I Remember Me
by CommanderECH
Summary: Rose always wanted to help the corrupted, and Steven has finally taken a chance on them. But now, after a series of new adventures with many new Gems, a new war is coming to Earth... And this time Yellow Diamond is ready to end it.
1. Awakening

**Recently finished catching up on the show, had some random ideas and saw a picture that fit one perfectly so... Here it is :D Takes place shortly after "Rose's Scabbard"  
**

* * *

The sun was rising and it was morning once again at the Crystal Gems home. Amethyst taking a seat in the kitchen as she devoured her breakfast, while Steven decided to start off the day with another round of his increasingly persistent argument. Badgering Pearl almost as soon as she left her room, and not bothering to stop as Garnet arrived as well.

"Oh come oooon I just wanna try it!" The young boy begged, getting in Pearls way to prevent her from walking away again.

"Absolutely not, who knows how it'll react to being let out again."

"But it saved me last time!"

"Hmm..."

"Garnet you aren't seriously considering-"

"He has his healing power back," The calm and collected Leader interrupted, "What's the harm in letting him give it a shot?"

"Ugh, about time you picked a side," Amethyst grumbled while downing her entire breakfast, as well as the plate she'd made it on, "This arguing was giving me a headache."

Garnet nodded slowly, "Agreed..."

"B-But what if that _thing_ tries to hurt him?" Pearl questioned.

Steven beamed at his friends support, "Then you guys can protect me! Come on we can go right now!"

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and sighed, "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"No, we need to go take care of something." Garnet suddenly said, heading for the Warp Pad.

"Right now?" Steven exclaimed, "But what about my plan!"

"We've got more of those repair bots to track down and destroy," Garnet replied as she stepped onto the pad, Pearl looking smugly victorious as she joined the Fusion, followed by Amethyst, "Steven, you are a Crystal Gem, an official member of the team and it is your duty to protect this place while we are gone."

The young boy slumped into the nearest chair as depression sunk in, "Yes ma'am..."

"And it sounds like something has gotten loose in The Burning Room, please look into it while we're away."

Pearl's eyes widened as she realized what Garnet was implying, "Wait no you can't-" In a flash of light they were gone, Garnet making an executive order to let Steven handle things on his own.

The boy perking up a moment after they disappeared, suddenly catching the meaning of her words. Jumping right out of his seat, Steven wasted no time running through the doorway and deeper into the Crystal Temple. The excitable kid not stopping until he made it all the way to the The Burning Room. That dreaded place in which his pancake monster nightmares came from, but also were he'd made a friend just a few months ago.

Looking around until he spotted the two bubbles he was looking for, Steven quickly snagged both his contained bag of Chaaaaaps brand chips, and the bubble holding that green crystal eye that once resided in the mouth of a giant bug monster. Steven remembered sadly the day he'd made such good friends with the accidentally released fuzzy bug. Only for the reformed Centipeetle to be "poofed" protecting Steven from a falling stone.

But now, after having discussed these "corrupt" gems with Garnet, Steven believed he understood how to possibly fix things. Just like Rose had always wanted to, maybe he could use his power to heal the corruption. Possibly turn them back into the Gems they once were...

For now however, Steven wanted to start small. Popping the bubble, he caught the gem in his right hand while licking the left, "Here... We... GO!" He slapped that slimy hand over the cold gem. Closing his eyes tight, trying to focus and make the healing work. Pushing aside all doubt, he put all his will power into fixing the cold broken being in his palm.

A minute passed...

Then five...

Then ten...

After almost twenties minutes of standing there in silence, Steven sighed and took a seat on the floor. Setting his chips aside to look at the gem in his hands, "Sorry little guy, I guess I just wasn't ready... Oh man, Pearl is gonna give me the "I was right" speech." He pouted, shaking his head before standing up, "Oh well, I guess I'll see if the others are back yet."

He picked back up the bag of Chaaaaaps, shrugging and pulling out a single chip, "It can't be that stale right?" Taking one bite, the boy immediately regretted his statement. The chip was definitely stale, hard and somehow chewy, "Blech!" He gagged after swallowing the small bite, "Well, good thing there's a burner here." Steven grinned and gave the bag a toss.

Now, Steven Universe may be a Crystal Gem, capable summoning shields, protective bubbles, and healing those injured both human and gem. But he did not have the best throw, not by a long shot. His bag of stale chips, destined for the Burner, arched just a bit too high.

"Uh oh..." Steven muttered as another bubble was popped, many small shards falling to the ground before stopping mid air and beginning to glow! "Nonononononononono!" Steven repeated, running towards the light with intent to bubble the gems before they could reform.

But the boy was too late, in a flash of light dozens of small black beaks appeared in the air. Each one sporting a set of wings and hovering in place, they started flying around wildly, screeching to the heavens while looking for a way out. Luckily not hitting any of the other bubbles, seeing them as just obstacles to avoid.

"HEY!" Steven called out, waving his arms before turning to run, "Remember me Big Bird! Come on try to catch me!" His priorities were simple, get these things out of the temple and wait for the others to come back.

Easy right?

"Aaagh!" Steven flew through the temple, the birds right behind him. Snapping and hissing as they attempted to grab the young boy they had once eaten before. Out of the temple and through the house, Steven lead them out the front door of his home before jumping the rails and rolling into the sand, "LION!" He called out once he regained his footing.

Just in time too, as the birds dived bombed with their spear-like beaks, a sonic roar blew them all aside. The lazy cat standing at their flank, looking bored as usual while Steven rushed to his side, "Thanks Lion," He grinned putting the massive pink cats mane, "Now let's get those... Little... Birds... Oh boy..."

Steven covered his ears to protect them from the ear splitting screech unleashed as the many small birds reformed into their monstrous state. Transforming into the massive beast once brought down by Opal when they were trying to get the Heaven Beetle. The avian beast towered overhead, and with one mighty flap of it's wings Lion and Steven were blinded while the bird took flight.

"Whoa dude check it out!"

"That thing is huge!"

"This is totally going on the blog!"

"Quick get a picture!"

The bird screeched in discomfort as many of Beach cities younger residence started flashing pictures with cameras and phones. Immediately attracting the monsters anger and appetite, "NO STOP!" Steven tried to warn them, but the beast was already charging, casting a shadow over the boardwalk, "Lion help!"

"ROAR!" Another sonic burst hit the beast from behind, courtesy of Lion. However unlike before, the bird didn't budge upon impact, turning it's attention back to Steven as the citizens scattered.

"Oh man, if I get eaten again Pearl is so gonna give me the speech..." Steven muttered while slow backing up, "I guess maybe she was right, I shouldn't have been messing around without help in the temple..." Reaching into his pocket, Steven pulled free the green crystal orb, "Worst of all I couldn't even fix you, too bad... I bought a whole bunch of Chips just for-"

The young boy was forced to drop the orb, a blinding light erupting from it's center. However the orb never hit the ground, instead hovering in place while the lights began to form shapes. The centipeetle was being reborn! But wait, no this form... It didn't look anything like the Centipeetle Steven had released before. It didn't even look like the one they'd fought at the beach.

Instead, the shapes looked humanoid! Standing almost as tall as Pearl, with big bushy white hair and a thick white mane. The lights faded to reveal a more feminine shape, light green skin with tufts of fluffy white fur around her ankles and wrists. Her clothing formed almost down the middle, a dark green outfit in which the right sleeve and pant leg were long but on the left side they were shorter. The gem now resting in the center of her forehead and taking up most of it's space. Her eyes opened to reveal a sharp green color.

Steven stood in awe as she reformed into an uncorrupt being as far as he could tell. The Gem looking around, rubbing her eyes and yawning before turning towards Steven, "Hey!" She smiled brightly at the boy, "Sorry for uh... Ignoring you, it's been awhile since I was myself and needed time t-"

"SCRREEEEEEEEE!" The bird was done waiting, temporarily mesmerized by the light but now ready for dinner once more.

"Talk later! Big Bird!" Steven shook off the initial shock and pulled her arm, aiming her at the monster as it dived on them.

"Oh bajeezus!" The new gem yelped before grabbing Steven and running down the beach, an explosion of sand behind them as Lion disappeared and the bird struck ground with it's talons, "Okay, so, gameplan!" She quickly looked down at the tiny boy tucked under her arm like a football, "What is your weapon!?"

"Shield!" Steven proudly replied while giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, I can work with that!" Using her free hand, the new gem pulled out a long weapon from her forehead much like how Pearl summoned her own weapon. The weapon being some kind of staff, the top end looking like a couple of sharp, jagged bug pincers. While the bottom had a copy of her gem, making that end look more like a small cudgel. The entire tool made of black chitinous substance with a tuft of familiar white fur just beneath the top.

The bird was gaining on them now, the gem looked back over her shoulder before looking at Steven, "Okay, I need you to bring out a big shield! I'm gonna jump off it!"

"What!?" Steven blinked trying to process the plan before shaking his head, "Okay, I got it!"

"Alright let's goooooo!" The green Gem threw him to the left, sending the boy into a tumble as the bird kept chasing his new ally. Steven skidded to a stop and summoned his shield, making it larger than his entire body while the Gem made a sharp turn and ran towards him. She picked up speed until going at a dead sprint, moving as fast as her form would allow and jumped.

Her feet collided with Steven's shield, making him brace hard before she turned, "Now push!" She ordered, Steven pushing back against her as she jumped. The green gem launching into the air to meet their avian assailant.

"Watch out for it's mouth!" Steven warned as the giant bird opened it's maw, ready for a flyby snack.

However, the Gem was not about to become somebodies meal. She spun mid air, turning her staff around and uppercutting the birds big beak with the blunt end of her staff. The force making it's head snap back, and exposing the gem beneath it's chest feathers. It was then that she struck, using what momentum she had left to stab the monster through it's neck. Causing the bird to screech in pain before puffing into dust, a single white gem falling from the sky.

Steven managed to catch it, quickly bubbling the item before teleporting it back to the temple. While his new friend landed, "Whew, that was close!" Steven grinned brightly, "So uh... I'm Steven!"

The gem smiled as she looked down at him, "I know who you are, my memories are a little fuzzy... But I do remember somebody putting me a leash while I was still that... Disgusting creature," She shivered, the idea of that acid drooling bug running through her mind, "My name is Jade, do you still have chips?"

* * *

 **And there it is! I would like to come up with neat ideas for the corrupt gems to be uh... Reformed :)**

 **If anyone has suggestions please feel free to PM me or tell it in a review. This is my first SU story so I looking for feedback.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. The Message

**Big thanks to Ella, Guest and P3anut for the reviews :D**

 **Also thanks to those who gave out favorites and follows!**

* * *

After the events on the beach, Steven was sitting in his home watching another episode of his favorite cartoon "Crying Breakfast Friends". With his new friend sitting beside him, munching on some chips as they awaited the return of the Crystal Gems. Steven was mostly excited that he could be the one giving the "I'm right" speech, for once. Oh the look on Pearls face when she saw Jade would be priceless!

"This show is... Strange..." Jade commented through a mouthful, crumbs sprinkling her mane as she tilted her head to the side. Watching the various different foods with faces crying and talking to each other.

"Eh, everyone has different tastes." The boy shrugged, jumping up suddenly as the Warp Pad came to life, "GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" He shouted jumping out of his bed and rushing towards the center of his home.

"What is it Steven!?" Pearl quickly ran up to him, "Did that monster hurt you? Where is it? Inside the Temple still? Garnet quick we should get in there and... Garnet? You okay?" Pearl questioned seeing her leaders frozen expression, staring past the two of them. Amethyst equally stunned by the appearance of a new Gem sitting on Steven's bed.

"Hi." She waved, making Pearl jump and turn her attention on the green Gem as she brushed crumbs out of her mane.

"Hey Pearl," Steven started, a huge grin on his face before he whispered, "I was riiiiiiiight."

"It actually worked?" Garnet asked, shock still evident on her face as she walked towards the new Gem, "Steven... Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Uh..." Confusion suddenly running across his face as he moved to follow Garnet, "Something... Good?"

Garnet finally looked away from the new Gem, turning her attention to Steven, "Something... Amazing." She smiled softly before picking up and hugging the young boy.

"YAY! I did a good!"

Amethyst laughed as she ran over to join them, Pearl still regaining her composure, "So, what is your name?" The purple gem questioned as the new arrival stepped down from Steven's bedroom.

"I'm Jade," She offered with a polite smile, "I... Think I remember you three," She added, scratching the side of her head, "Big hands, pointy stick, and the rubber band?" She asked, referring to what she could remember about their weapons.

"Hahaha!" Amethyst laughed nudging Pearl, "Pointy stick, yeah that sounds about right!"

"It is not just a stick!" Pearl exclaimed defensively.

"So did you guys find more of Peridot's fixer bots?" Steven asked, remembering why the Gems had left him alone in the first place.

"Unfortunately yes, they all seemed focused on repairing the Home World Warp Pad." Garnet answered crossing her arms, "But we can worry about that later, Steven I don't think you understand what you've done here, this gem, Jade..."

"You saved me Steven," She chimed in, ruffling the boys hair, "I can't really remember much from before... My time as that thing, or most of what happened before," Jade shook her head, "But you gave me a second chance, I don't plan on wasting it." She smiled kneeling down and bowing to Steven, "I was once a member of the great Gem Army... But from now on I pledge my service to you, Mr. Universe." She raised her head slowly.

"Oh you don't need to do that, just being friends is enough." Steven shrugged, the meaning of the gesture somewhat lost on him. But the Crystal Gems understood, slightly worried that in her past life, Jade served their enemies. Hopefully this newfound loyalty would keep her on their side.

"You're a weird kid," Jade laughed lightly before turning attention to the gems, "So uh... Names?" She asked nervously.

"Garnet, welcome back." The afro headed team leader replied.

"I'm Amethyst."

"And I'm Pearl, a pleasure to meet you Jade."

 **. . .**

Once introductions were finished, Steven went off to find trouble in Beach City as per his usual schedule. Meanwhile Garnet took the time to explain the current situation with Home World. All the things that had been occurring since the end of the War, and Peridot's many attempts to fix the Warp Pad leading to Home World. The details troubled her, bringing back dark memories from the war that had left her on this planet. But it was helping her recover some memories, which she was grateful for.

She was most curious about Steven however, hearing that he happened to be the son of Rose Quartz as well as half human. It raised so many questions about humans and Gems that she wished she could have answered, but for now she would be forced to wait and watch.

Later that day, Jade was beginning to wonder how exactly she would live here. Each of the Gems had their own room... But she didn't really have a space to live in. So she would either be forced to bunk with Steven or... Maybe build something?

"Hey Jade!" The voice came from outside, and was undoubtedly Steven. When the green gem stepped outside she saw him down on the beach with a young, darker skinned human girl beside him, "See, I told you fixed one of them." He beamed at his friend.

"I never said I didn't believe you." She laughed in response.

"So Steven, who's your friend?" Jade smirked crossing her arms.

"This is Connie, Connie this is Jade, she saved me from a giant bird and used to be a giant bug." Steven explained rather bluntly, making Connie laugh even more.

"Nice to meet you Jade." Connie waved, "Well Steven today was fun, but I gotta get home soon, I'll see you later." She added, turning to her friend and sharing a hug before taking off back towards Beach City.

"Bye Connie!" Steven waved her off, before looking back at Jade who watched with one eyebrow raised curiously, "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing Steven..." Jade laughed lightly, turning and stepping back inside while Steven raced up the stairs.

Just as the two entered, the Temple door opened unleashing a terrible, blaring sound that forced all of them to cover their ears. Garnet stood in the doorway holding the Wailing Stone with her large fists, Pearl and Amethyst arriving seconds later.

"Aaaagh what is wrong with that thing!?" Jade asked holding her hands firmly over her ears.

"I don't know it just started up!" Pearl replied, shouting over the noise while Amethyst ran to the nearest couch, burying her head in the cushions while Steven created a bright pink bubble around it. Gaining them a few seconds of silence before it exploded. Unleashing that horrible sound once more, until Garnet grabbed Amethyst and her cushions, stuffing the purple gems ear protection through the ring on the stone. Effectively muffling the ear splitting sound and reducing it to a low humming.

"Somebody must be trying to send a message," Garnet stated as she set down the stone, "But its on some frequency that the stone can't process."

"Who would be trying to send us a message?" Jade questioned curiously.

"I'm uh... Not quite sure actually," Pearl replied crossing her arms in thought, "We need someway of translating the audio frequency, either way it can't be from Earth we've collected all the Wailing Stones here."

It was then that Steven suddenly perked up, "Did you say Audio?"

 **. . .**

And so it was, that half an hour later they were all sitting in front of the van owned by Greg. The man who Steven apparently got his human side from, Jade could easily see the resemblance. Both of them were chunky, happy and gave off a genuine feeling of innocence. No wonder the Crystal Gems liked them so much...

"Alright, all the right cables here... Are you ready Steven?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Ready to go, hit it up Audio Daddio!"

"Flipping the switch little man!"

Jade laughed lightly as she watched, "He seems awfully enthusiastic."

"Useful and enthusiastic are two entirely different things." Pearl rolled her eyes as they watched. The Gems all plugging their ears as Steven removed the cushions and unleashed the Wailing Stones torrent of pure audio hatred onto their eardrums.

"Hang on, we're getting something!" Greg called out over the sound, using his audio equipment to mess with the sound. Distorting the already terrible noise, twisting it into different frequencies, "Come on... Almost... Got... Something... There! We have-"

Before he could even finish, the van engine blew and started spewing smoke as the battery was overloaded. The noise returning to it's original state as the audio equipment failed. Steven quickly stuffing the cushions back into place to muffle the evil tone.

"The battery blew, darn it we almost had it." Greg huffed rushing to the front of his van and popping the hood, coughing as smoke blew in his face, "Oh boy... That's not good."

"Well thanks or trying Greg." Pearl sighed and stood up, walking back towards the Temple as the others slowly joined her.

"Better luck next time Gregory." Amethyst shrugged as she passed.

"Guys wait I know I can get it we just need more-"

"Well take it from here Greg." Garnet replied calmly, the Wailing Stone tucked beneath her arm.

"Well uh... You were close." Jade added before catching up with the others, leaving Steven and his father to tend to the broken van.

"But I..." Greg watched them walking off before he sighed, "I just wanted to help..."

 **. . .**

"So Greg is Stevens father... thing, or whatever right?" Jade asked as they entered the Temple.

"That's right, why do you ask?" Garnet replied with her own question as she set the stone down, immediately trying to think of another way to translate the message.

"I don't know, it seems like you were being a little... Cold?" Jade shrugged as she plopped onto the cushion-less couch with Amethyst, "I mean he got closer to deciphering that thing than any of us have so far..."

"Oh please, Greg is an okay father at best we shouldn't be trusting him to handle any gem related situations." Pearl scoffed.

Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at Amethyst, "Did I miss something?"

"Eh... Pearl doesn't like Greg, because he stole Rose from her." Amethyst pointed out, immediately flustering the white gem.

"Th-That is not it at all!" She replied defensively.

Before more could be said the door was practically kicked in by Steven, "The stone!?" He demanded, looking around until he saw it in the middle of the room beside Garnet. He ran over and, with surprising strength lifted the large stone above his head, turning and rushing back out the door.

"Uh... What just happened?" Amethyst questioned as they all watched Steven hand the Wailing Stone off to his father.

"We should probably see what's going on." Garnet said calmly.

The four of them quickly followed Greg and Steven back to the Van, where they were already hooking up the Stone for another round. Although this time, there was also a small television present in the mess of audio equipment Greg had stored in the back of his van. As the Gems approached, Steven ran up to them, "Garnet, we figured out how to translate the message!"

All four of them looked between Steven and his father, "Uh... How?" The fusion questioned, directing the question at Greg while he frantically set up the equipment once more.

"Well I realized something thanks to Steven, the message isn't audio, it's video!" He explained excitedly, "That's why the shouting rock or whatever is acting so crazy because it can only translate sound, I just need some more power and I got this!"

"Oh please Greg, I know you can handle audio but-"

"Alright," Garnet nodded, a small smirk on her lips, "Tell me what you need to make this work."

As they prepared to fire up the Stone once more, Garnet stood at the front of the van after Pearl made some hasty repairs. Armed with her gauntlets the crimson team leader grabbed a hold of the jumper cables. While Amethyst sat in the drivers seat, "You ready?" She questioned, hand on the key, "This the first time I've started a car with a key..."

"We're ready." Garnet responded.

It all happened fast, Steven pulled the cushions free, Amethyst started the car, and Garnet channeled the electricity through her body to stabilize the power and prevent another overload. It took a few minutes, but an image began to appear on the TV screen. It was very fuzzy at first but slowly began to take shape as the horrible noise cleared into a voice.

"Steven!" A gem with blue skin and dark blue hair appeared on the screen.

"It's Lapis!" The young boy exclaimed in shock.

"Steven you've got to listen to me, Home World it's... It's nothing like I remember, everything is so advanced... I barely understand what's happening anymore. You have to listen to me, they're sending someone after you, somebody that knows you by name! I swear I didn't tell them anything, but they're coming for you and they've got back up! Please Steven, don't fight them, any resistance will only lead to devastation... I'm sorry."

The message stopped, leaving the gems in silence. Greg's prideful smile diminished as he began to realize what it meant, "She must mean Peridot, Peridot is coming with advanced technology and back up!" Pearl frantically proclaimed, "Wh-What are we going to do? We can't start fighting advanced gems we-we need to-"

"Thank you for the help Greg." Garnet interrupted, extending a hand and grabbing the mans own, "We really appreciate you help, you came through for us." She assured.

"I-I uh... Thank you, Garnet." Greg smiled, proud that he could help Rose's friends, "Anytime."

"Come now everyone, let's get back to the Temple," Garnet ordered, beginning to walk away, "We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Monster

**Turn on the lights folks because everything is about to get a little darker.**

 **You didn't really think a gem that spent thousands of years as a mindless beast would be stable right?**

 **Also thanks you everyone who has favorited and followed :D**

* * *

After the awakening, everything had been fine for Jade. Life with the Gems and Steven was fun, she was learning a lot about the planet she had once tried to conquer. Enjoying this newly granted life of peace aside from the occasional Gem Monster that turned up, in which case she left with the Crystal Gems to destroy and bubble the beast in question. However, everything changed when they spotted that massive green hand in the sky...

The panic set in fast.

Steven was rushed out, sent to help Greg with evacuating Beach City, while the town entered into a state of fear. Frantically trying to gather their valuables and head out by way of the main highway. Steven of course, argued that he needed to stay but the Gems wouldn't allow it. If this was going to be a real battle, Steven's innocence would do nothing but make him an easy target.

The Gems were making their own preparations as well, getting all four of Rose's Laser Light Cannons into place so they could attempt to shoot down the giant emerald hand as it came into range. Jade stood near the guns while Pearl and Amethyst prepared themselves for fusion.

"Are you sure that's really how it works?" Jade asked Garnet as she explained the trigger phrase for the Light Cannons.

"It'll work, now get ready to fire that ship is almost in range." Garnet ordered, the sky turning to a dark sickly green as the ship drew closer and closer.

"If you say so... If every pork chop were perfect..." Jade started the idiotic phrase, waiting for Garnet to give the signal as Pearl and Amethyst warped into a ball of light. In their place standing the beautiful giant woman known as Opal.

The four armed warrior drew both Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear, forming them into a massive bow that she aimed at the approaching enemy vessel. Jade watched the fusion with amazement, having forgotten how it affected gems so much. And how much it increased their power, as she watched Opal unleash a hailstorm of pure energy arrows into the sky. The many flying darts impacting the ship, but doing nothing to halt its advance.

"NOW!" Garnet ordered looking back at Jade.

"We uh... We wouldn't have hotdogs?" Jade finished the phrase, eyes widened as the pink tubes came to life, ends flaring out like rose petals before firing brilliant beams of light into the sky racing towards the ship, "Woah..." But her wonder sunk back into despair as the attack merely splashed against the hull, leaving nothing but a small dent.

The ship made landfall with an explosion of dust forcing the gems to seek shelter. Opal looking down at Garnet, "Looks like we need a new plan."

"Yes... At least Steven was able to escape."

"Hi guys!"

"STEVEN!?" The three of them exclaimed, Opal getting so shocked she split from her fusion.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave!" Garnet shouted, a ramp beginning to lower from the ship.

"I'm a Crystal Gem too! I need to be here!" The young boy argued while three figures walked slowly down the ramp.

"It's too late! They're here!" Jade interrupted before Garnet could continue, the four gems standing to meet the enemy while the green light of their ship blanketed the beach.

There were three figures, one appearing to be that Gem from the message they'd received. On the opposite side stood another smaller Gem, light green in color and matching the description they had given of Peridot. And in the center was a massive, muscular orange gem with a thick white mess of hair draped over a long cape. Her gem resting in the center of her face.

"Is this really it?" The central gem scoffed.

 _"W-Wait a minute... That voice..."_ Jade hesitated for a moment, she knew that voice from somewhere.

"We've got some lost defective Pearl, an overcooked runt and this... Shameless display." She spat before her eyes fell on Jade, "And you... Mind telling me what you're doing here with them?"

The recently uncorrupted gem stepped back, "I... I don't know you..." A sudden fear gripping her mind, the edges of her thoughts reaching out to old memories of war... Death...

"Oh don't give me that garbage," She laughed mockingly, "Be one of these pathetic rebels if you want to but don't act like you're not a traitor!"

"SHUT UP!" Jade shouted defensively, clenching her fists tightly while trying to stop the memories from flooding back in. Acidic venom leaking from her hands and mouth as true fear set in.

"And what is that thing?" One meaty finger pointing to Steven.

"That would be The Steven," Peridot explained, "Just another human Jasper."

"Tch, you don't need me for this." She turned to Peridot, "Just blast them with the ship."

"Wh-What!?" Lapis gasped and grabbed her arm, "No! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone Jasper!"

"I said what I needed to stop your whining." The apparent leader of this operation replied sharply and shoved her off. While above one of the ships massive fingers took aim at the defenders.

"Steven! Run!" Garnet ordered as the tip began to glow.

"No! I'm a Crystal Gem too! Its my right to be here!" Steven shouted back, his gem beginning to glow.

"I'm not letting you throw your life away!"

"NO!" Light erupted from the finger and fired upon them, "You're all my family! AND THIS IS MY HOME!" A massive pink shield appeared before them all, blocking the beam of energy and creating a massive explosion of light. More than enough to get Jasper's attention.

"That shield... And that symbol!" The Jasper exclaimed, jumping down onto the beach, "You! You're Rose Quartz! But what happened... Why have you been reduced to that disgusting thing?"

"Stay away from him!" Garnet growled and charged forward, taking a few swings at Jasper that she quickly dodged out of instinct. Pulling a small device from her cloak and stabbing Garnet in the chest, causing her to cry out in pain as lines of light coursed through her body. Dividing her right down the middle before she was destroyed, two gems landing in the sand.

"Garnet!" Steven cried in shock, as Jasper approached and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I don't know what happened to you Rose, but Yellow Diamond is gonna love seeing you brought to her in chains." Jasper laughed before headbutting the boy, making him go limp in her grasp.

"STEVEN!"

Jade was snapped out of her fears, looking up and seeing that brute holding Steven. Immediately replacing all her fear with anger, "How dare you!"

The remaining defenders charged, summoning their weapons and jumping into action. However, they learned the hard way that Jasper was no normal enemy. After dropping her catch, the evil Gem summoned a thick helmet onto he head.

Amethyst lashed out with her whip, wrapping around Jasper's arm but the attack backfired as Jasper pulled her in, jabbing her with the same electric tool and poofing her back into a Gem. Pearl attacked from behind, suffering the same fate as Jasper turned, slamming one mighty fist into the dainty defenders stomach before zapping her into a gem on the ground. As Jade attacked from above, Jasper caught her staff just below it's blade. Smirking as she slammed the former soldier into the ground and zapped her back into nothing but a gem.

"Lets get these weaklings into their cells, we leave as soon as possible."

 **. . .**

It had been barely an hour after their crushing defeat when Jade managed to reform herself. Laying flat on her back in the cell she'd been tossed into, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. During her reformation she'd been assaulted by many memories from her past life. The one she led before becoming corrupted, before turning into that terrible creature.

But even those memories were clear as day in her mind now, every thing she'd done as that monstrosity haunted her. The screams of innocent, unprepared folks just traveling through the territory she had claimed filled her ears and she gripped her head. Trying to deny what she had done, but their faces were clear in her mind. Steven may have healed her, but she was still a monster.

She knew exactly what happened, though the memories were still fuzzy. Jade knew how she'd been forced to turn into that monster, what had corrupted her in the first place. And she intended on making her pay, she wanted to make her feel the terrible pain that she herself was gripped with now. It was only fair right?

"Jade!" The voice of Steven made her sit up suddenly, turning her eyes on the door to her cell.

"St-Steven how did you-"

"No time! Come on!" He suddenly stepped into the barrier, using his body to block the flow of light. Not wasting any time, Jade crawled through the gap before getting to her feet, "We gotta find the others!"

"No, Steven you go find them... I need to find Jasper." Jade replied coldly, her demeanor having shifting greatly from the blissfully ignorant Gem she was before.

"But... Jade, we've gotta get off this ship!" Steven argued, tugging on one of the fuzzy cuff around her wrist.

"I can't... Not without answers," Jade explained, pulling her hand away, "Thank you... For waking me up."

Without another word she ran. Moving as fast as she could to get away from the boy, knowing she couldn't look that pure paragon of innocence and happiness in the eye. She was so scared that if he knew what she had done or somehow knew about her past life as a soldier he would hate her forever. So she kept running, tears welling up in her eyes as she made her way through the long halls of the ship.

The unstable gem coming to a stop as she heard her target, Jasper, hunting for her prey. Another escaped Gem, if she had guessed correctly. But before she could continue the search, Jade stepped into the main hall and blocked her path, "What the?... Oh I see, so all of you pathetic little gems are free huh? Fine, I don't need all of you alive anyways." She scoffed, helmet forming on her brow.

Jade narrowed her eyes and pulled free her own weapon, "You, I remember you, Jasper, former captain of the Twenty-Eighth Quartz Battalion..."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow as interest colored her features, "That's ancient history, you just now putting it all back together? So what does it mean, you gonna come crawling back to Yellow Diamond and beg forgiveness? Yeah, she might like that."

"Do you remember me Jasper?"

"You're Jade, my former assistant and scout," Jasper answered, "Before you betrayed your-" Jasper was forced to jump back, narrowing dodging the slash Jade had attacked with.

"I BETRAYED NO ONE!" She exploded, swinging furiously at Jasper, who strained to dodge the incoming attacks before headbutting her foe hard. The attack causing Jade to stumble back. She turned and swung the blunt end of her staff, smacking Jasper across the jaw, "You left me to die!" She added mid strike, Jasper retaliating with a hard right hook to the smaller gems face which nearly knocked her off her feet.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jasper scoffed as she stormed up to the weaker gem, "You disappeared when those rebels attacked our encampment!" Grabbing her by that fluffy white hair and lifting her off the ground causing her to cry in pain, "We saw no trace of survivors other than those rebels, so I ordered the bombardment."

"AAAAGH!" She screamed, her pain and fear turning to anger. Jade opened her mouth and unleashed a splash of acid, causing Jasper to drop her and stumble back.

"Gah! Disgusting little rat!" She hissed, throwing her helmet aside as it melted down into nothing.

"I was trapped!" Jade cried as the images flooded her mind, "Cracked and stuck beneath a mountain of rubble! But even after everything you never came back for me!" Acid dripping from her fingertips and melting small holes in the floor, "So I... Turned into a monster!"

Jasper was caught off guard by the information, "You were... Corrupted?" Neither of them noticed Garnet stepping into the room.

"I spent... Thousands of years as some mindless animal..." Jade muttered as she dropped to her knees, tears running down her face.

Jasper looked down upon her former subordinate. Something close to pity crossing her mind, she had wondered why Jade seemed so much weaker than before. She assumed it was the fact that being corrupted had changed her, one of her best soldiers before she disappeared, "Jade I... I didn't-" Jasper stopped as she heard the footsteps behind her, turning quickly the feelings of pity disappeared when she spotted Garnet, "Grr... I wondered why your terrible singing finally stopped."

"Jade, get to the bridge and wait for the others." Garnet ordered as her gauntlets formed.

Jasper sneered as her helmet appeared once more, "Fine you want a round two you've got it!"

Jade looked up at Garnet while the two prepared to face off, "G-Garnet no, I can't go back... Not after what I did to those innocent-"

"That wasn't you!" Garnet shouted as her fists collided with Jasper's helm, "You are who you choose to be, and you are not that centipeetle!" She caught the charging Jasper by her helm, using her own momentum to throw the larger Gem into a wall, "All of us we apart of that war, we all killed... We didn't like it, we all regret it... But if you die up here Steven would never forgive himself."

Jade stared at Garnet with wide eyes, slowly looking down at her trembling, acid coated hands and taking a deep breath. The flow of acid stopped as she calmed herself down, "Thank you... Garnet." Jade smiled softly, getting up and quickly running away, trying to find her way to the bridge.

 _"I can't keep thinking of the past... All that matters is what's right in front of me."_ Her eyes drying themselves as she ran, fear slowly replaced with determination.

Upon arrival she was shocked to see Pearl, Amethyst and Steven, with a tied up Peridot in the corner.

"Jade you made it!" Steven beamed running up to her, brow furrowing as he looked up into her eyes, "Are you okay? You look sad."

Jade sighed heavily, ruffling his hair before she smiled, "I'll be okay, how is our landing looking Pearl?"

"This technology is very advanced, I can set her down but it won't be gentle." She answered while Peridot struggled under Amethyst's watchful eyes.

Through the ships window Beach City came into view, Pearl was aiming for the beach close to the Temple. Hopefully they could land without causing any serious damage to the area or the town. Either way there weren't any citizens they had to worry about, so a little collateral damage was acceptable... Or at least preferable to anyone dying.

However, all hopes for an easy landing went up in smoke as an explosion rocked the ship, "Agh! What did you do Pearl?!" Amethyst demanded frantically as Peridot came loose.

"I didn't do anything! The core just blew up!" She replied defensively, trying to gain control over the crashing ship.

"Steven!" The door opened, showing a scuffed up Garnet in the doorway, "We need the bubble!"

"Later Crystal Clods!" Peridot called out as she was sucked into a small opening, launching from the ship in her own escape pod.

"What about Lapis!?"

"NO TIME!"

 **. . .**

When Jade opened her eyes she laid in sand, surrounding by the Crystal Gems and wreckage of the ship they had just been on. There was debris scattered up and down the beach, a few smoldering pieces even making it to the Temple nearby. But from what she could see, everyone was safe. So she stood up, letting out a sigh of relief once they began to move again, everyone getting up as the moonlight shined down upon the beach.

"Everyone alright?" Steven asked, dusting himself off.

"I think so." Pearl responded.

"GAAH!" All attention was turned towards a nearby pile of debris as a very injured, and very angry Jasper rose from the shards of metal, "It's not FAIR! You only beat me because you're a fusion!" She accused, jabbing a finger at Garnet who summoned her fists once more, "If I could just fuse with someone... I COULD CRUSH YOU!"

"Looks like we aren't done yet." Amethyst groaned, pulling her whip into existence.

Jade stared at her former ally, sighing once again she began to approach Jasper, "Stop!" Pearl called out, stopping as Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What, you think because I'm injured you can get your revenge or something?!" Jasper snarled, summoning her helmet after a moment of struggling to focus, "I'll still crush you!"

"Jasper..." She said calmly, raising one hand closer to Jasper's face, making her flinch away slightly.

"Wh-What?..."

*SMACK*

"It's over." Jade said firmly, wagging her finger at Jasper like she was scolding a child. The Gems watching with wide eyes as Jasper held her stinging cheek.

"You don't order me around!" Jasper shouted, her helmet disappearing mid sentence.

Jade put her hands on her hips as she stared at the giant before her, "We're done here, you're injured, if you keep this up you're going to die."

"So what do you want me to do? Stay here with these filthy rebels? Fat chance!"

"No, we are going to leave." Jade stated calmly.

"WHAT!?" Steven exclaimed as he watched.

"Grrr... Fine... I suppose we need to find Peridot anyways... But I'll be back Crystal Gems!" Jasper warned, pointing more specifically to Garnet, "And I'll tear you apart!"

"Just relax, it's over." Jade rolled her eyes, "Wait here..." She added before turning and approaching Steven and the others, "So..."

"You can't leave now!" Steven exclaimed, "We just got back!"

"I'm sorry, but Jasper is hard headed... I remember that much," She sighed shaking her head, "If she tries to stay here she'll only cause trouble, so I might as well try and keep her off your back." Jade smiled softly, "And look for Peridot, maybe keep her from trying to get in contact with the Home World."

"You sure she'll listen to you?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"Well, no but... I was her adviser before all this... Maybe that will help." Jade shrugged, never dropping her smile before returning attention to Steven, "Steven, while I'm gone I want you to stay strong, remember that you have an amazing gift." She assured, poking his gem beneath the tattered shirt, "There are other corrupted Gems that need your help, do what you can for them alright?"

"Okay." Steven nodded, a determined fire rising in his eyes, "I'll save them all, I promise."

Nodding in return, Jade stood up and prepared to walk back to Jasper, "I'll try to find us somewhere with a Warp Pad... Just in case you ever need some more muscle." The green gem waved them off before returning to the side of her wounded ally.

"Are you ready?" She asked roughly and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go find Peridot."

* * *

 **Yay long chapter :D**

 **From here the story will be branching in different directions, as Steven attempts to help other corrupt Gems return to their normal form and regain sanity and self. But don't worry, Jade isn't just gonna disappear ;3**


	4. Thanksgiving Filler Part 1

**Happy Thanksgiving to all the readers! Today is going to be a double feature of filler, here is the first part the other will be out in a few hours so I hope you all enjoy and have a great day with family and friends!  
**

* * *

A few weeks passed after the events on the space ship. The clean up of Beach City had occurred rather fast thanks to the Gem's concern over any humans getting their hands on Gem Tech. Steven managed to smooth things over with everyone, considering all the damage that had been done to their homes and or place of business. The stress he'd faced after those events had been somewhat waylaid with the return of a friend. One who had refused to live with the Crystal Gems, so now she lived in town, helping Greg with the car wash.

"Hi dad!" Steven grinned as he showed up, watching as Greg hosed down another customers vehicle.

"Oh hey Steven, you're early today." Greg replied, grabbing another hose and tossed it to him, "Give me a hand will ya?"

"Sure." The young boy accepting the job eagerly, always happy to help anyone especially his father, "Connie is training with Pearl still, they're taking that sword practice really seriously."

"Oh, well I guess make sure they aren't taking things too far," Greg shrugged before turning down the water, "You guys are only gonna be kids once you should enjoy yourself."

"I know, but I think she likes training, or uh... I hope she does," Steven said unsure as he helped to dry the vehicle, "By the way, where's Lapis? I thought she did the wash and you did the dry?"

Greg nervously rubbed the back of his neck, accepting payment from his customer before they drove off, "She seemed a bit... Off, this morning, so I said she could take the day off... Haven't seen her since."

Steven tilted his head, "Off? What do you mean?"

"Well to tell you the truth Steven I'm not so sure she's happy working at a car wash," Greg answered bluntly, "I mean, she is nice and really appreciative of the living space but... I don't know, maybe you should talk to her, you are her friend."

"Right," Steven grinned, nodding enthusiastically, "I'll find Lapis and give her a pep talk. Thanks dad!"

* * *

While Steven and the Gems were enjoying a time of peace, Jade was trying her best to cope with her new traveling companion. Over the days following Jasper's arrival on Earth she had done nothing but suggest how easy it would be to fuse and crush this pathetic species. But as the weeks dragged on, she began to fall out of her usual headstrong arrogance and slip into boredom.

The search for Peridot was not going well, to say the least. They started by heading to the Gem Relay and making a camp there, figuring Peridot would eventually make an appearance to try repairing it and contacted Home World. But after a week of sitting on their butts the duo decided to begin searching other likely places. After searching so many locations it was starting to look like they had no other choice, than to visit the Kindergarten.

Appearing in a flash of light, the duo arrived on the Warp Pad. Jasper stepping off immediately to survey the surroundings, "Hmph, not much left here but busted equipment." She stated, climbing down from the plateau to inspect one of the downed drills.

"Good, this place doesn't need to be functioning." Jade replied, sliding down the incline to join her ally, "We need to find the control room, if Peridot is here that's where she'd be." As she kept walking, Jade didn't notice the bit of acid running from her mouth.

"Uh... You're doing that thing again." Jasper pointed out, noting the trail of melted holes in the ground Jade left behind her.

"What? Oh, sorry... It's been too long since I've had chips," She laughed nervously, "I think I'm having withdrawals."

"What the heck are Chips?" Jasper demanded, wondering if it was some kind of power enhancing material.

"Just a snack food humans eat, it's really tasty." Jade explained, poking around a few unusual spots in the ground while checking for the entrance to the control room.

"You've been eating? Stars above, what did these earthlings do to you?" Jasped scoffed, using her bare hands to lift one of the downed drills, seeing no hatch beneath it she dropped it right back into the mud with a loud crash. Causing Jade to flinch as it echoed across the dead valley.

"More for me than you have," She shot back, keeping a calm tone though was getting annoyed by Jasper's lack of subtlety, "And try to keep it down please."

"Hey I told you if I'd known one of my best soldiers was down there I would have dug you out myself." Jasper huffed, looking along the edges to one of the massive cliff sides.

"Would have" doesn't make up for millennia of... I'm not having this conversation again." Jade answered sharply, the contempt between them only adding to the tension of their mission every time they touched on the subject of the past.

"Hey, over here! I think I found it!"

* * *

Steven grinned as he spotted his target, Lapis Lazuli sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. She seemed distant, staring in the distant horizon while lost in thought. And Steven, having no concept of personal space, took a seat right next to her without being noticed.

"Hey Lapis." He finally said after a minute of waiting, causing the blue gem to jolt out of her thought process and almost right out of her seat.

"Steven! Don't sneak up on me like that," She exclaimed, sighing as she moved a few inches further down the bench before looking at him, "What do you want?"

"Dad said you feeling a little down, so I came by to say hi." Steven shrugged, that friendly smile never leaving his face.

And Lapis was forced to smile in return, an effect Steven always had on others, "Thanks, I appreciate everything you've done for me here and Greg is really nice and understanding... I just feel like I could have done more, I should be doing more."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked leaning against the bench.

"Jasper, and Peridot... They're loose on your home world, doing who knows what somewhere out there," Lapis explained, "If only I'd been there, when Jasper awoke from the wreckage I could've done something... To keep her from hurting anyone."

"Hey don't worry about it, Jade is taking care of things and I'm sure they'll be alright." Steven assured with a cheery grin.

Lapis simply sighed in response, "I hope you're right... I just, want to help, somehow I feel like I need to help."

"Hmm... You reeeeally wanna help?" Steven asked, a sly grin slipping across his features as an idea formed in his mind.

"Um... Yeah, what are you thinking?" Lapis questioned.

"I think I know how you can help me do something very important," Steven said confidently as he stood up on the bench, "No Crystal Gems involved, just me and you... But we gotta go inside the temple."

* * *

"Yeah, this is definitely it." Jade confirmed, slowly walking down the inclined tunnel leading deep beneath the Kindergarten.

Jasper was having a bit harder time maintaining her footing in the narrow tunnel, forced to duck so she didn't hit her head on the ceiling, "Yes, I think I remember this place... There should be a lift, the fact it wasn't already up top could mean she's down here."

"Good, the sooner we catch her the better."

Only silence followed, neither gem really in the mood to talk. Ever since they had started out on this trip together Jade felt like she was babysitting. After piecing together her old life through memories, she had remembered why she'd been appointed as Jasper's adviser. It was no surprise to her that Jasper was bullheaded, easy to anger, and stubborn. A recipe for disaster during war, so Jade was meant to keep Jasper under control.

"I wonder how long it'll take that pipsqueak to repair the Warp Pad." Jasper said aloud, just trying to fill the silence as they neared the end of the tunnel.

"She isn't going to." Jade replied quickly, hopping out of the tunnel as they reached the bottom. Leaving them in massive chamber of Gem tech that was undoubtedly the control room.

"Hey PERIDOT!" Jasper called out, her voice echoing throughout the room, "Where are you runt?!"

"She isn't here," Jade sighed as she stepped up to the console, the old Gem tech looking so familiar, "This was a waste of time... But at least the Kindergarten is still out of commission."

"Great, another wild goose chase." Jasper grumbled crossing her arms, "Let's just get out of here, can you start the lift?"

"I think so... just give me a second." The console lit up, Jade beginning to cautiously type her way through the old programs. The room lighting up as power was restored, "Alright, that should do it."

"Good, I've had enough of this- What is that?" Jasper suddenly asked, pointing towards the power core. Jade followed her aim and gasped, seeing a mass of arms and legs forming together into some kind of nightmarish creature.

"We need to get out of here." Jade answered, slowly backing away. The creature forming up into a humanoid shape with six arms and three legs. Every piece of it a different color and cluster of various gem shards residing in it's chest. As it face them, the monster unleashed a deafening howl made up of many voices.

"MOVE!" Jasper grabbed Jade by her arm and threw her onto the lift, jumping in beside her as they began to rise from the dark pit, "Grr... Can't this thing go faster?!"

"No, we'll have to hang on." Jade answered, getting back to her feet and summoning her weapon as she spotted the creature racing up the walls of the tunnel. And it wasn't alone, several other monsters had formed together and were racing towards their prey. "Get ready!"

* * *

Steven walked confidently through the Temple with Lapis following close behind, keeping an eye out for any of those Crystal Gems as they moved deeper into their home. Lapis had been apprehensive at first, afraid of going anywhere near the place that had left her imprisoned for so long. But Steven made her feel safe, something about that dumb grin of his.

"This is it." The boy suddenly spoke up as they entered The Burning Room. Many bubbles filled with Gems floating in the air around them, "This is where all the Gems we poof go."

"There are so many..." Lapis muttered in amazement as she looked throughout the room, "And... You want to help all of them?"

"That's right," Steven said confidently, "It'll take some time but, I think we can save them all."

"Just like you saved me," The blue gem smiled while Steven nodded, "Alright, let's uh... I guess pick one to start with?"

"Right." Steven replied as he started looking throughout the room, "Hmm... Well Jade was green, so I... Pick... BLUE!" The boy suddenly pointed to one of the bubbles floating overhead. The Gem inside was a small blue crystal, covered in tiny spikes, "I think we got that one from the cave monster, can you get it down for us."

"Sure." Lapis nodded, her watery wings forming behind her so she could fly into the air. She carefully grabbed the bubble and floated back down to Steven, handing it off to him, "Now what?"

"Now, we take this outside." Steven stated as he gently held onto the bubble, "Garnet will kill me if one the others gets out again..."

After a short walk back out to the beach, Steven stood ready with the blue gem. Lapis on standby, expecting to see a new person being formed right in front of her. Steven carefully popped the bubble, catching the gem in one hand while licking the other. Trying to heal the gem as fast as possible, "Now, be careful... Chances are it's gonna be scared." The young boy warned her as the Gem began to glow.

Steven carefully set it down in the sand, stepping a few feet back as a bright light began to form from the stone. It began taking the shape of a person, a short silhouette of another gem long forgotten. However, that suddenly changed into something terrible.

"Oh no not again." Steven muttered worriedly, the gem monster forming to massive size before shrinking back down.

"Steven what's happening!?" Lapis demanded fearfully, resisting the urge to pull water from the nearby ocean.

"Its okay! We just need to stay calm, I can handle this." He assured, though the nervous smile on his face was anything but confident.

The lights began to fade, and standing before them was a tiny four legged creature. Looking like a big blue rock with a drill on it's belly, the basketball sized monster skittered back away from them suddenly while it's drill began to spin.

"Easy! Easy..." Steven started, dropping to one knee and spreading his arms wide, "Everything is fine... We aren't gonna hurt you." He promised, the skittish gem creature standing it's ground, the drill slowing down, "That's right, I'm a friend..."

"A-Amazing..." Lapis muttered, watching cautiously as the frightened gem creature stepped a little closer to Steven.

"You want some Chaaaaaps?"

* * *

 **I hope everyone is excited to see the new Gem :3 Although I am having a bit of a snag, there are two gems I think this could be so I think I'll let you guys decide. Would you rather have the new arrival be Aragonite, or Aquamarine?**

 **As for how this healing process is going to work I am going off of a theory I saw some time ago. This corrupt gem theory basically says that the reason the gems turned into monsters because at some point during the war they were maybe badly injured, or lost and afraid. This fear slowly drove them insane, and they wanted to feel safe, so they created new forms for themselves they thought could protect them. Examples being the like the Desert Glass creating walls and towers around itself and the tropical island monster being invisible.  
**

 **So the healing process is basically going to involve Steven helping coax them out of the fear they've been living in for thousands of years. Not so much a physical healing as it will be mental healing.**


	5. Thanksgiving Filler Part 2

**Happy Thanksgiving Part 2!**

 **Hope all your days are going well, eat too much food and HAVE FUN I DEMAND IT!**

* * *

"It seems to have calmed down quite a bit." Lapis smiled, gently running her hand over the top of the gem creatures bumpy blue back, "But I'm not sure it likes chips." She added as the little crystal beast stabbed the back with one its little pointy feet.

"Yeah, I guess all Gems are different." Steven shrugged as he plopped down into the sand, "Alright, step one complete! Befriend the Gem." He grinned enthusiastically.

Lapis giggled lightly, "Alright, so what is step two?"

"Uh... Keep it away from Garnet and the others," Steven replied nervously, "When Jade was still the centipeetle, the Gems scared her into a frenzy... Probably because they're the ones that poofed it."

"Right," Lapis nodded in agreement, "That makes sense, we should avoid contact with them if possible."

"Well, the little guy should..." Steven muttered, still conflicted about his friendship with Lapis and her hateful attitude towards the Gems, "You know... They aren't so bad..."

"Steven, don't," Lapis narrowed her eyes, "They left me in that mirror for centuries, I don't plan on helping them anytime soon."

"Alright... Would you mind looking after the Rock?" He asked, nudging the docile gem creature currently resting beside Lapis.

"M-Me? Why?" Lapis stammered nervously.

"Because I don't want it to see the Gems and freak out," Steven said simply, "I doubt they'll ever be walking into Dads storage unit, so you should be okay."

"I... I guess that makes sense... I'll keep an eye on it."

"Thanks Lapis." Steven grinned, laying back in the sand and staring at the beautiful spring sky. Sun shining and a cool breeze blowing in across the ocean, what a nice peaceful day...

* * *

"On your right!"

"Watch out it's going for your legs!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

While Steven was enjoying his quiet day in the sun, Jade and Jasper were fighting for their lives in a dark pit.

Sinking the pointed end of her staff into another monster, Jade gave it a sharp twist making the screaming creature disappear from existence. Jasper crushed another one of the creatures into dust with a headbutt before grabbing the one on her back and throwing it against the nearest wall.

"We need to get back to the Warp Pad." Jade panted heavily, her physical formed exhausted from the prolonged conflict. The two had reached the surface a few minutes ago, but the monstrosities following them were as relentless as they were numerous.

"We've got more company," Jasper grunted, seeing another wave of the beasts charging from the far end of the canyon, "Come on we gotta move!"

"I'm trying!" Jade responded harshly, starting off towards the Warp Pad at a slow jog before stumbling slightly. The only reason she didn't hit the ground was because Jasper caught her arm.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jasper demanded, pushing her aside and decking the nearest charging cluster beast. Then grabbing it by the leg and hurling it into their enemies to slow them.

"My body... I can barely maintain it." Jade cringed as she got up, not noticing a hand reaching up from the dirt and grabbing her leg, "AAAGH!" She cried as the monster rose from the earth and lifted her high into the air. Grabbing the arm that held her weapon so she couldn't fight back.

"Jade!" Jasper called out, trying to help but was confronted by another monster. The apparent leader of this monstrous pack, six armed and three legged, a beast of pure physical power, "Get out of my way!" Jasper roared and barreled into the monster, the two locking hands and trying to push the other back.

The creature holding Jade began to pull at her limbs, as if trying to rip her apart, "AAGH!" She cried in pain, acid beginning to run from her hands and mouth, burning into the monster and causing it to throw her out of pain. The smaller gem slamming into the far wall of the canyon and sliding down into the mud.

Jasper struggled against her foe, taking numerous blows to the face and body from it's extra limbs. The monster was using it's third leg for extra leverage and pushed against her, slowly forcing the juggernaut back and further away from her ally, "Grrr... I... said... GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Digging her heels into the dirt, Jasper stopped pushing back and instead used her foes strength against it. Turning her body and giving a sharp twist while the beast pushed forward, making it overstep it's target and stumble forward.

Jasper took the opportunity and drove a bone breaking kick into it's lower back, making the beast cry out in pain before sinking into the dirt writhing in pain. With the monster out of commission Jasper turned towards the horde slowly closing in on her former adviser.

 _"No... There's no way."_ Jasper thought fearfully, seeing the dozens of beasts closing in on Jade. Her survival instincts told her that trying to help would only get her killed as well. And the Warp Pad was clear, _"If I make a run for it I can-"_

 _"But even after everything you never came back for me! So I... Turned into a monster!"_

"Leave... Me... ALONE!" Jade cried out, snapping Jasper from her thoughts, the gem on Jades head glowing as she screamed in pain. Lights arcing towards the monsters and splashing against the ground, forming into large centipeetles. Each one viciously charging into the ranks of cluster beasts while Jade collapsed in the mud.

Jasper knew this was her only chance, skirting the brutal fight going on before her she made it to Jade, "Come on its time t-" She stopped, knowing Jade couldn't hear her. The smaller Gem curled up in a ball, eyes closed tight and shaking. Jasper picked her up and made a run for the Warp Pad, jumping up to it and stepping in as the three centipeetles Jade created were finally overwhelmed and pulled apart.

In a flash of light the duo was gone.

* * *

Lapis returned to her home in Greg's storage unit with her new uh... Pet? Whatever, she made a small space for the on edge little creature, it's behavior turning a bit sour once Steven was gone but she managed to keep it mostly calm. It seemed to enjoy watching her molding and pushing around water constructs, a simple enough task to keep it entertained.

However, the tiny little beast suddenly jumped up and began hissing as the door to the shed slid open, "Hey Lapis, sorry to barge in just need to grab- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" He suddenly stumbled back, the tiny creature skittering around him in a circle, poking his exposed feet quite menacingly, "Ow, hey that hurts! Stop it!"

"Agh! Easy!" Lapis quickly rushed over, picking up the frantic little beast, "Easy... He is a friend." She assured while stroking the top its shell, "There, all better... Sorry Greg, I guess Steven didn't mention this." She said nervously, setting down the tiny beast which quickly scuttled behind her, keeping its nonexistent eyes on Greg.

"Uh... Yeah he forgot to mention it," He laughed lightly while rubbing his feet, "Don't worry I don't charge extra for pets, so did Steven's talk help?"

Lapis raised an eyebrow before slumping into her bed, "I guess... I've got a new friend to keep me busy too."

"That's good," Greg smiled, that same goofy grin Steven always had on, "He seems really eager to get you into the Crystal Gems."

Lapis stiffened slightly, narrowing her eyes, "I'm not going to join the Crystal Gems." She said sharply.

Greg cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, you're still hung up on all that huh?"

"You don't just forget centuries of imprisonment Greg." She scoffed shaking her head, "I wouldn't expect a human to understand..." Immediately regretting the harshness of her words, "Wait, I didn't-"

"No no, I get it." Greg sighed, shrugging with a faint smile, "You're mad, they hurt you pretty bad... Hey, how would you like to hear the story about an old pal of mine?"

Lapis was getting more confused by human behavior every time she talked with this man, "Uh... Sure?"

"His name was Marty."

* * *

When Jade awoke she was met with a throbbing headache, her body sore from the strain the fight had put her through and her thoughts a bit dazed. There was a small fire nearby, Jasper was sitting on the other side and looking over her own bumps and bruises. Jade sat up slowly, realizing they had returned to the Relay camp, she just didn't know how as things were looking very grim when she passed out. It was definitely a rough fight, both Gems were beaten, covered in mud and exhausted.

"Geez... You really are a mess huh?" Jasper was first to break the silence, her tone was... Different, than usual, not abrasive or brash.

Jade lowered her head as she stared into the fire, "I guess so..."

Another few minutes of silence passed, though it was clear Jasper was trying to say something. She just wasn't sure how to begin, all things considered she was never the most adept at expressing her thoughts without violence.

"We almost didn't make it out of there," She finally spoke, "Those monsters... Almost got us both."

The smaller gem watched Jasper closely, "How did we escape? The last thing I remember was being surrounded by those... _Things_..."

The larger gem hesitated to respond, before finally breaking eye contact with Jade in favor of the ground, "I... I had a clear shot at the Warp Pad... With those things ganging up on you, I could have gotten away with no trouble... But when I saw you uh... Create those giant bugs, I came back for you..."

Jade narrowed her eyes, deciding to question summoning centipeetles later, "Oh, gee thanks... For only _almost_ leaving me to die." She scoffed, "Am I supposed to be grateful?"

"No!" Jasper quickly responded, clenching her fists, "I just... I'm sorry! Okay!" She proclaimed aggressively, taking Jade by surprise, "I remember who you used to be, strong and smart... Able to make the tough choices when I was being stubborn... But now, you're just so messed up..." She was standing up now, "And I feel like it's my fault! I know it's my fault because I left you behind! AND I ALMOST DID IT AGAIN!"

"Jasper, calm down." Jade ordered, smiling softly as her ally paced back and forth.

"I can't!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up, "I am a warrior! I am powerful I am strong! The thought of abandoning a friend shouldn't even-"

"Oh we're friends now?" Jade interrupted with an amused smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper exploded, but like an explosion her anger disappeared in an instant, "I'm just trying to say!... I'm sorry, alright?"

Jade digested her words for a moment, a tired smile crossing her lips, "Apology accepted, you should get some rest you look exhausted."

Jasper crossed her arms, huffing as she plopped back down, "Well you don't look any better, you get some rest." Her stubborn attitude betraying the sense of relief she felt.

"I just slept for hours I'm fine."

"You were unconscious, there's a difference."

"What you're a doctor now?"

* * *

"Wait, you're thanking him?" Lapis questioned, sitting up from her seat as Greg finished, "But... He was such a jerk!"

"He sure was," Greg laughed lightly, the Gem creature having fallen asleep mid story on its makeshift bed, "But if he had never been such a jerk I never really would've realized I wanted to stay here with Rose, and I think I'd take Rose and Steven over being a rock star any day."

Lapis was going to question further, when she suddenly smiled, "Alright, I get what you're doing..."

"Listen Lapis, you were right, I don't understand all the crazy magical stuff that goes on with you Gems," Greg started, every word uttered with the utmost honesty, "But I do know that they've saved Steven's life, and my life, dozens of times... And even though everything that happens around them is crazy, weird and hard to understand I wouldn't trade a minute of it for a normal life because it's all that wacky business that made Steven who he is right now, and I love my son."

Lapis nodded her head slowly, "I understand... But-"

"Look maybe things would have been different if they didn't lock you in the mirror, maybe you could've gone home and seen the Home World advance and you'd be a totally different person, had a different life," Greg continued, "But what matters isn't what could have been, its whats here right in front of you... So tell me, are you happy with who you are now?"

Lapis didn't need to think long, smiling at the thought of all the kindness these earthlings had offered. And what Steven was trying to do for the little gem creature in her room right now, she nodded, "I think I am... Thank you Greg, this talk was... Helpful."

"No problem, I may not be able to fight gem monsters for you guys, but I can be a Dad." He laughed, Lapis joining him a moment later. Her mind being at ease for the first time since she awoke from the mirror.


	6. Aquamarine

**Thanks again to the new reviews. And to the favorites and follows :D I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

 **If anyone has ideas for more Gem Monsters that get reformed please feel free to pitch the idea I promise I will give full credit :3**

* * *

Steven's home was silent, the young boy no where to be found while the Gems were away. However the silence was broken as Garnet stepped off the Warp Pad, Pearl appearing from a separate location seconds later and finally followed by Amethyst. The three of them looking between one another before all shaking their heads.

"No luck again..." Garnet sighed.

"No sign of Jasper or Peridot, they could be avoiding the Warp Pads." Pearl replied placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't see why you're so worried, Jade's got this." Amethyst shrugged, making her way to the fridge.

"It's not that simple Amethyst, we can't allow these gems to be running around freely on Earth." Garnet explained, "And Jade is... An unstable variable."

"You mean you don't trust her?" Amethyst stated sharply as she turned around to face Garnet.

"You didn't see what I did on the Warship, she isn't stable, any serious emotional trauma could cause a total relapse of what Steven has done for her." Garnet explained, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, she's messed up, but she still gave up living with us to keep that big orange gorilla from messing anything up." Amethyst defended, "You could at least have a little faith."

"It isn't that I don't but we need to-"

"Stop it, both of you." Pearl interrupted, stepping between the two of them, "Garnet, you're worried about her, and Amethyst, you feel sorry for her. I think we're all a little on edge because of what Jade did, we haven't found any major disturbances yet so I think we can assume she's doing alright."

"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!" The door flew open, Steven standing there looking like he'd just run all the way here. Which was more than likely given how excitable he was, "Quick you've gotta come see this!" And just like that he was gone again, running down the stairs and back onto the beach.

The Crystal Gems looked between one another before shrugging, and following him out. They were surprised to see Lapis Lazuli was down on the beach beside Steven, holding a small gem stone that looked an awful lot like-

"Steven! Did you try and cure another one?!" Pearl exclaimed as she recognized the Cave Creature's gem.

"I did," Steven answered proudly, Lapis keeping a wary eye on the Gems, "I managed to wake it up, it's been living with Lapis the last few days."

"But today it disappeared into it's Gem." Lapis added, "So I brought it to Steven, I think it's time... And he insisted you all be present." She finished, rolling her eyes before handing it off to Steven.

"Alright I've got this!" Steven proclaimed licking his right hand before slapping down onto the Gem, "Come on little guy, nobody here is going to hurt you... Come on out and show us who you really are..." He whispered to the Gem in his hands, using a calm assuring tone.

The Gems all watched in silence, holding their breath and eagerly awaiting the possibly arrival of a new Gem. Lapis herself watched intently, wondering what the tiny little gem creature she'd been tending to could change into. And moments later their curiosity was sated, the gem bursting into light. Steven quickly set it down and stepped back with Lapis.

The lights took form of something... Very small, small enough that Steven thought it might return to being the mini monster. However as the form continued to shift it became clear that this had to be it. The lights taking shape before finally dispersing, making all the gems and Steven stand with shocked expressions. The new gem standing before them was tiny, like Ruby and Sapphire tiny. It's body an icy light blue and wearing a white shirt under a baggy over sized blue hooded jacket with shorts covering her lower half, the outfit topped off with a pair of slippers. She had curly blue hair, and her gem had taken the place of a left eye but had seemed to lose it's tiny spikes.

She looked around, at all the faces staring at her. Upon spotting the Crystal Gems she took a few steps back, "No no!" Steven assured, "It's alright, they're friends... My name is Steven." He offered, extending an open hand to the frightened gem.

She hesitated at first, looking up at Lapis who nodded slowly with a soft smile. And she returned the gesture, extending a hand to Steven, "I-I am Aqua... Aquamarine." She spoke softly, keeping her eyes low to the ground. But her words made Steven smile brightly.

"Steven this is amazing." Garnet chimed in, jumping down from the porch and approaching the three of them. Aqua stumbled back as the comparative giant moved in, "Easy there, I don't want to hurt you..." Garnet promised, kneeling down before her, "My name is Garnet, these are my friends Pearl and Amethyst." She explained while the others moved closer.

"H-Hi," She answered meekly.

"Wow you really did it Steven," Lapis said suddenly, "You really brought her back."

"No, _we_ brought her back." Steven reminded with a big stupid grin.

"Aquamarine, I would like to talk to you." Garnet said calmly, "You were corrupted, you spent thousands of years as a Gem Monster... Steven healed your mind, you're safe now, you don't ever need to be that creature again alright? You're safe here with the Crystal Gems."

"C-Crystal Gems?" Aqua gasped, looking up to Garnet with wide eyes, "I... I was a Crystal Gem!"

 **. . .**

True to her word, Aquamarine was a Crystal Gem during the war. She could not remember what had happened to her that caused the corruption, but nobody wanted to explore the subject now anyways. They were all happy, another Gem had been saved and now they had a new member of the team who was all too eager to help out. She said she was powerful, though there was some doubt about her stability, for now at least.

Her time to be tested came along within the next few days. Garnet foresaw a massive Gem Beast residing within an old fortress, taking to the Warp Pad, Crystal Gems departed for the mission. While Steven eagerly went about deciding which Gem he wanted to fix next.

The four of them arrived at the appropriately named, Fort Adamant. Once the sight of many battles between the Gems during the war, the Crystal Gems never surrendered this place to their assailants. Many of the walls had crumbled due to centuries of decay, but the central tower was still standing.

"It there's a Gem here that's where it'll be." Garnet stated simply, leading the way forward as they marched in through the front gate.

The inside of the fortress looked worse than the exterior. Crumbling buildings and collapsed archways, it was a miracle the place hadn't already fallen to pieces. But that was Gem architecture for you, resilient throughout the ages much like the Gems themselves.

Aquamarine looked around at this piece of her history, wondering if she had ever been here before. Maybe once she remembered everything she would know. For whatever reason this place made her feel calm, protected... Putting her mind at ease. But at the same time memories of the many sieges that took place here kept her sense alert. Something here felt off, like they were being watched.

"How nice..." Pearl muttered, as if speaking Aqua's own thoughts, while running a hand across the stone, "Why not set up here? The Temple is getting awfully stuffy with all the new gems..."

"Hmm... I like that idea," Amethyst yawned, taking a seat on the ground, "Let Steven have the Temple to himself..."

"What are you talking about?" Aqua questioned, looking between the two curiously. She hadn't known them for long but this behavior was... Strange. They sounded tired, their voices having a lull in them, as if they were already half asleep.

"Relax Aqua, we can stay here for a bit right Garnet?" Pearl questioned, looking like she was about to doze off.

"Yeah... I mean, no we... Should just relax... Need to find... The Gem Monster," Garnet gritted her teeth, clearly trying to fight whatever force was making them all feel this way, "Just relax... NO! Something is wrong here! Why are you always so pushy? Just take a rest... AAAGH!" Garnet gripped the sides of her head.

"Garnet are you alright?" Aqua questioned, moving to aid her, "What's wrong?"

"Ngh! C-Can't you feel it? We need to relax... NO! Something is... You need to rest," She rambled on, stumbling back a few steps, "Just close your eyes... I-I can't! Something's here!" The two halves of her personality struggled for control, their sync falling apart in an instant.

The two split, collapsing on the ground, "What the- Sapphire!" Ruby quickly ran to her now slumbering love, "Alright who's the one doing this huh!?" The hotheaded Gem demanded, her anger and stubbornness making her resistant to the calming nature of this place.

"Ngh! R-Ruby we should get out while we can." Aqua struggled, trying to pull Pearl and Amethyst from their spots, both having already fallen asleep.

Before the hotheaded Ruby could reply, a dull rumbling ran throughout the fortress. Both Gems stopping where they stood, eyes cast towards the tower, dust shaking from it's structure as something stirred within, "Let's go!" Ruby urged, lifting Sapphire bridal style and heading for the exit.

Aqua grabbing hold of Pearl and Amethyst, beginning to drag them along. However before they could get very far the deep rumbling grew louder, it almost sounded like... Some kind of laughing?

"Very interesting indeed..." The voice was thick, low and powerful, "No gem has ever resisted my call to slumber." The massive tower gates were slowly pulled open, in their place stood a massive Emerald dragon. Four scaly green legs equipped with sharp claws, a lithe yet powerful body, two folded wings on its back, one massive tail and a long neck. The Dragon's face was characterized by a lack of eyes, instead the Drake had only a single Emerald sitting in the middle of its face.

"Grr... What did you do to Sapphire!" Ruby demanded, summoning a small gauntlet over her right hand.

"She belongs to me know," The beast chuckled, "As do all of these tasty Gems... I will enjoy devouring them, and you..." One thunderous step forward, the monster looming over them.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Ruby exploded, air around her body getting hotter.

"Ruby be careful! We need a plan!" Aqua called out.

"I have such an appetite for rebellious runts," The Emerald Drake said, inhaling deeply, "You will burn!" It opened it's maw, unleashing a torrent of beautiful green flames towards them all.

Aqua narrowed her eyes, dashing forward as her gem began to glow, "Not today monster!" She shouted in response, a beam of light erupting from her Gem and forming a crystallized dome around the Crystal Gems, the Drakes flames splashing against the construct but making no progress in shattering it.

As the flames died out the beast eyed them over curiously, "Very interesting... Let's see how you handle this!" The monster raised one of its mighty talons into the air, bringing it down over their heads trying to smash them both. However once again the assault was repelled by Aqua's construct, though the edges of the dome were forced into the ground.

"You can't have them!" She hissed in pain, the impact rattling her brain as she tried to focus. She began to move in a smooth rhythm, like some odd form of dancing. Every time she touched the edges of her construct it fired spiraling crystal shards at the beast, causing the monster to recoil as they dug into her scales.

"Gah! Filthy Crystal Gem!" She roared in anger while lifting off into the air.

"Wh-What's happening?" Sapphire questioned, waking up for a moment.

"Sapphire! Are you alright?!" Ruby asked resting her down easy.

"No!" The Emerald Drake snarled, its gem glowing brightly as she enforced more power over them. Causing Sapphire to fade out of consciousness once more.

"Sapphire!" Ruby shook her in frustration, "Aaaagh! How do we make it stop?!" She demanded while the beast circled overhead.

"I think... We need to break the monsters focus, and her power over them will fade," Aqua replied, keeping her eyes on the beast, "When I attacked her she seemed to lose focus."

"Alright, what can you do? We need a plan." Ruby questioned, reluctantly taking her eyes off Sapphire.

"I can make and control crystal constructs," Aqua explained, "If I can latch something onto her, I can move her like a rag doll." She smirked wickedly at the idea, unaware of the limitations her formerly corrupt body would impose on her.

Ruby blinked as she imagined it and found herself spawning an evil grin of her own, "Oh yes, let's do it."

The two quickly formulated a plan to free their friends while the dragon readied another attack. But as she prepared to dive down upon them, Ruby made a break for the gate. Running alone and as fast as she could with something in her hand, "Nobody leaves Adamant alive!" The Emerald Drake roared furiously, closing in from above and forming flames in her throat.

"Not so fast you overgrown lizard!" Aqua called for her attention, unleashing another hailstorm of spikes towards the dragon.

"Ha! Find a new trick pathetic Crystal Gem!" She laughed, rolling to the side and turning to face her. Deciding she would collect Ruby later, amused at how easily she would abandon her comrades, "Burn!" The monster roared, unleashing another torrent of flames.

Aqua quickly brought up her shield, cringing under the strain of protecting everyone. The flames continued, the beast intending to wear her down, when suddenly it jolted feeling something grab onto it's tail, "Well look what I found!" Ruby mocked, the flames coming to a stop as the Emerald Drake started to fly in an attempt to throw her off, "Aqua now!"

The blue Gem closed her right eye, so only her Gem was exposed and it began to glow brighter. The piece of crystal that Ruby had been carrying came to life and coiled around the Drakes tail while Ruby jumped to safety before rushing back to Sapphire, "Now... Fall!" Aqua demanded, bringing up her hand and pulling it down sharply. A great strain impacting her own body.

"Gah what is happening!?" The Dragon roared, being ripped from the sky by an unseen force and slamming into the floor of the fortress. It started to get up slowly, growling flames at the blue gem.

"Are they awake yet?" Aqua asked wincing in pain but not taking her glowing eye off the beast.

"Not yet."

"Good." Aqua suddenly threw her arm to the right, the beast was dragged across the ground and smashed into another of the crumbling buildings. Aqua herself felt the beasts weight pulling at her limbs.

"Agh! Stop that you little-"

"Still down."

Before The Dragon could even finish her threatening, she was lifted into the air and smashed against the nearest wall, "Release them, monster." Aqua ordered, slowly dragging him away from the wall while her body cried out against moving something so large.

"Gah! Over my dead bo-" ***BAM*** "You miserable rat I will burn-" **SMASH*** "Let me go bit-" ***SLAM***

"I can do this all day." Aqua lied, but considering how angry the beast was getting it might begin to believe her. Her body was nearing the limit, enforcing her willpower over something so massive was sapping her physical form.

"AAAAGH!" She roared exploding from the rubble of another building, "You little rat! I will burn all that you know and care for! My fires will turn this world to ashes for your transgression against my-"

"Are they up yet?"

"Hmm... Almost I think, they're starting to move a little."

The Dragon stopped as her eye began to glow once more, "Don't. You. Dare."

Aqua only smirked in response, with one swing of her hand the Drake was smashed hard into the central tower. The ancient structure finally giving way with the force of the impact and crashing down atop the monster that had lived within for so long. Dust blanketed the area, sending Ruby into a fit of coughing as she stood over Sapphire to protect her from the rubble.

After a few minutes the dust settled, Aqua collapsed from exhaustion while her crystal eye dimmed back to normal. Amethyst and Pearl awoke slowly, rubbing their heads and looking at the surrounding area, "Why... Was I asleep?" Pearl questioned, spotting their new member on her hands and knees, "Aqua! Are you alright? What happened?"

In a flash of light Garnet reformed, approaching Aquamarine and nodded her approval, "Let's go home, Aqua needs some rest." She said calmly before heading over to the pile of rubble and grabbing the clean cut Emerald of their fallen foe. Her thoughts drifting to how this corrupt Gem had retained it's consciousness, or at the very least a hatred for the Crystal Gems.

She didn't intend on allowing Steven anywhere near this one.

* * *

 **Nobody hate me... But I kinda based some of the new Gems design off Sans... If that wasn't already obvious...  
**


	7. The Desert Glass

**Guest: Thank you I'm glad you like it :)**

 **KND Operative Numbah 227: I checked them out, both have very good designs I am definitely considering using them and thank you for the suggestion.**

* * *

Steven was forced to resist awakening the apparent "Dragon" that the Gems had battled the day before. His childish nature demanding he ride the majestic creature, but Garnet assured him that it was a very bad idea. So the care free boy was spending his free time now deciding which Gem they should try to save next. His thoughts wandering over the various monsters they had battled before, unable to decide which one would be coolest to team up with now.

He spent the day hanging out with Connie trying to decide, "So I was thinking maybe the big bird, or maybe I could finally track down the Slinker or maybe talk Garnet into letting me see the Gem Dragon!"

She laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, "Those all sound really dangerous Steven, isn't there anything a little less giant and scary you could try?"

"Hmm, maybe the big puffer fish... All it did was blow hot air." He suggested, stopping as he spotted Lapis leaving the hardware store across the street, "Hey Lapis!" He called out, running across the street to meet her.

"Hey!" Connie yelped, quickly rushing after him.

"Oh, hi Steven." She smiled looking down at the two of them, "And hello Connie."

"Hi Lapis." Connie waved politely.

"What are you doing in town?" Steven questioned curiously.

"Oh, Greg needed a new hose for the car wash." Lapis shrugged simply, "I've been checking the local stores like he asked, what are you two up to?"

"Just trying to figure out which Gem I'm gonna heal next." Steven answered proudly.

"But we kinda hit a snag." Connie admitted, "I'd prefer if we avoided unleashing another monster... For now at least." She added nervously.

"Oh, well you did just heal Aquamarine, why not take a break?" Lapis asked, beginning to walk towards the next store on Greg's list.

"Can't do that, the Crystal Gems are poofing more monsters all the time." Steven explained while he and Connie followed her, "I might not be the best fighter, but I can really help them, like Mom wanted to."

Lapis stopped and turned, smiling down at him, "I admire your determination Steven... Do you know if the Gems have any others that were sealed in objects? Like I was?" She asked, not putting it past them to have sealed more Gems up.

Steven put a hand on his chin, thinking deeply, "Hmm... I don't- WAIT A MINUTE!" He gasped turning to face Connie, "I know who we can save! Thanks Lapis have fun at work bye!" He sputtered quickly before running off back towards home.

"Uh, see you later Lapis." Connie waved her off while running to catch up, "Steven slow down!"

Lapis watched them running off and sighed with a soft smile, "I swear I don't know how anyone keeps up with that kid."

 **. . .**

Steven was getting much better at running, he didn't even feel like he was gonna throw up when he finally reached the Burning Room. Connie arriving a second later, "Are you... Alright?" She huffed, seeing her hammy friend doubled over panting.

"I'm fine, just... Need... To breath." Steven answered, turning attention to the bubbles overhead. He scanned the many sealed Gems until spotting that familiar red pillow, "There, the Desert Glass..."

"What is it?" Connie asked, looking at the floating pillow, "It doesn't look like a Gem."

"The Gem is attached to the pillow, like Lapis was to the mirror," He explained, "If I pull it free, maybe it'll return to its Gem form like she did."

"Oh I get it, so how do we get it down?" Connie replied, raising an eyebrow while the bubble hovered high above them.

"Uh... How good is your aim?"

With the use of one small rock, and Connie's surprisingly good throwing arm, the Desert Glass popped out of its bubble and fell from the ceiling. Steven made sure to catch the pillow, remembering what would happen if it came into contact with sand. Though there wasn't any in the Temple, he just wanted to be sure they would all be safe.

"Alright, let's take this up to the lighthouse." Steven sighed in relief, glad that it had gone so smoothly.

"Why the Lighthouse?" Connie asked curiously.

"If the Desert Glass touches sand it starts building stuff... Aggressively building stuff," Steven warned, memories of them fighting through the sand constructs with Lion flashing through his mind, "The Lighthouse is far away from the beach so... Hopefully it'll be safe." He shrugged. Connie couldn't argue with that logic, so the duo departed from the Burning Room. With the newest candidate for healing in Steven's arms, hopefully they could bring another Gem to freedom.

A short hike to the top of the bluff later, Steven and Connie were at the Lighthouse. Both eagerly awaiting the release of the Gem, once Steven was sure this is what he wanted to do he started. Figuring it would work the same way as Lapis, he grabbed the light green Gem attached to the pillow. The boy gripped it firmly and began to pull, firmly at first, but slowly increasing the force he applied.

"Uh... Steven?" Connie muttered, watching the gem begin to glow slightly, the ground around her friend marking itself with strange patterns.

"Hang on... Almost..." He grunted, increasing the tightness of his grip and pulling harder to free the stone, "Ngh! Agh! THERE!" The gem came free from the pillow with a spark of light, patterns on the ground vanishing immediately while Steven held the Desert Glass victoriously in the air.

"You did it!" Connie beamed, Steven tossing aside the pillow and looking at the gem in his palm.

Grinning, Steven leaned in closer to the Gemstone, "Come on out, everything is alright now." He said calmly, the gem glowing lightly, "That's right, you're safe now..."

The Gem began to glow brighter, lifting right out of Steven's hand as it began to reform a physical shape. The bright light causing Connie and Steven to step back and shield their eyes, as the Gem within awakened for the first time in thousands of years.

Her body was tall and thin, hair jet black, long and flat. Her skin was light green like the Gem itself that now rested in the middle of her chest. She was garbed in sandy white Egyptian style robes that covered her body all the way down to her knees, her feet protected by small brown shin guards and a pair of open sandals. As the lights faded and her body fully reformed she collapsed, gasping for the air she had not breathed in a millennia.

"Are you alright?" Steven asked quickly rushing to her side, the Gem shooting him a sharp glare. Her facial features were haughty, a few lines that made her look older, and her piercing green eyes held some untold secrets.

"You... Human." She muttered, slowly standing up.

"Hey take it easy! You've been in there for a long time." Connie warned, standing by her other side.

"In there... Yes, the pillow," She narrowed her eyes sharply, looking down upon the small red pillow. She placed a hand on her chest, pulling a long green crystal scythe from her gem that made Steven and Connie recoil away from her. The tall gem raised the weapon overhead, and with one swift cut reduced the pillow to shreds, "It is done." She huffed, her weapon disappearing.

"Yeah uh... It was a stupid Pillow anyways." Steven laughed nervously, "I'm Steven, and this is my friend Connie."

She didn't respond immediately, walking towards the fenced edge of the bluff and seeing Beach City in the distance, "Humanity continues... Then the war is over..." She sighed in relief, falling to her knees, "Praise the stars."

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Steven asked worriedly and ran to her side, "I can heal you."

"I am alright child," She assured, waving him off, "When I was sealed in that blasted piece of fabric, I feared the worst for this planets future... But I see now that Rose managed to pull it off... I should go find her, and congratulate her properly."

"Oh uh... That isn't going to happen..." Steven replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She turned to face him, "What are you talking about boy? Has something happened to Rose Quartz?"

"Well..."

"Rose is Steven's mom." Connie intervened, realizing Steven was having trouble getting it out, "He has her gem... She gave up her physical form to have him."

The tall gem blinked in surprise, eyes drifting from Connie back to Steven, "Is this true?" The boy nodded, lifting his shirt to show the Gem resting in place of his bellybutton, "Of course, I should have guessed Rose would fall for a human," She laughed lightly, "Pearl must have been devastated... Child, Steven, I served as a loyal informant and agent to Rose Quartz, I know not what struggles you may face in this new world... But I gladly pledge myself to your service."

Steven looked at Connie, shrugging as the Gem bowed before him, "Uh... Thanks, but you don't need to do that I'm just trying to help." He replied bluntly.

"Oh yes, you are definitely the child of Rose." She smirked, standing back up to full height, "My name Is Variscite, thank you for freeing me."

 **. . .**

Steven and Connie eagerly brought their newest ally down to the beach, she seemed very eager to get back to the sands she was so accustomed to. She also took a peculiar interest in the Crystal Gems, surprised to hear any were left now that Rose was gone. Variscite had made the specific request to see them, so while she waited on the beach Steven ran into the house with Connie to find them.

After quickly rounding up the four of them, telling them he had a surprise in store, they were off to the beach, "So I take it you've freed someone else?" Garnet smirked in amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smugly replied.

"Very funny Steven, so which monster was it this time?" Pearl asked, excited to see another Crystal Gem joining their group, hoping it was a familiar face.

"The Desert Glass." He answered proudly.

Garnet stopped suddenly, "Steven... You didn't-"

"That's right," He grinned, "Me and Connie found the Pillow and just pulled the Gem right out of it!"

"Where is it now!?" Amethyst demanded suddenly.

"Wh-What? She's down at the beach, what's wrong?" Connie asked worriedly.

"Oh no, Gems! HURRY!" Garnet ordered, rushing past Steven and Connie, the four of them racing outside but stopping dead in their tracks as they viewed the fortress of sand that was growing out of the beach, "No... We're too late!"

A boisterous laugh sounded from the top of the fortress, Variscite standing there wielding her scythe, "Oh how wonderful it is to see, these once proud Crystal Gems have deteriorated to a handful of defective, unwanted rejects!"

Steven caught up to them as Variscite was speaking, "Wh-What's happening?"

"Steven I must thank you, it has been so long since I was allowed to enjoy the feeling of crushing pitiful rebels," Variscite laughed once again, "Maybe I'll allow you to be my pet after I finish destroying this world!"

"B-But I thought... You were one of Rose's informants! You said you knew her!" Connie shouted, clenching her fists as the betrayal came to light.

"You two couldn't have known," Garnet sighed summoning her gauntlets, "Variscite was sealed by the Crystal Gems, after she had fought along side us for many years she betrayed us for the Home World... We need to destroy her!" Garnet decided, Pearl and Amethyst summoning their weapons while Aquamarine's left eye began to glow.

The sand queen laughed once more, with a wave of her hand warriors made of sand rose from the beach rank upon rank between the Crystal Gems and their target, "Come then, let us have an end to this war ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Great pillars of sand began to rise as the fortress closed around them, reforming into a sandy arena. Steven stood by while the Gems charged into battle, "This... This is all wrong."

* * *

 **Once again thanks for Reading and don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think :D all input and criticism is appreciated**


	8. Sand Witch's Wrath

Garnet smashed her first through the first Sand Soldier to stand in her way, Amethyst, Aquamarine and Pearl following close behind. The Gems saw no point in wasting energy on the soldiers, knowing they could easily be remade. If they wanted this to stop, Variscite had to fall. The smug evil gem standing at the top of her pedestal and watching the battle play out, forming more soldiers between herself and them with every step they took.

"YAH!" Garnet slammed through another few soldiers before coming to a halt, "This is getting us nowhere, if she can focus all her soldiers on the four of us we'll never make it forward." She grumbled, raising her gauntlet to block an incoming sword before uppercutting the sand mans head off.

"Alright, you and Pearl go on, Aquamarine and I will handle these guys!" Amethyst called out, her whip sweeping the legs right off their bodies in a wide arc through the crowd.

"Right." Aquamarine nodded to the purple gem, closing her right eye and focusing her power into the Gem. She summoned three soldier constructs of her own that charged into the enemy line with mighty lances, cutting them down swiftly, "Go now!" She ordered, the soldiers already beginning to reform.

"Good luck." Garnet nodded before running down the path, Pearl close behind.

Amethyst stood back to back with Aqua, the two of them preparing to meet the incoming assault when suddenly a flash of pink cut through a number of the soldiers. In their place stood Connie and Steven, the young girl wielding Rose's sword and Steven using the shield. Before Amethyst could question their presence, she was forced to duck away from an enemy swing and losing a few hairs in the process.

"Be careful! Those blades may be made of sand but still sharp!" The purple Gem warned.

Steven ran forward and raised his shield to defend Connie, and as the blow broke off his shield the young girl jumped forward to cleave the sand men into dust, "Steven!" Aqua called out, her small body sliding around and between the men as she employed her strange form of dancing, "What are you two doing here!?"

"This is my fault!" Steven answered, ducking beneath another attack before using his shield to destroy the beings knees, "I have to help fix it!"

"And where Steven goes, I go!" Connie answered confidently, back flipping to avoid an incoming hammer before dashing forward and burying her blade in the sand warriors chest.

"Ngh!" Aqua cringed as multiple blows deflected off her shield, before she retaliated firing drills through their bodies, "These guys just don't know when to quit!"

Meanwhile above them, Garnet and Pearl fought their way towards Variscite. Soldiers wielding bows fired wave upon wave of arrows at them, forcing the two of them into cover so they weren't turned into pin cushions.

"We need a plan." Pearl said, ducking out to fire a few beams from her spear at the approaching soldiers.

"If only we had time to fuse into Sardonyx." Garnet cursed, grabbing the closest soldier and throwing it into the crowd, "Ugh you were right, we should have been keeping a closer eye on Steven while he was doing this!"

Pearl hissed in pain as one of the soldiers checked her into the wall, the lithe Gem responded by stabbing it through the stomach, "N-No! I was too cautious, Steven has done nothing but good with his ability, this was just a fluke!"

"Your efforts are futile!" Variscite laughed maliciously while her seemingly infinite soldiers continued to march upon them, "You are fighting on a beach, the sand so dry and hot it is perfect! I can make more soldiers than you can ever hope to defeat!" He gloated, hands on her hips as she watched the Gems slowly getting overwhelmed.

"AAGH!" Pearl screamed as an arrow pierced her shoulder, the attack taking her off guard and leaving her wide open.

"Pearl!" Garnet cried out, seeing her friend fall with several more arrows in her torso before poofing into her Gem. The fusion quickly recovered it before the soldiers could attack, jumping back out of range and retreating to the nearest cover.

Below them in the arena, Aquamarine slid between another soldiers legs and sliced him apart with her drill blast. Standing up and spotting a soldier closing in on an unsuspecting Steven, "Lookout!" She warned, firing a crystal spike that took its head clean off its shoulders. However before she could take a breath of relief, the small gem cried in pain as a soldier pierced her torso from behind with its spear, lifting her off the ground before she poofed into her gem, "AGH! N-NOOOO!"

"No! Aqua!" Steven cried, Connie watching his back as they were backed into a corner.

"Get away from her!" Amethyst roared, slashing through the enemy units with her whip and recovering the Gem. The purple quartz attempting to fight her way towards Steven, while trying to defend Aqua's gem and herself.

"Steven! We need- Ngh! A new plan!" Connie stated, sweat running down her brow as she began to tire, "We can't keep this up!"

"You're right," Steven winced as his sore shield arm held against blow after blow, "I think... I have... An idea!"

Variscite watched from her newly formed throne, enjoying the fall of the Crystal Gems, "Yes... Thousands of years trapped, and now I will have my vengeance! Then the Home World will accept me back, with the rebels destroyed I will be a hero!"

A sudden flash of light from the arena caught her eyes, standing in place of those children was an older looking human. Wielding both Rose's sword and shield, slicing left and right with incredible skill and precision, "Who is that? They appear to be human... But carrying the boys Gem..."

"Variscite!" They called out, unleashing a spinning attack that cleared every sand soldier within ten feet of them, "I challenge you!"

The scythe wielding traitor cocked an eyebrow at the request, before breaking out into smug laughter, "Ahahaha! You can't be serious! Why would I waste my time fighting you when my soldiers have nearly crushed you all?"

Stevonnie looked around the arena, smirking as they saw the sand soldiers had halted their attacks. They knew Variscite was distracted, "How can you gloat about defeating the Crystal Gems when you never even did anything? It was all the sand mans work!" They mocked with a confident laugh.

Amethyst look to Stevonnie curiously, wondering just what they were playing at. Garnet watched the scene carefully as well, her mind racing to see how this could all go down. Either way from this point it looked bad no matter how many possibilities she examined.

"You dare mock me!?" Variscite sneered, slamming her scythe into the ground, "I will make you suffer before the end pitiful human! Soldiers attack!"

Stevonnie narrowed their eyes, _"No, come on this has to work! Or we're all dead!"_ "Yeah, that's what I thought!" They called out, preparing to defend themselves once more, "You're too weak to defeat a human in combat anyways!"

The soldiers halted in an instant.

"Amethyst, go!" Stevonnie ordered quietly, "I'll distract her, you go find help!" The purple Gem didn't argue, transforming into a bird and flying away fast towards Beach City.

"How... DARE YOU!" Variscite exploded, her soldiers clearing the arena floor and making space for the two of them, "Fine, I will show you just how pitifully weak you are human!"

"Are you done?" Stevonnie goaded, raising Rose's shield and gripping the hilt of their blade tighter, "It'd be nice to see you do something other than talk!"

"AAGH!" Variscite charged forward, swinging her scythe overhead and down in an attempt to cleave Stevonnie in two. However the fusion rolled to the side and charged, slamming into her with their shield and forcing her back across the arena.

Garnet watched with amazement, smirking as the two children fight together as one being, _"Steven, Connie... You two both know she won't keep her word... But even I can't see what Amethyst is going to... Oh, oh yes... That is quite devious."_

The attack was halted as she made the sand beneath Stevonnie lift suddenly, throwing them high into the air. However the challenger corrected themselves mid flight, aiming her fall towards Variscite and pulling back her shield arm in preparation for a powerful punch.

The evil gem swallowed hard as she saw the incoming attack, "I didn't think this through."

* * *

Amethyst reformed as she landed outside Greg's car wash, frantically running around the building, "LAPIS! LAPIS WHERE ARE YOU!"

The blue gem stepped out of the building seconds later, "Amethyst, what are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"We need your help! Steven unsealed an evil gem and now she's making all these sand men and building stuff and she already poofed Pearl and Aquamarine and now-"

"Whoa whoa slow down!" Lapis Lazuli raised her hands, trying to stop the frantic rambling.

"I can't afford to slow down!" She shouted, "Steven and Connie are fighting her right now! I need your help! All of us need your help Lapis!"

The blue gem narrowed her eyes, "So you sealed another gem, and it came back to bite you huh? And now you come crawling to your last victim for help?"

Amethyst heard the tone of her voice and knew where this was going, images of seeing Pearls gem, or Ruby and Sapphire being crushed ran through her mind and she clenched her fists, "I get it! You're mad, we screwed up! We hurt you Lapis and I'm sorry we're all sorry!" Amethyst exploded, tears welling up in her eyes, fearful images of Variscite using that scythe of hers on Steven or Connie, "We made a mistake! I don't care if you hate us forever but please!" She dropped to her hands and knees, "Just don't let Steven pay for what we did..." Amethyst begged desperately.

The sincerity in her voice gave Lapis pause, "Amethyst I-"

The gem left behind by Aquamarine fell out of her pocket and rolled out in between them, "You have to save him... You're the only one who can..."

The door of the shop opened and Greg stepped outside, "Amethyst! Oh my gosh what's happening? Why are you-" He looked at Lapis and stopped, figuring he didn't need to know he simply knelt by her side, "Hey calm down, everything will be alright."

"Amethyst." Lapis finally spoke, making the watery eyed Gem look up at her, "I'm going."

* * *

"Stop! Dodging! You! HUMAN!" Variscite demanded, slashing left and right trying to hack apart her foe. Stevonnie skillfully dodging and blocking her attacks, they had been doing exceptionally well in avoiding damage aside from a few cuts and scrapes. It seemed Variscite's only real strength was her command over the sands, her own combat experience seemed very limited.

In fact at this rate they wouldn't even need any help, ducking low they delivered a sweeping kick that knocked the enraged gem right off her feet. She landed hard on her butt and yelped, gritting her teeth even harder before unleashing a torrent of sand at Stevonnie.

However the fused pair raised their shield, sliding back across the ground slowly while the sands were parted by Rose's symbol of protection. Variscite getting to her feet as she continued to pour it on, sneering wickedly as her foe was pushed against the far wall of the arena.

"Yes! Do you understand now human! You are no match for a Gem!" She laughed manically, "You could never defeat me alone! So give up and die!"

"Ngh! Y-You're wrong!" Stevonnie shot back, "We can't lose to someone evil like you!" They shouted, pushing back against the stream, "BECAUSE WE ARE NEVER ALONE!" The two of them suddenly separated, Stevonnie was replaced by Steven and Connie on opposite sides of the sand being funneled at their fusion.

"WHAT!?" Variscite gasped in shock.

"This is our home!" Steven spun and threw his shield, it hurtled through the air catching Variscite completely off guard. With a loud clang it struck her in the head, making her fall back onto the ground while Connie charged forward, raising her sword high over her head.

"And we won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" She declared triumphantly, jumping high into the air and coming down onto Variscite. Her blade aiming for the sand witches Gem.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed in fear, covering her eyes and expecting to feel the blade piercing right through her body.

However, only silence followed the triumphant cry. When she opened her eyes Connie was standing over her, the tip of her blade resting on Variscite's gem while Steven held his shield by her side. A friendly smile on his face, for whatever reason, "Y-You stopped..." The twisted witch muttered, the small human simply nodded and stepped back to give her some space.

"We win, so you can stop this now." Steven said calmly, "Nobody has to get hurt anymore."

Garnet jumped down to join them, "Are you two alright?" She asked worriedly, getting between them and Variscite.

"We'll be okay... Maybe need a few bandages." Connie laughed lightly.

Garnet sighed a breath of relief before smiling, "You two, you really are amazing... I- AGH!" She gasped suddenly, the tip of Variscites scythe sticking out of her chest, "N-No!"

"AMAZINGLY STUPID MAYBE!" She hissed, yanking her weapon free as Steven caught the Gems of Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl. The boy looked up at Variscite as her soldiers began to move in, one menacing step at a time, "Did you honestly think showing me mercy would change anything!?" Variscite demanded, "You are a fool! Rose was no different, you preach a desire for peace and kindness but what will you do when faced with a cold blooded killer huh? YOU WILL DIE!"

Steven raised his shield, gritting his teeth as Connie stood ready with the sword. However, just as the soldiers moved into range, water began to rain down from above. Steven and Connie looked at one another as the sand soldiers were slowing down, their bodies waterlogged from the rain.

"W-What?! Where did this come from?!" Variscite demanded, watching as her soldiers began to collapsed, too heavy to be maintained.

"Steven!" Amethyst cried out as she entered through the crumbling arena walls, "Are you guys okay? Where's Garnet!?" Steven held out his hand, shaking his head as he showed her all their gems.

"Oh so the defective little runt came back?" Variscite scoffed, "Whatever, I'll still crush you all!"

The rain slowly came to a stop, and from above Lapis descended upon the muddy melted arena, "You aren't hurting anyone anymore!" She declared, water wings behind her shimmering in the evening sun.

"Lapis!" Steven beamed, Connie's face alight with joy.

"I'll take it from here Steven, you guys get to safety." She assured with nod, "This will be over quick."

"Yes ma'am!" He jokingly saluted, following Amethyst back up towards the house where they set the Gems aside to heal. All eyes on the ruined arena while the two elemental Gems faced off.

"So who are you supposed to be huh? Another one of these degenerate rebels?" Variscite hissed. While Lapis stood her ground, narrowing her eyes as a great sense of pride swelled within. She took a deep breath, a smirk crossing her lips before she finally spoke.

"My name is Lapis Lazuli, and I AM A CRYSTAL GEM!"


	9. A Promise

"You think she can do this?" Amethyst asked worriedly, watching the two Gems closely.

"Oh yes," Greg answered with a grin, crossing his arms, "The game just went into overtime and we've got a new star player."

"My name is Lapis Lazuli! And I AM A CRYSTAL GEM!"

Variscite attacked viciously, initiating the fight by aiming both hands forward and causing two streams of sand to launch forward at her foe. But Lapis gracefully sidestepped both streams before sideways slashing one hand through the air, a thin water blade fired at Variscite followed by several others she fired out in succession. However the evil Gem brought up both arms and summoned a sand shield, the dry arid dirt absorbed her attacks until falling to the ground heavy and wet.

Lapis took the opportunity to step forward and strike, aiming an open palm forward. A stream of water raced over her shoulder, down her arm and formed a sphere in her hand. Narrowing her eyes, she fired two shots, one striking Variscite in the shoulder and other right in her chest. Knocking the desert witch right off her feet, but she wasn't done yet. Rolling across the ground to gain some distance she summoned six sand man archers that fired their precision shots at her.

Lapis didn't even flinch, her wings lashing out and soaking the arrows, reducing them to nothing more than clumps of wet sand before they could reach her. Variscite clenched her fists tightly around the length of her scythe, "Stop that!" She demanded, summoning more of the sand soldiers to keep up the assault, "Attack! Attack! ATTACK!"

Lapis took a deep breath as the soldiers charged forward. Closing her eyes and focusing hard on the waters of the ocean nearby, summoning a mighty tidal wave that crashed down over the approaching battalion. Washing them away with much of the remaining arena while Variscite was thrown from the ramparts, rolling through the muddy sand.

"Gah! This... This isn't possible!" She hissed, panting as she hovered over the scene. She had been lucky enough to form her own sand wings and get airborne before the attack could hit her, however she noticed that Lapis was hovering in the air as well.

"Surrender," Lapis ordered calmly, "The beach has been soaked, you have no more power here."

"You little upstart..." Variscite panted, lifting her scythe slowly, "I don't need the sands! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" She charged at her foe, Lapis narrowed her eyes. Variscite charged her, lifting the scythe and swinging down at her, "What would you do without your water eh? I see no weapon so HOW WOULD YOU STOP ME WITHOUT-"

"Shut UP!" Lapis shouted, sidestepping the slash and cocking back one fist. With all her might she punched Variscite right across the jaw, sending her spiraling down to the beach with a dumbfounded look on her face, "Maybe if you spent more time fighting than talking, you would have stood a chance." She added, slowly descending.

Variscite was left in a wet, muddy crater, body battered and weak but she refused to stop. The sand witch sat up slowly, gritting her teeth as she tried to rise again before a tendril made of water latched itself around her legs locking her in place, "Wha- NO! Release you me you witch!" Two more lashed out, wrapping around her wrists and pulling them behind her back causing Variscite to fall to her knees while her scythe fell to the ground, "GAH! Let me go! I will crush you all!" She struggled, Lapis watched her quietly.

"It's over." Lapis said simply, the scythe disappearing as Variscite finally stopped her struggles.

The traitorous gem lowered her head in despair, "Forgive me... People of the Home World..." She muttered sadly.

"The Gems of Home World do not care about us anymore," Lapis stated calmly, causing Variscite to look up at her, "I was also sealed by the Crystal Gems, and only awoke a short time ago... But I have been home and they do not care for those left behind by their war."

Variscite narrowed her eyes, "Why? Why would you defend these... Crystal Gems? They sealed you up, left you to slip into insanity like they did to me, why?" She asked, her tone carrying more curiosity than hatred.

The Tempest Queen shot Steven a sideways glance as he approached, before returning her gaze to Variscite with a small smile on her lips, "Because of him." She said simply, "We Gems have done terrible things to one another, and to many other planets... Steven, the human boy... He shows a level of compassion and forgiveness that I never thought any of our kind deserved."

"The boy?" She scoffed, shaking her head, "You really think that, had he known who or what I was he would've-"

"Lapis!" Steven interrupted, finally arriving with Connie while Amethyst and Greg tended to the Gems, "Are you alright?"

She nodded with a soft smile, "I'm fine Steven, how are the others?"

"Still in their Gems," Connie answered, "But Amethyst said they'll be okay."

"Oh no!" Steven suddenly gasped, drawing all eyes to him as he pointed, "Your gem is cracked!"

Variscite blinked in surprise, looking down at her chest to see that her own gem had a small split. Likely earned when Lapis shot her in the chest, "Tch, great," She grumbled looking away from them, "Looks like this is it for- What are you doing!? E-Ew! That is disgusting! Stop it! You filthy human!" The sand witch struggled as Steven slapped his saliva slick hand onto her Gem, a grin on his face as her gem slowly healed.

Lapis and Connie laughed lightly at her outburst and let the bindings of water fall into the sand. The now free Variscite was about to shove Steven away when she realized that his gross treatment had healed the crack in her Gem, "There, all better." He said simply while wiping off his hand.

Variscite narrowed her eyes at him before standing up slowly, her left eye totally covered as some of her wet black hair hung in front of her face. "Why would you heal me?" She demanded, not trusting his actions and expecting some kind of catch.

"Well because you were hurt." He shrugged simply.

"I tried to kill you," Variscite crossed her arms, "If not for this, Lapis, I would have ended you and the Crystal Gems without a second thought!"

"Yeah, maybe... But you didn't." Steven replied, frowning slightly, "I feel like maybe we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over!" He grinned suddenly, "My name is Steven Universe, these are my friends Connie and Lapis Lazuli."

Variscite was so confused, but looking at the two friends standing by she didn't really know what else to do. So she returned the greeting, "I um... I am Variscite..."

"Nice to meet you, I think we should be friends."

 **. . .**

A short while later, the Crystal Gems and their recently defeated foe stood in Steven's home along with Greg while awaiting the return of Ruby and Sapphire. Aqua had revived first and Pearl had reformed just moments ago and was currently keeping a close eye on Variscite who seemed strangely detached from the room. Sitting in the corner and blankly staring out the window, obviously thinking about something but she seemed to be docile for the moment.

Aquamarine took the initiative and approached Variscite first while Greg hung out with Steven and Connie watching a movie, "So, you impaled me." She opened with, hopping up onto the table and sitting in front of her casually.

Raising an eyebrow, Variscite looked her over before rolling her eyes, "I did nothing of the sort, that was my sand soldier." She shrugged leaning back in her chair.

"Right right, how could I forget," Aqua replied sarcastically, "So, what have you been thinking out? I'd prefer to know before Pearl burns holes into the back of your head with her staring."

"Hmph, I have nothing to say to you Crystal Gem." She scoffed, returning her gaze to the window.

"Don't be like that, I'm trying to help get to know the new Gem better." Aquamarine said before laughing lightly, "Before Ruby kills you."

"Bah, I would like to see that imp try." Variscite huffed, "I see no point in trying to get along, I know what you already think of me..."

Aquamarine stuffed her hands into her pockets, standing up on the table, "Oh you do huh? Then please oh wise one, tell me what you have seen in my mind."

"Tch, are you really doing this? Fine!" She sneered, turning full attention to the annoying Gem before her, "I am a vengeful, angry old Gem that needs to be disposed of before I cause more of a mess than I already have!" She nearly shouted, drawing Amethyst's attention, silence filling the home until it was broken by the laughter of the humans while they enjoyed their movie, "To you all I am just another one of those Gem Monsters Steven mentioned... A rabid dog you'll most certainly put down once Steven is unawares..." Her tone quieted, her gaze falling to her hands.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you liked Chaaaaaps, according to Steven they are really good but I don't really see the appeal." Aquamarine shrugged simply, "But since you seem hellbent on causing more drama... Follow me." She hopped off the table, heading for the Temple entrance, "Today please."

Pearl watched as Variscite stood up, "Aqua..."

"Relax Pearl, there's no sand in the Burning Room."

A short walk through the Temple later, Aquamarine stepped into the heated room that held all of the Gems they had battled and defeated over the years. Variscite looked around at the imprisoned Gems, slowly turning her attention to Aquamarine who stood waiting in the center, hands in her jacket pockets.

"Alright, I'll bite... Why are the Gems holding these ones prisoner?" Variscite questioned.

Aqua raised an eyebrow before laughing lightly, "Holding them prisoner? No, that's not it at all... Every single one of these Gems was a monster, corrupted by the trauma caused by the war... When the gems defeat these creatures they send them back here, to wait for their chance to be saved."

"An exercise in futility," Variscite scoffed, hands on her hips, "The corrupted cannot be healed, they are nothing but vicious monsters that will only find solace in death."

"Hmm... Yeah, maybe so," Aqua sighed lightly, her harsh words serving as only a reminder of the trouble she'd caused as one of those very beasts, "But you're wrong, the Corrupted Gems can be healed."

"Prove it!" She demanded, "Show me that there is hope of a second chance for these... Monsters."

"Would you believe I was up there less than a week ago?" Aqua questioned, leaning against the edge of the incinerator.

Variscite nearly stumbled from her position as the news hit her, "Wh-What?... No, that isn't possible, how could any form of healing help these degenerate-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" The voice came the doorway, Ruby standing there and looking steamed as usual, "These are not just some monsters! They were friends! Allies! Maybe enemies once... But they're all Gems!"

"Steven holds the power to save them, through his kindness the Gems can find a respite from the trauma caused by our war," Sapphire added as she stepped into the room, taking Ruby's hand, "He provides peace of mind, bringing them back to who they were."

Variscite was surrounded by small Gems, she looked between the two that made Garnet and digested their words, "This boy... He is a human and Gem hybrid, something that has never existed..."

"That's right," Aqua nodded, smirking lightly, "And he intends on helping everyone, even you."

"But he is only a child!" Variscite exclaimed, "How can you put so much faith in a mere boy!?"

Aquamarine shrugged simply, "Because, if it weren't for him I'd still be locked in my Gem, scared and alone."

"Every Gem up there is a Promise." Ruby started firmly.

"Not a Prisoner." Sapphire chimed in.

"A Promise that one day they will all be free, free of the fear and pain we inflicted on one another centuries ago." They finished in unison, fusing together moments later to reform the culmination of their love, Garnet, "We have never destroyed these Gems because their fate is not ours to decide, neither is yours."

Variscite let her eyes fall once more, a small chuckle escaping her lips, "Unbelievable... Feels like only yesterday I was listening to Rose Quartz spout such inspirational words, and even now I can't help but doubt them... Am I truly so far gone I have lost all sense of hope?"

"No, you're not." Aquamarine assured, now standing right in front of her, "The past is the past, all that matters is what's right in front of you... So, do you want to leave, stay hateful and continue this legacy of bloodshed? Or do you want to stay and be apart of a better future?"

Variscite's hair covered her eyes as she leaned forward ever so slightly, a moment passed before she started to laugh quietly, "I... I think..." Bringing up one hand to wipe her eyes, "I think I'd like to stay."

"Then welcome aboard." Aquamarine grinned.

"There will be conditions," Garnet interrupted the moment rather bluntly, "Unfortunately we cannot ignore what happened today, you will restricted to the Temple and Steven's home, you aren't allowed on the Beach and you will work with Pearl to categorize and keep track of the Gems we already have here to avoid another incident like this."

Variscite turned to face her, wiping the last of her tears before nodding with determination in her eyes, "I understand, and I accept these terms." As she finished, Aqua walked past the two of them and stepped through the doorway.

"Good, now let's go back upstairs, all this mushy stuff is making me uncomfortable."


	10. Countdown

**Let the foreshadowing begin! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA**

 **Lostpropertysheriep: Thank you for the idea :D I'll look into it and possibly make her out of one of the corrupt gems! I love the idea of some angry little gem stomping on everything lol**

* * *

It had been almost a week since their battle in the Kindergarten, the two Gems taking the time to rest. But now they were preparing to set out and begin searching once more when the Warp Pad came to life, Jasper immediately stood on guard assuming those Crystal Gems might have come after them finally. But both Gems gasped seeing that it was Peridot who had appeared in the center.

"Peridot!" Jade gasped, startling the new arrival and making her jump back out of fear.

"Jasper! You're here, with that clod!" She accused, jabbing a small metal finger at Jade.

"Relax runt, where have you been?" Jasper asked, towering over the smaller Gem.

"I was _trying_ to complete my mission here!" Peridot exclaimed frantically, "But in the middle of my operation I was assaulted by those Cluster Prototypes because my escort was running around the planet with this CLOD!"

"Cluster Prototypes?" Jade repeated, stepping forward, "You mean those monsters at the Kindergarten, you know what those things are!?"

"Um, of course I do," She scoffed, "But it's classified so I can't tell either- AGH! Hey! Put me down!" She demanded while Jasper lifted her by her collar.

"Alright, time to start talking." Jasper ordered, narrowing her eyes at Peridot causing the smaller green gem to shrink beneath her gaze, "Those things almost killed us both."

"You went to the Kindergarten?" She questioned.

"We were looking for you." Jade huffed crossing her arms.

"Tch, whatever... The reason I am here is to check on the status of the Cluster," Peridot stated simply, "I could have already done that and left if _somebody_ hadn't decided we needed to pick a fight with those Crystal Clods!"

"Shut up!" Jasper ordered giving her a rough shake before dropping Peridot on her butt.

"Peridot, what is the Cluster?" Jade asked calmly while Jasper stormed around their camp.

"Wouldn't you like to know Crystal Clo-"

"Peridot if you say that word one more time I WILL FEED YOU TO THOSE MONSTERS!" Jasper exploded furiously, silencing Peridot momentarily.

"Jasper, it's fine, now isn't the time to be losing our heads." Jade reminded, shooting her a warning glance.

"Fine, whatever..." Jasper grumbled sitting down on a piece of rubble.

"Ahem... Well, the um... Cluster is uh," Peridot began, slightly nervous about Jasper's wild temper. It definitely seemed worse than before, "Like those things at the Kindergarten, but massive and incubating underground... By my estimation it should be nearing the end of it's incubation process, but I can't tell yet because I was unable to get close enough for my testing."

Jade shuddered at the idea of a giant monster like the ones she had faced before, "What happens then? When it finishes incubation?"

"Then, at least according to Yellow Diamond... It will enter a rapid growth cycle," Peridot explained, "Expanding in size until it splits the Earth apart, like an egg hatching."

"Oh no..." Jade muttered, the realization hitting her that this planet was living on borrowed time.

"Then we need to get off this rock." Jasper grunted, resting her chin in her palm, "Can you repair the Relay Peridot? We can send a distress call."

"No!" Jade suddenly snapped at her, "Nobody is leaving, Peridot, where is the cluster?"

"Oh ya know just a few miles beneath the Kindergarten," She mocked, "Face it Clod, this planet is doomed."

"No it's not!" Jade shouted furiously, "You came here to run tests on it, that means you _know_ how to get down there! If you know what's good for you you'll tell me!"

"Hey I don't answer to you, an old world, rebellious, _corrupt_ gem!"

Jade grit her teeth, reaching up to summon her weapon when Jasper cut in, "Peridot. Answer. The. Question."

Of all the threats Jasper had ever made, the one she made while seemingly calm was more terrifying than anything. Peridot swallowed nervously while Jade looked back at her ally, who simply nodded slowly, "R-R-Right um... If I can access the Kindergarten control room, I'll be able to get the information."

"Then we're going back." Jasper decided, standing up and heading for the others.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Jasper... I appreciate the initiative but... We're going to need help to reach that control room with all those monsters roaming the area." She reminded worriedly, "I recommend going to the Crystal Gems."

"No, we don't need any help." Jasper smirked wickedly before pointing at Jade, "Just you, and me."

Jade blinked in surprise, "I thought... I thought you hated fusion?"

"Do you want this information or not?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at her obvious hypocrisy being pointed out.

"I do, thank you Jasper." Jade nodded, the two taking each others hands.

Beginning the Fusion Dance, Jasper lead the movements they made. Peridot stepping back, seemingly disgusted by the display as Jasper spun Jade around, catching her while leaning her back towards the ground. Their faces only inches apart before they were engulfed in a bright light, only their Gems remaining in place while their bodies vanished.

The form they took was tall than both of them, standing just over ten feet tall with four arms and two legs. The new being was strong like Jasper but also lithe like Jade. She had three eyes, two of them looking like Jasper's while the third was Jade's gem in the center of her forehead. However just like her time as the Centipeetle the eye gem had it's own pupil and moved freely. She had thick bushy white hair that nearly reached the ground. Her skin green like Jade's with orange strips matching Jasper's, and white tufts of hair formed around each of her four wrists.

Her outfit consisted of a vest similar to Jasper's own but colored dark green like Jade's own clothes, and matched by a pair of dark green pants with her left pant leg being shorter than the other. Each of the four fists was equipped with a bracer around their wrist and reaching up to their knuckles. To finish the fusion, a thick helm appeared over the top half of her face, a small clear visor protecting Jade's Gem eye while Jasper's gem appeared in the center of their chest.

With the fusion complete, the new Gem took a deep breath through her nose, "Hmmm... Ahhhh, I always wondered what that felt like." She said in a firm, powerful voice, yet at the same time it held a calming tone, "Are you ready to go?" She asked, looking down at Peridot.

"U-Uh y-yes Jasp- I mean um..." She stammered nervously while stepping onto the Warp Pad, "What do I call you?"

"I am Gaspeite." She answered, standing just within the Warp Pads circle behind her.

"Right, of course." Peridot sighed, firing up the pad and teleporting them away.

 **. . .**

Things were quiet when they appeared in the Kindergarten once again, Peridot immediately stepped back as Gaspeite walked off the Warp Pad. The giantess scanned the area for any of the Cluster monsters before signalling Peridot to move up. With her following close behind, the two of them made their way towards the control room once more, evidence of the recent battle was clear across the ground.

"Yeesh... You guys really made a mess of the place." Peridot commented absentmindedly as they neared the lift.

"Peridot, you're going to need to go down there alone." Gaspeite said calmly, coming to a stop as the earth began to shift further away, some of the monsters rising from the muck.

"Bwa!? N-No way! You're my escort you have to protect me!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"We cannot fit down the shaft, and we cannot fight these monsters without fusion," That big green gem eye glaring down upon Peridot, "We will keep them focused on us, you must get your information fast." Without waiting for a response, Gaspeite summoned two weapons on her lower hands, the gauntlets now equipped with blunt points like the front of Jasper's helmet. The giant woman then slammed the tips together generating a blaring clang of metal on metal, the noise echoing throughout the canyon

"Go now Peridot!" She ordered, watching as dozens of the gem monsters began to emerge from the canyon walls. The small gem didn't argue, seeing the numerous enemies appearing she jumped on the lift and started heading down. She prayed there weren't any in the control room.

As she disappeared, Gaspeite watched the approaching horde, howling eagerly for the hunt to continue. As she prepared to move forward there was a hitch of hesitation creeping into her mind, "No, stop it... We're going to be alright." She said to herself, "This won't be like last time."

"I know... I'm sorry." She answered herself, clenching her top row of fists as the gauntlets began to glow. A jagged pincer emerging from each glove to add a jagged blade to her top set of hands. As well as her helmet sprouting two open pincers aiming upward, "Hold nothing back!" She shouted, charging forward to meet the monsters head on.

Just before the two forces collided with one another, the Pincers atop her helmet began to glow as energy was channeled between them. The enemies line split as a brilliant beam of light was unleashed, instantly poofing any monsters caught by the attack. While the rest swarmed around her, attempting to take out her legs only to be met by bone crushing punches from the hammerhead gauntlets.

Meanwhile the two hands equipped with slicers fended off a few of the leaping targets, burying the blade to deep into ones giant gaping mouth and poofing into nothing while she caught and threw the next into its fellow monsters.

One of the creatures began to climb up her back only to be grabbed by one of the four hands and slammed into the ground like a ragdoll. However several more followed its example, piling on the weight and forcing Gaspeite to her knees while one cluster beast with two giant arms and one leg sprung itself forward punching her hard across the jaw, cracking her visor.

 _"Ow! That hurt you little-"_

 _"Stay focused, we must remain in sync."_

 _"Right. Sorry."_

"I am strong!" She roared, lashing out in all directions, wherever her attack landed another monster was reduced to nothing. Their numbers began to dwindle fast, the creatures unable to keep up with her fast, precise movements that were also carrying such brute force.

On the inside neither Jade nor Jasper knew who threw what punch or landed what kick. They fought in perfect sync in whatever manner the situation demanded. And when the dust finally settled, both of them were exhausted. The monsters either lay in their gems across the ground or scattered out of fear, but they couldn't defuse yet, not until they knew Peridot was safe and had the information she needed.

But when they returned to the lift shaft, Peridot was already flying out. The moment she spotted Gaspeite she flew towards her, "We need to leave! NOW!" It was apparent that she had lost all of her limb extensions aside from one of her arms and looked quite thoroughly beaten herself.

Before Gaspeite could ask if she had the information the ground began to shaft, the lift was fired out of the shaft by some extreme force while the earth began to split around the tunnel. Seeing the danger Gaspeite grabbed Peridot and made way for the Warp Pad, looking back in horror as she saw the massive amalgamation of different gems break free of the ground, howling it's awakening to the world.

"Is that the Cluster!?" Gaspeite demanded.

"No, it's one of the final prototypes! It was beneath the control room!" Peridot explained, jumping down onto the control pad while the monster was racing towards them. Gaspeite wasted no time, stepping on and activating the Pad sending them back to the Relay in an instant. Just before the new Prototype destroyed the Warp Pad, cutting off Warp access to the Kindergarten.

When they arrived Gaspeite immediately collapsed, her body breaking down in a flash of light leaving the exhausted Jasper and Jade laying on the ground panting heavily. Everyone was silent for a short time, still in shock after seeing that massive creature and knowing it was just the prototype made them question just how terrible the real Cluster would be.

After nearly ten minutes of silence Jade sat up slowly, straining her already unstable body, "D-Did you get the information?"

"I did, and we don't have much time." Peridot answered, collapsing onto her stomach. Silently lamenting the loss of her limb extenders.

"I need numbers Peridot." Jade winced grabbing her side in pain.

"We've got a month."


	11. Reunion

**LoveForeverNow:** **Thank you very much that is high praise and I greatly appreciate it :D**

 **And a side note to those people that have been PMing me. Jasper and Jade are not romantically involved lol they have like a sisterly relationship or are just very good friends**

* * *

Steven awoke with a yawn, eyes opening slowly and taking in the first of the days light. He sat up and stretched, hopping out of bed and heading for the kitchen in his pajamas. He started picking out his breakfast from the fridge when he heard the Warp Pad activate, figuring it was just the Gems possibly returning from a late night mission. Whatever the case, he was more focused on getting his breakfast. Leaving the fridge he began pouring his bowl of cereal, until he heard a voice that made him drop the milk.

"Steven? Are you here?"

No, it couldn't be...

"Jade?!" He slid out of the kitchen, his socks carrying him into the center of the room. The young boys eyes filling with joy as he saw Jade standing on the Warp Pad, however she wasn't alone. Behind the green Gem stood Peridot and Jasper, both looking slightly displeased to be here.

Steven didn't care though.

"JADE!" He exploded and ran towards her, arms wide open to give a welcome back hug.

And she knelt down, accepting him with open arms as they embraced one another, "Steven, it's great to see you again!" She grinned, trying to break the hug but found that Steven was not finished yet.

"Jade I was so worried you've been gone so long I haven't heard anything the Gems said not to worry but I thought Jasper might have eaten you or-"

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed, clenching her fists, "Alright you little runt-"

"Jasper, calm down." Jade laughed, finally prying Steven off as she stood up, the boys eyes filled with stars, "He's just exaggerating... Probably, so Steven how have you been?" She asked setting him down carefully.

"I've been great! We healed another Gem, Aquamarine," Steven explained excitedly, "And we freed another from the Desert Glass, her name was Variscite and she's with us now too!"

"Wow, you've certainly been busy, I'm glad things have been working out." Jade smiled, ruffling his hair, "But I think you made a mess of the kitchen." She pointed, seeing the milk running across the floor.

"Ahem, I think we're getting off track here." Peridot reminded, stepping off the Warp Pad but staying closer to Jasper for protection.

"Yeah you're right," Jade sighed shaking her head, "Steven, is Garnet around? We have some important-"

Just then the door to the Temple opened, Garnet stepping through. However the moment she saw Jasper and Peridot she summoned her fists, dropping into her fighting stance. Jasper growled and summoned her helm while Peridot stepped away, preparing to take cover, "What are you two doing here!?" She demanded, "Where is Jade?"

"Garnet!" Jade interrupted before Garnet could go into attack mode, "Everyone just calm down! Garnet, we need help."

The fusion lowered her fists slowly, sighing in relief as she saw Jade for the first time in nearly a month, "You had me worried, you know that?"

"Heh, I'm alright," Jade laughed nervously while Jasper put her weapon away, crossing her arms as she kept eyes locked on Garnet, "But we've discovered something that could mean the end of this planet if not stopped."

Garnet's smile disappeared in an instant, "I'll gather the others, wait for us outside please... And, welcome back Jade." She added before heading into the Temple once more.

"Glad to be back." Jade nodded, smiling softly as she turned back to her allies, "Come on, let's head out." She walked past them both, leading them through the door and down to the beach. Meanwhile Steven eagerly started getting ready after cleaning up the milk, wanting to know all about what Jade had been doing.

As they arrived on the beach, Jade stretched and took a deep breath, "Ahhh... Feels good to be back here again, I don't what it is about this place... Just feels right."

"Tch, whatever..." Jasper grumbled, "This place isn't that great, makes a terrible base." Peridot started preparing all the data she had on the cluster so her presentation could be done much faster. Lucky to have at least one of her limb extenders left or she would be forced to use some primitive method.

"Would you relax Jasper," Jade smiled lightly, "This isn't a war anymore, we're guests at the home of the Crystal Gems." She said jokingly, "And would you look at that sunrise? Beautiful!"

The buff Gem rolled her eyes, "This is serious Jade, that monster in the planet is going to take some serious firepower to defeat."

"And the Crystal Gems will deliver." Jade assured with a smirk, "And once this is over, we can kick back and relax here."

"No once this is over we can go back to Home World." Jasper scoffed crossing her arms.

"Well then you'll be going without me." She huffed in response, turning attention to the house as Steven came running down the stairs in his usual outfit. Running up to them and grinning brightly while he held something behind his back.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Something you don't want me to see Steven?" She asked, playing along with his joke.

"Nope, just a gift I've been saving for when you came back!" Steven replied, showing his hidden hand to be holding a bag of Chaaaaps brand chips.

Jade gasped, jaw dropping in awe of her favorite snack, "Oh Steven," She dropped to her knees and hugged him, "Its sooooooo good to be back!" She gushed before snagging the bag of chips. Jasper just sighed shaking her head at the shameful display while Steven laughed along with her. She eagerly ripped open the top, pulling out a single chip and taking a bite. The Gems eyes rolled back in taste induced euphoria, "Oh yes, I needed this..." She said through her mouthful and swallowed.

Just as she started moving on to the next one the house door opened again. Jasper and Peridot watching in surprise as a small army marched out to join them, Gems of many shapes and sizes they had yet to see or were just shocked to see them among the Crystal Gems. They stopped just a few feet from them, watching Jasper and Peridot warily.

"Whoa... You really were busy Steven." Jade muttered, crumbs falling into her mane, "So uh... Hi, new Gems." She waved politely.

"Sup?" Aquamarine greeted with a casual smile.

Steven stood beside them all proudly, "Jade, and company, allow me to introduce to you..." He quickly began running down the row of Gems, "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Lapis Lazuli and Variscite!"

"Charmed." Variscite nodded to the new arrivals.

"We've uh... Already met." Lapis said, crossing her arms and keeping a watchful eye on Jasper.

"And I'm Jade," The green gem answered politely, "My comrades here are Jasper and Peridot."

"Alright, enough with the pleasantries we're here on a mission remember?" Jasper asked sharply, growing nervous at the thought of having to fight all of these gems.

"She's right," Garnet nodded, turning attention to Jade, "What is this world threatening news you have for us?"

Jade turned towards Peridot and nodded, "Show them what you know."

"Hmph, well, under ordinary circumstances I would never even consider showing these rebels classified information," Peridot scoffed, screens displaying various information projecting from her remaining limb extender, "However, these are far from ordinary circumstances... Thousands of years ago, near the end of the war Home World Gems planted an experimental weapon deep within the Earth," Images of a location deep within the crust were displayed, "The weapon in question, is a massive being known as The Cluster, an amalgamation of Gem shards fused together some time after their passing."

"I heard rumors of that monstrosity," Variscite narrowed her eyes, "But I never believed our own superiors would-"

"I am trying to give a presentation here," Peridot huffed, "Please hold all questions until the end... Now, the Cluster was set to incubate within the Earth, once it reaches the end of the incubation phase it will grow exponentially, until becoming so large it shatters the Earth from the inside... My mission was, until being so unceremoniously derailed, to check on the Cluster's status, and though I have faced several adversities since arriving on this backwater rock... My escorts assured I was able to complete this mission, The Cluster will reach the end of the incubation cycle in a month, give or take a few days..."

Images flashed across the screen showing the Earth being destroyed, and some kind of horrible monster remaining in it's wake. The Gems looked to each other, worry and confusion on their faces while trying to fathom how such a monster could even exist.

"Alright, so you have a plan I take it?" Garnet suddenly asked, silencing the others, "You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Correct, I was getting to that," Peridot continued, clearing her throat, "We must build a drill, and travel down to the Clusters chamber and destroy it, if my analysis is correct it shouldn't have grown larger than maybe a few dozen feet yet... Now it is just absorbing energy from the core of this planet."

"And the fastest way to do that is through the Kindergarten, unfortunately." Jade chimed in, "And the Warp Pad was, as far as we can tell, destroyed... So we'll need to build a drill, transport it to the Kindergarten and drill down from there with the assault team inside."

"It's going to need to be big if it's gonna take all of us." Aquamarine pointed out.

"That is correct, and transporting it will be no small feat either, it would be far faster to go down from somewhere near here." Pearl added in a matter of fact tone, "Removing the time to transport the drill would make up for any time lost on drilling down here."

"This plan is not up for debate," Peridot scoffed, "I am the only trained engineer here, and Jasper is the only one of standing military rank, so you will-"

"Do not speak for me runt." Jasper grunted, silencing her with a deadly glare, "You, fusion!" She suddenly pointed, "When we first fought, I admit, I underestimated you and your Crystal Gems, that cost me my ship, and more than likely my position in the military... If we make a mistake like that this time, we are all going to die," Jasper stated coldly, turning to face Peridot, "The Crystal Gems know this planet better than we do, so I say, for the time being we take their advice and work together."

Garnet smirked lightly, "Thank you, Jasper... I didn't expect such reason from you." She joked, extending a hand to consummate their alliance.

"Tch, don't get used to it." Jasper replied, shaking her hand with a smirk of her own. All the while Steven watched quietly and in awe, eager to see what they could all do together, "Once this is over, me and you are gonna settle things."

 **. . .**

Things started moving quickly after the briefing was all said and done.

Pearl left with Variscite and Peridot to find Greg and gain access to the old barn that had so much random junk. Hopefully more than enough for the machine that would be taking them deep underground. Peridot detested working with the "Crystal Clods" but knew there was no other option now.

Jasper would be leaving with Garnet, Amethyst and Aquamarine to acquire a crystal drill from the Kindergarten. Considering they would need to travel on foot meant this was going to be a long trip, but the drill was the last piece of the machine they would need so they fit into the time frame nicely. They planned on leaving later that day, in hopes of being back as soon as possible.

Jade would be staying on standby with Steven and Lapis in case any new Gem creatures showed up. However, until that happened the green Gem was finally allowed to relax, something she had been waiting to do since arriving. So now, with everyone else preparing for their missions, she was free to sit outside and enjoy the day. Jade now stood up on the bluff over the Temple, looking over Beach City.

"Huh, that kid was right." Jade turned to see Jasper reaching the top of the hill, "He said you might be up here."

"Oh my, Jasper were you actually asking someone else for help?" Jade teased, leaning back on the fence.

"Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes, joining her on the edge of the fence, "I don't like working with these Gems."

"Are you forgetting that _I_ am one of these gems?" Jade questioned, staring off over the ocean.

"No you're not," Jasper argued, "You're one of us, a soldier... Once this is over we can all go home."

"Jasper I meant what I said before, I'm staying here." Jade responded firmly, turning to face her, "There's no place on the Home World for me anymore."

"How can you say that?" She demanded, "After all that's happened, you would rather stay here with these... _Humans_?"

"I don't understand why you're still trying to persuade me, you were in my head you should know well enough that this decision is final." Jade huffed, hands on her hips.

"Because I-..." Jasper hesitated momentarily, looking away from Jade, "I'm just... Worried about you... The corruption has made you weaker, staying here and fighting these monsters will be the death of you."

"So what would you have me do? Go back to Home World and live out eternity closed off from the dangers of the universe?" Jade demanded, "No, I already spent my time as a prisoner of my own fears... I would rather die fighting tomorrow than live for another thousand years turning my eyes away from the world!" She declared passionately, fists clenched tightly while her eyes burned into Jasper, "At some point you're going to have to realize that their is more to life than just staying alive Jasper, there are far worse things than death..."

"Tch... I know, you experienced them," Jasper admitted, unable to look her friend in the eye, "I saw what you went through, for thousands of years... Scared and alone," Shaking her head slowly, "Jade I... I see how weak you've become, because of my mistake and I want to believe that I can make it up to you... But I guess I've just been living in the past, I can't keep believing that we could just go home and everything will go back to normal..."

"I'll be alright Jasper, I am more sure of myself now than I ever was before... All because of Steven." Jade assured, a confident grin on her face, "What's with that look? Something else bothering you?" She added, noticing that Jasper looked frustrated about something.

"It's just... That kid... He asked if I had gem boogers in my gem nose..."

"Please don't hurt the Steven."


	12. Where's Lion?

**With the big battle on the horizon, the gems will be getting some well earned Character Development :3**

 **Earth'sChild93: I was literally just about to post a new chapter when you reviewed lol so I stopped everything to edit this in for you X3 Thank you for the praise, I don't think my story is that amazing but I'm glad you're enjoying it I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

A few days after the Gems had departed for the Kindergarten, Jade was up early. Her worries over the well being of everyone else making it hard to relax, memories of those terrible monsters and the massive one they had encountered last time were chilling. But even after their report on the area, Garnet insisted that they would be fine. She did have some crazy foresight power after all, so things would probably be alright.

Stepping out onto the walkway outside Steven's home Jade was surprised to see Lapis Lazuli also up early. She walked up and leaned on the railing beside her, "Trouble sleeping in too?"

"What? Oh uh, no... I just don't really like sleeping for too long." She shrugged, turning to face her, "I love watching the sunrise."

"Yeah, it is pretty nice... We haven't really been properly introduced," Jade replied with a polite smile, "Things have been moving pretty fast around here so... I'm Jade."

The blue gem returned her gesture, "Lapis Lazuli, thank you for taking Jasper away after... Well you know."

"Don't mention it, I wanted to protect her as much as I did you guys." She said simply, turning her attention back to the rising sun.

But her words caught Lapis' attention, "Oh? Why?"

"I guess after everything that happened, I was angry but... I also knew that what happened to me wasn't entirely her fault so, I don't know..." Jade shrugged, unsure of her reasons, "I think maybe I just wanted the fighting to stop, removing the problem seemed like the easiest solution."

"Well, what you did was brave." Lapis smiled softly, returning her attention to sunrise as well, "I certainly wouldn't want to spend a month with her in the middle of nowhere." She joked.

Jade laughed in response, "She isn't so bad, just stubborn... And sometimes mean... And thick headed... And sometimes- where was I going with this?"

Lapis laughed as well at Jade's joking, the two quieting down as they watched the sunrise together. The sound of Steven making breakfast inside drawing attention away from the light minutes later, "So, while everyone is working it's just gonna be you me and Steven huh?" The hydromancer noted, stepping back from the railing.

"Yep, that's what it sounds like." Jade nodded in response, "Looking forward to seeing what you can do miss water witch." She snickered to herself.

"Water Witch?" Lapis blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" She asked, barely containing her amusement, "Greg finished his album about you a little while ago, he told me yesterday." Jade explained, "Apparently after you tried to steal the ocean or something?"

Lapis Lazuli suddenly blushed deeply, "Oh my gosh I am going to kill him!" She fumed with embarrassment.

"Hey guys?" Jade's laughter drawn away from Lapis as Steven opened the door, "Have you guys seen Lion? He hasn't been here for a few days..."

"I thought Lion just kinda came and went." Jade answered, her laughter dying down while Lapis chose to forget about Greg's music for now.

"He's never been gone this long before," Steven replied worriedly, "Do you think we could go look for him?"

Seeing that he was clearly worried about his fuzzy friend, Jade looked at Lapis for an answer. The blue gem simply shrugged in response, "Alright, where should we start?"

* * *

Over at the old barn Greg watched as the Gem dragged out much of the old scrap and junk within. They had been picking through the pieces for hours looking for anything that might be useful, Peridot seemed content working by herself despite a lack of strength while Variscite assisted in Pearl's designs. The two groups had not necessarily been getting along but Peridot was at least being quiet.

Greg noticed Peridot was having some trouble dragging out a large broken engine and decided to try smoothing things over. He approached the diminutive Gem and grabbed the hunk of metal with arms before lifting it up with little strain, "Here, let me help you with that." Causing Peridot to yelp in surprise.

"Bah, I don't need your help human." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Greg raised an eyebrow, "Alright, here catch-"

"W-W-Wait no!" Peridot waved her tiny arms frantically, "J-Just put it down over there..." She grumbled in defeat.

"Yes Ma'am," He chuckled and carried the engine over to the area Peridot had labeled as her workshop, "You know, call me crazy but wouldn't this go faster if you guys all worked together?"

Pearl replied while absentmindedly examining some old car parts, "Hey I tried, if Peridot wants to make this a battle so be it."

"I refuse to work with these Crystal Clods, least of all will I work on equal terms with a simple Pearl." She spat in response.

"Um, excuse me?" Pearl questioned, turning to face her, "I am just as smart if not much smarter than you, Peridot."

"Ha! You sound like you really believe that," Peridot snickered in amusement, "Why not go fetch me some tools Pearl? I will need them to take apart this cooling unit."

Pearl was absolutely fuming before Peridot finished, but at her request she couldn't help but laugh, "Cooling unit? That's an engine." Variscite watched the scene with her arms crossed.

Peridot blinked, "What?" Her visor formed and she overlooked the engine once more, "S-So it is... THIS PROVES NOTHING!" She declared adamantly, "Now where is the generator in this thing?"

Pearl burst out laughing in amusement, Greg taking the opportunity to cut in, "Um, Peridot cars don't run on generators... At least that one doesn't."

"What!?" The impish gem demanded stomping her foot, anger only growing as Pearl laughed, "I cannot work under these conditions, I demand access to standard Gem tech!"

"Well we don't have any." Variscite answered her calmly while Pearl's laughter began to subside, "Pearl has a thorough understanding of human engineering so maybe you should listen t-"

"No way! I will not work for a housemaid!" Peridot asserted, clenching her fists.

"Peridot you're only slowing down the project like this." Pearl reminded her.

"Maybe you should all just listen to me and we could already be DONE!" Peridot shouted, angrily staring up at the two of them while Variscite pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is it too late to go back in the pillow?"

* * *

The search for Lion started in Beach City, the Gems asking around if anyone had seen the big pink lion running around town the last few days. Most everyone they spoke to gave them the same look, like they were insane. However Steven's friend Sadie was able to actually help, apparently her mother had seen the animal heading up into the hills outside of town so that's where they were heading.

The hike up into the hills took up the remainder of their morning, but neither Jade nor Lapis Lazuli had seen this part of the countryside so they weren't complaining. Most of the trip was eaten up by Lapis and Jade chatting anyways, the two seemed to get along quite well together and had a natural friendship right from the start.

However all their talking stopped as they reached the peak, the three of them staring cautiously at the gateway left there, "It looks like the ones Lion makes!" Steven realized, running up to the hole in mid air, "LION! Are you in there? Can you hear me!?"

Jade stepped forward, putting a hand on Steven's shoulder, "Stand back, I'll head through and see what's going on."

"I'll be right behind you." Lapis nodded while Steven stepped back.

Jade took a deep breath before jumping into the Warp Hole. The world around her vanishing for a brief moment until a new light filled her eyes. The green Gem was forced to shield them at first, but as the new world around her became clear they were wide with shock and awe.

She was now standing in some kind of massive cavern, glowing blue crystals along the walls and ceiling gave the place mystical lighting. She was standing on some kind of stone bridge, the architecture was not human not by a long shot. At the far end of the bridge she saw some kind of old ruins, still in near perfect condition but beset by some old growing vines and other plants. However the ancient foliage only made this place look even more beautiful, lights glimmering off the streams of water running from the top of the ruins.

"This is... Amazing." Lapis muttered as she stepped inside behind her.

"Woah... Why did Lion-" Steven stopped as he saw movement at the far end of the bridge, "LION!" He exclaimed, running ahead.

"Steven wait!" Jade tried to stop him, spotting the downed Lion before running after him.

As the trio neared the fallen cat it became obvious he had been hurt. Someone or something must have attacked Lion, but it still raised the question why had Lion come here in the first place? By the time they reached him the entrance to the ruins loomed overhead, a massive archway lined with a row of glimmering blue crystals.

"Lion!" Steven knelt beside the big cat, placing a hand on his mane gently, "D-Do you think he's-"

"No, Lion is a Gem creature, he's alright." Lapis assured, keeping her eyes on the towers above them.

"Lapis can you move him?" Jade questioned, "We need to get him through that portal."

"Yeah I'm on it." She nodded and channeled her hydrokinesis, a cool stream of water rising from the nearby falls and sliding beneath Lion, gently lifting him off the ground. Steven stood by the cats side as they slowly began moving back towards the portal.

Jade stayed back by the ruins, examining them closely for anything she might remember about this place. It was obviously some kind of old Gem structure, but she couldn't make heads or tails of it's origins. She placed on hand on the arch, running her fingers across the smooth stone gentle, "This stone... Not a spec of dust... Somebody cleaned this, recently."

Her eyes drifted upwards to the ceiling of the cavern, _"The stone is cut, this place wasn't trapped down here by some cave in, it was built down here..."_

"Hey Jade!" Steven called, only a few feet from the Portal with Lapis and Lion, "Come on we gotta go!"

"Steven, I don't think we're dealing with just some Gem creature here!" Jade called out, running back towards them. However before she could reach them, the crystals lining the archway began to glow brightly.

"Lookout!" Lapis exclaimed, watching a tendril of light energy form and lashed out at the retreating Gem. Before Jade could react it latched itself around her legs, sweeping them out from under her and dragging her back towards the gates.

"AGH! Let me go!" Jade shouted, trying to summon her weapon but the way she was began bounced and dragged made it nearly impossible.

"Steven! Take care of Lion, I'll get Jade." Lapis assured before her water carried Lion through the portal, the moment he was gone she summoned her wings and flew after Jade.

Steven was left in turmoil, on one hand Lion was injured and needed to be taken care of. On the other hand Lapis and Jade were in danger right now... Begrudgingly making his decision, he stepped through the portal. The young boy deciding that Lapis could handle anything those ruins could throw at her, considering how much water was there. But the human immediately regretted his decision, as the moment he arrived beside Lion...

The Warp Hole vanished.

* * *

The challenge had been made, the gauntlet was thrown down, the gloves were coming off, some other phrase that describes a challenge.

Variscite sat by on the edge of Greg's van while Peridot and Pearl frantically tore through the various scrap within the old barn. She couldn't believe they were doing this, less than a month until the Cluster destroys the planet and they decided now was the time for a grudge match?

"So they're serious about this huh?" Greg asked as he returned, holding two ice cream cones.

"Unfortunately yes." The older Gem sighed shaking her head, "Ultimate Bot Deathmatch as Peridot called it, ugh how can I be of the same species as these idiots?... What is that?" She asked pointing to the ice cream.

"This? It's just some ice cream." Greg shrugged, "I bought some for Steven but I couldn't find him... You want his?"

"Eh, I already tried those vile Chaaaaaaps," Variscite scoffed crossing her arms, "I'd rather avoid anymore earthling food."

"Well, chips are salty, maybe you'd like this it's really sweet and cold." Greg shrugged, offering her the vanilla ice cream.

"Ugh, fine... Better than watching these two morons go at it." She admitted defeat and accepted the cone, "It looks messy... How am I supposed to eat this?" Variscite questioned.

"You just lick it, it's cold so don't try biting into it." Greg warned and started eating his own ice cream.

Variscite eyed the cold food suspiciously before giving it a taste, her eyes lighting up briefly, "This... This is... Very good." She admitted begrudgingly.

Greg laughed, "Come on don't be so shy about it, everyone likes ice cream."

Variscite sighed lightly, "My apologies, I am still... Adjusting, to this whole, being nice thing... I appreciate the food, human."

"You can just call me Greg." He shrugged, watching Gems attacking their various piles of scrap to make their bots, "Hopefully once this is over they'll get back to work."

"One can only hope."


	13. Sanctuary

**This chapter went through a handful of rewriting and edits so sorry if anything is super gunked up.**

* * *

Lapis closed in on the tendril dragging Jade deeper into the ruins, eyes narrowing as she prepared to strike at it with a water made blade. However, just as she passed through the Archway into the ruins her wings fell apart causing her to drop. And she dropped hard, her body colliding with the floor of the ruins and tumbling further in.

"Lapis!" Jade cried out seeing her fall, the tendril slamming her hard into a wall as it let her go, "Gah!" She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. However, as she slowly recovered she realized the tendril had vanished leaving her in the ruins. Getting up slowly, she ran to Lapis who laid still on the ground, "Hey are you alright?" She asked worriedly, rolling her over and frowning upon realizing she had been knocked out from the impact.

 _"We need to get out of here now."_ She thought urgently, carefully lifting up Lapis and heading for the ruins gateway. However as she approached the arch a barrier of light formed in their way, "No no no!" Jade hissed, realizing they were trapped.

Her despair and anger would have to wait though, as the sound of marching footsteps sounded nearby. Thinking quickly she ran for an open door, leading her to a staircase that took the two of them deeper into the ruins. Not her best decision but they had few options, so she kept running until the sound of footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. Once Jade figured they were safe she stepped into an open room and closed the door.

Lucky for them the room had a bed, so Jade went about laying Lapis on it before taking a seat against the nearby bookshelf. Trying to think of a solution out of this mess, the question of what Lion had come here for was still plaguing her mind. Although it was obvious how the poor cat had gotten so badly injured, that trap at the gateway was a nightmare.

"Ngh... What the..."

"Lapis! Are you alright?" Jade asked, trying her best to keep her voice down.

"Y-Yes I think so," She groaned sitting up, "Where are we? What happened to that thing?" She asked while rubbing her head.

"It was some kind of trap," Jade explained calmly, "After I was dragged in it let me go, I tried to get us out through the gate but it was sealed by a barrier... I was trying to find someplace safer so I ran us deeper into the ruins, what happened to you? Were you attacked as well, all I saw was you dropping out of the air."

"I'm... Not sure," Lapis answered worriedly, "My constructs just... Collapsed as I flew through the arch, I lost all connection with the water around me."

"More traps I'm guessing..." Jade guessed, reaching up and summoning her staff, "Well mine still works, we've gotta find a way out of here."

"Jade we don't even know where we are, we should stay put until Steven comes back with the Gems." Lapis Lazuli argued.

"I don't know if he will be..." Jade sighed, eyes lowering, "The portal, it closed behind them."

"What!? B-But why would Lion-"

"Maybe he wasn't in control, maybe there's a reason we're here I don't know." The green gem interrupted her, "But either way we can't go back... We have to keep going forward."

Lapis nodded slowly, realizing that arguing would only slow them down. The would need to work together, though without her powers she felt useless to her friend, "Okay, lead the way."

Jade stepped towards the door, listening outside for any footsteps before pulling it open. The hall was clear, turning down the opposite direction they had come from she started walking. The green gem gripped her staff tightly, worried about what other traps might be lurking down here. The lights along the walls seemed to flicker as they passed by, as if the glowing crystals could feel their presence.

Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen.

"Wait!" Lapis suddenly grabbed Jade by the hand causing her to stop.

"What is it?" She asked turning to face her.

"That doorway, the glyphs on it say, "Trial of Cunning", I think this place might be some sort of testing ground." Lapis explained, releasing Jade's hand after realizing she'd been holding it a bit longer than she needed to.

"So you think maybe... If we were to find and complete this trials we might be allowed to escape?" Jade asked curiously, eyes returning to the doorway.

"I think so," Lapis nodded, "So uh... What do you say, we're smart right?" She asked somewhat jokingly.

"Well I guess we're gonna find out." Jade answered with a grin, stepping up to the massive double door and pushing it open.

As the two stepped inside, Jade's spear disappeared from existence. More forced rules from the enchanted walls around them, there would be no weapons allowed in the test of cunning. However as the gate closed behind them, the chamber lit up showing them to be within a large circular room. A small gem floating in the center of the room suddenly projected a blue light that formed into a terribly distorted image of a person.

"Welcome, long has it been since the Sanctuary could entertain guests." He spoke politely, voice occasionally being distorted by static.

Jade looked to Lapis for confirmation before speaking, "Um... Yeah, thank you for accepting us into your halls?"

"You needn't be so polite, I am well aware of what defenses our lady has left in place to dissuade travelers." He responded rather bluntly, "However, I believe we may be able to help one another."

"Sure... But first, who or what are you?" Lapis Lazuli asked curiously.

"I am an artificial conscious created to outlast my forefathers dying body, so he could manage the Sanctuary long after his death," He explained without hesitation, "You may call me Isaac."

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Lapis sighed while Jade stepped forward.

"So, how do we help each other, Isaac?" She questioned curiously, "We just want to get out of here."

"That is where our goals shall intersect young Gem." He responded with a bemused expression, "The only way to remove the barrier preventing your escape is to speak with Lady Azurite, however her condition at the moment is... Unstable, at best."

"Has she become corrupted?" Jade couldn't afford to beat around the bush here, not when they needed to get home.

Isaac was... Hesitant, to respond, "No... Not yet, but I fear she stands on the brink... The events proceeding this talk will decide whether she recovers, or slips into madness." The walls of the room suddenly began to light with images of past events, taking the Gems by surprise, "I am afraid that is all the time I have now, I must return to her side... I will return to guide you in the next trial, good luck."

Without another word he vanished, the lights around them flickering before suddenly the floor beneath them began to fall. Nothing but a dark abyss below them while the door on the other side of the room sealed shut. The floor collapsing until Lapis and Jade remained on a small platform in the center of the room, each Gem fearing to move in case what little was left of the floor might give out.

"We're going to die here aren't we?"

* * *

Greg watched while munching on a burger he had just finished grilling, "Man I can't believe that old grill still works." In front of him Pearl and Peridot fought tooth and nail with their battle bots, attempting to prove which one was the better engineer.

"Come on Pearl, smash that smug little triangle into the ground!" Variscite demanded, having gotten into the fight after two rounds of beating on one another.

"You certainly started enjoying this." Greg laughed through his mouthful.

"Its better than picking through scrap metal all day." Variscite simply shrugged in response.

On the battlefield Pearl's thin, lithe machine easily dodged the attacks Peridot launched with her bulky, heavy assault bot. However every hit landed by Peridot's machine carried weight and power, while Pearl's attacks had to be precise and well timed. The duel between them had been going on for almost an hour, the two Gems refusing to give any ground.

This continued until Peridot managed to smash through one of Pearl's legs. The impact knocking her over and leaving her struggling to regain balance, "HA! See I told you Crystal Clod! My machine is far superior!" Peridot sneered victoriously as she charged in to finish her off, "You're just a Pearl you could never match my skills!"

However Pearl was not done yet, she narrowed her eyes at that final remark and decided that enough was enough. Her bot suddenly stood on its one remaining leg and balanced out, "I am not just a pearl, I am unique! I am not some simple slave to be bossed around by the likes of YOU!"

Peridot's bot retracted one of its massive fists and threw it forward, attempting to punch her down. However, Pearl managed to catch it with her mechs arms. Her one good leg grinding back into the dirt as they struggled against one another, "What? Impossible! My machine should be much stronger than-"

Without warning Pearl's bot gripped Peridot's arm hard and started to spin, lifting her off the ground before tossing her high up into the air. The smaller Gem crying out in fear as she was hurtled upward, spiraling out of control as she came back down.

"Uh oh, PERIDOT!" Pearl called out, stepping back with her bot, "You need to jump out!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Just do it!"

Clenching her fists and closing her eyes, Peridot jumped out of her bots pilot seat. Screaming the whole way down until Pearl managed to catch her, the bot crashing nearby and exploding into pieces. Seconds later Pearl's own bot collapsed, causing both Pearl and Peridot to roll out across the ground while Greg and Variscite ran over, "Are you guys alright?" The older man asked.

"I think so," Pearl groaned rubbing her head, "How about you Peridot?"

"I-I can't believe it... I was bested by a simple Pearl..." She muttered to herself in disbelief, laying on her back.

"Hey," Pearl smiled lightly and offered a hand, "I think you can agree I'm not just some pearl."

Looking at that smile, supposedly friendly? Peridot wondered why she would be acting kind at all, but accepted the hand and stood up with Pearls help, "I suppose... You are different, better."

"Great everyone's friends." Variscite sighed, a little disappointed the violence couldn't continue, "Does this mean we have to keep working?"

"GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSLIONPORTALCAVEMONSTER!"

* * *

"No we're gonna be fine." Jade assured, "Just... Just let me think... We need a plan." She barely even noticed the small bits of snow beginning to fall from the ceiling.

"Maybe we can jump it?" Lapis questioned, the exit didn't appear to far, but without her wings that was a long fall below them, "No, that can't be it..."

"Remember this is the test of cunning, there has to be something we aren't seeing." Jade reminded her, eyes scanning the walls for any sign of displacements, maybe a secret exit.

"That's it!" Lapis gasped, suddenly pointing to the abyss before them, "Look, the snow flakes!" Jade followed her gaze and blinked in surprise, seeing the snow flakes colliding with something mid air before melting away.

"Lapis you're a genius!" Jade grinned, "Quick, look for the path!" Their platform began to rumble, shaking slightly as if it knew they had figured out the puzzle.

"No time, jump this way!" Lapis ordered, suddenly leaping from the remaining floor. She managed to hit something mid air that felt like flooring, "I found it!"

The remaining visible floor crumbled away just as Jade jumped, narrowly catching the edge as Lapis climbed up, "Agh! I'm slipping!"

"Hang on!" The blue Gem quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her up onto the platform while both Gems panted from the rush.

"Thanks... That was too close." Jade sighed in relief, releasing Lapis' hand before looking for the next platform.

A few skillful jumps later, both Gems reached the exit. The door lighting up and slowly opening, leading to a set of stairs going up. The two Gems took a moment to catch their breaths before proceeding deeper into this dungeon.

"That was amazing Lapis, if you hadn't spotted out the invisible path we'd have been dead." Jade praised with a grin as they neared the next door.

"Heh, don't mention it." Lapis blushed lightly, "Come on, the next door says the Trial of Tranquility."

"You ready?" Jade asked eagerly, placing one hand on the door. Lapis simply nodded in response, helping her push the door open to reveal some kind of oasis. Green grass and artificial sunlight shining upon the grove, beautiful flowers and a crystal clear pond in the center.

"Whoa..."

"I see you passed the Trial of Cunning." The voice was Isaac's, the distorted image appearing in the center of the pond, "Good, you need only complete two more Trials... Do you have any questions before we proceed?"

"Just one," Jade said, raising an eyebrow, "Who created you? It couldn't have been a Gem, your name sounds human."

Isaac lowered his head, chuckling softly, "Yes that is correct, I was created in the image of a young human two thousand years ago, an amazing inventor who understood much about Gem tech and certain magical properties... He was trying to preserve his life using Gem magic... His reasons were noble, but methods questionable."

"So wait, you're a human?" Lapis asked in surprise.

"Yes, or well... He was," The figure answered simply, "Isaac wanted to put all that he was into an undying form but... Perhaps all that he was could not survive this way, so I retain his memories and bits of his personality."

"That's amazing..." Lapis muttered.

However before she could ask another question Jade frowned, "You said his reasons were noble, why was he trying to achieve immortality?"

Isaac hesitated momentarily, eyes looking straight through them as if he were seeing far beyond the world before him, "I... He was just trying to protect someone... It is time for your trial, remember the reason you stand here now, Crystal Gems... And you will not fail."

He vanished before they could question his words, the glade going silent around them both. The two Gems immediately began to wonder what this Trial might be, seeing the beautiful room around them they had to assume it involved nature.

"Hey!" Lapis gasped, raising a small orb of water out of the pond, "I can use my powers again!"

"That's great Lapis." Jade smiled, but suddenly the sound of vile snarling filled the room followed by a deep rumble.

"Jade!" Lapis gasped, pointing past her at the massive beast emerging from the shadows.

It stood almost ten feet tall, thick fur covering it's body as it leaned on it's muscular forearms. A thick canine snout lined with jagged teeth and a drooling mouth, glowing yellow eyes and bloody claws gave it a terribly menacing appearance. Jade reached up to summon her weapon, the moment she grabbed it's staff a flicker of emotion rang through the creatures eyes.

Jade reached up and pulled free her weapon, "I get it, this is a sanctuary, and this monster is disturbing it so we need to remove him!" She aimed the pointed end of her staff at the beast preparing to attack. _  
_

 _"Remember the reason you stand here now, Crystal Gems..."_ The words rang through Lapis' mind just before she attacked and suddenly the true meaning of this trial hit her, "Jade stop!" She suddenly ran forward and pulled Jade back, getting between her and the beast.

"Gah! Lapis what are you-"

"This is the Trial of Tranquility... Remember what he told us, why are you here now Jade?" Lapis interrupted, keeping eye contact with the monster while slowly raising one hand towards it.

The monster snarled viciously, opening its maw as Lapis extended her hand like it was about to bite her arm off. Instead it roared in her face, Lapis closed her eyes shaken slightly, but she did not falter, "You're not a monster... I know monsters," She smiled softly, placing her hand on the monster snout, slowly rubbing it, "There you go... It's alright, we aren't going to hurt you..."

The monsters snarling and growling slowly began to subside, it allowed Lapis to pet it's snout. And slowly, the creature began to shrink, form changing from a terrible monster into a small fuzzy wolf. The animal wagging it's tail and licking her hand playfully while Lapis began to ruffle his fur and scratch behind his ears, "There, all better." Lapis smiled and knelt down so it could lick her face.

"Wow... That was... Terrifying." Jade laughed nervously, stepping closer and holding out a hand to the dog, "Uh... Sorry for almost stabbing you." The Green Gem felt an apology was appropriate.

The animal replied by licking her hand as well, slowly turning and trotting away into the forest before the world around them faded into another simple stone room. It had all been an illusion, or maybe some kind of simulation, "Well, I'm glad he didn't eat you." Lapis joked lightly.

"How did you know that... It wasn't a monster?" Jade asked curiously.

"I think he was just scared..." Lapis replied, her voice taking a sadder tone, "I made him feel safe, showed him he was going to be alright... Like Steven did for you." She added, slowly walking to the door.

Jade went wide eyed as she remembered, "I-I... Thank you, Lapis..." She said nervously while following, "If it wasn't for you we would've failed both trials already..."

 _"How could I be so stupid?"_

"Don't mention it, come on we've only got one more Trial."

* * *

 **Don't forget to give some feedback, good or bad anything is helpful to make the story better**


	14. The Trial Of Strength

**Hope you're all ready for the Emotional and intense chapter :3**

 **Enigma: Thank you for the submission, I will be happy to add Pyrite into the story however I may need to make a few tiny tweaks to his origin like possibly making a different Gem creature that he will be remade from. Sorry I just wanna try to stick to the gem colors that are given.  
**

* * *

With only one Trial remaining, Jade and Lapis Lazuli made their way down the final hall. A great room lined with beautifully carved stone pillars, statues that stood on guard, and openings that let in the outside light of the cavern. The Gems proceeded cautiously, keeping an eye on the stone knights, worried that any moment they might come to life and start attacking.

Neither of them spoke, approaching the final door and pushing it open. The Trial of Strength, the archway said above them. The room looked like some kind of battlefield, various weapons scattered across the ground and skeletons lay amongst the mud and grime. Broken siege weapons and chariots were placed throughout the terrain, it was clear this place was to mimic some great terrible battle from ages past. The door disappeared behind them, they were standing in another simulation.

"Good, I would have been disappointed if the Trial of Tranquility had stumped you." Isaac chuckled, reforming in the center of the room.

"So is this the final Trial?" Lapis asked curiously as she stepped forward beside Jade.

"Correct, pass this test and you will be able to speak with Lady Azurite." He assured them, "However, this will be the final time we will speak to one another... So I must explain to you why you're truly here, and what has caused this... Decay, of her mind."

Jade nodded slowly, "Alright, tell us what happened to her..."

"As I said, some two thousand years ago Isaac the talented inventor tried to preserve his life with Gem technology... He did so because he wanted to protect someone," Isaac began explaining, "Lady Azurite is a Gem, like yourselves, however she is old, older than any Gem I have ever seen... She is the keeper of all human history."

Lapis blinked in surprise, "That's... Not possible, how could she keep track of all history on Earth?"

"Because she possesses the ability to glimpse into the time streams, she can see all that has ever been... But nothing of what will be," Isaac sighed heavily, "Isaac the human stumbled onto this place after falling down a great chasm in the earth... How he survived is beyond my understanding, but my Lady, benevolent as she was, played a hand in his recovery... However, it was decided that he could never leave this place, lest the records of all known history would be under threat from the outside world."

"She forced you to stay trapped here?" Jade questioned, "That doesn't sound very benevolent."

"Perhaps not in your eyes... However, Isaac did not argue... Instead he took the time to learn more about the world of he had come from, expanding his engineering expertise." The light construct explained, "Something happened during his stay that neither the fair Lady nor Isaac predicted, over time the two of them slowly developed a bond... Lady Azurite had been alone for what felt like eons, peering into the time streams and seeing so many Gems and Humans, fighting together, caring for one another... And experience love, friendship, family... Things her duty had deprived her of, but it was something that Isaac was able to give her, a sense of belonging in the world beyond her duty as Keeper of the Sanctuary."

"That's so sad..." Lapis muttered, both her and Jade knowing what it was like to be alone for so long.

"Yes it is... And you can only imagine what happened, when Isaac fell sick." The construct continued, "There was nothing down here that could help him, the fair Lady wanted so badly to take him to the surface but... He told her it was not worth risking this Sanctuary."

"So you looked for another solution..."

"Precisely," Isaac nodded, "The final months of Isaac's life were wrapped in turmoil, battling his illness and trying to find a way to make his soul persist after death... And the Lady could do nothing but watch his slow decent into madness through obsession and fear... In the end, Isaac did not succeed, his image and memories were able to be placed within an artificially created... Empty Gemstone... But his feelings for the Lady were, unfortunately lost..."

"She didn't only lose him, but she was forced to see you knowing it wasn't really him..." Jade said sadly.

"I do not know if this false, thing, that I am is capable of reciprocating the love she held for him... But I understood compassion, sadness, and a desire to protect someone... The traps and Trials you have faced were not constructs of Lady Azurite's design, but my own... Designed to keep her safe from the world." He explained calmly, "And now, Crystal Gems, we come to the reason you are here now..."

"So, you could have released us this whole time?" Lapis asked, her tone somber in light of the mans story.

"Yes... But I had to know, if there was a chance for the fair Lady," Isaac answered, "I apologize for the trouble I have put you through, but I cannot let you go without making my request known..."

"Then tell us," Jade said stepping forward, "Whatever it is, we can help."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," A ghost of a smile appearing on his distorted face, "As you can tell by my current state I am badly damaged, it will not be long before I disappear from this world entirely, when I am gone the Fair Lady will be alone again... So I offer you Sanctuary."

"Wait... What?" Jade blinked in surprise, taken aback by his words.

"I have seen the actions of the Crystal Gems, and though my Lady does not possess the gift of foresight, I can tell you're group is only going to get larger," He chuckled lightly, "So, I offer this place as your Sanctuary, there is a deactivated Warp Pad that can take you home, there is more than enough room here for the Gems seeking solace once recovered from Corruption, and the companionship is exactly what Lady Azurite needs."

"I'm sure the Gems would be honored to help, we'll do everything we can." Lapis Lazuli assured him with a nod.

"Thank you... Now then, for your final Trial," Isaac smiled softly as he began to fade away, "I am sorry for this." In an instant he was gone, the deserted battlefield around them falling cold and silent.

"Be ready for anything," Jade warned, preparing herself as a great sense of foreboding began to weigh on her shoulders. She reached up to summon her weapon and mentally cursed, realizing her powers were being blocked once again by an unknown force. Lapis wasn't even able to check if her abilities worked, there being no sign of any water on this dry arid field.

Without warning, something began to rise from the dust. It was a skeleton, wearing old world clothing and wielding a rapier. The creature was overall underwhelming, compared to the tricks they had seen so far. However, as a blue light shined from it's eyes both of the Gems knew exactly who this was. Standing before them was all that remained of Isaac's true body, now possessed by the very construct that had been guiding them through the ruins.

The Gems watched in horror as the figure pointed it's sword at the two of them, "And now, the final Trial begins... En Garde!" Without warning the long dead Isaac charged, his speed incredible for a human and he nearly skewered Lapis as she stumbled out of the way of the attack.

Both Gems spreading out on his flanks, trying to put as much distance between them and him as they could, "We need a plan!"

"What can we do? We don't have any weapons!" Lapis called out, keeping her eyes on Isaac as he turned to face them.

Jade skidded to a halt as she looked at the field around them, "Oh yes we do!" She smirked pulling a spear from the earth, "We've got all that we'll need!"

"I don't know how to use a weapon though!" Lapis argued, nervously picking up shield from one of the fallen skeletons.

Jade charged her foe, the skeleton meeting her halfway with his own charge attack. The two clashed violently in the center of the room, Jade was amazed by the skill of a simple human, being forced to duck and dodge as he attacked with amazing speed. She back flipped away from his lunge before springing forward off one foot, thrusting her spear forward aiming for his heart.

 _"Don't worry Lapis, I may have screwed up the other Trials but I'll get us through this!"_ The Gem assured herself.

However the skeletal knight parried her attack, deflecting her spear with amazing strength and sending Jade rolling across the ground with a precise kick, "Pathetic." He spat before turning attention to Lapis, "En Garde!" He challenged, dashing forward with blade at the ready.

"Ngh!" Lapis braced herself and raised the shield, forced back across the battlefield as every hit delivered a powerful impact onto her shield.

"You must face danger head on! Only then will you be able to defeat me!" He declared, getting the tip of his blade around the edge of her shield. With one hard twist and flick of the wrist her shield was tossed aside, leaving Lapis wide open, "Only then can you protect your friends..." He added while thrusting his blade forward, aiming for Lapis' heart.

"Not so fast bone man!" Jade shouted, broadsiding him with her spear. The pointed tip burying itself deep into his ribs, causing his blade to stop just inches from Lapis' exposed torso, "Ha, we win." She said, huffing out in relief, "Agh!" She hissed in pain, barely moving fast enough to avoid the slash aiming for her head. The Gem back stepped away from Isaac, a fresh cut on her cheek.

"Very smart," Isaac chuckled, pulling free the spear and snapping it in half, "You possess the knowledge to win a battle, but not nearly enough to pass this trial!"

The knight charged once more, lashing out at the exposed Jade who could do nothing but back peddle and avoid his swipes and slashes. She needed a weapon, something to defend herself with. Jade knew Lapis wasn't trained in handling weapons, so it would be up to her to protect them both. But with this skeleton on her butt she had no time to pick one up.

"JADE CATCH!" Lapis shouted, throwing short sword she had picked up off the ground. Her call catching Isaac's attention, who turned with lightning fast reflexes and caught the blade, "AGH! I-I didn't mean t-"

Jade could defend herself no more. The Gem crying out in pain as both blade tips buried themselves in each of her shoulders, Isaac pushing her back and pinning her to the wall with their points. Lapis gasped, fear gripping her as she watched Jade get pinned. Her screams shaking Lapis' core as Isaac slowly pulled his blade free.

"You expect to rely on your friend here to finish this battle for you?" Isaac scoffed, turning his back to Jade as she writhed in pain against the wall, "You are a coward."

 _"N-No! I-I can't... Fail... Again!"_ Gritting her teeth, Jade turned her head and bit hard on the short sword hilt buried in her shoulder, giving it a hard pull.

Isaac charged the blue Gem once more, Lapis forced to turn and run as she tried to think of a plan. But before she could get very far he was upon her, her eyes going wide with shock as he lunged with blade aimed for her undefended body. Once again however, Lapis was saved, Jade slamming into Isaac's exposed flank. She held the short sword between her teeth, both arms were limp at her sides but the Gems eyes alight with fiery determination.

"Ngh! Don't call her that!" She hissed through her mouthful of hilt, slashing viciously at the stumbling skeleton. Isaac righted himself and easily fended off her attack, "If it wasn't for her we never would've gotten this far!"

"Ha! You fight so passionately for one so weak, she is not fit to stand before the Fair Lady!" The human taunted, parrying her charge before hitting her across the jaw with the pommel of his blade, knocking away the blade Jade held while she stumbled back but catch herself before falling.

 _"I will not fall... Not until this is over..."_

"You are more than qualified to pass, young Gem... But this whelp will be removed, permanently."

Jade panted heavily, ignoring the pain in her pierced shoulders and now her bruised face, "No, I'm not leaving her behind... This is supposed to be the Trial of Strength huh? They sure picked the wrong guy for the job..." She smirked, goading him into attacking.

Isaac's hollow eyes burned into her, "Very well... I offered you mercy, but you have elected... The way of PAIN!"

"No don't!" Lapis cried out, watching as Isaac charged her friend once more. Jade ducked beneath his thrust and planted a straightforward kick on his ribs, breaking two of the brittle bones away as he slid back, _"I-I can't do anything here! I'm only slowing her down, if I weren't here she could stop him without having to protect me..."_ The sound of Jade's scream ringing through her mind once more, she clenched her eyes shut and took a step back, "I-I'm useless... W-Without my powers I can't..." The water witch hadn't felt so helpless in a long time, not since she had been sealed within that accursed mirror.

"Stop it!" Jade interrupted her thoughts, sidestepping a slash and delivering another kick to Isaac's ribs, "Don't you dare doubt yourself!" She ordered hissing in pain as he sliced across her torso, cutting open part of her clothing, "Y-You're a Crystal Gem, and you're my friend... You're the only reason we got past the first two Trials! I'd already be dead if it wasn't for you... This bone man nothing." She assured, smile creeping into Jade's features as Isaac lowered his blade.

"Do you seriously believe you can beat me with no use of your ar-" His words were cut off as Jade suddenly spun and delivered a bone crushing kick to his flank, taking the skeleton by surprise and shattering one arm. The bone man stepping back and chuckling deeply, "Very well, this ends NOW!"

"GAH!" Jade gasped, eyes going blank with shock as the knight buried his blade into her heart.

"NO!" Lapis cried out, tears running down her face.

"Ngh... No... I..." Her body was beginning to waver, flickering as it threatened to disappear back into her Gem, "I will not go yet!" She reared back and slammed her forehead, and Gem, into Isaac's skull with all her might.

"AGH!" He yelped, stumbling back as cracks chipped away at his brow, "You little-"

"Let's see how well you fight without this fancy sword eh?" Jade panted, the blade still stuck firmly in her chest. She struggled to reach up with her badly injured arms, gritting her teeth and fighting back a pained cry as she slowly pulled the weapon free, snapping the thin iron rapier across her knee. Falling to the ground afterwards, her body finally starting to vanish, "Y-You can do this... Lapis, y-you're n-not like me... You're going to get us through this Trial too... S-Sorry I'm too... Weak..."

Lapis watched through the tears in her eyes as Jade's body vanished, her gem resting in the center of the room while Isaac silently watched. His badly damaged body remaining still for a moment before he took a step towards the fallen Gem, "H-Hey!" She shouted, "You stay away from her!" She could feel something swelling within her, some fire she had never felt before.

"No, you're friend will die because you lacked the strength she had." Isaac said somberly, standing over the cold Gem.

Lapis didn't think, some overriding desire to stop this man took control of her every motion. She closed the distance between herself and Isaac in an instant, her fist slamming hard into the skeleton's jaw, sending him rolling across the ground and away from Jade's Gem. Lapis slowly picked up the stone and held it tightly in her palm, "I said, stay away from her." She panted, wiping the tears from her eyes and clenching her fist.

Isaac slowly rose to his feet, chuckling as he readjusted his jaw with the only remaining arm he had, "Good very good, you've got that fire in your eyes... But how far will you go to protect her!?" Grabbing a scimitar from the dirt he charged, striking at Lapis with all his might.

His attack struck with the blunt side of his blade, knocking her across the ground hard. Lapis held the Gem in her hand tightly, refusing to let it go. When she finally came to a stop, the Blue Gem stood up again. But the moment she got back to her feet, Isaac kicked her down again. Silently looking over her as she stood up again, "I am done playing this game, drop the gem and you will go free, stand in my way and you DIE!"

The former human struck out one final time, aiming a piercing strike of Lapis Lazuli's heart...

But the Gem did not waver.

Lapis knew she was not fast enough to dodge but she didn't need to avoid the attack, she just needed to survive it. Gritting her teeth as the blade pierced just above her heart, she wrapped one arm around his to hold him in place. Causing Isaac to blink in surprise, "So, you choose suicide?"

"No, I choose to see which one of us hits harder." Lapis smirked, placing her other hand on his torso.

It wasn't until he felt the wetness of her palm that he understood, smirking as he felt the force of a small projectile shatter through his sternum and spine. The skeleton smirking to himself as all that was left of his body fell to the ground in a mess of bones. Lapis stumbled back, she put a hand on the scimitar to pull it free but the pain was too great.

"You... You used your tears," Isaac chuckled, "Very good... I didn't waste energy disabling your abilities... Because I didn't think you'd find any water here..."

"W-We're done here... Isaac..." Lapis panted, wincing occasionally from the pain.

"Of course..." He muttered weakly, "Once your friend awakens, please apologize to her... I know you two are no fiends, but I had to do it..."

"You had to nearly kill her!?" Lapis demanded angrily, standing over him and fuming.

"I have seen into the streams of time, watched who you two were before all this... The doubts that rests within your minds will destroy you... As it will many of the Gems you wish to save... I thought maybe, I could help you both understand..."

"Understand what?" Lapis questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You know how I ended up here... But do not know why," Isaac sighed sadly, "M-My life, in the world of humans was pitiful... I failed my training as a knight, never invented anything that worked... I was a joke, so I ran away from my home..." He explained, Lapis' eyes softening she watched his body crumbling away, "I hated who I was... But to Azurite, I was the best thing that had ever happened to her... She never cared about who I was, she inspired me to be better... I learned to fight because I wanted to protect her, I learned how to engineer marvels because I wanted to be useful to her... In the end, she only cared that I was here, by her side..."

Lapis lowered her head, the sincerity in his words striking a cord of regret in her heart, "I-I understand..."

"Lapis Lazuli, you are far from a coward... Forgiving those that harmed you takes more strength than you know, and standing to face danger for your friend has only cemented my belief that you are worthy," He continued without hesitation, his grip on this world slipping away, "Jade, though doubt may rest in your mind, your strength goes beyond the very limits of your body, to protect someone you care about... I declare you both... Worthy... Keep her... Safe..."

The doorway at the other side of the room opened, allowing them to move forward. Lapis turned to see their exit, sighing in relief as she held Jade's Gem. When she looked back at Isaac she saw only a still, lifeless pile of bones. She smiled sadly as the human was finally put to rest, nodding her head slowly, "Thank you."

Before proceeding through the doorway.

The door lead Lapis to another staircase, the injured Gem taking it slowly. One step at a time she started making her way towards the top. However, with every step her body began to grow weary. She marched upwards slower... And slower... Until, nearly at the top she collapsed. Body breaking down and returning to her gem to heal, but she did not feel any fear. This place felt much safer now, as if a great darkness had been lifted from these ruins.

She knew they would be alright...

* * *

 **Sorry if I made Lapis seemed a little too helpless in this chapter lol but the more I think about it the more I think she is kindof a on and off power character. And by that I mean that, when she has access to water, she is by far the most powerful Gem out of the Crystal Gems. But if she has access to no water at all... You get my point right? Anyways now just one final short chapter to wrap up the Sanctuary Mini-arc and we can see what Garnet and Jasper are doing at the Kindergarten :3**


	15. Lady Azurite

**Enigma: That's perfectly fine, I am not just accepting Canon Corrupt Gem monsters so yeah a spider would work fine it also better fits his weapon.  
**

 **Before I start this chapter I feel like there is something that needs to be addressed. Now I will start by saying that, the community surrounding SU is probably one of the best Fandoms/Communities i have ever been apart of. However I find myself with the familiar paranoia I end up with whenever I start writing a fic. This story is nearing a view count of nearly 5000, which I guess I am proud of considering this story only started just over a weak or two ago. But when I look at that, and see that I am only getting feedback from a handful of people it puts this nagging, doubtful voice in the back of my head that just makes me worried some people are opening this story up, looking at something I have put hours of my life into, just saying "Meh" and walking away.**

 **I know it isn't true, every bit of feedback I have received says quite the contrary. And I appreciate every bit of praise or requests and ideas I get from those people.**

 **This is a real problem on this website, and every single person out there who has written a Fanfiction knows this feeling. Lurkers that are reading through what you've put time into, stressed out over, spent hours planning, and for whatever reason do not have the time to give the slightest bit of feedback. I don't think some people realize that just a few words can mean the world to an author.  
**

 **Enigma. KND Operative Numbah 227. KillJoyGem. Earth'sChild93. LoveForeverNow. lostpropertysheriep. unmei96. Guest. Patton. XWolf26. Wardog 4. Cfintimidator. nicosnowangel. P3anut. And Ella.**

 **That is a list of people that have given me feedback at least once since this story began. And since this story began I have put out a chapter every day, twice on Thanksgiving, reaching now almost 5000 views.**

 **I guess this has been bothering me for a few days now... But what finally made me decide I needed to address this problem was a message I received last night the only bit of feedback I received, the chapter I posted yesterday being one I put a lot of time, thought and emotion into.  
**

"Hey! I'm a huge fan of your Steven universe fic, and I have some gemsonas that I think would work well in your story! Do you have a form to fill out or something? If not just what you are looking for? Thank you very much for writing a great story!"

 **Yes, thank you. This is the kinda thing every author wants to hear. They want to know what they're doing matters to somebody, it is not hard to type out a single sentence letting the person on the other side of the screen know that you care about what they're doing.**

 **I would like to clarify that I am not mad at anyone, all OC submissions are still open even if it is just a human character you would like to see getting involved. And for you Panda, yes I will gladly accept the idea you would like to give but I don't have any type of form to fill out, just leave a message with whatever details you would like me to know.**

 **As for everyone else, I am sorry if this has upset you, and I am sorry for taking up your time with my bitching. But I just want everyone to know that, anyone who takes time to create a story for your enjoyment deserves to know how what they did improved your life or made you smile or just made the day a little bit easier to get through.**

 **I would rather hear criticism than nothing at all... Because that's how it makes a writer feel, like this thing they've created isn't even worth talking about, like it is nothing. Because I didn't start writing this story for myself, I started writing it because I watched an amazing show and wanted to give something back to it's community, I'm not artist or song writer, but I thought maybe I could throw together a decent story to fill the void this hiatus has left us all in lol  
**

 **Anyways, now that I've vented I will get on with this short chapter... Also uh... I kinda broke my spacebar on my keyboard so um... Chapters may possibly be coming a little bit slower lol  
**

* * *

Lapis was the first to awaken, her body reforming much quicker do to taking less damage. When she opened her eyes she was laying in a small room, on a soft bed. She groaned as she sat up, before a sudden sense of urgency caused her to fully awaken. She stood up from the bed and began looking around frantically for Jade's Gem, spotting it on a nearby bed laying on a soft pillow. The blue Gem sighed in relief before starting to wonder how exactly she'd gotten here in the first place.

Slowly approaching the door, Lapis turned the handle and pushed it open. Her eyes opening wide as she stepped through into some kind of massive library. It was circular, the walls lined with small slots and shelves. Each one holding a different scroll, while several blue gems hovered in the air providing a calming light. Remembering what Isaac had said before, about this place holding records of all known histories, she figured this must be where it was all stored.

Lapis didn't have time to wonder though, a door at the opposite side of the room opening. The Blue Gems jaw dropping as their host arrived, the one whom Isaac had spoke of. The Gem that was older than any she'd encountered, the Gem that kept watch over time and recorded it's progress. The fair lady Azurite, in all her beauty.

At first glance, Lapis thought she had to be a fusion, the Gem standing nearly eight feet tall. However her colors were pure, no sign of a fusion in her form. Her skin was a beautifully deep blue color, hair snow white and long enough to trail on the floor behind her. But her soft locks were instead resting on the back of her long, flowing light blue dress. She had six arms, likely to help keep up with all the writing and organizing she had to do here. Some of her facial features were hidden though, from the eyes up she was hidden away from view by a curved, smooth helm. However the part of her face that was viewable was absolutely flawless.

"Oh..." She stopped upon seeing Lapis standing there in awe, "Y-You're awake..." Her voice was soft as silk, "How are you feeling?"

It took Lapis a moment to answer, however when she realized she was gawking she shook her head and blushed lightly, "I-I am alright... You must be Lady Azurite."

"I am, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Lapis Lazuli." The tall Gem smiled softly.

"You've been waiting for me?" Lapis questioned curiously.

"Of course, I have been watching the deeds of the Crystal Gems for some time... It is always such a surprise seeing what amazing things you-" She suddenly stopped, a light blush coloring her cheeks, "My apologies, it sounds like I've been stalking you..."

Lapis blinked before letting out a short laugh, "Yeah, it does sound kind of weird... Don't worry about it."

"Thank you for understanding." Azurite replied politely bowing her head, "I am sorry if I seem... Strange, I have not had a guest in many centuries... And that poor Lion, I wish I could have met him." She smiled sadly.

"What did happen to Lion?" Lapis asked, remembering the state they had found him in.

"I believe he wanted to find me, for what reason I do not know... Unfortunately he could not pass the Trial of Strength," She explained with a slightly frown, "O-Oh um... Congratulations, by the way, I am only just seeing the events now... Quite amazing, the two of you are," She laughed nervously, "Although, it is what I have come to expect from the Crystal Gems."

Lapis smiled nodding her head, "Thank you, it was... Tough, I appreciate you recovering our Gems."

"You are very welcome," Azurite smiled brightly, "I was unable to see the events of your battle, but when I found your Gems on my doorstep I knew you must have passed so I brought you in and-" She stopped suddenly her smile fading away, "O-Oh... I see..."

Lapis didn't need to wonder what had happened, she must have reached the end of her vision and saw what had finally become of Isaac. The blue Gem slowly approached her, "Azurite, are you alright?"

"I... I think I need to sit down," She answered, forcing her words past that familiar lump in her throat. She took a step backwards but, catching one foot on her dress she fell back, landing hard on her butt. The Fair Lady didn't acknowledge her loss of posture, her lips silent as the weight of her loss began to sink in, "He's really gone then..."

"He's at peace now..." Lapis assured, placing a hand on her shoulder after moving beside her, "Look I... I don't really know what to say to make you feel better but, I'm sorry... If it helps, you don't need to stay here all alone... The Crystal Gems would be happy to help you."

"Yes... I saw the offer Isaac made for you," Azurite smiled softly, wiping away a single tear that had made it out from beneath her mask, "I thank you... While my duty prevents me from leaving this place, I would be more than willing to allow Gems still healing to come here." She stated happily, "I... I do not know the pain they might be going through b-but maybe I can use my powers to find out who they were... Help them remember what they were before..."

Lapis nodded her head, "I think that would be perfect."

"HYAAAH!" With a loud clang, the door leading to the room Lapis had awoken in was removed from it's hinges. The hunk of wood flying across the room and sliding to a stop as Jade ran out wielding her staff, "Alright you skeleton I hope you're ready for round- Oh hey Lapis." She waved with a grin, apparently what she went through in that Trial was not enough to deter her spirit, "Is that Lady Azurite?"

Lapis blinked in surprise at her sudden arrival before face palming, "Yes, she is... She was just offering to help the Crystal Gems and then... You kicked her door in..."

"Oh... Sorry, Lady Azurite." Jade nervously scratched the back of her head.

The Gem laughed in response, clapping with two rows of hands as she got back to her feet and dusted herself off, "Oh it is no problem, but proper introductions will have to wait, it seems Steven is far more resourceful than I thought." She replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned confused.

"I thought I would need to activate the Warp Pad to send you back, but it appears that Steven, Pearl and Lion are on their way here right now." She explained, "As of twenty minutes ago at least."

"Uh oh," Lapis blinked, "He must have healed Lion."

"I am most excited to meet him," Azurite said eagerly, clapping four of her six hands together while one of the remaining ones hiked a thumb over her shoulder, "I will go down to the bridge to meet them, oh it has been so long since I had guests!" She turned and headed for the main door, quickly shooting them a glance as she opened it, "I will explain everything to them, you two are free to relax and explore the Sanctuary I will inform them that you are alright!"

The door closed behind her, the lonely Gem rushing off like a child getting a new toy, happier than she had been in a very long time.

Lapis and Jade were left standing alone in the atrium, the green Gem turning her head so she could finally take in their surroundings, not seeing Lapis Lazuli's eyes started to well up, "Woah... This place is-"

"You stupid idiot!"

"OW!" Jade yelped as Lapis Lazuli slugged her in the shoulder, "What was that for?!"

"You're right! I'm not like you Jade!" Lapis exploded suddenly, "Yeah so what you messed up a few puzzles that doesn't mean your worthless!" Her eyes burning with fire despite the tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

As the initial shock wore off, Jade's smile faded, "H-Hey come on... Why are you crying? We won didn't we?"

"Only after you mutilated yourself!" Lapis argued slashing a hand through the air, "I'm sorry Jade, but what you said... It's not true! You're one of the strongest people I know... So now I'm telling you, don't you dare doubt yourself..." She ordered, pointing an accusing finger at her friend.

"I just wanted to help... I knew you were scared and I..." Jade fidgeted nervously, fighting back the lump in her throat, "Th-That's what friends do right, protect one another..."

"Just shut up," Lapis muttered, slowly calming down with a light blush on her face while she wiped her eyes before suddenly pulling Jade into a brief hug, "And don't scare me like that again..."

Jade blushed as well while her friend hugged her tightly, "Y-Yeah... I promise."

 **. . .**

When the two of them reached the exit to the Sanctuary they spotted Azurite and the others. Her tall frame towering over them all even as she bent over to pet lions mane, apologizing for the rudeness of her security while Steven gushed over the ruins around them. Even Pearl seemed in awe of this beautiful untouched place.

"Steven!" Jade called out as they stepped out of the main hall, catching everyone's attention.

"Jade! Lapis!" The boy beamed as he ran up to them, "This place is amazing!" He exclaimed with excitement. As they conversed, Pearl approached Azurite.

"So, you're really just giving us full access to this place?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Of course," She nodded her head while looking down at Pearl, Lion sitting by her side, "I have seen what the Crystal Gems do, and I would be honored to help in any way I can... However there are some historical records that I cannot give access to, you understand yes?"

"What kind of records?" Pearl asked raising an eyebrow.

"The two types of records I do not grant access to are, 1. Anything too personal for one person, and 2. Anything that may create conflict between Gems, humans or anything else." She explained calmly, "I do hope these conditions are fair."

The white Gem could barely believe what she was hearing, "N-No don't worry about it that's fine," She assured with a smile, "And we'll be able to come here? With all the extra gems we've got now the Temple is starting to get a little crowded..."

"But of course!" Azurite assured eagerly, "I would love to have the company."

Pearl nodded with an eager smile of her own, "Alright Azurite, you've got a deal! The Crystal Gems will be happy to have you."

"Oh thank you thank you Pearl!" She exclaimed lifting Pearl right off the ground and hugging her excitedly while the smaller Gem yelped in terror, "I will not let you down! Oh I am so excited I am going to be apart of History! This is so amazing!"

Steven, Lapis and Jade all laughed as they watched Pearl struggling to get free. Steven was just happy to make a new friend, but Lapis and Jade were happy because they had made an impact on someone's life. Knowing that Azurite, having spent her entire existence simply watching the outside world, would now be able to really make a difference and have friends... It made them feel like they had really changed the world for the better... Or at the very least changed her world.

And Azurite definitely couldn't argue.


	16. Prelude to Destruction

**I guess I'll start by thanking everyone for handling my outburst so well, and thank everyone for the feedback I have received since. But I don't want to waste a bunch of time like last chapter so we'll just get right to it! Today's Chapter will be short and sweet, because after this we finally get to begin the Cluster arc :3  
**

 **Wardog 4: Well in the interest of transparency, I'll let my secret slide lol idk how I did it, but in the time right after Thanksgiving I managed to get like four chapters ahead of schedule by writing two or three a day. Todays chapter is the first one so far that I am writing the same day it releases XD**

 **Earth'sChild93: I can't wait to see her :3**

 **Enigma: I appreciate all that you've given back, especially considering the language barrier I know it cannot be easy. As for what I meant about matching the weapon better, I have been kinda trying to keep all uncorrupted Gems to a pattern of having something to make them resemble their monster form. You originally said that Pyrite would be from the pyramid Gem, but considering you wanted his weapons to be Rapiers that didn't make so much sense lol but if his monster form were a spider his Rapiers could be like representative of the Spiders fangs or maybe a stinger.**

 **Side note, I fixed my spacebar :D unfortunately I still had to get this chapter done last minute and edit it lol so sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It had been a little over a weak since Garnet, Jasper, Amethyst and Aquamarine had departed for the Kindergarten via Warp Pad. Unfortunately the closest place they could teleport to was still a good distance away, distance they were forced to cross on foot. It had taken them several days, but now they stood on the edges of the dead, dark lands known as the Kindergarten.

Their trip had been mostly silent, Garnet and Jasper generally avoiding one another while Aqua and Amethyst occasionally chatted. The unspoken truth being that none of them were eager to return to the Kindergarten, but beyond that, the ever looming feeling that there was some terrible monster living beneath the surface waiting to destroy everything served as a silent motivator.

"There." Garnet pointed, seeing one of the massive drills still mostly intact.

"Alright good, let's grab this thing and get out of here." Jasper nodded as she headed for the device.

"So you said this place is filled with those cluster creatures?" Aquamarine asked, following with her hands in her pockets and eying the canyon walls.

"That's right, Jade and I fought through these creatures twice," Jasper explained, "They are vicious, tenacious, and far beyond reason."

"They were Gems once," Garnet reminded sharply, "Until your Diamond leaders decided their lives were worth experimenting with."

"I don't disagree with you... I've seen these things, whatever they were meant for was not worth it, not by a long shot." Jasper shook her head while placing on hand on the intact drill, "This should be quick, just gotta rip it off."

"Easy! We don't want to damage it." Aquamarine warned as she stepped in, "Let my constructs deal with it, you guys just watch my back." She ordered, Gem eye glowing as she formed a few hovering tools. The constructs getting to work cutting apart the drill quickly.

"You've been quiet Amethyst, something wrong?" Garnet asked while the smaller purple Gem stood by.

"What? Oh, it's nothing... I just want to be out of here that's all." She answered crossing her arms.

"Oh, so this must be where you came from." Jasper stated bluntly, "This place produced some good quartz soldiers... Amazing that the defective one is the only one that survived the war."

"I AM NOT DEFECTIVE!" Amethyst shouted suddenly, clenching her fists tightly as her eyes burned into Jasper.

"Amethyst calm down!" Garnet ordered, eyes scanning the top of the canyon for any sign of movement.

"Easy runt," Jasper goaded with a chuckle, "We're all on the same side here right?"

"I swear if you weren't Jade's friend I would-"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Lock it down, both of you!"

The Gems were interrupted by a loud metallic clang coming from the drill as a piece of it broke away suddenly and slammed into the ground. All the Gems falling silent and looking towards Aquamarine while the sound slowly faded away as it echoed. The short blue Gem turning to face them slowly, "That was an accident I swear!" She whispered frantically, "B-But the Drill is ready to go."

"Pick it up, and let's get out of here." Garnet ordered sharply, "The rest of you be ready... Things are about to get dangerous." Her foresight kicking in, Garnet summoned her gauntlets. Amethyst took the hint, nodding as she pulled free her whip.

Aquamarine placed a bit of crystal on the Drill head before using her powers to lift it, slowly walking towards the exit to the canyon while Jasper followed. The other Crystal Gems bringing up the rear as the sound of movement began to fill the silence, earth shifting across the canyon walls as numerous grotesque forms began to appear.

"We've gotta get out of here now!" Jasper exclaimed, her helmet forming as Aquamarine picked up speed. A mighty howl rang throughout the canyon, a call to the hunt as these monsters found the newest trespassers in their territory.

They had nearly reached the end of the canyon when they were finally forced to stop, the Gems watching in horror as a massive creature rose from the earth. Its body an amalgamate of various arms, legs, mouths and a few eyes. In the center of it's body was a basketball sized Gem made up of many different colored shards. It stood like some horrible living tree made of limbs, six massive legs acting as it's support and a thick upper body lined with arms.

"N-No... We're dead... So dead..." Aquamarine muttered fearfully as she stepped back.

"Not yet we're not," Garnet smirked confidently, "Amethyst, our contingency."

The purple gem smirked wickedly in response, "One Sugilite coming riiiiight up!"

"More fusion?" Jasper scoffed, turning to face the approaching horde of smaller Gems, "Great, well while you make a mockery of yourselves I'll be defending the drill."

"Hmm, didn't Jade say you two fused to fight these things?" Aquamarine asked with a knowing smirk.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Ignoring their bickering, Garnet and Amethyst proceeded with their rather lewd dance. Rushing through the movements as the Cluster prototype loomed overhead, slowly approaching their group with slow, heavy steps. However in a flash of rising light, Sugilite was born into existence once again. She summoned the purple visor over her five eyes and looked around momentarily, now standing at eye level with the monster.

"Oh is this all? Geez you guys really gotta step up your game!" She laughed mockingly before cocking back two of her four fists, delivering a massive wind-up punch to the monsters stomach that sent it sliding back, roaring in pain.

Meanwhile below them, Jasper smashed, headbutted and punched her way through every single cluster creature that attempted to lay a hand on Aquamarine. The few that did get past her were quickly dispatched by a hailstorm of mini drill shots she created while moving the drill slowly to safety. Jasper fought off the monsters with a fury she had acquired through fear, these terrible amalgamates the stuff of nightmares.

The massive Cluster Monster stood firm as it faced Sugilite, recovering from Sugilite's wind-up punch while the massive fusion watched, "What's the matter big boy did I hurt you? Come on start fighting or get out of the way I got no time for your-" Sugilite was interrupted as the monster swung and smashed several hands across her face, effectively destroying her glasses and making her stumble back. As she righted herself, the Gem's burning eyes aimed at the monster, "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Beach City, Variscite was enjoying a break from the drill building. Pearl and Peridot had made great strides in it's construction ever since gaining access to the historical records in Sanctuary, and now it seemed they only needed the drill head to finish their creation. So for now the green Gem was trying to enjoy some of the free time she had, by picking up her new favorite snack.

"What do mean I have to pay for it?" Variscite demanded, standing at the counter of the ice cream shop.

"Uh, yeah, that's how this whole business thing works." The man at the counter replied confused, "I provide a service, you provide me money."

"Bah! This is ridiculous," Variscite huffed, "Give me the Ice cream."

"No."

"Foolish human!" In seconds her scythe was on hand and preparing to assault the man.

"Oh you think the ice cream man is a chump huh?" He questioned, smirking as he pulled a baseball bat from beneath his counter, "Well bring it on crazy lady I will not hesitate to beat your a-"

"WHOA easy everyone!" Greg shouted as he ran into the scene, "Come on Donny no need to go beating on any Gems today is there?"

"Hey she started it." He shrugged simply, "Won't pay for her ice cream."

"I shouldn't have to, you should find payment enough in serving a superior being." Variscite huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh boy..." Greg sighed pulling out his wallet, "Alright, how much do I owe you?"

A few minutes, and several death threats later, Variscite had her treat. Eating it eagerly as Greg stood next to her, "So what brings you out here human?" She questioned curiously.

"Pearl's orders actually," He explained, "All the Gems are supposed to meet at the Sanctuary for something important..."

"What do you mean?" Variscite raised an eyebrow at the sound of his troubled tone.

"It's about Steven."

* * *

Up up down down left right left right B A, Sugilite didn't think about her swings. Every impact from her massive flail smashing the creature against either the ground or the canyon wall. It was resilient, she could say that much at least. However, it was getting to be more annoying than respect worthy. At this point it was just slowing them down, however upon noticing the horde of smaller monsters was closing in on them from behind Sugilite had a rather abrupt plan for dealing with them all at once.

"You little girls better move or someone is gonna get hurt!" She warned bluntly, grabbing a hold of the massive creature with all four of her arms. Lifting its struggling form above her head as she turned to face the approaching horde.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jasper demanded as she ran, lifting Aquamarine who was focusing all her power into moving the drill to safety. The two of them running for the canyon exit.

"Who knows baby!" Sugilite laughed boisterously before throwing the massive creature, on impact it smashed through the horde slowing them to a near standstill. But she wasn't done yet, as soon as the others were Clear Sugilite smashed the edges of the canyon with her flail, causing a collapse that blocked off all passage in and out of the Kindergarten.

Once it was done she turned and followed the others, after a short walk by her standards they came to a stop. Sugilite unfusing back to Garnet and Amethyst while Jasper and Aquamarine stopped to catch their breath.

"Is the drill intact?" Garnet questioned immediately.

"You... You know it boss." Aquamarine panted while giving a thumbs up, setting down the drill and letting the crystals fade so she could take a rest.

"Good, we need to get back as soon as possible." She nodded in response.

"Glad I'm done with this place." Amethyst sighed running a hand through her hair.

"We aren't done here." Garnet replied simply.

"What?"

"Once this business with the Cluster is over, we're coming back and clearing this place once and for all."

* * *

As Variscite arrived at the Sanctuary via Warp Pad she was surprised to see everyone else had already arrived. Pearl noting her presence with a nod, "Good, we can begin."

"So what's the big deal Pearl? Why call everyone here?" Jade questioned while leaning on a nearby table.

"Azurite has informed me that the others have reached the Kindergarten," She explained, "So we should be expecting them back in another week, which means it's almost time to take down the Cluster."

"Tch, you say it like it'll be easy." Peridot scoffed, standing on a chair to look taller.

"That's my point," Pearl replied, "Whatever happens down there... It's going to get messy no matter how much planning we do, I think it would be in our best interest if we decided who will be going, and who will be staying with Steven."

"We aren't bringing Steven?" Lapis asked crossing her arms.

"That's right, this is far too dangerous for him," Pearl nodded, "This... _Thing_ , it isn't something we can try to reason with or make friends with... We aren't going down there to play nice, we're going to find the Cluster and kill it."

Jade sighed heavily, "She's right, Steven would never let us do it... So I assume you've already thought up who is and isn't going?"

"Yes, taking into account everyone's abilities plus what we know about fusions so far..." Pearl opening a small list she had written down, "Peridot and I will be going to operate the machine... We only need one pilot but, we might need a backup," She stated in a deadly serious tone, "As for the assault team, Garnet and Jasper are obviously going to be there, Amethyst in case we need Sugilite, Jade in case we need Gaspeite... And Aquamarine will be there to defend the drill."

"Wait what?" Lapis blinked, not hearing her name on the list, "I'm not going?"

"Taking into consideration how deep we'll be traveling underground... And the fact that the Cluster will be sucking life from it's surroundings, the chances of water being down there is slim..." Pearl explained nervously, "And well... Without water-"

"I'm useless, yeah I get it." Lapis Lazuli finished, narrowing her eyes sharply. The thought of being left behind while everyone else went off to fight this monster putting a bad taste in her mouth.

"It makes sense." Variscite shrugged, "Chances of there being sand are even slimmer... So our job will be keeping Steven busy?"

"That's right," Pearl nodded while Lapis fumed in the corner, "Greg has agreed to help out, so as far as Steven knows you're all just having a day of fun and games while we uh..."

"Are fighting a giant planet killing monster underground," Lapis huffed, "Do you really think he is that stupid Pearl?" She demanded, "You want to know what's going to happen? He's going to catch on, find out what's really happening and try to follow."

"I know you're upset about this Lapis but we're just trying to protect him." Pearl defended calmly.

"How do you plan on protecting him if you're dead huh?" The blue Gem questioned sharply, "I thought that by now you'd have stopped looking at him like he's just some kid, he's a Crystal Gem too."

"Lapis, I'm not leaving you behind because I think you'll be useless down there," Pearl began, her tone grim as she saw through Lapis Lazuli's argument. It was all too obvious this wasn't about Steven, "If that thing get's by us, somehow makes it to the surface once we awaken it... You, Variscite, Steven and Connie...

Lapis' eyes softened, Pearl's meaning becoming clear.

"You're the last line of defense for this planet, so if you're gonna need access to the entire ocean to save it, so be it."

* * *

 **Now for an unfortunate bit of news. Yes the next chapter is the official start of the "Cluster Battle" Arc. However, I don't want to go into it with day to day typing so I won't be update until I have a few chapters for it already done. That way I know I'm not just racing to meet a deadline, don't worry this shouldn't take anymore than a two or three days.**

 **In the mean time feel free to pitch ideas or OCs, and remember not all OCs need to be Gems lol if you've got an idea for another kid to hang around Beach City with Steven that is perfectly fine**


	17. Descent into Darkness

**I'M BACK! With the next 6 chapters already done I'll be back on the regular updating schedule :3 I hope you're ready for some fun, action, drama, suspense, its time for the Cluster to be revealed! But don't jump to any conclusions once you see him, this monster may be more than he appears ;3**

 **privacyispriv-y: Unfortunately the Emerald Gem was already taken by the Emerald dragon they fought earlier, sorry :(**

* * *

One week was all that remained, until doomsday would be upon them. The Earths imminent destruction putting a few of the Gems on edge even after Garnet and the others had returned. Peridot and Pearl were immediately on installing the drill so they could get moving and take their minds off the impending apocalypse. Aquamarine rested her body by returning to her Gem, having insisted on moving the Drill head non-stop since they departed from the Kindergarten. Variscite and Steven showed Garnet and Amethyst the Sanctuary while Lapis, Jasper and Jade waited.

Installing the drill head took them a whole day, most of the time wasted getting the drill actually running. But once the preparations were complete, it was decided they would depart in a mere few hours. And after discussing their plans with Garnet it was decided that Jade would be forced to stay behind. Despite everything that had happened so far, Garnet still held Jade's stability in question... Or maybe she could see something they couldn't, either way she was adamant in her decision.

To keep Steven in the dark the Crystal Gems told him they were just taking the drill for a test drive, while Greg took him to the movies so they could all depart without having to worry about him catching them. So now as the midday sun hung high overhead the Gems were preparing to set off on their descent into darkness.

Garnet stood before the Gems while Peridot and Pearl made the final preparations to the machine. The entire vehicle was about the size of a school bus, long and cylindrical in shape with the red drills on the end of it. It had heavy tank treads for wheels to give it plenty of power and traction, they didn't need to worry about speed because as they began to drill gravity down would do the rest. On the back end was a large thruster, meant to help them return to the surface once their job was finished.

"Everyone understands the plan correct?" Garnet questioned calmly, "Jasper, Pearl, Peridot, Amethyst, Aquamarine and I will travel down and hit this thing with everything we've got," She shot a sideways glance at Jasper, "That. Means. Fusion."

"I'm not fusing with one of you Crystal pricks." She scoffed with her arms crossed.

"Then fuse with Peridot, I don't care." Garnet replied with equal scorn, "Lapis Lazuli, Jade and Variscite will remain here to keep Steven busy, and will be the second string in case this thing makes it to the surface."

"We understand." Jade nodded, "But you won't need us, you guys are gonna take this thing out." She assured with a confident smirk.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Aqua chuckled while leaning on one of the Drills tires.

"I know some of us have only been allies for a short time," Garnet began, addressing the whole group, "But today we are not fighting for any cause or under any one banner. This is a battle for survival, this monster will destroy everything on this planet Gem and Human alike..." She turned to face Jasper, "Today we are not Crystal Gems or members of Home World... We are all Gems." Extending a hand to her rival, "You have my back, and I'll have yours."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her offer, smirking slightly before accepting it with a handshake, "Fine, but once this mess is done with, we're gonna have our rematch."

Garnet nodded, smirking lightly, "Agreed."

A few goodbyes and encouraging words later, the Gems stepped into the vehicle. Taking their seats while Jade and the others cleared the area. The decision to drill down a few miles outside of Beach City gave them plenty of room in the hills overlooking the beach. After all systems were checked and ready to go, the machine started with a deafening roar of the engine. Peridot took control and aimed them in the right direction, digging into a nearby hill before turning sharping downward.

And so the descent into darkness began.

 **. . .**

The trip down took hours, the drill rumbling around the Gems as they continued heading deeper at a steady pace. According to Peridot their destination was roughly three hundred miles below the Earths surface. Not nearly as deep as they had feared but nobody was complaining, not having to worry about being trapped so far underground was all well and good for them.

"ETA ten minutes." Pearl called out as she monitored the systems, keeping everything in check as Peridot drove. Despite their earlier squabbling the two Gems worked well together with their combined technical expertise, "The Chamber should be only-" She stopped upon realizing the earth around them was beginning to crumble away, "Peridot stop!"

But it was too late, the dirt and stone around their drill gave way. Opening up into the massive underground chamber, the drill plummeting through the air. The ground approaching fast as the Gems were rocked in their seats.

"Everyone HANG ON!" Garnet shouted, bracing herself for impact.

...

"We stopped?" Jasper asked after finally opening her eyes.

"You're welcome." Aquamarine grumbled, her Gem eye glowing brightly. The drill settling down gently in the dirt as she moved it around with little strain.

"You left a crystal on the hull," Garnet smirked as she unbuckled and stood up, "Good work."

"No problem boss." Aquamarine grinned, hopping out of her seat and heading for the door.

Pearl opened the hatch, summoning her weapon as she stepped outside into the dimly lit cavern. The only lights coming from several massive, red crystal towers around the cavern's walls. Everything appeared to be dead, no sign of any plant life in this terrible place. Even the air was dry and dead, not a drop of moisture to be found in this wretched hole.

"Garnet... It looks just like..." Amethyst started, holding her tongue as she clenched her fists.

"The Kindergarten." Jasper finished, her helmet appearing as she stood on guard, "Alright, so where is this thing?"

"I'm not sure, but its clearly been sucking the life out of everything here... Even the earth around this place is weak, that's why the rocks gave way." Peridot speculated, the small Gem keeping her one remaining limb extender on hand as a blaster.

"There!" Amethyst suddenly pointed, the Gems following her gaze to see a massive Gem floating in the center of the cavern.

It hovered just above the ground, rotating slowly and occasionally pulsing a sickly mess of colors. It had to be the size of a small building, many different colors crossing it's form and jagged edges showing off the various Gem shards that had been force fused together. There was no sign of the creature, so they had managed to arrive before it finished incubating.

"Alright... We need to hit this thing, hard." Garnet said calmly, marching forward towards the center of the mile long cavern, "Peridot, you and Aquamarine keep the drill safe we'll be right back." Jasper, Pearl and Amethyst followed behind the fusion.

"Geez, we got lucky." Amethyst sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we can crack this rock and get out of here." Jasper added with a chuckle, "Looks like we got all worked up for nothing."

"Pearl, we're going to need Sardonyx."

* * *

In the world above ground, Jade sat nervously on the roof of Steven's home. In the hours that passed since their departure the sun had started setting, Steven was busy with his father for now so she was free to drop the carefree act. In truth she was horrified of what could be going on underground right now, all of her friends fighting without her just felt so wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm fine Lapis," Jade answered looking down at her friend who stood on the porch outside Steven's home, "Where have you been?"

"Just picked up the movies on Greg's list," She shrugged floating up to the roof with her wings, "Did you know they made a movie for the Crying Breakfast Friends?"

"No way."

"I'm serious!" Lapis laughed, "I guess Steven isn't the only one who likes that show."

Jade laughed with her for a moment before an awkward silence settled between them, "So..." They both knew what was on the others mind, "How do you think they're doing down there?"

"Hmm, you want the real answer or some reassurance?" Lapis asked only half joking.

"Real one please."

The blue Gem shrugged in response, "I don't know."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope you are ready for a spectacular light show!" Sardonyx beamed as the lights of her fusion faded, summoning her Hammer as she stood beside the floating Cluster Gem, "We've got drama, action, adventure, drama, horror, suspense and every bodies favorite... DRAMA!"

"Just get on with it!" Jasper fumed with her arms crossed.

"Ouch, rough crowd." She massive Gem giggled lightly, "Very well if that's what the audience wants I will be happy to oblige!" She smirked gripping her hammer firmly.

"We might wanna stand back." Amethyst warned, back stepping away from the two larger beings. Jasper didn't argue, she didn't come all the way down here just to get killed by some massive gem shards falling on her.

Winding up, Sardonyx gripped her hammer with all four hands. And then, with all her might she swung hard at the Cluster Gem. Sparks flying, a loud metallic clang filling the cavern on impact forcing the others to cover their ears until it was over. And after it was over the room fell silent, Sardonyx opening her eyes and blinking in confusion, "What the-... Not even a scratch!?"

Before more could be said, the Cluster Gem began to glow brightly. Before the light suddenly disappeared, followed by a massive energy pulse that sent the tall fusion sliding back across the ground. The pulses continued for several minutes, knocking the Gems down at every attempt to rise and shaking the cavern. However eventually they came to a slow stop, and a dim light surrounded the massive Cluster Gem.

"No!" Sardonyx called as she realized what was happening.

"It's waking up!" Jasper exclaimed, seeing a form taking shape around the Gem.

"No! I won't let you!" Charging forward, Sardonyx raised her mighty hammer and brought it down hard on the forming creature. However on impact her weapon was blown away, carrying the giant woman with it. The fusion crashing into the ground across the cavern. As the lights faded, the Crystal Gem's suspected to see some kind of massive Cluster freak like what they had encountered at the Kindergarten. However, they were all stunned to see something that... Didn't look very threatening at all really.

Sitting in the middle of the chamber on its butt was... Some kind of giant... Fat creature. Its body was a bland mixture of colors, mostly yellowish white across its features. But its body was semi-humanoid, two legs, two arms, a head with a calm, curious expression as it examined the world around it. It had a set of small horns on its fat head, wearing something like a giant purple vest. A large belly hanging out, with nothing covering its totally blank lower body.

"Heheh..." It muttered, giggling lightly as it looked around. Using its hand to rise, the creature stood up. Standing something like sixty feet in height it towered over the Gems, they were initially worried it might continue to grow but this thing seemed stable for the moment.

Across the cavern Garnet and Pearl had separated, the two getting up and dusting off as they watched the creature begin to explore it's home. Garnet rubbing her head while Pearl looked more confused than ever, "I-I don't know Garnet... This thing looks... Like a giant child."

"No!" She hissed in response while recovering, "This thing is pure evil!" The fusion exclaimed, "We need to get to the others!" Without waiting she made a run for Jasper and Amethyst, both Gems watching the creature cautiously.

"Hang on Garnet!" Pearl ran after her, "What are you talking about?!"

"I saw it! Everything this Gem is made of," Garnet explained as they ran, "The Gems that were forced to fuse into this creature, they felt nothing but hatred, pain and anger!" The massive creature slowly turned to face them, its childish grin turning to one of sinister malice as it spotted the Gems running.

"I don't understand Garnet!"

"If we don't stop this thing it will destroy everything! Regardless of whether or not it grows any larger!"

The creature suddenly laughed, its voice sounding like many people all speaking at once. It cocked back one fist and threw it forward, a gateway opening in mid air that the giant hand passed through. And before the Gems could even react, a gateway opened above their drill, the Cluster's fist emerging and smashing the vehicle into nothing but scrap with a thunderous crash.

The gravity of the situation began to weigh on them as the Gems regrouped. There would be no escape from here, they would either destroy this monster...

Or be the first victims of it's genocidal rampage.


	18. Mutation

**To those of you who guessed it, yes I did base the Cluster off of Janemba from DBZ lol Now it wasn't just an appearance thing, the source kinda makes sense too.**

 **Janemba is the culmination of a thousand years of bad energy from dead villains being released and mixing together. The Cluster is a culmination of hundreds if not thousands of dead Gem shards mixed together :3**

* * *

"NO!" Peridot cried out as he watched their vehicle get crushed beneath the fist of that fat monstrosity, "I-I spent weeks... B-Building this..." She muttered, crestfallen, "I... I'LL KILL THAT FAT BLOB!" She exploded furiously, stopping only as Aquamarine grabbing her shoulder.

"Easy there pie slice," She warned calmly, "That pea shooter ain't gonna hurt something that sized, leave it to the fighters." She smirked and started walking towards the others.

The creature in question laughing and clapping his hands together, enjoying the destruction he caused. Garnet and Pearl regrouping with the others and instantly going into fight mode, "Pearl, Amethyst, Opal. Now." She ordered quickly, "Jasper, with me, we've gotta find this things Gem and hit it hard."

"Right." The large Gem nodded, the two of them sprinting towards the Cluster.

The monster realized there were enemies incoming and laughed again, it aimed a hand at them before firing a beam of light. The two experienced Gems breaking line and separating to avoid the blast. However just before the blast struck the ground another warp hole opened and consumed the blast, only for it to reappear beside Jasper and broadside her.

"AGH!" She cried, smoking as she rolled across the ground.

"Jasper!" Peridot cried out as she watched, a sense of helplessness filling her mind as she watched.

Garnet slid to a stop as the beast tried to stomp on her, only narrowly avoiding the foot before she jumped onto his leg. She ran straight up his body, her gauntlets forming mid sprint before she jumped towards his face, clocking him one right across his fat face. The Monster yelped in terror as it rolled backwards, unable to control the movements of his massive body.

"Ugh... Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Jasper grumbled as Opal helped her up.

"Are you alright?" She asked calmly.

"I'm fine! Just focus on the giant monster." Jasper spat roughly, taking off at a run towards the Cluster once again.

Opal nodded and summoned her bow, firing a hailstorm of light arrows into the air. The Cluster recovering just in time to take a face full of arrows that exploded on impact, causing him to howl in pain, trying to cover his eyes. Meanwhile Jasper caught up to Garnet who was watching the light show.

"Any sign of his Gem?" Jasper asked quickly.

"No, I think this massive body is protecting it." She answered worriedly, "We've got to destroy the physical form."

"On it boss." Aquamarine casually interrupted as she flew by on a small slab of crystal. She flew high over the monster before they could respond, clenching her fists and focusing as a massive drill head formed over it's body, "Let's cut you open and see what makes you tic eh?" With one swift wave downward the drill fired upon him. Opal halting her attack to reload and watch the possible destruction of the Cluster.

However just as the tip of the drill began to dig into his fat belly, the creature was sucked into another warp hole he'd created beneath himself. Aquamarine went wide eyed as her drill hit nothing but ground, making it vanish to conserve power, "Where did he-"

Her answer came in the form of a massive hand from above, the Cluster appearing out of another warp hole and taking her off guard. The poor smaller Gem had no time to react, her body sent careening towards the ground as one massive hand smacked her downward. She never reached the floor however, as the Cluster twirled and kicked her limp body with one mighty foot. The blow sending her flying across the cavern, though she was lucky enough to be flying right towards Opal who caught her and carried the poor injured Gem to safety.

"Oh no... Is she alright?" Peridot asked, seeing the heavily battered form of Aquamarine, her clothing as well as her body visibly damaged.

"Her Gem wasn't harmed, she will be alright but needs to recover." Opal answered, "Look after her." She ordered before running back into the fray.

The small green Gem jumping in fright as Aquamarine moved slightly, "H-Hey pie slice... So how are we doing?" She asked while trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't be moving." Peridot stated nervously, "The others can handle this."

"Heheh... No they can't," She sighed shaking her head before laying back down, "It's too bad... Earth's sky is so pretty... I would hate to die somewhere I couldn't see it." Peridot clenched her fists tightly, turning her gaze on the monster at the far end of the cavern.

 _"This has to end."_

On the battlefield Garnet was holding back one of the Cluster's giant hands, "Go now!" She ordered, straining under the weight his massive fist.

Jasper charged into action, leaping onto the monster arm and running up it as her helmet formed, "Take THIS!" She reared back mid jump and slammed her head into the Cluster's own forehead, her armored helm leaving a sizable dent in his face while he stumbled back. Jasper landing near Garnet and panting heavily, "Hah, take that you freak."

The Cluster stood back up slowly, rubbing his head and pouting like a child, "He's barely even hurt, nothing we do is causing enough damage." Garnet said worriedly as she joined Opal and Jasper, "We've got to find the weak point."

"No, what you need is information." Peridot interrupted as she joined them, "You can't keep going like this you're just beating you're heads against a wall."

"So what would you suggest runt?" Jasper questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Take a second and think about what we know so far," She answered simply, "It can create warp holes to pass through, has immense strength but terrible balance, and the ability to fire high powered light projectiles... Anyone with a brain could tell you that the Cluster's Gem is hidden inside that belly, but that doesn't matter because its the body that is going to kill you."

Opal looked down at the smaller Gem and nodded in understanding, "So we need to break it... Do enough damage to the body to force it back into the Gem, but none of us can do that much damage."

"You don't need to," Peridot scoffed, pointing up to the massive stalactites on the ceiling of the cavern, "That should be more than sufficient."

Garnet looked up at the hanging, jagged stones before smirking lightly, "Alright, I've got a plan."

* * *

On the surface, Steven was in the car with Greg, the two on their way home from the movies after dropping Connie off. Greg had originally been playing music but for some reason Steven turned it off, he leaned against the door staring blankly out the window. The creeping fear that he might be catching onto their ruse was weighing on Greg's shoulders, sweating a bit as he thought of ways to distract him.

"S-So uh... W-Wanna tell me about that Sanctuary place again?" He asked nervously.

"Nah..." He replied absentmindedly, "Hey dad... You ever get that feeling that something really bad is about to happen?"

"Bwah?! N-No not really I always just st-stay confident and uh... Nothing bad is going to happen why do you ask?" Greg was starting to panic, and miserably failing to hide it.

"Dad... Where are the Gems _really_ at right now?"

* * *

The Cluster saw the remaining Gems approaching and grinned happily, aiming both palms at them as he began charging a light blast. However just as he prepared to fire, the tiny green Gem charged him, firing a tiny little laser. The shots tickling his belly on impact and making him laugh, kicking his legs and shaking the cavern.

"Hey! You big fat oaf!" Peridot shouted furiously as she fired her blaster, "You useless tub of lard! I bet you can't even stand with that big fat gut of yours can you fatso!?"

His laughing stopped immediately, smile fading, turning to a frown, then a scowl. His eyes burning with anger at her words and aiming his hands at the tiny gem, firing a massive blast in her direction with a wicked smirk, waiting to see her get vaporized. However Opal ran by, snagging the tiny Gem and running for cover. On impact the blast filled the cavern with smoke and dust, blocking all from view.

Meanwhile Jasper and Garnet charged from the flank, "He hasn't seen us yet." The fusion said calmly, trying to get into the right position, "Are you ready?"

"Ready, you better not mess this up." Jasper warned, "Hey! Fatso! Down here!" She shouted waving her arms.

The Cluster turned on them immediately, growling in anger before throwing one massive punch into a new warp hole. Garnet closed her eyes, trying to predict where it was coming from, "There!" She suddenly turned as the warp hole opened, diving through it with Jasper right behind her.

Their timing was perfect, both Gems landing on the Cluster's fist before he could make it through the hole and took him by surprise. He quickly tried to shake them off but the Gems were too fast. They ran up along his forearm and jumped onto his head, "GO!" Jasper grabbed Garnet by the arm, spinning her around and throwing her hard towards the ceiling as the Cluster grabbed Jasper with one hand, "Gah!" She struggled against the hand holding her.

The Cluster laughed, not realizing the danger Garnet posed as it smashed Jasper into the ground hard. Meanwhile overhead, Garnet summoned her gauntlets upon impact with the ceiling, jamming one fist in place she used the other to punch the nearest stalactite, "Come... On! You... Stupid... ROCK!" With one final punch, the stone came loose, Garnet hopped on to ride it down. The Fusion applying more force to the incoming impact as it aimed for the Cluster's fat head.

"Huh?" The giant monster turned just in time to get a face full of stone. The jagged point smashing the monsters head down into his torso while he wildly flailed in pain, throwing Garnet from her perch before it collapsed on the ground, body twitching with whatever remaining life it had.

Garnet landed near Jasper's crater, frowning as she saw only the Gem of her rival remaining there. She carefully picked it up with a small smile, "Thank you Jasper." She muttered before turning to the Cluster. With his body destroyed, breaking the Gem would be easy.

Unfortunately for Garnet, that could not be further from the truth.

The body began to twitch and spasm, it wasn't fading away like Gems normally did upon taking too much damage to their physical form. No this was something different, the monster's body began to melt down, convulsing rapidly as it was sucked towards the smashed in head at his center. As the body melted and convulsed, the Gem in the center of it's being came into view.

The massive stone was steaming with heat as the body around it seemingly evaporated, the stone itself beginning to shudder and move. Some kind of mutation occurring as the Cluster of gem shards began to shift and move. Section by section, the massive Gem started to split before condensing into something smaller. Forming the shape of a humanoid.

"N-No... This isn't... I never foresaw..." Garnet stammered, backing away in fear as the figure was cloaked in a veil of steam.

"AAAGH!" A roar came from within the vapor, blowing it away with a sudden gust. And standing in the center of a newly formed crater was some kind of new monster.

It had a masculine frame, clearly male in appearance. However it looked like no human or Gem Garnet had ever seen. His entire body looked like, no, his entire body _was_ a Gem. Colored a disgusting muddy red, various other colors splattered across his form. He stood roughly eight feet tall, limbs thick but showing no sign of muscle only a smooth surface. He had two wicked curved horns atop his head, glowing orange eyes and a spike jutting from each elbow.

Whatever this thing was, the very air around it felt like there some kind of pressure. Like an immense force weighing down on Garnet's shoulders as she stared at this monstrosity. He barely noticed her at first, looking around as if searching for something, before his eyes turned upward.

"Hmm... Life..." He muttered, taking Garnet by surprise, "Must... FEED!" He roared suddenly, unleashing a torrent of energy as he slowly lifted off the ground.

"No..." Garnet muttered, visions of his meaning crossing her mind, "No... NO!" She clenched her fists tightly, Pearl and Amethyst showing up seconds later.

"What is that thing!?" Pearl demanded, shouting over the whirlwind.

"It's the Cluster!" Garnet answered, handing them Jasper's Gem, "I can see it... This monster will suck the life out of any organic life it comes into contact with! We must not let it reach the surface!"

The torrent died down as she finished, the monster turning its eyes on her, "You... Will not... Stop ME!" He moved so fast, closing the distance between them in a split second. However the monster met only one armored fist that sent him rolling back across the ground.

"Amethyst, Pearl, get Peridot and take cover, I'm going to deal with this monster." Garnet narrowed her eyes, tossing her glasses aside.

"B-But Garnet we can't let you-"

"No time!" She interrupted Amethyst sharply, "I will not let this monster reach a single human! NOW GO!" The fusion demanded, closing her right and left eye so only her central eye remained open. Garnet was intent on stopping this beast right here, right now. Focusing all of her thoughts she scanned over every single possible move he might make, every outcome for any blow she might deliver.

"GYAAH!" The Cluster charged her again, opening his mouth and unleashing a beam of red light. Garnet didn't even blink, sidestepping the shot before uppercutting his jaw shut causing him to stumble back. The monster growled in frustration, attacking with punches and kicks faster than anything Garnet had ever seen.

And yet her mind was faster than it all.

All other thoughts faded away as she focused on the battle hand. Every slight movement opening up a world of possibilities for the outcome of this battle. Every punch, she countered. Every kick, she blocked. And ever light blast he fired, she dodged. All the while peppering him with her fists of fury, but every strike she landed merely clanged off of his crystal body. The entirety of Garnet's being was focused on only one goal, one she would not give up on no matter what.

"I won't let you hurt them!"


	19. Unstoppable Force

**In case it isn't already obvious, I sorta based the Cluster's evolution off of Janemba from DBZ XD I actually rewatched a bunch of the movies yesterday between typing lol  
**

* * *

"How could you lie to me?!"

"We are trying to protect you!"

"I'm a Crystal Gem! I'm no more important than any of you!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Following her explosive response, silence filled the home of Steven Universe. Jade and Steven having been shouting at one another since shortly after he returned. Greg, Variscite and Lapis waiting outside, "Steven, you don't get it, you're power... It's the key to saving so many Gems that were ruined by our war... You need to-"

"NO!" Steven interrupted, fiery determination in his eyes, "I would rather die fighting today than live for another hundred years turning away from my family!"

* * *

"Are you alright Aqua?" Amethyst questioned, standing beside the wounded Gem as they watched Garnet battling the Cluster in it's newly mutated form. The impact of every punch sending a shock wave through the cavern, neither combatant holding anything back.

"Yeah I'll be okay," She sighed, slowly getting to her feet, "I'm weak but... I can still fight."

"Don't worry, I think Garnet can handle this." Pearl assured.

"Yes but what if she can't?" Peridot chimed in, hiding behind a pile of scrap from the drill, "None of us could fight that thing... Even Jasper was cut down." She added, looking at the small orange Gem in her palm.

"It's up to her now," Aquamarine shrugged, "If she can't stop it, we're all going to die... That thing will go to the surface, and things will only get worse."

On the battlefield Garnet raised her hand to redirect another one of the Cluster's punches before grabbing him by the wrist and flipping him over onto his back. As he landed she raised both fists and brought them down hard on his chest, another clang ringing out but no sign of damage to his body.

"Grr... Why won't you break!?" Garnet hissed in frustration, the sweat on her brow showing her growing fatigue.

The Cluster rose up with a laugh, swinging at her with one bladed arm while Garnet back peddled to safety. As he recovered, the glowing eyed monster smirked. He could tell she was getting tired, and there was no way the fusion could keep this up forever. Clenching his fists tightly, he charged forward at her once again.

Garnet braced herself, bringing up both hands to block the incoming fist before ducking beneath his arms and delivering a full force uppercut. The Cluster stumbled back, righting himself and delivering a roundhouse kick to her flank, the blow forcing Garnet on the defensive. The Cluster jumped and brought both hands together, intending to smash her down into the ground.

"This ends now!" Garnet shouted, preparing to dodge the attack.

As the Cluster came down she grabbed him by the fists, turning with all her might and throwing him against the nearest boulder before firing both of her gauntlets at him. The missiles exploded on impact while Garnet jumped high above the smoke, aiming herself at the blinded Cluster she dived in. A massive burst of force clearing the air as she made impact, smashing both of the reformed gauntlets into his chest. But she didn't stop there, before the Cluster could attempt to fight back Garnet unleashed the full force of her fury. Her punches peppering his seemingly indestructible body at speeds that pushed the very limits of her physical form, each blow causing the cavern to shake and their crater to expand.

When it was finally finished, the fusion stumbled back panting from exhaustion, "H-How? How are you still alive!?" She demanded, arms weak and sore at her sides.

Aquamarine sighed heavily, walking away from the others, "I guess that's my cue."

"HYAAAH!" The Cluster's response came in the form of a kick to the face, causing Garnet to stumble back as he jumped up to his feet, spinning and delivering another bone crushing kick to her chest. The fusion flying through the air and smashing into the far wall where she was stuck. The Cluster panted slightly as it looked at her vulnerable position, narrowing his eyes he summoned into existence a jagged, blood red crystal sword.

Garnet struggled to break free of the stone as the Cluster approached her, raising his sword with a sinister smirk, ready to pierce her heart and end this battle.

But just before the blade reached her, the Cluster felt something touch his side, "Tag," Aquamarine whispered, "You're it." With the flick of her wrist the Cluster was sent flying across the cavern, slamming through several stalagmites by an incredible unseen force, "You still in this boss?" Aqua asked looking up at Garnet who slowly pulled herself free.

"Yes, I'm alive," She panted, taking a seat on a piece of rubble, "This monster... It just won't break!"

"Relax boss, you take a breather while I try to show this guy reason." She answered casually, turning to see the Cluster racing towards them through the air, "Down boy." Aquamarine hid any sign of the immense strain this put on her body, the shear force required to move this monster felt like it was ripping her apart. The Cluster unaware of what was even happening as Aqua forced it to slam into the ground.

"Grr... Get... Out of my way..." He snarled upon standing up. Not a scratch on his Gem body, even after all the abuse Garnet had delivered.

"So you do speak, good." Aquamarine stuffed her hands into her pockets, "I'm only gonna say this once, so pay attention big guy," Her sarcastic tone only adding to the Cluster's temper, "This is the part where you stop, the fight ends now... You take one more step towards me, or any of the other Crystal Gems..." Her blue Gem eye starting to glow, "You're gonna have a bad time."

"Heheheh..." The Cluster smirked wickedly, "You... Puny gems... I must consume... Life energy... But you cannot... Be consumed..." He took a deep breath as a sickly purple aura surrounded his form, "BUT I WILL STILL CRUSH YOU!" Without warning his charged.

However, true to Aquamarine's words, the moment he advanced an immense force pulled him back. The Cluster trying to fight back as he was slammed into the nearest wall, "I swear, between you and that dragon I'm beginning to think nobody is taking me seriously." She sighed scratching the back of her head, "Oh well, hey Garnet ready for round two?"

"Ready." She nodded confidently, her gauntlets reforming.

As the Cluster launched himself from the rubble towards them, Aquamarine sidestepped and aimed her hand at Garnet. The Monster being pulled right to her, unable to stop himself as Garnet cocked back and delivered an earth shattering punch to his face. Putting the beast flat on his back before Aquamarine lifted him up once more, slamming him back and forth between the ceiling and cavern walls. Occasionally sending him to Garnet so she could get a shot in.

The Cluster was beginning to understand the meaning of a bad time.

It didn't last long however, with every shift of movement Aquamarine delivered, her own body was feeling the weight of a mountain on her shoulders. Garnet was too busy catching her passes to notice but the other Gems caught on quick. Aqua's body was breaking down, her movements getting sluggish and form destabilizing.

"Just... A little... More..." She panted heavily, taking a deep breath and focusing her energy, "Garnet! Get away from him!" She ordered, mustering every bit of power left in her body.

"What are you doing?" The fusion demanded, seeing the blue flames flickering around Aquamarine's Gem eye.

"I'm finishing this." The casual Gem replied, shooting Garnet a small smile, "Tell Steven I won't be around for awhile... Maybe not ever again... But I'm grateful for everything he's done for me."

Garnet had no idea what she was doing, watching as the blue flames expanded to surround her body. The Cluster monster rising once more and upon seeing the impish Gem, charged full force with his blade drawn into existence. However, as the Cluster neared, hundreds of constructs appeared in the air surrounding the two of them. Each construct glowing blue, in the shape of a dragon skull with a wide open maw.

"Wh-What is she..." Pearl questioned as Garnet ran to their position, "Garnet! What's going on?!"

"Everyone get down!"

"THIS IS THE END!" Aquamarine roared, the open maws of her dragon skulls lighting up with brilliant blue lights. The Cluster unable to do anything but watch hopelessly as they fired. Hundreds of blue light blasts firing upon him in an instant, the fire raging around Aquamarine flaring rapidly as row upon row of beam fired. The assault only lasting a few seconds before her flames began to die down.

In the end of her attack, something strange began to happen. As the various constructs started to collapse and vanish from existence, Aquamarine's fire vanished completely. Her Gemstone losing it's natural color and turning to a pale, almost colorless blue. She struggled stay standing, sighing as she turned and started walking towards the Crystal Gems.

"She... She always said she was powerful but I-I never thought..." Pearl muttered in disbelief.

"But did it work?" Peridot asked worriedly, seeing the Cluster still standing in the middle of the assault.

"Heheh..."

"Well... That blows," Aquamarine muttered weakly, not bothering to look back at the Cluster, "Sorry I couldn't... Stop him... Steven," She dropped to her knees, her body breaking down slowly as she turned her eyes to the ceiling, "I think... I'm gonna go get a burger... You guys want anything?" The small blue Gem asked with a smile on her face, her body vanishing and Gem falling into the dirt.

Garnet turned attention to the Cluster's crater, the monster still standing with sinister grin on his face, "You... Why won't you just die!"

"You are all... Very fun... But I... Must feed." The Cluster chuckled, looking up and licking his lips as if sensing the life on the surface.

"No! You can't! Fight me!" Garnet demanded, running at the Cluster, desperation clear in her eyes.

"No." He answered mockingly while lifting off the ground, aiming himself for the hole the Gems had made in the roof of the cavern before taking off. Only just barely avoiding Garnet's charged before he disappeared in the tunnel.

"NO!" She cried, slamming her fist into the ground, "No no no no NOOOO!" Tears welling up in her eyes, repeatedly taking out her anger on the dirt, "W-We've failed..."

* * *

On the surface things had simmered down between Steven and the Gems. They knew he couldn't make it down to the others, so to sate his curiosity they agreed to take him to the drill site so they could wait for the others to come back. Greg drove them all in his van, arriving at the drilling hole in a short half hour. Everyone quickly filed out while Steven explored the hole.

"Don't get too close to that edge," Jade warned as she approached, "The ground could be unstable."

But Steven ignored her, eyes trying to focus on something he saw further down the tunnel, "Hey... I think they're coming up!"

"What?" Lapis blinked, looking at Variscite who shrugged, equally confused.

Jade took one look down the tunnel, narrowing her eyes as she spotted something moving towards the opening fast. Eyes widening as a terrible, animalistic sense of danger rang through her mind. She grabbed Steven by the arm and dove back away from the hole, "MOVE!"

Just as they hit the ground, a great gust of wind erupted from the tunnel. A single figure exiting by means of flight. Lapis, Jade and Variscite didn't need to think hard to realize this was the Cluster. As it touched down on in the grass, the plants around it started to wilt and die, "Heheheh... Yes... Feed..."

It was almost as if it hadn't noticed them yet, Jade turned her head slowly and shot Lapis a sideways glance. The two shared a brief nod, and then went into action. Jade picking up Steven and running towards the van where Greg was waiting. The Cluster noticed the movement and narrowed his eyes, upon seeing the humans he licked his lips with a great hunger in his eyes.

But before he could even move, a massive hand of water grabbed him from behind, pulling over the edge of the cliff and down to the beach, "You two need to get out of here," Jade ordered while putting Steven in the car, "We'll take care of this, we'll try to keep it away from the city but you may need to evacuate."

"Jade no! I want to stay here with you!" Steven protested, stopping as Greg put a hand on his shoulder, "D-Dad?"

"Not this time bud," He said calmly, "I know you want to help, but this is beyond even you... If you stay here you'll only be getting in the way."

With that, the boy sunk into his seat. Jade giving Greg a small nod of thanks before running towards the beach where Variscite and Lapis were already waiting. The sound of the van starting up and driving away, with one sad young boy in the passenger seat.

A terrible feeling that this was the last time he would ever see them again.


	20. We Fight Together

**Oh bajeezus I totally forgot to answer some reviews last chapter DX So I will do that now lol**

 **Also thank you everyone who has been reviewing lol my face hurts I've been grinning so much lately X3**

 **EarthsChild93: A Pearl and Jasper fusion sounds really funny lol I definitely need to do that at some point**

 **NamelessPanda/Enigma: The human is fine, maybe a little too smart for a 13 year old but I can tweak that a bit lol I'd be happy to add him :D As for the Gem, I love her personality, appearance and history lol the only thing I have a problem with her powers sortof... And I will explain to everyone my reasoning just so it can be avoided in further OC submissions.**

 **PSA TO ALL SUBMITTING OC : I kindof have a strong dislike for abilities that involve messing with peoples mind. I always view the mind as a persons only true sanctuary that nobody else should be allowed to touch. So I want to make it clear I will not accept abilities like Mind Control, Mind Reading/Mind Invasion, and most definitely no forms of altering a persons memories. The main reason I dislike mental powers is because it always raises the question of "Who is and who is not susceptible to mind control or mind reading?" Like when the day finally comes along where Yellow Diamond walks in and kicks down the Temple door, who's to say a mind power gem can't just snap her fingers and have the Diamond under her control? With any kind of mind powers I'd have to make up a plethora of rules to go along with it lol so I'm gonna try avoiding adding any kind of mind manipulation. Unless it comes up in the show at some point, then I might consider it. Thank you all for listening to my rant XD**

 **Now without further delay, LETS CONTINUE THE CARNAGE!**

* * *

The Cluster glared at the two Gems surrounding him, Variscite and Lapis Lazuli...

One hovering above the water with hundreds of liquid tendrils ready to attack, preventing his escape over the water. While Variscite had the entire beach lined with soldiers, siege weapons, and battlements made of sand. The Cluster knew these two would be pesky foes to defeat, but he had already restored more of his energy from the plants atop the bluff.

So he was more than ready.

"Will crush you ALL!" He roared, unleashing another powerful shock wave that rattled the beach before he charged. Aiming for Lapis first, however he was absolutely stone walled by a tidal wave that rose up between them. Before being forced back however he was struck repeatedly from behind by various projectiles being launched from the beach. The Cluster furiously fought against the attacks, swinging his blade every which way. The monster frantically trying to break free of the massive assault as his rage boiled over.

Jade had gotten down to the beach only seconds earlier, watching the assault on their foe with a cold expression. The very real prospect that this thing had killed the others to get here was weighing on her mind. She summoned her staff out of instinct, clenched her fingers tightly around the handle, "Give this monster everything... I want to see it begging for mercy."

The Cluster in question was being smacked around like a rag doll, between massive hands made of water and munitions fired from the beach, he had no room to breathe. And all the while his ever growing hatred was starting to show, his Gem body glimmering with purple flicks of electricity that sparked across the surface. Something inside of him twisting and pulsing with unbridled rage.

"I will crush you MONSTER!" Lapis declared as two massive walls of water collapsed around the Cluster. He was encircled in a sphere of water, fighting to break free but finding now leverage. Lapis narrowed her eyes and raised a hand, clenching it into a fist as her trap activated. The water surrounding the Cluster began putting pressure on his body, as if he were deep in the ocean, attempting to crush him with the sheer force.

And his body started to show it, whether it was too much force or he was weak from the earlier fighting, small cracks began to show across his form. This fact was not lost on the Cluster, survival instincts filling him with rage and forcing him to increase the energy he was outputting.

"Leave... Me... ALOOOONE!" The Cluster screamed to the heavens, light erupting from his body and expanding outward. Slowly forming a barrier around him that blew away her water barrier, in the center of the sphere the Cluster was panting for breath. In a moment of clarity he brought both hands together with devastating force, palms colliding and generating a massive shock wave as well as a deafening smack. The burst of force blowing away the constructs of water and sand, causing Lapis to fall into the ocean while Jade and Variscite were blown against the sands.

Jade slowly rose to her feet and spotted the Cluster hovering in the air, something was very wrong with him. The cracks lining much of his body were glowing faintly, pulsing occasionally as if ready to be blown away by something hiding within. The dreadful thought that this might not be the creatures final form sending a shiver down her spine. Somehow it was adapting to the battle going on around it, but such a transformation had to take an immense amount of energy.

"This thing... It's just a giant Gem right?" Jade questioned as she stood up, "W-What it, we make it burn itself out."

Variscite stood up slowly, cursing loudly and summoning her scythe, "And how do you propose we do that? I can't control the sands, and I'm sure Lapis is in the same boat... He must be disrupting our power somehow."

Jade narrowed her eyes sharply, "Then get Lapis and figure it out, I'm going to make sure this thing doesn't go anywhere." Without waiting for a response she marched towards the edge of the water, "HEY! Tall dumb and ugly!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. Earning it in the form of a vicious glare, "Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you! Why don't you stop all that flying around, come down here and fight me like a real- GAH!"

"JADE!" Lapis called, floating in the water nearby.

"S-So strong..." Jade muttered, eyes wide with shock as she stood doubled over. The Cluster standing in front of her with fist buried in her stomach, nearly putting a hole in her body, "Agh!" She yelped in pain as the Cluster lifted her by her hair, picking her up off the ground, "L-Let me go you freak!" She demanded, attempting to kick him but he simply caught her leg with a feral smirk.

"Weak." Was all he said, dropping her. But before she could hit the ground, he smashed one of his powerful knees right into her face. The blow nearly knocking the Gem unconscious as she rolled back across the ground. Realizing that no more opposition remained here, the Cluster lifted off the ground slowly and flew towards the nearby forest, intent on refueling himself within.

"Jade are you alright?" Lapis asked, reaching the shallow water and running to her fallen friend.

"Hey! We've got bigger problems you two, that thing is on the loose!" Variscite reminded immediately.

"But why..." Jade muttered as she sat up, frowning and looking down at her hands, "So much power... He could have killed me easily, with the force of that punch he could have shattered fifty Gem stones... But he chose to incapacitate me..."

"It doesn't matter if this thing is merciful or just stupid, we need to kill it." Variscite stated.

"Okay so what do you suggest?" Lapis demanded, turning to face her, "That thing is too powerful! If it got past Garnet and the others how are we supposed to stop it if we can't even use our elements!?"

"No, we do have a chance." Jade said, slowly standing up and dusting herself off. There was a new fire in her eyes as she faced them, "We may not be stronger than him alone... But together we can do anything." She smirked confidently, "We made a mistake by not trying to handle this monster together, we need every Crystal Gem here..." Her plan coming together rapidly, "Variscite, find Steven, find Lion and see if you can't get the Gems out of the underground."

"You really think they're still alive?" Lapis asked, watching her friends growing confidence and feeling that familiar burning in her chest.

"They have to be, this monster doesn't seem interested in killing Gems just taking down whatever gets in his way." Jade explained, "Maybe some kind of fail safe Yellow Diamond implemented, either way its our only chance, can you handle that?"

Variscite felt an eager grin spread across her lips, "Of course, what kind of a fool do you take me for?"

"Good, in the mean time," She turned swiftly and grabbed Lapis by her shoulders, "I need you."

"I-What? D-Do you mean..." Lapis stammered blushing but unable to break eye contact.

"That's right," Jade grinned, "It's time we show this monster a new fusion."

 **. . .**

The forest nearby was slowly being sucked dry, the once green hills outside of Beach City were now brown and dying. At the center of it all stood the Cluster, replenishing his stores of energy slowly with the limited source of organic life in the area. Most of the animals had already fled upon sensing him approaching, it seemed if he was to reach full power he would have to find something... Bigger, to drain of its life.

Lifting off into the air slowly he turned towards the dimming lights of Beach City, the sun had set completely and darkness consumed much of the countryside. The only light being that of the moon overhead, casting a beautiful light upon the land. However, something suddenly cast a shadow over the Cluster. Turning his head towards the source he saw something hovering in place of the moon, a silhouette being all that he could see.

"Grr... More Gem..." He grumbled in frustration, aiming one open palm in the figures direction before firing a bright beam of red light at it. However, just before impact the shadowed being cocked back one hand...

And smacked his beam aside.

"What?!" He snarled in anger.

"Sorry tough guy, but you'll need to do a lot better than that." Her voice was so friendly, yet carrying such weight and confidence, "But enough with the dramatics! I think it's time we get properly introduced!" She laughed while floating down to his level, the moonlight no longer blocking out her features, "The name is Celestine."

Hovering before him in the air was a gem he had never seen before. She stood just shorter than he did, her body was lithe yet strong. Her face had only two eyes, one blue and the other green, skin a pale bluish green tint, with short light blue poofy hair on her head that waved in the air around her. She wore a skintight suit covering her legs with a short blue skirt similar to Lapis' dress around her waist. With a thin skin tight shirt of the same color covering her top. Her feet were bare but her wrists had those same tufts of hair around them as Jade's, behind them rested jade crystal arm guards over her sleeves. Jade's eye Gem resting where her heart would be, while Lapis Lazuli's Gem rested on her forehead.

The moonlight warrior floating with wings of green crystal behind her.

"Get... Out of... My way." He ordered, clenching his jagged teeth while his eyes burned into her.

"Ah ah ah," She wagged a finger mockingly, "You didn't say please."

"GAH!" He snarled in anger and charged, throwing one fist aiming for her pretty face with intent to crush it. A concussive blast echoing through the clouds as his fist collided with her cross block, the new Gem not budging an inch.

"Oh my, seems you've bit off more than you can chew eh tough guy?"

* * *

Variscite was running as fast as she could towards Beach City, sounds like thunder rumbling in the clear night skies as Celestine and the Cluster collided high above. Though she was unsure just how powerful this new fusion might be, she doubted that they could hold off the Cluster for long. But every second gave the sand witch more time to find Steven, or Lion, whatever... Chances were they would be together anyways.

As she approached Beach City she could already see crowds of people, awoken from their slumber by the sound of explosions in the night sky. Variscite narrowed her eyes as she spotted Steven and Greg trying to talk down the crowd, she guessed they were trying to get everyone to evacuate.

"Why are humans so stupid..." She grumbled while racing down the hill towards them, "Steven!"

The young boy halted his shouting and turned to face her, eyes of the crowd falling on her as well, "Variscite! What's happening? Where is the Cluster?"

"Jade and Lapis are holding it off, but we need help," She explained, panting slightly as she caught her breath, "We need the Crystal Gems."

"But... Aren't they all underground?" Greg questioned confused.

"Wait what?" The voice of Sadie from the crowd, "Steven why are the Gems underground?"

"Yeah what have you guys been messing up now?"

"Trying to pull something right under our noses eh?"

"What? No!" Greg defended, "There was this... Thing underground, the Gems were trying to get rid of it before it woke up and-"

"What thing?"

"What do you mean wake up?"

"So they have been hiding something from us!"

"First the power outage and now this?"

"Ever since that giant hand we've had nothing but trouble with these people."

"Are you kidding this is great for the blog!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Variscite exploded, her scythe forming out of instinct and effectively silencing the crowd, "I can't believe you... _Worthless_ HUMANS!" Her tone like that of a mother scolding her child, "You want to know what's going on right now? Why we've got Gems underground? Because a few thousand years ago some very bad people put a monster inside your planet! A monster that, without our intervention, would have consumed the ENTIRE PLANET a few days from now!"

"What is she talking about?"

"Mom, is there really a monster?"

"I-I don't know..."

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" The sand witch continued, slashing her scythe through the air, "Because if we had said anything there would be a panic!" She scoffed in anger, "The nerve of you ignorant creatures! The Crystal Gems have done nothing but try to protect humanity for thousands of years! But you can't understand that can you, nothing matters beyond your daily lives and when the slightest bit of inconvenience comes along so you take up arms... **_DISGUSTING!_** "

"Variscite, come on," Greg stepped forward putting a hand on her fuming shoulder, "Now's not the time to be screaming at everyone... They're just scared."

"Greg..." Mr. Fryman spoke up from the crowd, "Did you... Know about this?"

"Yeah... I did," He sighed scratching the back of his head, "The Gems were... Hoping to prevent that thing from reaching the surface but... It got past them."

"Which is why we need Lion," Variscite cut in, turning her attention back to Steven, "We need to bring the others back into the fight," She explained ignoring the eyes of the spectators, "He can create a portal for us right?"

Steven nodded his head, "You bet he can, we'll go save the others and then we'll stop this bad guy together!"

"Steven, I already said you're not going anywhere near that thing." Greg looked down upon him, though it was obvious he wasn't exactly planning on stopping the boy.

"With all do respect Mr. Universe," Variscite stepped between them, her scythe disappearing, "We're gonna need every Gem for this one, while we work on stopping that thing you need to evacuate these people... Garnet isn't around to give orders but I assume that is what she would want, make sure they all make it out." Turning back to face Steven she nodded her head.

The two running off down the street to find Lion, the many people watching them go with a strange feeling of guilt settling in their hearts.

* * *

"Look Cluster guy I'm starting to think we got off on the wrong foot." Another bone crushing punch delivered to his jaw, "I mean you shot at me, tried to punch me... Are still trying to punch me... That is not how you make friends."

"GYAAAH!" Both arms outstretched the Cluster unleashed a hail of light blasts at Celestine. Filling the night sky with smoke as they exploded around her, the Gem batting away any that might've hit her as she raced to close the distance between them.

"See what I mean?" She smirked and spun around, delivering a thunderous kick to his ribs causing him to stiffen and recoil back, howling in both rage and pain.

Celestine was a mighty warrior, as the battle so far had shown. The fusion of Jade and Lapis Lazuli a near perfect culmination of their bodies and minds. She moved with the grace and flow of Lapis but with the technique and fighting skill of Jade. Combined with Lapis' quick thinking and Jade's combat experience kept them two steps ahead of this monster.

Unfortunately their personality had become somewhat... Too playful. They were more interested in testing the limits of their body than destroying the Cluster, using him as more of a training dummy than an actual enemy. Which they would soon realize is a terrible mistake. As her power was mostly defensive, in terms of brute force the Cluster had her beat. The Cluster was nowhere near as fast as she was, but his blows carried immense force.

A fact she was failing to realize.

"You are... Strong," The Cluster growled clenching his fists tightly, "Very strong..." A semi-smirk crossing his features.

"Gee, how kind of you to finally notice," Celestine yawned casually picking at one of her fingernails, "Who knows how long I could have kept beating on you before getting bored."

"Heheheh, you are a fool." The Cluster chuckled in amusement, the pulsing cracks along his body dimming down slowly, "I understand... You are pathetic... A fusion... Worthless."

"Hmm, you know that is the closest thing you've done to damage since I got here." She grinned sticking her tongue out at him, "But if you insist we stop playing around, then fine." She dashed forward and summoned her weapon, a long twin bladed staff. The blade on one side was jade in color, while the one on the opposite end was deep blue, she twirled the weapon around and slashed at his form from multiple directions.

However she hit nothing but air.

The Cluster's Gem body breaking down right before her eyes and vanishing. Celestine blinked in surprise, not understanding what had just happened before she felt a palm being placed against her stomach from behind, "Boo."

"AGH!" She yelped in pain as a ball of light formed in his palm, exploding against her body and creating a cloud of smoke in the sky. Celestine came flying out one side and clenched her teeth, "Ow! That really stings," She cringed rubbing her belly, "What was th-" Before she could even finish a warp hole opened in the sky beside her, The Cluster flying out with a wicked grin as he cracked her across the jaw.

The blow sent her spiraling away and confused, this being their first encounter with his warp abilities. She was forced on guard after recovering when a new warp hole opened right in front of her. The Cluster emerging with his wicked sword in hand, Celestine blocking the assault with her own twin-blade. The Cluster chuckling to himself as he slowly pushed her back, showing that maybe Celestine hadn't been the only one just playing around.

"Fun is... Over."


	21. Faith In A Boy

**privacyisprivacy: Yeah I could use your human OC :D she sounds like a fun addition lol**

 **Enigma/Panda: I guess he just sounded like a little too good at reading people or problem solving but it's nothing major, glad you're both enjoying the fight XD**

* * *

"Fun is... Over."

The Cluster leaned back and slammed his head into Lapis' Gemstone on Celestine's forehead. Causing the fusion to recoil back, but the Cluster was far from finished. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a rib smashing knee, making Celestine to double over in pain while the Cluster broke down and vanished once more.

By the time she had managed to recover he was already on the attack again, appearing behind her just as she stood and slamming his fists into the sides of her head. The impact jarring her senses as she cried out in pain, the Cluster following up with a roundhouse kick to the back of her neck. Angling the Gem downward so she was sent spiraling in the earth below.

The impact left a sizable crater in the Earth, Celestine groaning as she sat up in the center, "Ow... Geez that smarts," She grumbled rubbing the sides of her head and standing up, "Alright, I guess he's done playing around... We've gotta buy more time though, until the others get back... No matter what happens, we do this together." Celestine smirked and started waved a hand slowly through the air, a viscous green liquid forming wherever she traced. Using her other hand she guided the gel, splashing it across her form where it started to harden and crystallize. Slowly encasing her body in thin green armor, her wings spreading once more as she flew into the air at her foe. Her own weapon morphing from the short twin blade into a long crystal spear.

The Cluster eagerly awaited her return, eyes widening with excitement as she charged. Summoning his blade, the monster charged to meet her. The two beings clashed across the sky, sparks flying with every strike of weapon upon armor. Celestine using every bit of combat experience, and her superior speed, to keep up. Ducking beneath one slice before lunging forward, her twisted blue and green spearhead scraping against his cracked chest. The Cluster growling and grabbing the shaft of her weapon, pulling it forward so he could stab her with his own weapon but the Gem released her spear and batted his weapon aside.

"Take THIS!" She growled and grabbed hold of the Cluster, her armor and wings suddenly breaking away from her body. The shards turning to a more gelatinous state before slapping onto his body, "Now burn you MONSTER!" She hissed while back flipping away, kicking him in the jaw as she fell back to the ground below.

The Cluster roared in pain, while the gel had been harmless to Celestine, it acted like a powerful acid to the Cluster. Burning into his hard body and causing him to begin breaking down, his body vanishing once again before reforming nearby. While the attack had not been nearly enough to stop him, the damage to his physical form was done. Various patches on his body and limbs were melted, even half of the monsters face was sunken in from the acids that had burned him so.

"Now that's a look that suits you." Celestine mocked, a confident grin forming on her face as she chuckled at her own joke.

The Cluster however, was not amused. Looking at his body and seeing the damage he clenched his teeth, growling furiously before those cracks lining his form started to pulse brighter once again. The monster's growling slowly turned to laughter, throwing his head back as the lights began to erupt from his cracks. Growing brighter and brighter while his form began to split apart, his body breaking down once again until finally...

"Oh come on what now?" Celestine sighed and stood on guard.

His body exploded into shards of crystals, in place of where the Cluster had been before was a much smaller being. Now standing roughly five feet in height, his body devoid of color as one solid grey Gem made up his entire form. Though he was humanoid in appearance, he had no mouth or facial features besides two glowing red eyes, and even they showed little to no emotion.

"He's adapting," She realized, clenching her fists, "Condensing his form to conserve energy..."

Celestine was forced to watch as the new being looking around, a childlike curiosity filling his eyes spotted the various shards of his old body floating around him. And then his eyes slowly fell on the fusion opposing him, and they narrowed sharply. He brought up one hand and waved it in a straight line between them, a sudden gust of wind erupting as some kind of line was ripped in the sky. In seconds the void inhaled the various shards of colorful crystals that had been left by the shattered old body, before suddenly they were launched at the Gem below.

"What!?" she gasped and jumped back, the shards moving at speeds she could barely trace before stabbing into the earth. Celestine was nowhere near fast enough, hissing in pain as many of the small razor-like pieces cut through her form, forcing her to halt the retreat and bring up her arms to defend her vital torso. When it finally stopped, and she was able to open her eyes again, she saw only a small grey form hovering before her.

"Impressive." The voice spoke directly into her mind, before she was sent rolling across the ground as the Cluster backhanded her, "You are... A fusion correct?" His tone was devoid of emotion, yet he spoke with curiosity in his voice.

"Gah... First you sucker punch me then you want to chat?" Celestine grumbled as she slowly stood up, now roughly a foot or so taller than the Cluster, "Yes, I am a fusion."

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many Gems are you?" He repeated, not advancing or showing any threatening body language.

However Celestine did not drop her guard, "Two, Jade and Lapis Lazuli."

"How strange..." Looking down at his own hands, "You are still alive... And yet we are so many more... Hundreds of shards."

"Tch, you could never compare to real fusion." She spat narrowing her eyes, "You're an abomination."

"Why do you say that?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Fusion is a mutual agreement between two Gems," Celestine stated sharply, "Two allies, two friends... Two people that mean a lot to one another, but you... Just like those monsters in the Kindergarten, you were forcefully created from the shards a thousand dead souls..."

"And this upsets you?" He questioned raising an nonexistent eyebrow, "But Gems created me."

"Well we didn't," She scoffed, "You were created by Yellow Diamond, from the Home World... The Gems you've been fighting are the defenders of this planet, we are the Crystal Gems."

"Hmm, everything in my mind says Gems are the dominant species... Organic life exists to serve you." He said, sounding confused, "Is this incorrect?"

"Of course it is!" Celestine exclaimed, "The Crystal Gems fought for this planets independence because they realized just how messed up that mentality is!"

"Well then... You have my sincerest apologies," The Cluster answered politely, "While I am incapable of killing a Gem... I must not allow anything to stand between me and my objective, so I will be forced to break you."

"Tch, you can try!" The fusion challenged, dropping into her fighting stance once more, "You will never defeat the Crystal Gems, change forms all you want, knock us down over and over again, but you will NEVER win!" Celestine declared confidently, "My name is Celestine, I am the embodiment of two souls..." Her hand placed on Jade's Gem, "One heart, and one mind." Lapis' jewel on her head flashing, "We will never back down from you!

"And why is that?" He questioned, almost sounding bored.

"Because the only reason we're here, is because one kid decided not to give up on us," Celestine lowered her eyes slightly, "Despite what everyone else said... He believed we could be better, so it is in his name that we will fight you to the bitter end!" She declared with fire in her eyes, "We fight for Steven!"

 _"You think he'll make it back in time?"_

 _"I know he will."_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't repair it?" Jasper demanded as she started down at Pearl and Peridot, "We need to get out of here!"

"Look at it Jasper!" Pearl argued pointing to the utterly smashed vehicle, "We would need mountain of metal, and a few days to fix that thing!"

"Well we don't have that kind of time," Garnet chimed in, "We need to get to the surface, one way or another... If that means climbing out of this hole than so be it."

"Oh and what exactly do you plan to do once you reach the surface huh?" Jasper scoffed crossing her arms, "Go chasing after the monster that has probably already killed everything with a hundred mile radius?!"

"If you've got something to say then SAY IT!" Amethyst challenged clenching her fists, Aquamarine's gem resting in her hand.

"FINE! I knew that working with you Gems was a mistake, I should have just made Peridot build us a new ride," She scoffed, "You're pathetic, couldn't even stop one freak from getting past you."

"I didn't see you slowing him down at all," Pearl mocked, "Oh that's right, you got turned into a pancake!"

"Yeah while you were sitting back and shooting little rainbow arrows you worthless PEARL!"

"STOP!"

The Gems were silenced, slowly turning towards that familiar voice and spotting Steven only a short distance away. He was panting heavily, Lion and Variscite standing nearby with an open Warp Hole. The young boys eyes were filled with tears of joy, happy to see everyone alright, "You guys... You have to stop fighting, no one can beat the Cluster alone..."

"Steven... But how did-" Garnet was silenced as she saw Variscite point to the Lion.

"Pfft, chances are nobody can stop it period," Jasper scoffed, "We might as well get out of here while we have the chance."

"Jasper, shut up!" Peridot shouted, standing up and pointing a finger at her, "I've had enough of your complaining, so far I've seen these Gems do far more for this cause than I've ever seen you do... So have a little faith for once. and listen to the Steven!""

The orange Gem was dumbfounded, after everything that had happened, now even Peridot was on their side? This is ridiculous!

"Listen, everyone please!" Steven exclaimed, "We can argue about who is who's enemy later but right now Jade and Lapis are holding off the Cluster, we need to help them! This might be our only chance but we have to fight together!"

"Jade?" Jasper repeated, her anger simmering away, "No, she can't fight that monster it's too strong for her!"

"Then stop your bickering and get in the stupid Warp hole!" Variscite ordered.

Garnet looked to the others and nodded, a small smirk crossing her lips, "Looks like we've still got a chance, although I'll be honest, I don't see us destroying him," Turning her head to Pearl and Amethyst, "So what do you say? Ready to go?"

"Certainty of death, small chance of success... What are we waiting for?" Amethyst shrugged with an eager grin.

Jasper narrowed her eyes and headed for the portal, "If that monster touched her, I'll break it's stupid head off."

Steven grinned and turned heading for the portal as well, "Alright Lion, take us to Lapis and Jade!"

* * *

"A touching sentiment, however irrelevant." The Cluster answered her speech simply, "Hmm... How strange..." He muttered, looking through Celestine momentarily as if something was suddenly bothering him. He shook it off however and aimed an open palm at her, the fusion preparing to dodge another light blast.

However the attack was not as simply as a solid blast, instead all four fingers fired a thin, high speed beam of light at Celestine. She went wide eyed, crying out in pain as a beam pierced both shoulders, and both knees. The Cluster charging in immediately and assaulting her, the fusion barely able to move much less defend herself.

Every impact of his punches carried incredible force, making her slid back across the ground so far she was pushed right out of the crater. The Cluster meeting her on the other side and delivering a powerful kick to her lower back, as if attempting to cripple her body. Celestine was sent tumbling across the ground, cringing in pain as she came to a halt.

"Incredible you have not yet defused." He noted with a monotonous tone.

"I already said we would never back down," Celestine panted heavily, standing on weak legs while something green slid from her palm into the dirt, "But, I've got a question for you Cluster... Wanna see something cool?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the Cluster had to ask, "You have no more tricks that could stop me, my own power is replenishing as I stand here..." True to his word, the grass beneath his feet was dying, wilting into nothing but dead brown flakes, "But... I am curious..."

"I call this one..." Celestine smirked and waved one hand upward, suddenly the ground beneath the Cluster erupted taking him by surprise. Three large Centipeetles made entirely of a light green and blue crystals emerged, clamping down their pincers on both of his arms and one leg, "THE SNEAK ATTACK!" She roared charging forward, one fist pulled back.

The Cluster was unable to prepare itself in time, taking her fist right to the face. The Centipeetles released him and let the Cluster roll across the ground, moving around to keep him surrounded after her came to a stop. Celestine standing tall with a smirk as she approached, "I have... That should not have been possible."

"Oh really?" The fusion questioned, "You know I noticed you were a little slow in the bigger form once you'd burned some energy, without that little warpy warp power I would have had no trouble keeping you under lock and key... So I started thinking maybe you've got some drawbacks in this form as well," She stated confidently, "You opened up with an attack to limit the movements of my limbs before striking... So let me take a wild guess and say this form isn't so well suited for hand to hand combat is it? You're obviously much less durable now... A perfect time to destroy you."

"You are much smarter than I believed." Was his only response as he stood up, a small crack on his jaw, "But I should have still been faster... Why, why are you... No, I am in control." The Cluster brought both hands together suddenly, the earth around it exploding as beams of light fired up from the ground destroying the centipeetles and forcing Celestine to retreat into the air.

As the Cluster flew up into the air he unleashed a hail of tracing light beams, forcing Celestine to keep her distance as she maneuvered to dodge the assault. Each of the light beams following her far across the sky and exploding once they moved close enough. Celestine was forced to dodge, duck, dip dive and dodge in all directions just to avoid the full blasts. It was becoming painfully clear that this battle was far from finished, no matter what weakness she had discovered.

"Oh come on how much energy does this guy have!?"


	22. We Are The Crystal Gems!

**So I made all the chapters for this Arc like last week, and somehow I managed to make exactly enough that it would end today, on my birthday lol**

 **Unfortunately I am going to take a small break to work on Christmas stuff with the family, I'll be posting again in a few days once I decide where I want to go from here. I already have a few things in mind, either way a lot of your Gems are going to be joining the team in the next arc lol**

 **I hope you enjoy the Cluster's Final Battle!**

* * *

On the outskirts of Beach City cars were filing out of the town, the inhabitants loaded up and moving under Greg's orders to get as far away from the town as possible. As the convoy continued moving out Greg was parked on the edge of town keeping track of everyone that made it out. He was supposed to be leaving too but... With his son still here he knew that he could never turn his back on this place or the Crystal Gems.

The man was jolted from his seat as a row of explosions lit up the sky above, stepping from his car he watched as a Gem he'd never seen before weaved between the blasts. She was occasionally hit and stumbled in her flight before recovering and continuing to flee before suddenly a short, Grey crystal man came in with a flying kick to her face that sent the Gem careening towards the ground.

Greg's heart sunk as he watched, not noticing that several of the cars had stopped and people were getting out to view the spectacle as well, "Oh boy... That doesn't look good." He muttered worriedly, seeing the new Gem correcting herself in time to backhand another blast away and charge the smaller one. She drove one knee into his gut causing him to double over before she raised both hands up together and brought them down on his back sending the small grey man flying towards the ground fast.

"So that short guy, that's the monster you were talking about?" The voice came from Kofi, of Fish Stew Pizza.

Greg didn't bother to turn and face him and the others, "Yeah... I think so, he might look different from what I saw earlier but... He is definitely the bad guy, shouldn't you all be evacuating?"

"Well we were going too," Mr. Fryman answered, "But had to make sure you weren't thinking of doing something crazy."

Greg smiled faintly and shrugged, "My son is still with the Gems, probably going to be fighting this thing... Of course I'm going to do something crazy."

* * *

The Cluster picked itself up off the ground, narrowing his eyes at Celestine before turning his gaze down to one shaking hand, "Why... Why do you resist..." He thought to himself as she touched down in front of him, panting heavily from exhaustion, "You are quite tenacious." The two now stood on Beach Cities boardwalk.

Celestine didn't lower her guard, knowing this thing was terrible at telegraphing his attacks, "I just gotta burn you out, you may have power but I've got endurance... Judging by those new cracks you're already running a little low."

"Hmm, true, this body is far less durable than my previous two forms," He admitted looking at the cracks left where her knee had made impact on his torso, "But the energy usage is far more efficient, at the pace we're going I could continue this battle for hours."

"Good, I've got a time frame to work with." She smirked confidently.

"You know I was not created with emotions, yet I am beginning to understand the concept of annoyance." He replied while raising a palm to shoot at her again, "Go away."

Celestine didn't give him the chance to shoot, charging the Cluster at full speed as he fired more fingertip beams. She managed to weave between them all except for one that grazed her right eye causing a hiss of pain from the Gem. The fusion was upon him in seconds, raising her fist to deliver another punch to his fragile body. The Cluster looking up at her with that usual, bored and emotionless expression.

But her strike never landed.

"Agh!" Celestine gasped as two thin beams pierced through her torso, one dangerously close to Jade's Gem. The fusion landed flat on her back, hissing in pain with two new holes in her body, "O-Oh come on!" She cringed trying to move, "E-Eye beams?! That's totally cheating!"

"Did you really just expect me to keep letting you punch me?" The Cluster questioned while aiming his hand at Celestine, "Now I will destroy your physical form, and continue my mission." His palm beginning to glow with light as he prepared to fire upon her at point blank range, the fusion struggling desperately to get away and cursing her carelessness.

"Goodbye."

However... It seemed fate had other ideas.

As a Warp Hole opened right beside the Cluster, causing him to hesitate and turn his head, eyes going wide a massive orange woman wearing a helmet charged through. The Cluster was so stunned it didn't know how to react as this giant orange Gem barreled into him, pushing back until he was slammed against one of the store walls.

He tried to raise his hand and blast her but she grabbed his wrist, pulling him right off the ground before smashing her helmet into his own head. The blow effectively dazing the Cluster before she roundhouse kicked his body across the boardwalk, letting him roll away before turning her attention back to the fusion.

"Jasper?" Celestine questioned, sitting up slowly while her eyes fell on the portal. Her face lighting up with joy as one by one, the Crystal Gems stepped through, "E-Everyone... You're alright?" She asked softly, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey save the tears of joy for when we win." Jasper scoffed, grabbing her by the hand and helping her up, "So uh, you're Jade and Lapis right?"

"I prefer Celestine," She grinned proudly while leaning on Jasper for support, "But yeah... Where is Aquamarine?"

"She's alright," Garnet answered, Steven holding the now pale colored blue Gem, "But she used too much energy, so she's recovering... How are you holding up? I see the Cluster changed forms again."

"Oh, ya know... Fighting a death machine with no sense of humor... Been better." She shrugged, "So what's th-" Celestine suddenly stopped, gripping her chest and cringing in pain, "N-No... not yet!" In a flash of light Lapis Lazuli and Jade stumbled away from one another, each Gem gasping for breath as they recovered from the experience.

"Uh guys, he's getting back up." Amethyst noted, watching as the Cluster stood up slowly with multiple new cracks across his body thanks to Jasper's assault.

"We need a plan, how do we take this thing down?" Pearl questioned summoning her spear.

"He's been changing forms to conserve energy," Jade explained, "All we've got to do is burn him out before he can collect more from any organic life."

"This form is much less durable than the last one," Lapis added, "But seems to be better at harnessing pure light and energy as weapons."

Garnet nodded her head, summoning her gauntlets, "This is it everyone! Crystal Gems, ATTACK!"

Jasper lead the charge with Garnet at her side. Amethyst, Jade, Steven and Pearl took the flanks intending to surrounding the Cluster while Variscite and Lapis pulled what resources they could from the nearby beach. It seemed the Cluster had given up jamming their abilities, standing his ground before the oncoming assault, "I will not allow you to destroy me."

"You don't have a choice!" Jasper jumped forward, slamming her fists down atop the Cluster. However her attack was stopped midway by a barrier of light that had formed around the Cluster, shielding him from the attack. The forced fusion raising one hand and deflecting her was a pulse of energy.

Garnet slammed two powerful punches into the barrier, being pushed back by another pulse. The barrier was pushed against the ground as two massive water hands struck as fists from above, followed by a hail of arrows from Variscite's sand soldiers. Each attack blown away by another energy pulse, "Cease this exercise in futility." He spoke calm and coldly, narrowing his eyes sharply as Peridot's blaster shots peppered the barrier.

"Don't give him any opportunity to fight back!" Pearl shouted, Jade and herself stabbing the barrier with their weapons before being thrown back by the barrier, "Make him use all the energy he stole from this world!"

Amethyst slammed into the barrier with her spin dash, Jasper joining her in the spiraling ball form as well, "You cannot hope to succeed." The Cluster said sharply, both of them being thrown back by another pulse attack followed by a single beam that split the street between them, "You will not interfere."

Steven rode by on Lion, the great pink beast roaring out a sonic blast that made the barrier shake upon impact. Causing the Cluster to stumble slightly, swiping a hand sideways he fired a wave of light beams that Steven deflected with his shield, "We won't let you win Cluster!" The boy called out, "Because we are the Crystal Gems!"

"And we'll always save the day!" Garnet added, dodging the beams he fired in her direction using foresight. Jumping above the barrier and firing her gauntlets like missiles that exploded against the glowing shield.

"Stop it." The Cluster ordered, tone growing more agitated.

Amethyst's whips wrapped around the barrier, "And if you think we can't!" Using her whiplash attack she sent a wave of energy along her whips that exploded on contact with the barrier.

"Your efforts are futile..."

"We'll always find a way!" Lapis chimed in, smiling proudly as her giant water hands smashed against the barrier from above.

The Cluster's eyes bulged as if something suddenly hit him, just as Jade struck from behind he turned and grabbing her spear, raising one hand and unleashing a pulse that sent her tumbling away. Lapis tried launching another water blast but the Cluster jumped out of the way and fired a second pulse, disrupting her constructs and causing her to fall from the air.

"The barrier, he can't keep it up!" Jasper realized, charging in and throwing a heavy handed punch. The Cluster ducked between the attack and uppercut the beefy Gem making her stumble back.

"Why? Why do you persist for this world!?" The Cluster demanded, "These are not your people!"

Garnet dashed in, attacking with a powerful kick to his exposed ribs. The Cluster catching her foot after the impact cracked his side further, firing a pulse blast at point blank into her chest. But she did not fall, holding steady against the burst and cracking the Cluster a good one right across his jaw, "I will fight for the place I am free! To live together and exist as Me!"

"Gah! Stop it!" The Cluster ordered, firing a more powerful burst that lifted her off the ground and threw her into the nearest store window. He followed with a ball of light that caused the building to explode around the fusion.

Pearl and Amethyst struck next, Pearl's spear stabbing into one of the Cluster's cracks, "I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz! And everything that she believed in!" The Cluster hissed in pain, grabbing her spear and pulling it forward to slam their heads together before kicking her recoiling form back.

The Cluster was immediately forced to raise his hands to catch the spin dashing Amethyst charging him. However just before impact she broke out of the ball, lashing out with her whip and catching him by the wrists, "I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!"

"Grr... Release me!" He shouted furiously, pulling hard and lifting Amethyst off the ground, slamming her into the nearest lamp post.

Before he could catch his breath however, another burst of arrows struck him from behind, Variscite smirking as she got her shot in, "The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we won't do it alone!" The Gem stumbling back in pain as a two beams pierced her body, on through the right shoulder and another through her chest.

"Because we are the Crystal Gems!" Jade repeated while smacking the Cluster upside the head with the blunt end of her staff. Mid stumble he turned and planted a glowing palm on her chest blowing her away with an explosive shot.

"And we'll always save the day!" Peridot finally added in, normally she would feel silly for joining in this little chant, but today she was feeling brave. The small Gem's blaster shots pelting the Cluster from afar and forcing him to stumble back.

"And if you think we can't!" Jasper charged and tried ramming head first into the Cluster, the forced fusion grabbing her by the point of her helm and throwing her aside with all his might.

"WE'LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY!" The shout came from above, the Cluster looking up to see Steven falling upon him with his shield in hand. Taken off guard by the human's attack, the Cluster was unable to stop the thrown shield from smashing into his chest, piercing into his body and sticking in place. The Gems all watching in silence in hopes that they had finally managed to break this monster.

The Cluster stumbled back as Steven hit the ground, looking at the shield now lodged in his chest, "N-No... Th-This shouldn't be..." His fists clenched so tightly more cracks appeared across his knuckles, "NO! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" He roared furiously, unleashing a massive energy pulse in all directions. The attack blowing away all the Gems as well as much of the boardwalk, blinding light filling the night sky as dust filled the street in it's aftermath.

The dust cloud slowly fading away showed that the Gems were all down, the blast wave leaving their bodies heavily damage. In the center of the now destroyed street was the Cluster, his body looking as if it were about to collapse any second. His eyes were vacant of emotion as he looked around slowly, "P-Power... M-Must feed... Need... Energy..." He rambled slowly, spotting Steven who was trapped beneath a fallen lamp post, "H-Human... Organic... Energy." The Cluster started taking slow steps towards him, reaching out with one hand as he drew near so he could suck the life out of him.

The boy struggled frantically, the Gems trying to get up but none would be fast enough in their injured forms.

Luckily, they didn't need to be.

A set of headlights pierced the cloud of dust down the street, the source being a very familiar Van with something nobody expected to see mounted on top. Four pink barrels all aimed at the Cluster, Greg's eyes narrowed sharply, "Stay away from my son you monster... HIT HIM BOYS!" Greg ordered with fiery determination while slamming on the gas.

Up top two men aimed the cannons, Mr. Fryman and Kofi Pizza, the two men smirking as they lined it all up, "IF EVERY PORK CHOP WERE PERFECT WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!" With a thunderous burst the Laser Light Cannon's fired.

The Cluster's eyes went wide with shock and awe as the beams of pink light merged together, he raised both arms frantically trying to put up another barrier, "NO! I'LL BLOCK IT!"

On impact however, the beams shattered right through his brittle arms. The bright light splashing against his torso and forcing him back into the center of the crater and away from Steven. But even now he appeared to be still standing, however Greg would have none of that.

Greg Universe was many things. Friendly, kind, caring, funny, loyal, determined, and one heck of a guitarist. But above all else he was a father, and when some horrific amalgamation of magical Gems tries to kill his son, it will face the consequences.

The Consequences in this instance being, the front of his Van.

The Cluster was launched into the air on impact with the speeding car, body going limp as shards broke away from his fragile form. The Cluster's filled with disbelief as he slowly plummeted to the street, hitting the ground hard and no longer moving. The Van coming to a stop as the two men jumped down cheering victoriously, Greg immediately getting out and running over to help Steven.

"Steven are you okay?!" He asked frantically while lifting up the lamp post, allowing the child to crawl out.

"Yeah, I think so," Steven smiled up at him, "Thanks dad... That was so cool!"

"No problem kiddo, happy to help." Greg sighed in relief, ruffling his hair while the Gems were finally able to get up again. All breaking free of the rubble and getting out into the street once again.

Garnet pulled away her cracked visor with a small smile, "Good job Greg..."

"Who the heck is that?" Jasper asked rubbing her head with a groan.

"That is Steven's father."

"Garnet," Pearl caught her attention, pointing to the still glowing Cluster laying in the middle of the street, "What do we do about him?"

"Nothing, it is over." The Cluster answered weakly, his broken body refusing to move, "This was... Unexpected..." The Gems slowly gathered together around the Cluster, "I am dead... There is no question there... It seems in my anger, I used up all the energy this body had managed to conserve... How foolish of me."

"It's time for the hundreds of Gems within you to finally rest." Garnet spoke calmly, looking down at the dying Gem.

"Yes... I suppose it is," The Cluster chuckled lightly, earning a surprised look from the Gems, "They were fighting me... Ever since we spoke, Celestine and I... It seems you managed to kindle something within them, m-maybe they... Remembered, who they were..." He said, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes, "They are so happy... It's finally over... I... I don't feel the overriding program, I-I feel... Happy..." The Cluster beginning to laugh as his body started breaking down at the feet, his form turning to nothing but a pile of Gem shards, "Th-Thank you... Crystal... Gems..."

As the last of his body broke away, the Gems fell into silence. The hard fought battle was finally over, the fears that had been plaguing them for the past month had finally passed. A great weight lifting from their shoulders, a weight so great apparently, the removal of it seemed to throw off their balance. As one by one, the Gems collapsed on the ground. Every single one of them, even Jasper, wearing a triumphant grin.

Garnet was the first to speak while Greg talked with Mr. Fryman and Kofi, "Well... This sucks."

"H-How so?" Peridot questioned.

"Yeah, we won didn't we?" Lapis added turning her head.

"Yeah I am so ready to go home and take a nap." Amethyst laughed.

"We can't... We're gonna have to clean up the city," Garnet explained with a content sigh, "Or we'll have an angry mob of people waiting for us when we wake up."

The response came in the form of a collective groan from the other Gems, "Now hang on a second their ladies," The voice was that of Mr. Fryman, "I think maybe we've been a little... Ungrateful, for the help you Gems give around here... So uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is, let us worry about the clean up, you ladies head home and get some rest... You definitely look like you need it." He laughed, Greg joining him, followed by Kofi, Steven and the rest of the Gems.

After a long battle, the Cluster was finally defeated and the Earth was safe. And now, after weeks of living under shadow, the Crystal Gems could take a moment, catch their breath and enjoy the starry sky above.

It was finally over...


	23. Aftermath

With the Cluster finally removed, like a cancerous tumor slowly sucking away Earth's life, the Gems were given a respite. For the first time in months they were able to breathe a collective sigh of relief, and rest their weary minds. Though the battle was perilous, and Aquamarine remained in her Gem, the hard fought victory had brought all the Gems closer together as friends and allies.

However, while they enjoyed this moment of rest... Beings of higher power kept a close eye on the Earth.

"After tracking the strange energy reading for some time it was extinguished."

"And Jasper's team still have yet to report back?"

"That is correct, though we can confirm that their battle ship was destroyed."

"Hmm, very well... It appears that those pesky rebels are more formidable than we thought."

"Defeating Jasper is one thing, but how could they have destroyed the Cluster?"

"They must have interrupted it's incubation, you forget it was supposed to rapidly drain all organic life on the planet once entering the growth phase... If they happened to attack it before it entered this stage it would have only a fraction of it's true power..."

"So, they are smart... Or at least sensible."

"Whatever the case, this transgression will not be allowed to continue. I will commission a new battalion, perhaps with this new information the Diamonds will take this threat a bit more seriously..."

"You really want to start another war?"

"A war? HA! With our superior technology and numbers, we will crush those pathetic Gems... It will simply take time to convince the Diamonds, so I hope those Crystal Gems enjoy their victory for now... For they will soon come to regret ever defying us..."

* * *

 **Hey GUYS! Sorry for this tiny little update, but after all the messages I got earlier it seems some people got the idea that I would be gone until after Christmas XD That was not the case at first, but then I started forming new ideas for where this story is going :3**

 **Given the recent battle, I think it is fair to say that the Cluster's defeat marks the end of "Season 1"**

 **So, this is just a final little... After credits scene for all of you hungry for more X3**

 **The Story will return shortly after Christmas, and things are only going to get better from there! I would like to thank everyone who left me a birthday message, I truly appreciate all of your love :D and also wish everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I'll be back with Season 2 before you know it :3**


	24. Alone

**No point in being subtle...  
**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS MY LOVELIES!**

 **WE'RE BACK WITH NEW GEMS AND AN EXPLOSIVE NEW ARC! SO NO WASTING TIME LET'S GET RIGHT TO IT!  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode I: Alone**

* * *

Steven walked along the recently repaired boardwalk with a grin, his close friend Connie standing by his side. Another day of their fun drawing to a close, though they would be seeing each other again soon. Now that Connie was on summer vacation from school, she'd been spending all her time in Beach City to see the Gems and hang out with Steven. Following the weeks since their battle with the Cluster she had been especially interested in Steven's safety. A fact that was not lost on the Gems, but they didn't say anything to avoid spoiling Steven's fun.

You're only young once after all...

The two of them were just heading back to the beach house with their ice cream when they spotted someone running down the beach, "Who the heck is that?" Connie questioned, knowing that with all the summer tourists coming in it could be a new face around town.

"Uh... I'm not sure," Steven answered as they watched the figure run along the sands, looking around in every direction frantically, "Maybe we should go ask her?"

The person in question was drawing more people's attention than just Steven's, it wasn't every day you saw a short girl with light green skin wearing black and grey samurai armor running down your beach. She was carrying a short katana in her hand while running, as if expecting to be attacked while searching for... Whatever it was she was looking for.

Steven and Connie were just running down the stairs to the beach when they spotted a green diamond shaped Gem on her back, "She's one of the Gems!?" Connie exclaimed, "You didn't tell me you healed anyone else." More importantly, the Gem had a crack running through the center.

"Well that's because I didn't," Steven huffed as they ran, "I don't know where she came from... HEY!" Steven shouted suddenly, causing the frantic gem to stop in her tracks, "Who are you?" He asked coming to a stop as she turned to face them.

Her eyes were pale and lifeless, "You, human! Where is Turquoise?" She demanded sharply while raising her blade at him, her voice was slightly distorted. Though even with the distortion it was clear she was angry.

"Whoa easy," Steven raised his hands, smiling nervously while Connie stood cautiously beside him, "I don't know anyone named Turquoise, is she your friend? We can help you fi-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" She suddenly exploded, slashing her blade through the air, "I awoke from that dungeon in your home..." She hissed clenching her fist tightly around the handle of her katana, "You had so many Gems trapped there... I know it was your home, I saw your pictures on the way out... So what are you doing with those gems huh? What did you do with Turquoise!?"

Connie turned to face Steven as she realized, "She must have awoken in the Burning Room!"

"Of course!" Steven gasped before looking back at her, "Look you don't understand, those Gems were all corrupted, so were you!" He explained quickly, "We've been keeping them there until I'm ready to heal them all..."

"C-Corrupted?" She repeated narrowing her eyes, though only a little bit taller than Steven, she stood over him with a powerful presence, "How could you... Human children, be doing anything to help the corrupted?" She demanded.

"Hey we aren't just some kids," Connie scoffed stepping forward, "Steven's a Crystal Gem! And I'm his loyal Guardian!" She added proudly with a grin.

"What? A human in the Crystal Gems? Impossible, Rose may have liked humans but never would have let them- Why are you lifting your shir- IS THAT ROSE'S GEM!?" Her powerful form and domineering presence immediately shattered as Steven slowly lifted up his shirt, showing off the pink Gem on his belly.

"Rose Quartz is my mom," He explained with a friendly tone, "If your friend Turquoise was also corrupted we might be able to help you find her and fix her." Steven assured with a smile.

"You're her... But that doesn't..." She took a step back, dropping her sword while trying to process the information, "I... I think I need a moment..."

"Well in the mean time, I'll fix that crack of yours." Steven grinned while licking his hand.

"Wait what are yo-EEeeeeewwww!" She cringed writhing in place as the slobbered hand slapped onto her back, a faint glow emanating from his palm as the crack in her Gem was healed.

"All better," Connie smiled and offered a hand to help her up, taking full measure of the armored warriors thick yet short frame, "I'm Connie."

"And I'm Steven." The boy added as she was pulled up.

"Connie and Steven... I will remember those names," She muttered bowing her head in gratitude with one hand over her chest, "You may call me Hiddenite... Are there more Crystal Gems?"

"Yep, but they're off exploring some old ruin right now... Well most of them are," Steven shrugged, "Pearl and Peridot are probably still cleaning the last relics that were brought-"

"Pearl? _The_ Pearl?" Hiddenite interrupted in surprise, "Rose's faithful guardian and friend... It has been so long, since she trained me I... I cannot wait to see her again," She muttered with a small smile, "B-But first! We must find Turquoise!"

"Right, let's go back into the temple and check it out." Steven nodded, heading off back towards home with Connie and the new Gem by his sides. The beach house coming into view only a few minutes later.

"So uh, if you don't mind me asking, how did your Gem get cracked?" Connie questioned as they ascended the stairs.

"Oh that... I am loathe to admit it, but when I awakened from that accursed bubble I fell from the air and landed flat on my Gem," She explained nervously, "I didn't even notice it was cracked at first..."

"Speaking of waking up, how did you wake up? I thought you had to heal the corruption Steven?" Connie questioned further.

"That's a good question," Steven shrugged as they passed through the Temple door, "Do you remember anything happening before you woke up, Hiddenite?"

"Hmm... Many of my memories are blurry... But I do remember, some time ago I could feel her presence," She explained while Steven lead the way deeper into the Temple, "I could feel Turquoise nearby, I know she is in here somewhere... It was her presence that brought me back."

"So even just knowing a friend was close by, that was enough to heal your mind." Connie smiled softly.

"We're here," Steven said as they stepped into the burning room, "Wait a minute..." He suddenly walked forward into the center of the room and picked up a smashed bug holding cage, "You were in this?"

"I don't know... Maybe," Hiddenite shrugged, "Why?"

"I get it now!" The boy gasped, "You're the Earth Beetle!"

"The what?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Temple, a very frightened and confused new Gem ran fast in search of her friend. She had sky blue skin, white hair and wore a golden Kimono. The sash tied behind her baring a striking resemblance to bug-like wings, and in the small of her back rested a Turquoise gem.

Just as Hiddenite had felt her presence during their weakened state, she was capable of feeling the absence of her friend. Though she was still dazed and confused, she'd managed to go the opposite direction down the beach and now ran quickly through the new world.

"Hiddenite!" She cried out desperately, soft eyes scanning the distance, "Hiddenite! I'm here!" Though the only response she found were echoes amidst the waves crashing upon the shore, "No... No no NO!"

Fears began to grip her, fears she had forgotten long ago due to the corruption. The memories of her sadness after finding out Hiddenite's fate, lost when a Gem Weapon opened a great chasm in the earth. The pain loneliness, loss, and deprivation of her best friend. It racked her brain, the hooks of corruption ensnaring her mind once more. The already unstable Gem gripped the sides of her head, screaming in pain her body began to morph. Horrible cracks and splitting body parts coloring her form.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Mighty insectoid wings sprouted from her back, starting the split of her body as it cracked open like some kind of shell before disappearing. In the place of her body stood a new monster, golden and white just as the Heaven Beetle had been, however this monster was far worse. Standing nearly ten feet tall, on two powerful bent bug legs with four arms, the lower set armed with grabbers and the top armed with two mantis blades. Her head was now that of a beetle, four eyes and a pincer mouth. And to top it all off she bore a mighty horn atop her head.

She unleashed a sonic screech as her wings unfurled, buzzing to life as she lifted off the ground and blew away much of the sand around her. The new Gem monster flew high into the air before sensing life in the distance, horn glowing as she angled herself at Beach City and charged. Another terrible shriek filling the air as she descended upon the populace.

* * *

"She can't have gotten far, in beetle form or Gem form." Connie assured as they stepped through the door out of the Beach House.

"Yeah, but she wasn't anywhere inside, we've gotta find her fast!" Hiddenite said sharply while stepping out onto the porch.

"Calm down Hiddenite I'm sure she's alright," Steven smiled brightly, "This is so cool! I get two new Gem friends at once!"

"You won't be getting either if you don't-"

 ***SCREEEEE!***

"Agh!" Connie and Steven dropped to their knees covering their ears, Hiddenite only slightly slowed by the blast of sound.

"What was that!?" Connie shouted, her hearing a bit messed up from the sound.

"Up there," Hiddenite pointed to a figure high above them that slowly moved upon Beach City, "Some kind of giant bug... Another Corrupted Gem maybe?"

"Y-Yeah, but how did it get here?" Steven asked rubbing his head.

"Doesn't matter, I need to find Turquoise." Hiddenite said bluntly and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey!" The boy ran down after her, "You can't just wander off! We'll need your help! The others are still gone."

"I need to find her!" Hiddenite turned on him suddenly, blade drawn and pointed at the boy, "She could be lost or scared or hurt! Help me find her and I'll give you all the help you need."

Steven shook his head, eyes turning to Lion who stepped out of the house holding the sword Connie had brought, "The people come first, I'm sorry Hiddenite." He turned his gaze towards Connie who nodded and grabbed the blade.

"Let's go!" She smirked started at a run for the town, Steven following close behind and summoning his shield. The appearance of Rose's symbol giving Hiddenite pause, the Gem watching as both of the children ran off to find a fight.

 _"He really is her son..."_

As Connie and Steven made their way into town, they could already see people running away from the monster flying overhead. It's shrieks shattering windows and driving people further away. The two children looking for any sign of weakness as they closed in on the target, first and foremost they needed to get it away from the others.

"AGH! HELP IT'S GOT ME!" The voice of Mayor Dewey sounded over the megaphone as the Gem monster lifted his car off the ground.

"HEY!" Steven shouted waving his arms, Conni at his side with her blade at the ready, "Down here you stupid ugly bug!"

The beast turned her eyes on them, hissing in anger before dropping the vehicle. On impact with the ground Dewey hauled it down the street at full speed. The golden bug landed on the ground, her mantis blades at the ready while eying over her prey.

"Alright, we've got it's attention now what?" Connie asked, assuming Steven already had an idea. He was known for rushing into fights without a plan before, or just making impulsive decisions, but she was confident he'd thought this one through.

"Not sure, find the Gem I suppose." He shrugged.

Connie facepalmed, nearly dropping her sword, "Steven... If you weren't my best friend I'd punch you."

 ***SCREEE!***

Another deafening burst of sound blew through the air, forcing Steven and Connie to step back as she charged. Blades at the ready, and horn glowing brightly, her eyes were shimmering with light, but also sadness. This creature was no simple monster, it knew what she'd lost... Maybe even why it was corrupted. But right now it only cared about one thing...

Killing whoever got in it's way.

* * *

 **And to finish up I must give FULL credit for Hiddenite and Turquoise to the lovely _KND Operative Numbuh 227_**. **The Heaven and Earth Beetle healed forms are both based on their designs that they so graciously submitted and I cannot thank you enough!**


	25. My Friend

**Enigma: So uh, I guess I should address this now lol... I kinda can't make Pyrite a dude... I literally have no other Gem character planned as male, so just have a single guy Gem is kinda meh... And I would like to stick to the show rules as much as possible, sorry if this is not acceptable I will stop using the character. It will have to wait until after the Arc though lol as Pyrite will be playing a big part X3**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode II: My Friend**

* * *

Hiddenite watched the battle from a distance, narrowing her eyes as the two human children dodged and rolled around the bug creature. Though, neither of their weapons had the desired effect on her hard chitin form. No, the blunt force of Steven's shield, and the inexperienced blade of Connie were not enough to pierce that hide. They needed a blade with centuries of experience...

"Turquoise... I know you're in there." Hiddenite muttered, hesitating to move forward, "Maybe I wasn't the best friend to you... Always causing trouble, playing stupid pranks... But when it mattered you were there for me," She swallowed hard and gripped the handle of her blade, "Now it's my turn."

She stepped into the street, walking at first, but slowly began picking up speed. In a matter of seconds she was sprinting at incredible speed towards the battle. And not a moment too soon, as the corrupted Turquoise loomed over Steven and Connie. The latter of whom was injured, a twisted ankle preventing her from getting away while Steven stood over her with his shield up defending them both.

Just as the new Gem beast raised her blades to strike at them again, the monster stiffened. Throwing back her head and howling in pain as both wings were sheared from her back, breaking away into light before disappearing. The culprit, Hiddenite, standing only a few feet away, "Your real enemy is right here."

She turned on Hiddenite fast, immediately swiping with her mantis blades. However the attacks were effortlessly halted by Hiddenite's katana, the Gem not budging an inch as she held the assault back, "You may wield a blade now Turquoise, but you don't have any idea how to use it." The samurai Gem suddenly pushed back against her, twirling her wrist and letting the force the monster was putting in carrying her blow forward into nothing. While Hiddenite side stepped and kicked her in the ribs sending her sliding back across the ground.

"Hiddenite!" Steven called out excitedly, "I thought you were looking for Turquoise?"

"Yes, and it seems I've found her," She stated bluntly, pointing to the Gem on the bug monster's back, "I followed you two on a hunch, and managed to spot the Gem while you were fighting... Is your leg alright?" She directed at Connie.

"I-I think I twisted it," Connie cringed while attempting to get up, "I'll be fine it's nothing major... But what are you going to do about her?"

"I'm going to put her back in that Gem," Hiddenite said sharply, "And hope that she can heal properly..."

 ***SCREEEE***

Another deafening roar sounded the Corrupt Gems new assault, though without her wings the movement of this massive bug was significantly limited. Her hulking frame running towards them with clunky, unbalanced steps. Steven quickly picked up Connie and carried her to safety while Hiddenite stood her ground, blade at the ready. A master of the art of cutting, slicing and dicing her enemies, this clunky beast would be no match for her fury.

"Your shell is tough, but my blade can cut through anything," She declared confidently, "With the right focus anything can be cut clean through." Hiddenite stated, in an instant she dashed forward drawing her blade once again. She seemingly passed right through the monster, sliding to a stop behind her and sheathing her blade.

The monster cried out in agony once again, her lower set of arms falling into nothing as they were removed from her body. Hiddenite's eyes were overcast by her helm, hiding her somber gaze. She may have been turned into a monster, but this was still Turquoise, still her friend in there. And it was that friend she was mutilating...

As the beast began to recover, Hiddenite stood on guard, "Turquoise!" She shouted, "It's me! It's Hiddenite!"

The monster seemed to falter ever so slightly, missing a step as she trudged forward, "H-Hid... Denite..." A guttural, unfamiliar tone rumbled in response, "G-Gone... Al-Alone a-again... H-Hiddenite... Left... Me... ALONE!"

Another vile shriek ripped through the air, her distorted words sending a chill down Hiddenite's spine. It had been so long now, her last memories being that of a terrible fall into molten rock. What Turquoise must have went through afterwards... Maybe that was the cause of her first corruption, "I'm sorry!" Hiddenite shouted, "I failed you Turquoise! I-I promised that I would protect you and... I screwed up..."

The monster did not speak, charging forward at full speed with her mantis blades at the ready. Maybe she was too far gone now, but Hiddenite would not give up that easily. She needed to put her away, give her time to heal properly. Holding her blade at the ready, she prepared herself for a precision strike against the bug. She only needed to wait for the right moment, to get her shot in.

Her timing needed to be perfect, she needed to end this with as little pain as possible. As the monster closed in, Hiddenite shut her eyes tightly. Listening carefully to every shift in the wind, as well as every heavy unbalanced step from her injured friend. The samurai gem took a deep breath, holding it in before finally...

 _"THERE!_ _"_

The Gem moved at incredible speed, the edges of the mantis blades only narrowly missing her body as she moved between them. Getting in close to her foe and driving the tip of her katana deep into her heart, piercing directly through the plates of her armored form. Turquoise hissed in pain, mouth open wide as she stumbled back, falling to the ground with Hiddenite sitting on her chest.

"Shh... Shh... It's alright, just let go..." Hiddenite spoke softly, vision getting blurry as she watched the struggling beast slowly lose the life in it's eyes. Turquoise's limbs slowly ceased their movements, falling limp as her body began to disappear. Leaving only a small Gem sitting on the ground, and one teary eyed warrior sitting over it.

"Hiddenite!" Steven called out as he ran over, "Are you alri-"

"I'm fine." She said sharply, grabbing Turquoise's Gem, "I just... I need to be alone..."

 **. . .**

It was later that day when the others finally returned, Garnet Amethyst and Pearl all arriving on the Warp Pad while the others returned to the Sanctuary. When they arrived to see Steven and Connie sitting around looking sad, they were all confused. Usually when those two spent the day together they were bouncing off the walls. So they all immediately assumed the obvious, something happened while they were away.

"Hey Steven! We're back!" Amethyst announced with a grin.

Steven waved without bothering to give them a look, "Hi guys."

"Steven... What's wrong?" Pearl asked as she approached the children.

"We uh... Kinda found another Gem." He answered hopping out of his chair.

"Two actually."

"WHAT!?"

The two of them quickly explained what had occurred while they were away, about Hiddenite and Turquoise. Their awakening followed by the "re-corruption" of one, and the ensuing battle. Once it was all finished up, Garnet went to speak with Hiddenite, who was currently sitting down by the beach with Turquoise's Gem. Garnet held back a small smile as she approached her old friend.

"Hiddenite... Its been some time." She started, stopping just a few feet from the samurai Gem.

"Do I know you?" She asked raising an eyebrow, not bothering to get up.

"Yes, you did." Garnet smiled softly and offered one hand, keeping her palm turned up so Hiddenite could see the Gem.

Upon spotting the Gem resting in her hand, Hiddenite blinked in surprise, "Wait... No... No way!" She took the tall Gems hand and was pulled to her feet, "Ruby!?"

"And Sapphire," She grinned while showing off her other hand as well, "But we prefer Garnet now."

Hiddenite blushed lightly before laughing, holding her sides as she did so, "Oh man, I can't believe you two finally did it... So this is a permanent thing now?" She questioned poking Garnet's leg a few times as if testing the constitution of her form.

Garnet chuckled lightly, "Yes, but I didn't come out here to talk about me I wanted to see how you were doing... Steven told me what happened."

The amusement vanished from her face quickly, eyes falling to the Gem in her other hand, "I... I messed up Rub- I-I mean Garnet."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Garnet assured, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You woke up, you were scared, just like she was." The fusion stated calmly, "She'll be alright, but you've got to stay strong."

Hiddenite digested her words for a moment, clenching the Gem tightly in her palm, "I guess you're right... Geez, never thought I'd be taking advice from a hothead like Ruby." She laughed nervously, her armor vanishing and leaving her in a black robe, "You guys did a lot of growing up while I was gone..."

Garnet laughed along with her, "Come on, let's get inside and let Steven know you're alright."

* * *

While things settled down once again for the Crystal Gems, far across the Galaxy... The Gems of Home World were preparing.

As the doors opened to her command room, Yellow Diamond watched as her newest asset entered followed by two Quartz guards. They stopped across from the table and waited for her response. Yellow Diamond took the chance to examine her new arrival, taking careful measure of her form.

She was a fusion, normally something considered taboo on Home World, but in light recent events it seemed a necessary evil. She stood roughly seven feet in height, bright red skin with a few jagged pink stripes across her arms and one across her nose. She had four arms, the top two being much more muscular with broad shoulders. She had massive light red hair, smoothed out and flowing down her back all the way to her ankles. Her facial features were strong, intimidating and decisive with two sharp red eyes.

Her choice of clothing a bit contradictory, the Red fusion choosing to wear blue. Her top only consisting of a chest plate with no straps or sleeves so it didn't hinder arm movement, the light blue corset holding one red hexagonal Red gem in its center. Below she wore tight dark blue pants that cut off at her calves, with a sash hanging from the center of her waist to her knees, and a second red diamond shaped Gem in her belt. And to top it all off she wore no shoes...

"Are you done?" The fusion asked cocking an eyebrow at Yellow Diamond, growing impatient beneath her scrutiny.

The Diamond narrowed her eyes, "Watch your tongue Rubite, or I'll see you locked away until corruption takes you."

"Tch, I'd love to see you try." She scoffed crossing both sets of arms, "You said you had an assignment for me? Spit it out."

Yellow Diamond decided there were more important things to deal with that this annoying whelp, so she put her anger aside for the moment, "Yes, it seems the Cluster failed and was destroyed by the remnants of the Rebellion on Earth."

"What?" Rubite blinked in surprise, "When did this happen!?"

"Nearly a month ago."

"And you're just waiting until now to do something about it?" Rubite questioned.

"Politics are slow, I wouldn't expect a vagabond like yourself to understand, but the short answer is things have changed," Yellow Diamond explained calmly, "The fact we would even consider using a _fusion_ for this mission should show just how desperate the Diamond Council is."

Rubite smirked, chuckling lightly before she took a seat, "Alright Diamond, you've got my attention, what's the mission?"

"While Politics played out, I sent a few scout probes to keep an eye on Earth," Pressing a button images started appearing across the table as light projections. Showing various Gems fighting numerous Gem creatures, "These are the... "Crystal Gems"... Remnants of the Rebellion, traitors to our kind."

"Hmm," Rubite acknowledged as her eyes scanned the images, "Wait, isn't that Jasper?"

"Correct," Diamond sighed in annoyance, "It appears my head Commander's supposed death was nothing but wishful thinking, she has chosen to side with these traitors... Your mission is to go to Earth with a battalion of Quartz soldiers and set up a base, it is time we reclaim this rock and punish the humans for their insolence."

"Right right... How many Crystal Gems are there now?" Rubite asked, not taking her eyes off the images while leaning on one hand.

"They are lead by the Fusion Garnet, along with a Pearl, an overcooked Quartz named Amethyst, the traitors Jade, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Jasper. As well as the former agent Variscite, so eight Gems in total," Yellow Diamond stated simply, "Along with their... Beast, the Lion, and this child..." She brought up an image of Steven, the pink Gem on his stomach showing.

"What the heck is that?"

"It is called a Steven, and is some mixture of human and Gem life," Yellow Diamond explained, "The probe reports say he is the offspring of Rose Quartz and some human... Your objective is to lead the vanguard for our new invasion, once the base is established we will send more forces to conquer the planet, kill these traitors... But bring the child to me, I want to dissect him."

"Hmm... How many Quartz soldiers will I be taking?" Rubite asked casually.

"One battalion is one hundred soldiers, your batch is waiting on Aiur for pick up, we also have a fully stocked battle ship ready for you." Yellow Diamond replied.

Rubite shook her head, "Nope, not enough."

"Excuse me?"

"One hundred fresh out of the oven soldiers aren't going to be a match for Gems who've been fighting since the old war," Rubite shrugged simply, "If you want me to lead this mission, I'm going to need more than an army."

The Diamond narrowed her eyes sharply, "Very well then... Tell me what you _do_ need then Vagabond."

"A really good team."


	26. The Purge

**I Remember Me  
**

 **Season II**

 **Episode III: The Purge**

* * *

The outer world duties were always the worst, stuck guarding an outpost on a backwater rock that nobody would ever come to. It was the kind of detail given to those the Gem Hierarchy wanted out of the way but couldn't just kill, no some Gems were too useful for that... But after being stuck on this rock for so long, one Gem in particular was wishing they had just killed her.

"Oi, Pyrite!" She was jolted from her boredom induced slumber by one of the station guards, "You've got a visitor in the barracks."

"Oh, how lovely, did they bring me a smarter set of soldiers?" She questioned while getting up, stretching her limbs as she walked to the door, ignoring the Quartz as she shouted a response, "Would you keep it down? Geez I just woke up, so rude."

Pyrite was never the friendliest of Gems, especially to any who served the Gem Hierarchy. Her own placement among their ranks came from an interest in staying as far away from Home World as possible. And her particular skill set was one that they wanted to keep on their side, yet hold at arms length for their own safety.

The yellow haired Gem entered the barracks looking for her visitor, the lights had been shut off. The only source of vision coming from the golden, faintly glowing lines that ran up and down her black, skin tight suit. Her golden eyes narrowing sharply, a terrible sense of danger filling her mind.

And her senses were well founded, as out of the darkness a massive red blade came down. The golden Gem only just barely rolling out of the way as she summoned her rapier, a massive crack in the floor where the blade had made impact. The lights slowly turned back on, revealing the four armed vagabond Rubite standing there, wielding a blade with two hands that was bigger than her entire body.

"Not bad," The pink haired Gem smirked, "I would have been disappointed if that was all it took."

"Yes well being around people I hate every day has left me always ready for their betrayal," She answered sarcastically, "Now tell me who you are."

"Rubite," She stated simply, "And I'm here to see if you're good enough to get off this rock."

Pyrite cocked an eyebrow, "Are you recruiting me?"

"Prove yourself, and we will see." Rubite smirked and twirled around her massive blade with one hand before charging at her.

Pyrite narrowed her eyes sharply, looking for any opening she could exploit. She definitely didn't have size or physical power on her side, having a lean build and only being of an average height. Rubite was a monster in comparison, if their blades were to meet, she was sure that Zweihander would snap her rapier in two. But finding an opening seemed impossible, this Gem standing before her... Her form was perfect, any gap she did spot felt too easy, like Rubite was baiting her.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Pyrite scoffed, stepping back as Rubite swung at her horizontally. The lithe Gem back peddled and summoning a second rapier, jumping back and planting both feet on the wall, aiming herself at Rubite and launching at incredible speed.

The tall Gem came to a stop and readied her defense, holding the zweihander like a bat and taking a swing at her head like it was a ball. However Pyrite managed to break off mid flight and rolled across the ground just under her swing. Turning swiftly and thrusting blade deep into the lower back of her foe, sneering wickedly in anticipation for her foes cries of agony.

 _"I love making arrogant Gems suffer."_ She thought, though her wicked smirk faded as only silence came from Rubite.

"Not bad."

Pyrite's eyes widened, something telling that she needed to move, NOW!

A thunderous crash shook the outpost, guards from all corners rushing to the source. Stopping at the entrance to the barracks as they saw what had become of the room, beds and bunks upturned as if an earthquake had shaken the planet. The very floor itself was torn asunder by some incredible force, at the center of the destruction stood Rubite, one of her upper fists planted firmly in what remained of the ground, and just a few feet away from the crater was Pyrite, knocked onto her butt by the force of an attack she had only just avoided.

"Cease fighting or we will be forced to apprehend you!" One of the guards ordered, raising her weapon, drawing Pyrites attention.

Rubite chuckled in response, pulling her fist from the ground, "Put that thing away before you hurt yourself, I'm here on business." She scoffed and turned attention to Pyrite, "Alright, you pass, gather whatever things you might have and report to my ship."

Pyrite was never one for following orders, but basic survival instincts told her that staying on Rubite's good side might be in her best interests, "Y-Yes ma'am."

* * *

"We've been planning this operation for some time now, I wanted to wait for Aquamarine to come back but with all the recent incidents in the surrounding area, I believe it is time we purge the Kindergarten."

The Gems listened intently as Garnet spoke, with their newest member in attendance, while she outlined their plan for taking out the remaining Cluster Prototypes within the Kindergarten. With the Warp Pad damaged they would need to move in on foot, something they couldn't all do without leaving Steven here alone and leaving no one to respond to other incidents. So now they stood in Sanctuary's main hall, turned into something of a war room with one massive table covered in various maps and charts of Gem Ruins as well as empty Kindergarten sights.

"Why now?" Jade questioned, not exactly eager to return there.

"The Cluster prototypes have started wandering away from the site," Jasper explained, "Getting looking their food elsewhere..."

"So we are planning to remove the threat to the surrounding area," Garnet nodded, "However, as you know it would take us too much time on foot to reach the Kindergarten..." A subtle smirk resting on her lips, "Peridot has assured me that there is a work around for this snag in our plan, go ahead."

The Gems watched as Peridot stepped forward, standing proudly before them now with her new make-shift limb enhancers. No more floating fingers but she was happy to have functioning tools on hand, "Yes, using the salvaged bits from Jasper's ship as well as some human tech I have developed air transport for us... Though we cannot risk taking it into the canyon and it will still be a very long flight, so Garnet, Jasper and I have developed a suitable plan of attack."

Jasper stepped forward to speak while Peridot set up her holo projector, displaying a map of the Kindergarten in the dark room, "Peridot is sure she can fix the Warp Pad, so Blue Team will be going in with her to defend the Warp Pad while it's repaired, Pearl will pilot the ship and provide air support..."

"Once the Warp Pad is fixed Red Team and Green Team will come through, Green Team supporting Blue while Red team draws away as many as they can, our job is to divide their forces." Garnet added.

Operations had gone similarly in recent weeks, when they discovered old ruins they would send in teams instead of bringing the entire group. To make this as safe as possible they divided the Crystal Gems into the Teams they thought worked the best together. Blue Team was lead by Jasper, and included Amethyst and Jade, when they knew an area was dangerous this team went in first to secure a foothold.

Red Team was lead by Garnet, consisting of Lapis Lazuli and now Hiddenite. Green team was Steven's team, consisting of Connie and Lion now that he had proven capable of working together as a team with them both. Finally Yellow team, though they would be separated this mission, Yellow Team represented the brains of the Crystal Gems. Lead by Peridot and grouped with Variscite and Pearl, they came in last usually to study the ruins or relics found in the aftermath.

"And what do you expect me to be doing on this mission?" Variscite questioned with her arms crossed.

"Unlike Lapis and her water, you can't pull sand from the mud in the Kindergarten," Jasper shrugged, "So you'll be sitting this one out, or you can come through the Warp Pad with the others and fight the Cluster prototypes with just your scythe." She suggested with a smirk.

"Uh... No thank you." The sand witch scoffed leaning back in her chair.

"Any other questions?" Garnet asked, eyes scanning the faces of her team mates behind her visor, "Alright, Blue Team departs in the morning, be at the Beach House early for breakfast and so Steven can say goodbye." She ended with a smile, "Dismissed."

The Gems slowly began to separate, heading off to continue their routines while Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst returned to the Beach House to see Steven. Hiddenite decided now would be a good time to speak with Lapis Lazuli, considering the two were now on a team and had barely even spoken to one another since her arrival. Though that was mostly her fault, having spent much of her time staring at the Gem of her friend Turquoise that now hung on a pendent around her neck.

Catching her just outside in the courtyard, Hiddenite spoke, "Hey Lapis!"

"Hmm?" The blue Gem turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh hi, you're the new Gem right? Hiddenite."

"That's right," She nodded with a polite smile, "I haven't really gotten to properly introduce myself, and it sounds like we'll be fighting together soon so..." The Samurai Gem shrugged casually, "I'm Hiddenite, I swing a sword around, nice to meet you."

Lapis laughed lightly, "I'm Lapis Lazuli, I play with water... Though truth be told I'm not so sure why Garnet didn't put me on Blue Team for this one."

"Oh? Something strange about that?" Hiddenite questioned.

"Well... Not really... Just, I've worked with Jasper and Jade plenty of times already," Lapis shrugged, "Plus my fusion with Jade is really strong, I figured that would be exactly the kinda thing we'd need for the Kindergarten."

"I'm sure she has her reasons, maybe some of Sapphires crazy future vision." Hiddenite half joked, although she was getting the sense something else was bugging Lapis.

"Maybe... But still, Jasper and I may not always see eye to eye... But Jade and I are best friends and we've been through alot and-" She stopped, seeing a playful smirk spreading across Hiddenite's lips, "W-What's that look for?" She asked, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh nothing," Hiddenite grinned, "Do go on." She urged, a devious glint in her eyes.

"St-Stop looking at me like that," Lapis ordered nervously, "I-It's not like that!"

"Oh please you totally like her!" Hiddenite burst out laughing, "Oh I can already hear the ships, Japis, Lade, Lade Japuli, Jadis Laduli J-"

"SHUT UP!" Lapis exclaimed, face bright red with embarrassment.

"Hey hey relax!" Hiddenite's laughter died down slowly while she wiped her eye, "Come on what's the big deal, Jade seems nice, have you not told her yet?"

Lapis looked around quickly, as if worried someone might hear her, "It's not that... I think Jade's great, I just... If she doesn't feel the same way or if I screw it up... I don't want to lose her as a friend." She explained with a sigh, blush fading away as she calmed down.

Hiddenite grew a bit nervous as the joking nature of the conversation dissipated, "W-Well uh... I don't know, maybe you could just ask her?" She shrugged, "Oh! I know! I'll do it for you!" The samurai gem grinned, "I'll go tell her you're madly in love and want to-"

"They will never find your body."

Meanwhile, Peridot was just heading for the Warp Pad, planning to make final preparations to their ship for tomorrows journey. She was just passing through the living quarters towards Azurite's central chamber as she thought of all the preparations or possible improvements that could be made overnight to the ship. She was so engrossed in thought she didn't even notice the appearance of a friend...

"Gotta make sure the core is charged, test weapon targeting parameters, test the shielding though I doubt those monsters have any ranged-"

"Sup Pie Slice?"

"Nothing Aqua just..." All of her thoughts came to a screeching halt. She turned her head and looked down at that casual, comfortable in chair Gem that was eating a burger she got from who knows where, "A-Aquamarine?"

The burger chomping Gem nodded her head slowly, putting a finger to her lips, "Shhhhhhh..." She finished off her burger with one big bite before she suddenly poofed back into her Gem. Leaving Peridot there alone and more confused than she had ever been.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter, I had a lot of laughs writing the last part X3**

 **Anyways I'm leaving this note here to give you guys some bad news. With the new year I've got new ideas and more to do as well as some of my own personal things I want taken care of. Because of this I am going to be posting less frequently, but I can guarantee at the very least 2 chapters per week.**

 **Sorry that I can't be posting every day anymore, but making a game takes a lot of my time now that we've actually put together a team and work schedule lol And you've got this weeks Steven Bomb to keep you busy while I'm away XD**


	27. The Return

**Enigma/Panda: Thanks for understanding lol as for that part you were having trouble understanding. Basically in the "Gem Empire" some worlds are obviously less important than others, so if they have particularly powerful yet unstable/uncontrollable Gems, they send them there so they can be kept on a leash but also so they don't interfere with important matters :3**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode IV: The Return**

* * *

It had been a long trip, but after nearly two days of flying they arrived at the fringes of the Kindergarten. The large, Osprey shaped ship hovering over the canyon. It was large enough to hold the entirety of the Crystal Gems, armed with rapid fire forward cannons on each wing and one of the Laser Light Cannons as it's main gun. To stay aloft the lime green vessel utilized hover technology courtesy of Jasper's ruined ship, allowing good maneuverability with Peridot's design and Pearls piloting.

"Alright, this is as close as we can get without being noticed." Pearl said as she set down the ship on the edge of the canyon, the large ramp lowering from the back, "Good luck out there."

"Ha, I don't need luck." Jasper scoffed as her helmet formed, being the first to step into the mud followed by Jade and Amethyst. Peridot filed out last, her blaster hand already charged up out of fear.

"We'll scale down the wall here, that should put us right on top of the Warp Pad," Jade stated as she leaned over the edge of the cliff, "Yep, it's there alright... But so are the natives."

"What?" Amethyst blinked and moved to her side, "Geez! Look at all of them! How are we supposed to get past that?"

Jasper joined the two of them, looking on in shock as she spotted the horde of Prototype Clusters below. With recent incidents their numbers had dwindled, but there were still several dozen of them in sight. She didn't want to think about how many might still be hiding nearby, "The plan hasn't changed." She said firmly, narrowing her eyes, "We draw them away from the Warp Pad so Peridot can get to work..."

"I'll fire up he ship and fly overhead, see if I can't pull them away." Pearl called out, the engines of the ship roaring to life behind the Gems as she slowly lifted off the ground.

"Alright, but don't fly too low, I don't want to have to pull you out of the fire." Jasper answered with a smirk.

"Noted, be careful down there."

After she took off over the canyon, staying at a safe height but making plenty of noise, Jasper knelt down and kept her eyes on the enemy. Scanning the area for any sign of hidden foes, as well as advantageous positioning she might be able to capitalize on. Depending on how fast Peridot could get the pad working she figured she might need to fuse with Jade once again.

"Alright, let's move." Jasper nodded slowly, standing back up as much of the horde had moved on, "Amethyst, you and I will hit them fast with a spin dash, Jade follows behind protecting Peridot, understood."

Jade nodded, "Got it."

"Sure why not." Amethyst shrugged, stepping over the edge of the cliff with Jasper. The two of them started off at a run down the angled descent into the Kindergarten. The Cluster Prototypes spotted them quickly, howling in anger as they ran towards the canyon wall, gathering up into a nice little bunch.

"Now!" Jasper called out, jumping into the air and spiraling into her ball form alongside Amethyst. The two Quartz Gems broke through their line hard, the flimsy multi-armed monstrosities were no match for the speed and destructive force of the Spin Dash. And many of them quickly turned to chase them while their comrades struggled to get back up.

As the battle below ensued, Jade quickly started running down the side of the cliff with her staff at hand, "Let's go Peridot!" She ordered, looking back over her shoulder and blinking in surprise when she saw no Peridot.

"Oh please as if I'd waste my time running." She scoffed, buzzing overhead as she flew past Jade using one of her limb enhancers as a propeller. Her other arm blasting any remaining Cluster Prototypes and making them retreat to cover.

"That is so cheating!" Jade exclaimed, pushing herself to run faster so she wouldn't fall behind. Narrowing her eyes as one of the fallen prototypes lunged from the mud at her, only pretending to be injured. The Green Gem blocked its attack with the length of her staff before spinning it and stabbing the monster in it's chest, causing it to poof from existence into nothing but a small shard covered Gem.

With him out of the way Jade quickly caught up to Peridot who had already landed on the Warp pad, "Alright how long is this gonna take?" She asked, constantly shifting her gaze in search of a new threat.

"Not long, a few minutes at most this damage isn't too severe." Peridot replied quickly, "Just keep them off my back."

"Yeah yeah I got it." Jade rolled her eyes, narrowing her eyes as she spotted a few more of them making their way up the hill that lead to the Warp Pad. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her fears as she felt a drop of acid run from her lips.

 _"Just relax, you've beaten these things before you can handle this."_ She told herself, shaking off her doubts.

However before she could engage them, a black gem encrusted whip lashed out from the flank and wrapped around the monsters followed by a surge of energy along it's length. On impact it exploded around the monster reducing them to their Gems while Amethyst came into view, Jasper was suplexing one of the beasts nearby.

"How's the Pad looking?" She asked quickly, whip in hand.

"Peridot says it'll be a few minutes." Jade answered, breathing a sigh of relief at their return, "How are things looking?"

A loud crash shook the canyon as Jasper smashing one of the beasts through a nearby drill, "Not good," Amethyst replied quickly, "The horde turned on us quick, they aren't moving fast but Pearl says we've got more coming from the other side of the Canyon... She was going to try drawing their fire or slowing them down with the ship but Jasper ordered her to back off until the others arrive."

Jade nodded calmly, "A tough choice, but we can't afford to make this a rescue mission... We'll have to fight it out for now."

"You know that sounds a lot easier when you say it, but then I start thinking about it and poke all kinds of holes," Amethyst joked while Jasper approached, "You look like you're having fun."

Jasper scoffed, hands on her hips, "Oh please, smashing these freaks is easy work." She declared confidently, "Why aren't you two fighting."

"Because our mission is to defend Peridot, at the Warp Pad, on this hill." Jade shrugged simply, "No point in exhausting ourselves we've got more fight ahead of us."

"Tch, I am a Quartz, my job is fighting, so I'll enjoy myself while I can." Jasper huffed, turning her back to them so she could charge the approaching enemies once more. They were scattered across the area before them, but not too far beyond this first group the canyon was packed wall to wall with prototype Gems, more than they had ever seen here before. Something had awakened them all from their slumber, driving them to hunt and destroy like they had always been meant to.

"Th-There are hundreds of them..." Jade muttered, fear gripping her as she took a step back, "Th-There's no way... Even with the others w-we can't..."

"We defeated the Cluster, we can defeat these freaks." Jasper assured bluntly, holding her ground rather than charging in as a similar sense of doubt formed in the back of her mind, "Peridot! What's the status on that thing!?"

"Five minutes at least!"

"Alright, that's it." Jade took a deep breath and started to focus, clenching her eyes tight as acid dripped from her fingers, "C-Come on..."

"What are you doing?" Amethyst asked stepping away from the goo puddles forming around her.

"I-I've been practicing... Ever sense the Cluster... I-I think I can... THERE!" Jade exclaimed suddenly, opening her eyes as the acid rose up, hardening and taking form before them. Five large acid drooling Centipeetles now stood in front of her, looking at their "mother" for guidance. These were not like the light constructs she had formed before, they were far more alive, like the original Centipeetle herself had created.

Jasper watched curiously as the creatures obeyed her, at the wave of her arm they fanned out and took position around the edges of the hill top and began hurling acid at the enemy lines, "J-Jade how did you-"

"After I became Celestine, some of my corrupted side became more stabilized," She explained, giving a tired smile to her friend, "Takes a lot of energy... But I can manage at least five of-" The green Gem tilted suddenly, losing her footing and stumbling before Amethyst caught her.

"Easy, I gotcha." The purple Gem smiled up at her, giving Jade support while leading her to the nearest rock to sit on, "Hopefully that'll buy us the time we need."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Welp, at least you tried."

* * *

Far away from the Kindergarten, at the Warp Hub, the Crystal Gems awaited the reactivation of the Warp Pad. They had arrived a few hours prior at Garnet's orders, likely after another bit of her foresight kicked in, and were now sitting around anxiously awaiting the call. They were all well aware of the dangers the Kindergarten held, but were silently hoping their friends could hold on.

Steven was relaxing on the sleeping Lion while Connie practiced a bit of her sword play with Hiddenite in preparation. Garnet watched the pacing Lapis with a faint smirk, knowing already all too well what she was going through. She hadn't been able to sit still sense they left, although she had never been there herself or encountered one of those Gem monsters it all sounded like the stuff of nightmares. Especially after Steven and Connie's encounter at the hospital.

"Lapis." Garnet suddenly spoke, catching the Gem's attention and waving her over.

"Something wrong Garnet?" Lapis Lazuli asked. Though they were working together now and she had forgiven the fusion for what she had done, there had been some tension between them ever since she joined them.

"This battle is going to be intense," Garnet explained, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I need to know you can focus."

"W-What? I am focused." She replied defensively.

"Your pacing is starting to leave a dent in the floor," Garnet stated bluntly, "If you have something to get off your chest now is the time," A faint smirk showing, "If it helps, I already know."

Lapis' face lit up momentarily, "I-I don't... I have no idea what you're talking about." She huffed crossing her arms. After the torture Hiddenite put her through, she was not taking the same treatment from Garnet.

Garnet withdrew her hand and laughed lightly, "Fair enough, you don't need to say anything... But you were fused right? You already know how she feels." The big haired Gem shrugged before heading back to the others.

Lapis watched her go, narrowing her eyes at the fusions words before she took a moment to digest them. She sighed lightly and headed over to a broken Warp Pad to take a seat. Things had been a bit fuzzy when they were Celestine, when she'd mentioned it Jade said it likely had something to do with her prior corruption. But according to Jasper they had no trouble at all...

The water witch sighed as she tried to remember it more clearly. The moments after their fusion were short, engaging the Cluster in battle as soon as they were able. But those initial moments, she faintly remembered something... Something like fear, coming from Jade. At the time she had been afraid too, having never fused with anyone before... But the moment they started fighting together, as one being...

A soft smile colored her features, _"We were happy."_

"Lapis!"

The sudden shout jolted her from her position, opening her eyes and turning towards the others she saw a glowing light coming from the Warp pad.

"It's time!"


	28. To Battle!

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR HELPING THIS STORY BREAK 100 POSITIVE REVIEWS! You all rock! I am so happy to be apart of this community and I love every minute of it!**

 **And final note, I think I've figured out the update schedule. I'll be posting a chapter every Wednesday and every Saturday :D hope that helps get you all through the week lol**

 **Also I hope everyone enjoyed this weeks Steven Bomb! Definitely gave me plenty of laughs and new ideas XD**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode V: To Battle!  
**

* * *

"Watch out!"

"On your right!"

"We've lost two centipeetles!"

The Gems fought tooth and nail against the mighty force arrayed against them, their position besieged by the advancing ranks of the prototype clusters. They clashed with the advancing enemy with vigor, a hail of acid and light bursts raining down from above as Peridot offered on and off fire support.

Jasper held the front line, often using her enemy as a blunt tool to assault the next one foolish enough to get in her way. Her stamina and determination to hold the line was inspiring, if a bit reckless. She was burning out her form, pushing herself beyond the limits of her body in an effort to showcase her strength, defeat these monsters, and defend Jade and Peridot.

Jade and Amethyst held the flanks, coordinating attacks together to maximize effectiveness. A spin dash into the crowd followed by a coordinated acid artillery strike left many of the monsters reduced to their deformed Gems before they could defend themselves. Side by side they made sure nothing could reach beyond their flanks, through lash and staff they beat back any who moved forward. Though the battle was taxing, and unlike Jasper, Jade and Amethyst were not readily prepared for the beating they were getting.

But before their line could waver, the Crystal Gems found reprieve.

"THE WARP PAD IS UP!"

With a flash of light, Garnet appeared on the Warp Pad with the rest of Red Team. Hiddenite and Lapis stood ready, blade drawn and wings formed. Their battle ready faces twisting with shock at the shear number of monster bearing down on the hill. Neither of them had seen these beasts before, these horribly deformed monsters that were once Gems, now forcibly fused into these monstrosities.

"Gems move out!" Garnet ordered, quickly taking in the scene before her, "Sure up the battle line!"

Dashing forward, Garnet slammed one armored fist into a prototype that was approaching Jasper from behind as she grappled with a large beast. The blow sending the monster flying back into the crowd while Jasper beat back her foe, "Gah! About time!" The orange Gem spat.

Jade struggled against the superior strength of her foe, forced down onto one knee as it pushed against her staff. But before beast could push her any further, a burst of water tore through its form, reducing the creature to nothing but a Gem in the mud as Lapis ran to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Jade grinned in relief.

Hiddenite charged with incredible speed, cutting a path through the lines advancing on Amethyst and leaving the Cluster monsters writhing in pain with cut legs and removed limbs. Many of them returned to their Gems while the Samurai retreated to Amethyst, "Geez, Peridot sure took her sweet time." The scrappy purple Gem panted, doubled over and catching her breath.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Garnet suddenly shouted, the monsters hesitating momentarily at the new arrivals, "Give us some breathing room!"

"On it!" She nodded, narrowing her eyes and starting to pull water from the wet land around her. Drying out the ground as it was pulled from the earth, forming a massive wall of water between them and the cluster army, "You monsters are done for!" With a wave of her hand the massive wall came down upon them as a tidal wave. Pushing many of the creatures further into the canyon, and giving the Crystal Gems time to gather their thoughts.

"Nice work." The fusion nodded, eyes turning to Peridot as Steven and Green Team came through the Pad, "You too Peridot, you got us here just in time."

"Well of course, what kind of a clod do you take me for?" She scoffed crossing her arms, hiding her appreciation for the praise.

"Guys you're okay!" Steven exclaimed as he ran forward, "So where are all the big monsters?"

"Lapis just sent them on a trip," Jade grinned patting her on the back, "We've got some time to prepare."

Lapis blushed lightly and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah well... There is a lot of water here."

"Hmm, one thing is bugging me... Did you see the giant one yet?" Garnet asked turning attention to Jasper.

The orange Gem raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her chin as she thought, "Huh... Now that you mention it we haven't seen that one yet, maybe it's sleeping?"

"No... I don't think so," Garnet cast her gaze upon the reforming horde, "Look at them, when we faced these monsters before they attacked us like rabid animals... Now they're formed up, they were attacking in waves and even managed to recover some of the fallen Gems..."

"You think they're... Intelligent?" Connie asked curiously.

"Or at the very least, being lead by someone else... Pearl," Garnet put a hand on the communicator in her ear, a device developed by Peridot of course, "Do you see anything strange up there?"

"Garnet? Oh, it's good to hear your voice, I was getting worried about you guys down there... I left to explore the far end of the canyon," She explained, the ship coming into view further down, "There is some kind of structure further in, it looks like it's been built from scrap metal."

"Alright, we've got our objective," Garnet nodded slowly, "Pearl, you need to come pick up Green Team, I want you to take them to that building."

"What? Why!?" Pearl and nearly every other Gem in attendance demanded.

"Because, I need to know if whoever is controlling them is good or bad," She answered simply, "While the rest of us distract the army, Green Team goes in and tries to talk with their leader."

"..."

"Pearl, you know he can handle it." Jasper said calmly over the communicator. Her words surprisingly the group, "He is the son of Rose Quartz after all."

"R-Right... I'm coming in now, good luck everyone."

"We don't need luck, we've got each other." Garnet answered with a smirk, "Crystal Gems, get ready for battle!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a far away part of the galaxy, Rubite's ship was on it's way to their next destination. After having picked up their battalion they made a B line for the next member of Rubite's "Special Forces". The Captain herself now sat in her chair on the bridge while looking over the dossiers supplied by Yellow Diamond, she wasn't a very good leader, but a useful source of information.

"So who's next on the list boss?" Pyrite asked casually as she appeared by her side, "I mean, we've already got so many soldiers... And there's only eight of them and some kid? I think we're good to go."

"I don't plan on leaving anything to chance," Rubite scoffed, flipping through the dossiers as they entered the orbit of their destination, "I want this mission over with quick and clean... So I'm finding the best."

"Aww, you think I'm the best, how sweet." Pyrite rolled her eyes, leaning against the nearest table.

"No... But you've got character, more than I can say about these "by the numbers" Quartz soldiers, and the Peridots we were assigned." She shrugged, getting up from her chair, "Come on girls, no diamond is here breathing down your neck live a little!" Rubite exclaimed, the Peridots operating the ship shot her brief glances before shrugging and going back to work. "Ugh... They're hopeless... Come on we'll be planet side in a few minutes."

Pyrite nodded and followed her out of the bridge and to the elevator, "So who are we picking up here exactly?"

"Angelite," She answered simply, "I've worked with her before, she isn't the best fighter but when she focuses she can jam Gem constructs and even some lesser powers like future-sight."

"Sounds useful..." Pyrite replied as they exited the elevator, now in the hangar they headed for the nearest shuttle to fly to their destination, "So uh... If you don't mind me asking, what's you're story Rubite?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, I mean, you are a fusion, and last time I checked the Diamonds hate fusions more than they hate rebels." Pyrite smirked, looking for any little weakness in her powerful commander, "So how are you working for them?"

"That is... A long story," Rubite sighed, one hand scratching the back of her head, "Short version, my fusion was... An accident, and I've been this way for so long I'm not even sure if I can unfuse."

Pyrite tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about? If you get injured the two of you will separated right?"

"Hasn't happened yet, I've been this way for tens of thousands of years," Rubite shrugged, "As far as I can recall, I don't remember anything about who I was before."

"Huh... That's rough."

* * *

"Jasper! Lead the charge and give us an opening! Amethyst follow her through! Lapis make sure they don't surround us!" Garnet spat orders as they charged towards the enemy army, the horde racing forward with a ravenous hunger driving them onward, "Let's go!"

The two forces collided hard, Jasper and Amethyst breaking through the front line with a double spin dash. Lapis forced them off the flank with waves of water while Jade and Peridot kept them off her, Garnet charged right down the middle smashing through everything that got in her way whether it was through punches or exploding rocket fists. The Crystal Gems made as much noise as possible, making sure none of the monsters would turn on Steven and the others.

As the chaos ensued below, Pearl flew Steven, Connie and Lion to the far end of the canyon where the makeshift structure resided. They were lucky, only a handful of Cluster monsters in the area as they landed. Steven and Connie charged out quickly and dispatched them with a bit of teamwork. Lion casually followed them, lacking the same sense of urgency they were emboldened with.

Pearl stepped out of the ship as well, her spear on hand, "You guys get in there, I'll hold the door... Be careful Steven."

The young boy nodded with a smile, "We'll be alright, you be careful." He ordered, turning his back to her and running towards the entrance.

The building itself looked very unstable, a ramshackle structure created from broken down pieces of the drills as well as other scrap metals that had to come from other places. The structure wasn't very large, maybe the size of a small house... As they stepped inside they were surprised to see something that looked like a dining room, random garbage from store bought products scattered throughout the area.

"Uh... Hello!?" Steven called out into the dimly lit house.

"Who's there?" A rough, older voice answered from a back room. The door opened and out stepped a whole new monstrosity. Perhaps another result of Gem's experimenting with things they did not understand... But whatever it was that stood before Steven and Connie... It had once been human.

He retained a human appearance, looking like an old man with no hair and a thick white beard that only covered half his face. His skin was pale but he appeared very strong physically, wearing baggy cloth pants and a sash across his human side of the torso. There was no way this man could have worn a full shirt, as his right shoulder, arm and much of his torso was covered in spiky green and blue Gems. Some protruding even from his back and even covering much of the right side of his face, going all the way down his arm to give him a crystallized hand.

"What? Humans," He cocked his one eyebrow, "How in gods name did you get past the others?"

"W-We uh... F-Flew..." Connie answered, still in awe of the old mans appearance.

"M-Mister... Are you controlling the monsters outside?" Steven asked as he stepped forward.

"Controlling them? HA!" He exclaimed suddenly, walking slowly over to a makeshift chair and sitting down, "I have no crazy mind powers... They just do what I tell them. Had to fight my way to the top of their food chain... But they fell in line."

Connie and Steven shared a brief look at one another, "Well please can you tell them to stop! Our friends are out there fighting right now and if you don't get them to stand down they-"

"You're friends with those Gems?" He interrupted, eyes narrowing, "If you weren't kids I'd crush you both right now... Get out of my home, I will not help anyone of those evil, twisted alien rocks!"

"Please sir you don't understand!" Connie stepped forward, "The Crystal Gems aren't like the ones from space! They are just trying to defend the planet! The only reason we came here today is because some of these cluster monsters have been leaving the Kindergarten we were just trying to get rid of them at the source so they wouldn't attack anyone!"

"They were leaving to get me food, ya idiots!"

* * *

On the battlefield things were going smoothly, the Crystal Gems had formed a nice perimeter after cutting deep into the heart of this army. And were now warding off attacks from all sides, keeping attention focused solely on them to buy Steven and Connie time. Hopefully whoever commanded these monsters was either nice, or weak... No, whatever awaited them inside, the Gems had faith that Steven could handle it.

However, all thoughts of worry for the boy vanished as a thunderous roar shook the canyon. Both the Crystal Gems and the Cluster Monsters stopped in their tracks, silence filling the battlefield before a second blaring roar sounded. The Cluster Gems quickly retreating towards the edges of the canyon, their absence only unsettling the Crystal Gems further as heavy footsteps sounded around the nearest bend in the walls.

"Looks like we've really gotten their attention," Garnet said, catching her breath while she was able, "Be ready, we've got the big one coming our way!" Her declaration was confirmed, as the Crystal Gems watched a massive Gem monster turn around the bend. Upon spotting them the monster roared furiously, marching slowly towards their position.

The troubles were far from over however, as the earth began to shake around them. The nearby canyon wall tearing apart as a second massive cluster monster ascended from the muck. The Crystal Gems watching with fear as it came to full height, nearly bigger than the first. With two of these massive creatures now bearing down upon them, the Gems awaited Garnets orders.

"Get ready Gems! Hit those monsters with everything you've got!"


	29. Shadow of the Colossus

**Panda: Sorry for leaving out Avery's earings lol but I was sortof just realizing that nobody in SU ever has jewelry... Maybe because Gems are uh... Gems? Idk lol**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode VI: Shadow Of The Colossus  
**

* * *

Greg was just on his way back to the car wash when he spotted a moving truck at one of the old empty houses. Deciding he could take a little extra time on his break, the cheery man pulled up and hopped out of his van. Intent on giving the new arrivals a warm welcome to Beach City. He was surprised however, when the first person he saw was a young boy.

He was right around Steven's age by the looks of him, maybe just a little taller. He had chestnut colored hair in an undercut fashion, wearing a green shirt beneath an opened black jacket with jeans and black shoes. He spotted Greg approaching and waved eagerly, "Hi mister!"

"Uh, hey there!" Greg waved back, "No need to be so formal, just call me Greg... So you and your family moving into town?"

"Just me and my Mom," He answered happily, "Dad still lives in Key Stone... I'm Avery, Avery Lewis!"

Greg caught the meaning that was perhaps lost on such a young kid, but avoided showing it, "Well it's nice to meet you kiddo, you know I've got a son who is right around your age, I'll send him over some time and you two could hang out."

"That sounds awesome!" The boy beamed with excitement, happy to already be making friends, "Can I go meet him now?"

Greg blinked, remembering Steven mentioning some important work with the Gems today, "Uh... Not yet, he's a little busy at the moment... Why don't you introduce me to your mom and I'll give you guys a call when he get's back?"

"Okay sure that's fine." Avery nodded his head, "So what is your son doing right now?"

* * *

"But you have to help!" Steven pleaded, grabbing the hybrids hand, tugging him towards the door, "I-If you do, we promise we'll leave you alone, or bring you food or-"

"The answer is no, BOY!" He sneered shaking him off, "Besides, your friends have managed to awaken the colossi... There is nothing I can do for them now."

Connie shot Steven a worried look, "What are you talking about?"

"The little ones, they are easy to control... Assert your dominance, show them you aren't any different and they fall in line happily... Like they were eager for guidance." He muttered looking out one of the windows, seeing the massive shroud of dust as the canyon wall was shattered, "But those big ones... They are beyond reasoning."

"Then we'll do something!" Steven asserted, turning to Connie, "Let's get out there and help, we can take the ship."

"You children have no chance, why are two human children running around with Gems anyways?" The old man demanded sharply, turning his gaze from the window.

"We aren't just two humans," Connie snapped at him, "We are the Crystal Gems! And it is our job to protect the Earth, so that's what we're going to do, you can sit here and cower if you want, come on Steven, let's form Stevonnie!"

The boy nodded with a smirk, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"GAH! Why you big ugly prick I'll RIP THAT ARM OFF!"

The Gems on the ground were forced to move quickly away from the battle as Sugilite clashed with the giants. The massive, angry fusion doing her best to fight off both the monsters at once. However, alone she was getting a beating. These giant monsters were hitting her at every opportunity, double teaming her combined with their many extra arms and legs equaled an uphill battle for Sugilite.

Jasper and Jade took cover behind a fallen boulder, trying to spot out the other Gems amidst the constantly flowing dust and smoke. Jade leaned out narrowing her eyes while searching for her friends, "I-I can't see them." She panted heavily, her form exhausted from the fighting up until now, "W-We've gotta... Help Sugilite... We should form Gaspeite."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "No way, you're in no condition to keep fighting let alone fuse."

"We don't have a choice!"

"AAGH!"

The sound of screams nearby interrupted their argument, Jade quickly summoned her weapon and stepped from behind the boulder. She spotted Hiddenite nearby, running away as the ground shattered beneath her. A third colossal Gem monster rising from the Earth to answer the sounds of battle that had roused it from slumber. This one had only four arms but stood on six legs, its entire torso opened up into a massive mouth.

"Not another one!" Peridot howled in despair, "Over here! Get to cover!" She shouted, firing blasts at the beast mouth in an attempt to find a weak spot.

Hiddenite ran towards her as fast as she could, heavy footsteps closing in from behind, "No no no no no no no I just woke up I am NOT being some giant monsters dinner!"

"HANG ON!" Lapis called out, her water acting like chains that latched onto the monsters legs causing it to fall forward crashing into the mud and shaking the chasm on impact. However the reach of this mighty beast was long, its hand nearly upon the Samurai Gem. The monster snarled victoriously as the hand neared its target with one long lanky arm.

Just as its fingers were about to close on the fleeing Gem, something broadsided her, causing Hiddenite to be thrown aside as the hand closed around something else. The Gems helmet tumbled off into the mud as she turned to see what had hit her, eyes going wide with fear, "N-No... Y-You shouldn't have-"

"JADE!" Lapis Lazuli cried in fear, watching as her friend was lifted off the ground between the monsters fingers. Her water lashing out in thick waves that only seemed to push the massive creature.

"AAGH!" The green Gem cried as her body was crushed within the monsters hand.

"Let her go you MONSTER!" Jasper roared, spin dashing into the beasts leg. The impact only irritating the beast that simply kicked Jasper away while drooling over its first meal.

Hiddenite quickly ran to the thrown Gems side, "Hey are you alright?"

"GET OFF ME!" She snarled shoving her aside, "We need to get Jade! Lapis can't you use more water!?"

"It's not having any effect!" She called back frantically while the massive fists splashed against the monsters body, only slowly down the process of bringing Jade into it's jaws, "I-I can't stop it! W-We need more power! SUGILITE!"

But the fusion could nothing for them, trapped between two of the monsters already and heavily beaten. She was clearly on her last legs, backed into a corner and only fending them off with her flail. No, they needed something else, they needed more power, they needed-

"Lapis!" Jasped shouted as she turned towards her, "Fuse with me!" The orange Gem commanded, offering a hand.

"Wh-What?!" She stammered, the thought of fusing with the blunt, abrasive Jasper was not one she liked.

"You're water works and my strength, we can stop this thing I know it!" She urged, "We need to do this, for Jade."

"I..." Lapis' eyes fell briefly, fists clenching tightly with determination as she looked back up at Jasper, taking her hand, "Let's do it."

The larger Gem nodded as she led her through the dance, both Gems driven by the purpose of saving Jade. Hiddenite could only watch in amazement alongside Peridot as they vanished into a ball of light. All three giant monsters turning attention to the bright lights filling the canyon, changing to a greenish tint as they mixed together and grew in size. After a few seconds, the lights began to fade.

And a new fusion was born.

* * *

"Ugh... This place is so gross." Pyrite complained as they sat in the council chamber of the Gem Colony on Aiur. It was filled with decorative pieces, two Pearls beside the door in case they required anything during their wait. They were trained to respect superiors, but their disgust of Rubite was clear.

"Relax, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Rubite shrugged, leaning back in chair with her feet up on the table. Another reason the Pearls were giving her a silent death stare. A door opening suddenly on the far end of the room drew their attention, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"What?"

"Nothing, come on." Rubite stood up and grinned, spreading her arms wide as she watched her friend step in, "Angelite, it's been too long."

The Gem before them was no larger than an average Pearl. Her skin pale white while a bluish grey Gem rested in her chest. She wore fine blue robes over her body and had long flowing Silver hair. She was very thin, but held her posture like a princess.

"That's close enough Rubite," Her voice was soft yet commanding, holding up a hand to stop her, "Pearls, leave us."

The Servants looked at each other, rather distraught, "B-But mistress-"

"Now please, you may take the rest of the day off." Deciding not to argue with an offer like that, the servants quickly filed out. The moment the door sealed behind them, Angelite grinned and pounced on Rubite, hugging her around the waist, "My friend! It is so good to see you again!"

"Heheh, yeah it's been awhile, how long exactly?" Rubite asked nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Almost three thousand years," Angelite pouted while looking up at her, "And you never even call!"

"Well excuuuuuse me," Rubite laughed as she pulled Angelite off of her waist, lifting her up by the back of her collar with two fingers, "But last time I was in Gem controlled space they tried to have me executed."

"Yeah well... Wait that's right, why are you here again?" Angelite questioned tilting her head curiously while Rubite set her down.

"Because we have an important mission, so important Yellow Diamond hired me herself." Rubite answered with a proud smirk.

"Whaaaaat?!" The noise came from outside the door, apparently the Pearls let their curiosity get the better of them.

Angelite sighed rolling her eyes, "If you two cleaned as well as you gossiped this place might look more presentable!... So what is the mission? I assume it's big if you came all the way out here."

"It is, we're going back to Earth."

* * *

She was huge, nearly the size of Sugilite but not nearly as muscular. Four arms and two legs, light sea foam green skin with dark teal stripes across her face like Jasper. She had a Gem nose just like Jasper as well, while Lapis' rested in the new Gems back. Short, spiked out white hair that went in all directions but with a green tint to it. She wore a dark Green vest, with her mid-section exposed just below her chest, and a black dress bottom going to her knees, below that was a pair of tight dark green pants. She had four eyes, the upper two being narrow and catlike as Jasper's were when she was angry. While the bottom two were soft and round, mimicking Lapis' caring nature as of late.

As silence filled the chasm, the Gem opened her eyes slowly. A sharp toothed grin splitting her lips as she eyed the monster holding her friend, a sense of amusement filling her as she opened her mouth to speak. Or rather, to sing...

"M is for massive, I can see far and wide..." She spread her arms, taking a deep breath as she approached the monster.

"A is for angry, touch Jade and you better hide!" One fist surrounded with water slammed into the monster's mouth before it could react, causing it to recoil back in pain and shock.

"L is for linked, we fight as one!" She stood over the monster, her two lower hands summoned blades made of liquid while her top two summoned a heavy two handed hammer.

"A is for angry, SO MAD I'LL SAY IT TWICE!" The monster charged her, opening it's mouth wide to chomp on her. The poor beast only met a sharp blade, as both of the fusions swords buried themselves deep inside of its gaping maw. Causing it to release its prize, the fusion catching Jade right out of the air.

"C is for caring... Are you alright?" She asked, raising Jade to eye level. The Green Gem nodded weakly, a smile on her lips. With her acknowledgement, the fusion carefully handed her off Hiddenite and Peridot while the two remaining Gem monsters roared in anger and charged.

"H is for Hammer, too bad you have no faces!" She cocked back the mighty dark green weapon like a bat and smashed it into the chest of the first monster that came in range. The blow sending the injured creature tumbling across the canyon floor.

"I is for insatiable, I could do this all day!" Her two smaller hands catching those of the charging beast while her hammer came down from above and smashed in it's torso.

"T is for terror, you should all RUN AWAY!" She laughed viciously while turning her gaze onto the Cluster beast army holding position just outside of their battlefield. They had been keeping a safe distance since the Giants showed up.

"And E is for extinction, you filthy cluster freaks..." She looked around slowly, watching as the now injured giants struggled to get back to their feet.

"Hahaha... My name is Malachite, I hope you're ready to die."

* * *

 **Whew, introduce 3 new characters in one chapter lol hard stuff XD  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked new Malachite. She is more stable this time around, but just as murdery X3**

 **She was a fusion that really terrified me because of what she could do in the show, so I was hoping to capture that terror by giving her a nice little song to start her off :D**


	30. Towering Fury

**Yoshi1029: Thanks for the review :D as for the Steven thing, yeah with so much going on I could only fit in a sliver for them lol but don't worry he gets his moment this chapter X3**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode VII: Towering Fury**

* * *

"So, Malachite huh?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope, just gotta make sure you know who's in charge."

"Well why don't you prove it?"

The two massive fusions smirked wickedly while turning their eyes on the giants, the three monsters now seeming much less confident when facing two enemies. Especially two enemies that were oh so capable of thoroughly beating on them as they had learned the hard way. The fusions stood side by side, each one very taking full measure of their foes before advancing.

"We need to try separating them," Malachite said bluntly, "I'll take on the two big ones, you look tired, you should sit this one out before you get hurt... I'm sure the others could fill your place and handle the third."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is." A sharp grin crossing her face.

"First one to poof them wins!" Sugilite laughed, her flail appearing in her hands as she charged. The injured fusion now more than ready to go, eager to show up her apparent rival.

"Hey that's cheating!" Malachite fumed, chasing after her as the mighty hammer formed in her upper hands.

A monster met them head on, attempting to wrap it's huge mouth around Sugilite. The fusion used two hands to hold the jaws wide open, "Oh so you're hungry eh big boy? Alright then... How about..." Her remaining hands pulling back the flail overhead, "A SNACK!" The monster howled in pain, attempting to pull back as the flail slammed down atop it's maw shattering many of it's jagged teeth.

"Oh no you're not done yet!" Malachite pinned the monster by it's feet with two blades of crystallized water. One it was secured in place, she cocked back with her hammer and swung hard. The blow stuck in the beasts maw, pulling it free from the ground as the immense force carried it high into the air before it crashed down atop the other two monsters. Reducing the mighty colossi to a heap of writhing, injured bodies.

"Ha! Nice one!" Sugilite grinned, taking a step forward before stumbling to her knees, "Gah! Ugh... N-Not yet!" Cringing in discomfort, the fusion was engulfed in light before changing back into Garnet and Amethyst, the two Gems on the ground below.

"Ugh... That was rough," Garnet groaned, rubbing her sore body, "Too bad the beating had to carry back over..."

"Yeah, can we just go home and take a nap now?" Amethyst asked rubbing her head as she slumped onto the ground.

"You'll live," Garnet assured with an amused smile before looking up at Malachite, "So, which Gems are you? Jasper and..."

"Lapis Lazuli," Malachite answered proudly, her soft round eyes taking on a more dominant look to show which one was speaking, "YEAH!" Suddenly changing to Jasper's narrowed catlike eyes, "Who's single now Garnet!? Agh! You will be if you don't shut up!"

"Uh... Guys?" Hiddenite called out from nearby, "I think we've got a problem!"

Following her gaze, Garnet gasped in horror. The three colossal Gem monsters beginning to glow, their bodies shimmering and skin crawling as they merged together. This thing... It was no fusion, but some corrupted, disgusting excuse for it. Only further evidence of the terrible things Yellow Diamond had done to the Gems she thought beneath her...

The monster now looming overhead was massive, standing taller than even the edges of the canyon. It had four legs made of random splotchy colors, along with a large mouth at the bottom of it's waist, two large hands hanging at the edges of it's maw. The top half had one head with many different colored eyes, four arms and a massive mouth splitting the center of it's torso, lined with jagged Gem shard teeth.

"No... Th-That's not possible!" Garnet muttered as she stepped back, the Crystal Gems all covered in the monsters mighty shadow.

With one terrible shriek the monster turned it's sights on the one who'd taken such enjoyment in abusing it. Malachite was forced to bring up a wall of water to try and stop the mighty doubled fisted punch coming down from above. Her efforts only slowing the attack before it collided with her jaw, sending the massive fusion sliding back across the ground.

"Gah! Why you ugly piece of-" The mighty fusion was cut off as another hand grabbed her by the face, lifting her off the ground with ease and slamming her against the canyon wall. Rising two large fists overhead and bringing them down upon her body, shaking the canyon with a thunderous crash.

"Malachite!" The voice came from Garnet as she ran for cover with the others, "You've got to destroy it's cores!"

Out of the dust cloud, a mighty burst of water fired from the earth pushing the beast back slowly while Malachite got up on shaky legs. Her form barely holding together after that titanic thrashing, "Wh-What are you talking about?" She asked Garnet, the massive creature advancing on her once again.

"I can see them!" She answered, making use of her powers, "One in it's giant mouth, another in it's lower mouth... The final one is on the back of it's head!"

"What!?" Malachite exclaimed as she used her blades to stab through two of the lower hands, catching another set with her own palms as they attempted to grab her, "H-How am I supposed to reach that!?"

"We'll figure it out! Just work on the first two!" Garnet answered, a subtle smirk breaking across her lips.

Malachite was unable to respond as she was forced back across the ground, but Jade knew that smirk all too well, "What do you know Garnet?" She asked from her position on the ground, Peridot at her side.

The fusion didn't bother answering, putting a hand up to her communicator, "Pearl, before you start shouting, yes I see the giant monster... Are Steven and Connie alright?"

"What!? Y-Yes their okay, we're closing in... Just tell us what to do!"

"Let Steven know that the final core of that thing is on the back of it's head, we can't reach it from here but they can." Garnet stated, "Stay safe up their, we'll be done here soon."

As their conversation ended, Malachite sneered in anger. The titanic monster pushing them back slowly across the Kindergarten, the superior strength pushing her body to the very limit. Eyes clenched shut tightly she reached out to all the liquid she could sense in the nearby earth. Pulling as much as she could from the dried out lands, she attacked the monsters legs, striking at the joints to weaken its support.

Her attack working well enough, causing the monster to stumble back. Giving Malachite a bit of brief respite, "Now... The counter attack." She grinned wickedly, her razor like teeth flashing as she dashed forward, the earth shaking from her heavy footsteps while her blades formed.

The monster roared in anger while re-balancing, opening it's mighty central mouth to catch her mid assault. However, this was exactly what she'd wanted. Just before impact, two large water tendrils snapped onto the beasts jaws, prying apart with immense effort, leaving the large crystal core exposed. Malachite stabbed her blades into the beasts lower face while summoning her hammer.

"Time to end you!" She roared in triumph as her hammer came down upon the Gem. The blow sounded throughout the chasm with a mighty clang, cracks splitting all across the monsters central core before it shattered.

The beast howled in agony, stumbling back while it's form began to shift. Struggling to maintain its size, the beast was not expecting a second hammer strike. The blow powerful enough to split it's second face wide open. With yet another core exposed, Malachite struck with all her mighty just as the beast retaliated. Her hammer shattering another mighty core before the blow landed.

The fusion was sent flying as the monster struck her with full force, sliding through many of the remaining drills and large boulders before coming to a halt and defusing. The barely conscious Lapis Lazuli and Jasper laid in the impact crater, while the mighty creature towered overhead. It's body was unstable now, cracks forming and arms getting all melty as it struggled to hold itself together.

It was then that Pearl moved the ship into position, looking back briefly as the hatch opened up, "Are you two sure about this?!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure, see you on the ground Pearl."

* * *

On the fringes of the battlefield, the old man watched while his family of cluster beasts stood by awaiting orders. His eyes were stuck on the ship overhead, going wide with shock as he watched something... Something that he never imagined to see in his lifetime. Though in retrospect, today seemed to be full of those kinds of things.

Straight off the open ramp jumped a massive pink Lion, falling through the sky with surprising grace before a portal open in thin air. The beast and it's rider diving right through after building up plenty of fall momentum. They appeared in a rather opportune position, now facing up, and running along the titanic creatures back.

On the beast back the old man could just barely make out the shape of a person, focusing in he saw what appeared to be... A young woman? He couldn't tell. Whoever it was, they had long flowing black hair and light brown skin, wielding a pink blade and a shield with symbol of a rose on it's front. They charged up the back up of this monster as it started to destabilize.

Cracks splitting its form, pieces falling to the earth far below. They dodged left and right, running straight up and occasionally jumping through a warp hole to gain more distance or speed. It was only a matter of seconds before they arrived at the base of the neck, the lion roaring in triumph as it burst through another warp hole. The opening leaving them right above the giant monsters massive gem core.

A strange feeling filled the old mans chest, something he hadn't felt in a very long time... He clenched his fist tightly and raised a hand high in the air, "Yeah! You go mystery warrior! Take that monster down!" He cheered, watched as the rider jumped from the pink lion's back. Her blade gripped in both hands as she came down, piercing the thick shell of the core.

The beast twisted in pain, roaring out a thunderous shriek as the final core was shattered. The beast body vanishing in seconds, leaving the Lion and his rider to fall. It wasn't a long fall however, as another warp hole opened upon their reunification mid flight. The other end opening up somewhere on the ground below, where the two of them came tumbling out near the other Gems.

And in the aftermath of the might beasts destruction, great Gem shards crashed into the earth. The impacts rattling the canyon, and filling the land with dust. But when it all settled, silence filled the Kindergarten.

* * *

Stevonnie rolled off of Lion into the dry dirt, panting for breath as they laid there. The Crystal Gems approaching them while they grinned like an idiot, "That... Was... AWESOME!"

Jade laughed lightly, leaning on Lapis for support while Garnet helped the them up, "Yeah it really was... So this is Stevonnie, huh... Nice." Jade smirked lightly.

"You two did good, I'm very proud of you." Garnet said warmly, placing a hand on their shoulder.

"Thanks Garnet, is everyone here okay?" Stevonnie asked taking a quick count of everyone present.

"A few close calls but we're alright." Hiddenite answered with a chuckle, running a hand through her mud filled hair.

Jasper's gaze shifted as she noticed someone approaching, at first glance it appeared to be another monster, "We've got company!" Her helmet forming immediately.

"It's alright," Stevonnie assured, "He's a good guy... I think."

"You! Boy, Girl, whatever you are!" The old Man beamed excitedly, ignoring the Gems shocked expressions at his twisted hybrid form, "That was amazing! The way you flew out of that hole and just ran up it with the lion and took the sword and just... POW!" He raised both fists as he laughed, slowly bringing them down and extending his human hand, "I would be honored to shake your hand!"

Stevonnie stepped forward and shook it without hesitation "Thank you sir... Uh... These are the Crystal Gems," They introduced awkwardly, "Garnet, our leader, and we've got Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst, Jade, Hiddenite, Lapis Lazuli, Lion, Pearl is up in the ship... And finally-"

The two defused back into Connie and Steven, grinning when the man nearly stumbled over backwards, "I'm Steven, this is my friend Connie!"

 **. . .**

With the battle over, the Gems were resting up for now before returning home. All of them chatting about the battle, Peridot taking an interest in how Pearl had handled the ship. But while they were busy enjoying the respite, Garnet decided to speak with the strange hybrid man and get some information. Making sure to do so in private so Steven didn't hear anything that he might not be ready to.

"So... I'm sure Steven told you why we're here."

He nodded, taking a seat on a rock, "Yes yes, purging the Kindergarten... Of course you realize I cannot allow that." He said calmly.

Garnet nodded, eyes scanning the many Cluster creatures that moved about the wide canyon, "I understand... It seems like you have things handled well enough here, if we can avoid any more conflict that would be best."

"Yes of course... The name is Oscar, by the way," He added, "I'll make sure these ones don't leave the area, it would be best if the outside world avoided this place as well..."

Garnet took a seat across from him, "It would be... But I need to know Oscar, what happened? How can you... A human, be part Gem? And how could you have remained hidden for so long?"

"Hmm... You seem like a busy rock, so I'll give you the short version," He shrugged, "I was taken, a very long time ago, when my men and I discovered this place we were captured by more of the... Home World, Gems." Oscar explained, remembering the phrase the kids had used for bad Gems. "They used their... Whatever you want to call it, magic, or technology, to infuse our bodies with Gems... They mentioned something like... Finding a use for humans on Earth, I think we were supposed to be cheap soldiers to them... After a failed escape attempt, my men were executed..."

Garnet lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, better they die fighting than turn out like me," He sighed heavily, "When your... Revolution started, or whenever the project was shut down, they sealed me away... Talking about sending me back to the home world because I was their only surviving success... I was put in some kind of suspended animation, it was like they just turned my body off."

"But how did you wake up?"

"I'm not really sure actually..." Oscar shrugged, "I remember feeling something... Like a surge of energy rushing through my body and I awakened... That was, Oh I don't know... roughly a month ago."

"Hmm... Right around the time we destroyed the Cluster..." Garnet muttered, sinking deep into thought.

"What?"

She shook her head and stood up, "Nothing, I think I've taken enough of your time Oscar... Thank you for being so reasonable... I know that going through what you did, it can't be easy to make peace with a Gem."

"Bah, save your sentiment." He chuckled lightly, getting up as well, "You've got bigger things to worry about."

Now _that_ sounded like a warning, "What do you mean?" All amusement vanishing from her face.

"Not sure really, but I've got a feeling... A bad feeling," Oscar shook his head, eyes turning to the stars, "Like something big is about to go down..."

Garnet digested his words carefully, she foresaw nothing in their immediate future pertaining to Home World. But for some reason, the mans words carried a tone of fate she had not heard since Ruby met Sapphire. But what really scared her, was the final, parting words he had for her.

"And I've got a terrible feeling you poor Gems will be right in the middle of it when it happens."


	31. An Awakening

**Time for some all around character development and diverging stories! Oh so much to do before the arrival, and so little time for the Crystal Gems X3  
**

 **Also introducing more written in OCs :D**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode VII: An Awakening  
**

* * *

"Rolling hills... Great valleys... And a lot of strawberries." The young man sighed sitting back on a rock, currently resting in the middle of the massive fields.

Thomas Mercer, a large man of twenty four years old. He wore baggy cargo shorts and a black jacket with his favorite games N7 insignia over his heart along with a red and white stripe going down the jackets right arm, topped off with shaggy blonde hair and a dirty white shirt.

The Dirty blonde had been traveling the world for months now, yet nowhere he looked could he find the story he wanted to tell. It was just a few days ago he stumbled upon this strange place, a piece of Earths ambiguous history no doubt. At first he'd thought this was the perfect location to spur on his imagination... And yet even now, he saw nothing beyond the fields of strawberries and mighty weapons laid out before him.

Standing up and stretching, the rather stocky young man decided he would be better off coming back in the morning. The sun was beginning to set and he couldn't stay out here all night. Roughly sixty miles from the nearest town, he would be spending the night in his van again. Not a problem for him, just cold most likely. He was just starting the long walk back to his vehicle when something caught his eye in the distance.

It was something glowing in the bushes, something small. Shrugging casually, the young man approached the bush and pulled back the bramble in his way. He blinked in surprise upon seeing a small round Gem there. It was like no stone he'd seen before, dark gray with blue-green, gold, and silver shimmering through it. And now it was pulsing slowly with light, but more noticeably was the small cracks in it's center.

"What the..." Thomas muttered curiously, bending down and lifting the stone from the ground, "Never seen a rock do that bef-"

Before he could finish, a burst of light erupted from the stone, causing him to stumble back and drop it. He shielded his eyes, the low lighting making the brightness blind him temporarily. In his moment of blindness he heard two footsteps touch the ground, followed by what sounded like a gasp for breath. When his vision cleared, Thomas' jaw dropped as he saw this... Person? Alien? Thing? Standing before him.

She looked to be a woman in her 20s standing at seven feet tall. She had shapely hips but a narrow top, her face characterized by full lips and light gray skin. Her hair was hip length and loose with stray braids, holding a wild wavy look. It changed between green, peacock blue, and gold strands that shimmered with a metallic sheen. The gem stone he had been holding was now located on the top of her right wrist. Her outfit consisted of two fingerless gloves that reached up to her shoulders. A star shape cut out was around her gem. The rest of her outfit was made up by silver shoulder guards and a silver armored breast plate. She wore black tight pants with silver knee and calve guards over black boots. Her under shirt was black with a high neck and no sleeves.

When she opened her eyes, they were empty, like looking into a sheet of glass. As Thomas recovered from his shocked state, not sure whether to introduce himself or make a run for the car, she turned her empty gaze on him, "H-Human..." She muttered softly.

"Human?" Thomas repeated raising an eyebrow, "Uh... Yeah, I'm a human... But what are you exactly?"

Before she could answer, the nearby earth began to shake. What had originally appeared to be a giant flower unearthed its full form. Dirt and strawberries thrown in all directions, the beast now looking like some terrible, gelatinous plant with white petals. The center of it's blooming head opening up into some kind of barrel. It had one single eye that looked like a kite shaped amber stone.

"W-What the heck is that!?" Thomas exclaimed in shock, forgetting all about the Gem next to him.

"A-A corrupted Gem? B-But how did-" The Gem stopped and turned to the human, "You must flee, I will get rid of this creature." She assured with a nod, a small blade beginning to form from her Gem before it shimmered and faded away, "What? No... It's still damaged." She grimaced.

The monster roared out at the both of them flinging orange goo all over the place, acting on instinct Thomas grabbed her by the arm, "I don't know what you're thinking but we gotta go!"

Despite his husky form, Thomas could really move when he needed to. The Gem beside him keeping up with ease as he led the way towards his vehicle, the monster behind them bellowing furiously and aiming the barrel at them. A glowing burst of orange gunk fired from the tube, only narrowly missing them before splattering across the ground while they dove into cover.

"This has gotta be some kind of bad dream." Thomas muttered as he looked over the edge of their cover to see the large beast moving towards them. It was only just bigger than a pick up truck, and it didn't move too quickly so maybe they had a chance. Shooting a glance at his strange new companion who stared blankly at the Gem on her wrist, "Hey!" He said suddenly, jolting her to attention, "We've gotta move, my car is just over those hills, if we can reach it we should be able to get out of here."

The Gem was not sure exactly what a "car" was, but he seemed confident in it's ability to get them away from here. "Alright... But we cannot leave this monster here, it could escape this place and attack more humans."

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he looked between her and the slowly approaching creature, "Aww... Dang it," He sighed, looking around the battlefield, "Okay uh... Just give me a second to think and-"

"I will distract the monster," She said suddenly, "I may not be able to summon my blade, but I am more than capable of fighting."

"Hey wait!" But she was already gone, dashing towards the large beast at inhuman speeds.

The plant Gem monster aimed it's cannon mouth at her, firing a wave of orange light blasts. The Gem dashed between them with amazing grace and speed, rushing right up to the beast and kicking it hard in the eye. The blow making the beast hiss in pain, reeling back while she tried to press the attack. However, her assault was cut short. The ground beneath her tearing apart as thick orange tendrils ripped apart the earth and ensnared her form. The Gem struggled as she was lifted up in front of the monsters head cannon, the barrel beginning to glow while she braced for impact.

"M Train COMING THROUGH!"

Both the plant and the Gem were caught off guard, the towering monster being knocked off balance as Thomas barreled into the beast with all his might. Shoulder pressing hard against the monster's squishy frame, making it slide back across the ground while dropping the Gem. However, Thomas' attack was interrupted as the creature broadsided him with a wall of tentacles, throwing the human across the ground and into the nearby strawberry bushes.

Seeing him go down, the Gem narrowed her eyes and tried her hardest to focus. Using all the energy she could muster in her cracked state, the Gem formed her blade. Forcing the weapon to remain stable, she charged forward once more. The plant monster lashed out at her, but the Gem refused to back down. She jumped high into the air, spinning herself between the tentacles trying to bring her down.

Her blade aimed right for the monsters Gem, the plant howling in pain as her assault made impact. The blade biting deep into the creatures Gem, causing the beast to lash out in anger before it poofed out of existence. Leaving only a small Amber stone on the ground below, the Gem landing right on it. She picked up the stone before bubbling it, "I must take this too Rose..." She muttered before turning attention to the human.

"Ow my head," Thomas groaned, rubbing the side of his head while stepping out of the bushes, "Where did the monster go?"

"It has been dealt with," She said simply, "Are you injured human?"

Thomas took a moment to look himself over while dusting off, "Nah, I'm alright... So uh... What was that thing exactly? And what are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Labradorite, and I am a Crystal Gem... Might I ask you a question human?"

"You can just call me Thomas," He chuckled lightly, "And uh... Sure."

"What is an M Train?"

* * *

Ever since they had returned from the Kindergarten, Garnet had been focused on the future. The words of Oscar sending a chill down her spine when she thought of them. Something was beyond her sight, a cloud weighing on the edges of her mind. A creeping darkness breathing down her neck, yet too far to see what it really was. She had only felt this type of foreboding presence once before...

When she saw the Cluster's true intentions.

Whatever terrible event the old man had foreseen or rather had sensed... It was going to shake this planet, maybe even destroy it if they weren't ready. Something that she refused to let happen, she was the leader of the Crystal Gems and a defender of the Earth. She fought in the name of Rose Quartz, and no matter what she faced, she would never stand down.

Because she was never alone.

But now, she had a different problem to deal with. Continuing her march deep into the Sanctuary, she stopped just before a certain Gems room. Not bothering to knock, she opened it wide, her visor disappearing and a small smile gracing her lips as she saw both Peridot and Aquamarine sitting there. Both looking at her as if they had just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"U-Uh G-Garnet I-I was um..." Peridot stammered as she tried to come up with an alibi, suddenly giving off a painfully fake gasp while looking at Aquamarine, "Wh-What!? A-Aquamarine how did you- Oh you finally reformed! How wonderful! Garnet isn't it just-"

"Relax Pie Slice," Aquamarine waved her off, hopping off the chair and stuffing her hands in her pockets, "Sup Boss?"

Garnet didn't bother beating around the bush, "How long?"

"Uh... About two weeks now." She admitted, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"Hmm... Strange you managed to avoid my detection for so long," Garnet crossed her arms, "I only found out after Peridot encountered you."

"Yeah well... Maybe there is a lot about me you don't know..." Garnet narrowed her eyes at that, the diminutive Gems words carrying a subtle warning.

"Peridot, Jasper is looking for you, or at least... Will be in a few minutes." Garnet said suddenly, causing the green Gem to perk up. She was eager to get out of the tense room, quickly leaving and heading towards the training area, Jasper's favorite spot as of late, "So, what have you been doing all this time?" The fusion asked, closing the door after Peridot disappeared.

Aquamarine leaned against the edge of Peridot's work station, "I've been... Exploring... I thought I was never going to wake up after what happened during that battle but... Shortly after I went back into my Gem I felt a surge of power rushing through it... I waited before coming out, just to be sure I wasn't getting ahead of myself."

"I believe the surge came from the Cluster," Garnet responded, taking a seat in one of the chairs, "And you're not the only one who woke up."

Aquamarine nodded, "Yeah, Peridot told me about the Kindergarten... But Boss, you don't know the half of it." She sighed scratching her head, "I've been checking out old Warp sites for awhile now... You said the Lunar Sea Spire was destroyed right?"

Garnet cocked an eyebrow at that, "Yes, it sank into the ocean..."

"You should check again."

All three eyes went wide in shock, "What? But how?"

The small Gem shrugged, "On a hunch I went there, the tower had reformed but was very unstable, so I returned the keystone to stabilize it."

Garnet put a hand on her forehead, "This is... I just don't understand what's happening." First the hybrids warning, and now this? Its like destroying the Cluster just turned the entire world upside down. Too many new avenues were opened up, she couldn't process it all so fast.

"You get why I didn't come forward with this sooner?" Aquamarine questioned, noting her leaders obvious distress, "From what the Pie Slice said you've got a lot of things on your plate at the moment, and there's far more turning back on out there than just the spire."

Her recognition was... Strangely calming, a faint smile breaking across her lips, "You know what... Thanks," She sighed heavily, "You're a good friend, and you're right..."

"Me? Right?" Aquamarine raised her eyebrow, a little sparkle coming from her Gem eye, "Now there's something I didn't expect from you." She chuckled.

Garnet laughed lightly with her, "Yeah, things have been pretty crazy lately, so this isn't so out there." She shrugged, the fusion standing up, "I think it's time a made a decision, and you've certainly helped me think a bit more clearly, so again, thanks."

"Any time boss."


	32. Things Change

**From here on out the story will be diverging down many paths, new adventures and character centered chapters :3  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode VIII: Things Change...**

* * *

It was an early morning for the Crystal Gems, apparently Garnet had some news for everyone that needed to be heard. So as the sun rose in Beach City, the fusion called together all the Gems as well as Steven. Even now they were meeting in the courtyard of the Sanctuary, and all were in attendance, including Lady Azurite. As they all stood around waiting for Garnet to arrive, they were graced with a long missed presence.

"AQUAMARINE!" Steven exploded, nearly tackling the diminutive Gem with a hug had she not braced herself. The boy quickly rambling on about his worries and asking questions about where she'd been while the others watched.

"Easy kid," She laughed lightly, not bothering to pry him off, "I can't explain it all right now, the most important thing you can all do is listen to Garnet... And don't give her anymore trouble than she needs right now." Aquamarine sighed lightly as Steven released her.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked worriedly.

Amethyst quickly joined in, "Is something wrong with Garnet?"

"Just... Wait and listen."

The doors of the Sanctuary opened seconds later, Garnet passing through them with her visor removed. Feeling it was important to look them in the eye as she explained herself, "Everyone is here... Good."

"What's going on Garnet?" Lapis asked confused.

"Yeah, why call us all here like this." Jade added crossing her arms, "Is it another mission."

"Please everyone," Azurite chimed in, "Let her speak... I know what she has to say and it is important."

Garnet nodded, "Thank you, Azurite... Everyone, what I have to tell you is not easy... But in light of recent events I'm afraid I must take leave from my role as your leader." She closed her eyes, bracing herself for their reactions.

"What!? Why!? Garnet!?" Were among the many words quickly exclaimed from the Crystal Gems.

"Everyone be quiet!" Aquamarine suddenly shouted over them, silencing the group, "Just listen, alright?"

Following the silence, Garnet continued, "Ever since we defeated the Cluster, the world around us has been changing in ways I cannot foresee or focus on... For the past few weeks, Aquamarine has taken the initiative and begun investigating disturbances, finding many... Unsettling developments that have gone far enough to evade even Lady Azurite's mighty vision." The fusion explained, "So, I have decided that I must seek out these disturbances and handle them... In the mean time, I am leaving Pearl in charge."

Pearl gasped at her words, "G-Garnet I-"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jasper scoffed, rolling her eyes while Jade swatted her arm.

Garnet ignored them both, continuing on, "I am not sure how long I will be gone, but I will not be returning here until I am finished... I have come to realize, ever since our battle with the Cluster, I have too heavily relied on my power to see beyond what lies in front of me... And for that I apologize," She smiled softly, "I have been so busy, planning our next moves or searching for more corrupted Gems, I have barely stopped to enjoy what we have already accomplished." Her eyes drifted across the Gems before her, "Just a handful of us, and we've fought great battles, defended humanity and even defeated the Home World's super weapon... I blinded myself with fear, and refused to look back on the little things, to just take a moment and smile..."

Amethyst teared up slightly, "Garnet, you don't need t-"

The purple Gem was cut off as Garnet raised a hand for her to stop, "Aquamarine and I will be departing soon, we may not return for some time... But I leave you with this," She took a deep breath, focusing her abilities one more time. The fusion looking into the future of the Gems around her, smiling warmly, "Variscite, be brave, and never dwell on what you've done... Lapis, be bold, and never regret saying what's in your heart... Peridot, stay open minded, learn about the new world around you... Hiddenite, be patient, she will return soon... Jasper, take time to see the new world, you can do so much more than just fight... Jade, be ready..." Finally, Garnet turned her attention to Steven, Amethyst and Pearl, "And you three..." She stepped forward, embracing them as they all joined in a group hug, "Be safe... For me."

Steven clung to her leg tightly, "Garnet... Don't go, please!"

As the other two stepped back, she knelt down and hugged Steven tightly, "I will see you again Steven."

When the tearful goodbyes finally ended, Garnet and Aquamarine left for the Warp Pad. It wasn't until they were far out of earshot that Aquamarine brought up her biggest concern with Garnet's little speech, "So... You lied... I thought you'd warn them about what might be coming... Why didn't you?"

"Because that is the very reason I am going on this journey," She stated calmly, "I need to think clearly, once I understand exactly what is coming... We will return."

* * *

Far from Earth, on a distant desert world... Blue Diamond oversaw a raging battle from her seat atop the barren plateau. It had been only a few weeks since the species of this dust ball rose up against them. And yet even now they pushed on the Gems final outpost, intent on retaking their home. Blue Diamond had to give them credit, whoever lead these aliens was quite the commander, out maneuvering even her best military leaders.

"Are preparations finished?" The Diamond asked her Pearl as it returned to her side.

"Yes my Diamond, your ship is ready to leave whenever you are." She answered obediently.

"Good, we have all that this rock can provide, sound the retreat." She ordered, rising up from her seat slowly. One of the Quartz soldiers nearby saluting, summoning a large battle horn and unleashing its sound across the battlefield. Below the plateau, hundreds of Gem Soldiers retreated, leaving behind many fallen and shattered Rubies and various Quartz.

"My diamond, you have an incoming transmission." The Pearl said in her usual, monotonous tone.

"From who?"

"Designation, Rubite."

The Blue Diamond stopped in her tracks, turning around and grabbing the communication crystal as her Pearl held it up, "This must be some kind of a joke," She smirked as she answered the call, "You wouldn't try to contact me after our last encounter."

As the screen lit up, Blue Diamond was surprised to see the fusion not only very much alive but in the captains chair of a Gem Warship, "BD! It's been too long."

And there was that oh so charming tone she hated, "Rubite, you filthy creature... What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"Listen doll, I'm on a super important mission for Yellow Diamond and I-"

"Do not lie to me abomination." Blue Diamond scoffed harshly, "She would never stoop so low as to-"

"Its about the Earth." Rubite rolled her eyes, figuring that one line could get her just about anything from these power hungry Diamonds. And to her credit, Blue Diamond answered with silence, "Good, now I've been informed you're holding a friend of mine captive, I need her for this mission."

Blue Diamond narrowed her eyes, "If you are talking about releasing that animal, she has already been sentenced to execution... And I don't plan on showing her mercy."

Rubite sighed heavily, "You just love making things difficult don't you?"

"To let you have your way would only show weakness, I am a member of the Diamond Hierarchy," She spat in a condescending tone, "I would never stoop so low as to come to an agreement with a filthy fusion like yourself, especially given our history... No matter how important your mission is."

"If you say so." Rubite shrugged, smirking wickedly as she looked at Pyrite, "Did you get all that."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded with an evil grin.

"Great, been nice chatting with you BD buuuut... Gotta go fetch that prisoner bye!" Rubite closed the message immediately, grinning from ear to ear, "Alright, contact the ship now." She ordered one of the Peridots, who quickly went about setting up the communication line.

The transmission was answered by a rather annoyed looking Peridot on the other end, "Who is this? Why are you contacting- O-Oh! I-I'm sorry My diamond I was not expecting-"

Pyrite tried to contain her laughter, editing the audio and image of the transmitter to make Rubite look like Blue Diamond while chopping up the audio from their conversation, "I am releasing that animal." Rubite mouthed the words perfectly with the audio, or at least convincingly enough, she knew that these lackeys would never disobey a Diamond order.

"Wh-What!? I-I mean... Are you sure my Diamond?" She asked worriedly.

"I plan on showing her mercy, I am a member of the Diamond Hiercarchy you filthy creature."

The Peridot bowed her head in shame, "Y-Yes my Diamond, I will do as you ask, transferring the prisoner to your ship."

With that the communication cut out, Rubite stood up and laughed triumphantly while Pyrite was dying in her chair, "Good work team, Angelite, are you ready to receive our newest member?"

"Yes ma'am... And can I just say that was an awful prank!"

A short walk to the hangar later, Rubite was watching as the automated shuttle landed. Her guards on standby as the door opened, stepping into the light now was one of her oldest friends. And the final member of their team, Iolite.

She stood just a bit shorter than Rubite, her form thin like a Pearls. She had no eyes, but a dark purple Gem in the center of her forehead. She had full lips that cracked an amused smirk as she approached Rubite. Her hair was steel colored and held back in a messy pony tail, skin a bluish purple tone. She wore raggedy light brown pants and a tattered tube top, "I knew the Diamond would never let me out..." Iolite chuckled, placing her clawed hands on her hips.

"She wasn't in the mood to negotiate." Rubite shrugged, "Glad to see you're alright Iolite."

"Same goes to your Rubite," She smirked, the thin line running across her neck showing a bit more, "So why did you bust me?"

"I've got a mission, to a planet with some tasty looking Gems." Rubite explained, Pyrite giving her a strange look from behind as to why she would mention anything like that.

Her answer came as the line across Iolite's neck split open showing a mouth with a row of razor sharp teeth and thick tongue licking its lips, "You always did know how to get on my good side..."

"That's disgusting." Pyrite openly said, crossing her arms.

Iolite sneered, a falchion appearing in both hands, "Oh really? Well maybe I'll use you as my appetizer!"

Pyrite smirked, unphased as she summoned her rapiers, "I see why Blue Diamond had you locked up, you do seem like a wild animal." Her words were meant to sting, agitate and annoy.

Iolite snarled and charged forward, as she ran her body began to split into many Iolites. Her humanoid mouth remaining closed while her forming clones had their beastly mouths opened wide, "I was locked up for so long!" One laughed manically while they spread out to take her flanks, "It was so nice of Rubite to bring me a snack!" Another added, the six clones dashing in fast while Pyrite prepared to defend herself.

Suddenly feeling like she might have bitten off more than she could chew... No pun intended.

However a thunderous wave of energy split the ships floor beneath them, causing the six clones to come to a screeching halt before crossing it. The hole going right through to the floor below them. Both Pyrite and the Iolites looked towards the source, a rather annoyed looking Rubite wielding her massive zweihander.

"Iolite, this is my ship and these are my crew," She said sharply, "You can either be one of them, or I can smash your Gem and throw your shards out the airlock... You've got about two seconds to decide."

The animalistic Gems snarled at her, backing away slightly before merging back into a single Iolite, "Yes ma'am... What do you need me to do?"

"Behave until we reach Earth." Rubite ordered before turning on Pyrite, the Gems smug look vanishing in a second, "And you need to learn when to shut your mouth, I don't plan on saving you the next time you make her mad."

Pyrite narrowed her eyes, feeling like a child getting scolded by mom, "Of course Commander."

With a nod, Rubite turned and headed back to the lift to return to the bridge. Angelite was following quickly behind. Iolite headed for a lift to the crew quarters, shooting Pyrite a hungry look as she went, and allowing her beastly tongue to slide free and taste the air.

As she left Pyrite sighed, "Alright, no more agitating the freak show..."

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Garnet's departure, but Jasper had already made her decision. Leaning against the wall of the barn as Peridot arrived, "About time."

The smaller Gem narrowed her eyes, "Sorry, didn't expect to suddenly be called all the way out here... What did you need to see me about?"

"Your ship, can it get us into space?" Jasper asked rather bluntly.

"I'd need to make some adjustments... But yes, maybe not get us very far but-"

"We need to go to the moon." Jasper interrupted quickly.

Her order confusing Peridot, "What? Why the moon?"

"Because I've had it with this backwater rock!" Jasper sneered, getting off the wall and approaching her, "There is supposedly an abandoned base up there, we're going to find it and contact Home World."

"What!?" Peridot stumbled back.

"I said I'm done here," She spat harshly, "We've been here for months, fighting with these Crystal Gems," Jasper scoffed shaking her head, "I'm done... We've got a ship, and likely a way to get out a message, we tell Yellow Diamond the rebels have been destroyed and the Cluster will awaken shortly."

Her shock faded slightly, though Peridot was further confused by Jasper's apparent care about not letting Yellow Diamond know the truth, "So... We're just going to leave?"

"Following Garnet's orders is one thing, but I will not be below some useless Pearl." Jasper huffed crossing her arms, "So are you on board or not?"

"..."

"Peridot!"

"Alright!... I'll do it."

"Good," Jasper sighed in relief, "How long until the ship is ready?"

"Give me a few days... We'll need to keep this a secret."


	33. A New Mission

**I am closing OC submissions for a little while, getting too many to really implement without getting sloppy. Sorry :(  
**

 **And just to follow up bad news with more... I unfortunately cannot keep up with the new schedule thanks to the work I'm putting in on the Game my friends and I are making together. So I will only be updating once a week, likely every Friday or Saturday.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience. But if I manage to get ahead of my schedule I'll upload more than once a week.  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode IX: A New Mission**

* * *

"I know you explained it already... But I still do not quite understand... You ran people over?"

Thomas sighed, it was too early for this, "Not like with a car or something, I am just a big guy, when I built up speed I used to blow right through the defensive line." He explained again, "Football is just a game, that's how I got the nickname "M Train"," He admitted blushing a little from embarrassment, "My jersey said Mercer, and nobody could stop me when I got going... So they started calling me that." The young writer shrugged.

"Hmm... Very interesting, it has been very long since I fell... I never remember hearing about this game."

It had been a long night, and an early morning for Thomas. According to his new traveling companion, Labradorite, they needed to find a Warp Pad so they could find another alien rock named Rose Quartz. Thomas agreed, figuring this might be the story he wanted to tell, or rather one that needed to be told. She had explained to him who and what she was, and most of what she could remember about her life before falling in battle.

It was truly an amazing story, if it was true.

Though, after tackling a giant squishy plant monster, Thomas was definitely in the believing mood. So now he was driving around the strawberry fields searching for the supposed "Warp Pad". He hadn't gotten any sleep, keeping the curious Gem entertained was fun but taxing. Labradorite seemed intent on learning everything she could about the new world, and he was happy to oblige for the most part.

"So this Rose lady, she lead the rebellion to free Earth... How come I've never heard of her?" Thomas asked, trying not to sound rude.

"From my understanding, thousands of years have passed since the war ended," She shrugged casually in the passenger seat, "She likely settled down with the remaining Crystal Gems, perhaps even started repairing the damage our war caused..."

"And she can fix that crack?" He followed up, remembering how she seemed unable to use her weapon.

"... I hope so." She answered hesitantly, eyes suddenly focusing on something in the distant hills, "There! I think I see it!"

* * *

"You're just sending us?" Jade questioned, sitting back in her chair beside Lapis.

"That's right," Pearl nodded, "This... Report, Azurite gaze me was vague, but I think there is a Gem controlling people in the estate."

"And you want us too... Attack them?" Lapis asked, crossing her arms.

Pearl quickly shook her head, "No no, just make contact and find out their motives... If anything happens, get out and come back here for back up."

"Understood." Jade nodded, "We'll figure out what the Gem is doing and report back."

"Right, um... Good luck, and be careful..." Pearl replied nervously.

"Something wrong?" Lapis questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"N-No I just... Sorry," She sighed shaking her head, "I'm not used to this whole, being in charge thing."

Jade laughed lightly, "Hey relax Pearl, you'll do fine."

"I'm not so sure," She shrugged, "I don't have Garnet's powers, I can't see who would be best for what mission, or who should stay here in case something bad happens." Pearl explained, "I feel so... Lost, without her guiding us."

"Hey come on Pearl," Lapis smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "You've got this, nothing bad is going to happen, we'll be alright."

"Yeah nothing to worry about, we've got Celestine right?" Jade added with a grin, "Come on Lapis, let's head out to... Where are we going exactly?"

"Well... That's kinda the catch," Pearl laughed nervously, "You see the estate is near a major human city, and we have no Warp Pads close enough."

"So we're... Walking?" Lapis asked tilting her head.

"No... And we can't take the ship either, we don't want any unwanted attention so um..."

Jade blinked as the realization dawned on her, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

Jade quickly looked at Lapis, "Can you drive?"

"Like, a car? No."

"Then we have to ask Greg for a ride."

* * *

"So these aliens are your family?" Avery questioned, sitting back and munching on his fries while Steven enjoyed some fry bits.

"That's right," The boy grinned, "We go out and fight monsters and save people."

"That sounds so cool, I wish I could do stuff like that." Avery laughed, sipping his drink, "But my mom is so overprotective, you should have heard her after your dad explained the alien stuff... She almost had us up and ready to move again."

"I'm sure she'll come around." Steven nodded his head, finishing up his food.

"Sooo... Can I meet any of the Crystal Gems?" Avery asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

Steven hopped right out of his seat, "Sure! Jade and Lapis just left on a mission... But maybe Pearl or Amethyst will wanna hang-" He suddenly stopped as he spotted the resident sand witch walking away from the ice cream stand, smug as ever with another free cone thanks to her role in saving Beach City, "Hey! There's Variscite!"

"Variscite?" Avery tilted his head, turning slightly to follow his gaze. The preteens eyes going wide with excitement as he spotted the strangely dressed, very tall woman walking through town so casually, "Whoa... Can I meet her?"

"Yeah come on!" Steven urged, heading towards the rather callous Gem, "Hey Variscite!"

His shouting startled the Gem, nearly making her drop her beloved cone, "Gah! You almost gave me a heart attack Steven!... What do you want?" She asked raising an eyebrow, her free hand resting on her hip.

"My friend Avery wanted to meet you, he just moved into town." Steven said eagerly, turning and pointing at the boy, "Avery, Variscite, Variscite, Avery."

"Uh... Hi, I'm Avery," He waved nervously, to the boy these Gems sounded more like super heroes than people, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah uh, likewise kid." Variscite rolled her eyes, "Look I'm up here on business, I'd much rather be in the Sanctuary but Pearl deployed me on assignment right after she sent out Jade and Lapis."

"Oh really? What's going on that requires you to have ice cream?" Steven asked with a smirk.

Variscite hesitated momentarily, "I-I am... I was guaranteed one free cone a day, and I will collect even if I am on duty." She huffed, finishing her food in a few more bites, "Anyways, apparently Mayor Dewby or whatever his name is left a message for Pearl saying some officials were coming to town... Apparently your human government has taken in interest in recent events." She explained with a shrug.

"Whoa, so like the President is gonna come talk to you guys?" Avery asked, listening intently.

Steven laughed, "I doubt that... Right?" He asked looking back at the sand witch.

"I have no idea," She shrugged, "But I am to wait around up here until they arrive today, and take whoever is in charge to the Temple, or to relay whatever information they have for us."

"That is so cool, you're like some super secret informant from a crime show." Avery beamed excitedly, failing to notice a large military green truck driving past. Stopping before it could reach the next street, and slowly backing up towards them.

"Hmm, I get the sense our guests have arrived," Variscite sighed shaking her head, "Run along Steven, I have business to take care of now."

Steven nodded, leading Avery away as he watched two large men in green army fatigues step from their vehicle and approach the Gem. The apparent leader stepped up to her and extended a hand, "I assume you are the contact your Mayor spoke about? Ms Pearl?"

Variscite didn't bother to shake his hand, only her head, "Yes and no, I am the contact, but Pearl is our current leader, I am Variscite."

"Right right, my apologies ma'am," The rough looking middle aged man coughed nervously, scratching his chin, "Well um... I have been ordered to deliver a message to the... Crystal Gems?" He said unsure, not continuing until Variscite nodded, obviously intimidated by the tall woman, "Yes uh, we would like to speak with your leader regarding a matter of great importance to this cities safety... And will be waiting at our staging area outside of Beach City."

"Staging area?" Variscite repeated narrowing her eyes, "Sounds like something of militant nature..."

"Not for you," He assured raising his hands defensively, "But I'm not allowed to discuss it here, we will be expecting your arrival in the next few hours." He gave a short nod before turning and heading back to his vehicle with his comrade. Driving off without another word, apparently less than comfortable speaking to what he only knew as some kind of alien. Variscite watched them go before turning and starting back towards the beach house, unaware of just what the military was preparing for.

 **. . .**

After the situation was explained to Pearl, the substitute Leader set off for the military base with Variscite and Jasper in toe. The three of them arrived at the staging ground outside of Beach City in just a few minutes. Surprised to see the human military arming itself for what appeared to be a full scale war. Although, due to lack of conflict in the last century, much of their arms were automated.

A large fleet of small aerial drones took up much of the field outside of the camp, while a few large artillery rovers were loaded up within the perimeter. The rest of the area filled with many tents, hundreds or soldiers and transport trucks. Upon arrival the three of them were escorted to the Command Center in the middle of camp, where the reason for this amassing of power would be revealed.

Upon entering, they were met with a large table deployed under a bright light showing a few maps. One large map showing the entirety of the United States while the other was just the area surrounding beach city. At the opposite end of the table stood a man wearing a fancy uniform, sporting a clean cut white beard and officers hat. His eyes shooting up from the maps at their arrival.

"So... These are the Crystal Gems..." He muttered more to himself, "Pleasure to finally meet you ladies," The man said louder, and with a salute, "General Fletcher, I wish I could be less formal but..."

Pearl nodded in understanding as she stepped up to the table, "I understand General, I'm Pearl, currently substitute leader of the Crystal Gems, these are my seconds Jasper and Variscite," She introduced politely, "Its been awhile since we've had dealings with human military."

"Yes, several thousand years if rumors and old stories are to be believed," Fletcher chuckled, eyes drifting over the table, "We've got a situation developing that requires your help... You are familiar with these... Gem monsters, right?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow. It was as if this man was trying to gauge just how true the rumors were about these aliens.

"Yeah, you could say that." Jasper chuckled in amusement, "So what you've got some big scary monster causing trouble and want us to stop it?"

Ignoring her arrogant tone, Fletcher responded, "A bit more serious than that ma'am," He started, clearing his throat while a few pictures were brought up and rolled across the table, "Two weeks ago we founded a massive crater near the grand canyon... But it wasn't an impact crater, it was as if the earth had sunken in here..."

Pearl narrowed her eyes, lifting up and inspecting the images before her one at a time.

"Shortly after, we got reports of something massive on the move, our drones managed to get these photos." He continued, handing her images of a massive, stone covered monster lumbering through the land, it walked on four legs and had a long spiked tail with a lion-like head, "It's been avoiding civilian areas for a while now, but it's been moving every few days... Current course has it arriving here, at Beach City, in the next 24 hours."

Pearl's eyes widened in shock, "I-I don't... Why didn't you come to us with this sooner?" She demanded sharply, setting down the images, "We could have prepared! I wouldn't just sent away two of our best members on another mission!"

"Relax Pearl, I'm sure we can handle an overgrown animal." Variscite scoffed.

"Ahem... I apologize for the lack of information, but the Brass has a strict rule against putting faith in fairy tales." Fletcher replied sharply, "Until speaking with your Mayor Dewey, we were unsure you Crystal Gems even existed."

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing as she tried to regain her composure, "Okay... That's fair enough, I'm sure with our current assets we can contain this threat."

"Unfortunately, I have more bad news," The General stated, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Our reasoning for waiting so long to follow up on this was our belief that this creature was heading to the ocean, and would leave peacefully... However, recent intel has discovered two other beings of equal size moving towards the city... Both by water."

Jasper narrowed her eyes, "You humans, absolutely pathetic," She spat harshly, earning a scowl from Pearl that went unnoticed, "You see an obvious threat and wait until the last minute to do something about it?"

"Ma'am, humans have not been at war for over a century now," Fletcher answered calmly, "Our military focuses on peaceful solution, this creature hasn't hurt anyone yet, so we have no reason to harm it, we don't even know why it's coming her specifically, we assumed you might know as it seems all three creatures are heading here."

Pearl crossed her arms, thinking for a moment, "I think... It may have to deal with the Cluster... A weapon we destroyed just over a month ago... It was very powerful, perhaps the energy it released is drawing these creatures?"

"Whatever the case, we've got a city to defend," Fletcher stated, "So we're going to need your help, and whatever intel you can give us."

Pearl looked over the maps slowly, a million different thoughts and doubts running through her mind. Questioning what Garnet would do in this situation, _"She would trust her instincts."_ Pearl decided, a small smile breaking across her features.

"Alright, you have our support General, do you have paper to write on? We should start working on the defensive preparations immediately." Pearl said sternly.

"You, paper, now." Fletcher ordered pointing to a nearby grunt who quickly saluted and left to find them their supplies.

"Good, keep monitoring those other creatures, we need to know when and where they're going to arrive." Pearl added before turning to Jasper, "See if you can get Peridot to juice up the ships main gun, we're gonna need more power to hit these things."

Jasper nodded her head, "Got it."

"Variscite, you're on shore defense, get us up some defenses to protect against the ones coming by water while the humans and I worry about the one on land."

Variscite smirked, "They won't even make landfall."

"Not with our drones backing you up too." Fletcher chimed with a confident nod.

"Its been awhile since I worked with humans," Pearl smirked, offering the General a Salute, "Hope you're men are ready to hunt some monsters."

"Ready and eager." Fletcher chuckled, returning her salute, "Lets hope all those rumors and old stories about you Gems are true."


	34. In Your Debt

**I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode X: In Your Debt**

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes after a moment of terror, the light surrounding him and Labradorite as they stepped onto the Warp Pad fading away to reveal they had arrived in a totally new setting. They now stood on a massive platform that looked to be somewhere high in the sky. Over a dozen other Warp Pads surrounded the immediate area, with one massive Warp Pad in the center.

Without a word, Labradorite advanced on the central pad, "Hmm, the galaxy Warp is still broken... Good to know." She stated letting out a small sigh of relief.

Thomas cautiously followed her, "So uh... Each of these pads will take us to a new location?"

"Correct, the ones that are functional at least."

Thomas nodded, eyes scanning and spotting small stickers on a few of them, "What the... I think someone has already been here," He said aloud, bending over and peeling away one of the stickers, "And they have a terrible taste in cartoons." He muttered, recognizing the character from Crying Breakfast Friends.

"Hmm, perhaps more of the Crystal Gems," Labradorite stated, checking each Warp Pad carefully before moving on, "We need to find the one leading to Rose's sanctuary... A healing spring."

"I thought we were looking for Rose herself?" Thomas asked, his thoughts halting as he noticed her form shifting slightly. A simple shimmer along her frame giving the illusion she might suddenly flicker away, "... I get it, that crack in your Gem... That's how Crystal Gems die isn't it?" He asked bluntly, taking Labradorite off guard.

The Gem shooting him a sudden glance, surprised by his question before her eyes sunk to the ground, "... Yes... I do not know where Rose may be... So the Healing spring should be our first stop."

"Hey," Thomas grinned patting her shoulder, "We'll get you there, I promise." He could tell by her tone, things were getting pretty bad. Though she might not want to admit it, Thomas could tell she was scared.

"Thank you, human... Thomas." She smiled softly, nodding her head.

"No problem." He grinned bashfully, "So uh... Which one of these pads do you wanna try first?"

"I think it may be one of these."

After deciding on a Warp Pad, the two of them were off once more. Thomas getting more used to the sensation of warp travel this time around. However, the writer was not at all prepared for the change in scenery. The two now standing atop a massive square platform, lined with statues and ancient pillars. Bright light shined down from above, blanketing the clouds that surrounded the platform.

"Wh-Where... How is this even..." Thomas muttered, baffled by the sight before him.

"We've arrived in the Sky Arena," Labradorite explained, "A mighty battleground where many of the first battles of the rebellion took place."

The young man was about to ask more questions, when he suddenly turned back to face her, "This isn't the healing spring, we should try another-" His words were cut off by a thunderous crash sounding nearby, something that had fallen from the sky impacted the stands overlooking the arena sending dirt and rubble everywhere.

"Look out!" Labradorite shoved Thomas back before rolling across the ground, narrowly dodging two massive talons sweeping across the arena floor between them. The Gem warrior attempted to stand but suddenly stumbled to her knees, the crack in her Gem straining her physical form.

"Great, another giant monster." Thomas thought aloud. He narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the great bird flying over head. It was a bright green color, four massive wings and a long neck with one jagged beak. A single circular green Gem rested in it's head, acting as an eye.

The beast circled overhead, suddenly turning into a nose dive aimed right for the two of them. Thomas quickly ran towards Labradorite, grabbing her head and trying to make her weakened form move. But they couldn't possibly move fast enough, the giant Gem bird descending on them ready to devour it's prey.

But before the creature could reach them, a wall of blue crystals formed over the two. The bird screeched in anger as it nearly crashed into the block, turning fast and circling back around. Before either of them could questioned where it had come from, a tiny blue girl jumped down in front of them. Her left eye, a Gemstone, glowing brightly as the wall turned into a small drills that fired upon the bird, forcing it to stay back while the tiny Gem sized them both up.

"I don't know what you two are doing here, but you've got great timing."

* * *

Lapis was relaxing in the back seat of Greg's van as they reached the outskirts of Empire City. A massive place full of skyscrapers and millions of people at every turn. Jade sat shotgun, munching on some chips courtesy of Greg, who drove and handled the radio. He was surprisingly good at finding things the Gems would enjoy.

"Gotta hand it to you Greg, your choice of snacks is great." Jade said through a mouthful.

The man laughed, shrugging as his eyes returned to the road, "Yeah, I've been on a few road trips before, and snacks are one of the most important details for the long haul."

"You got that right," Jade beamed, turning around in her seat to look at Lapis, "You want some? I've got cool raaaanch!"

The blue Gem rolled her eyes, smiling faintly, "You've already tried to get me to eat that junk before, and I'm still saying no."

"Aww come oooon!" Jade argued, pointing at the bag, "Look, it's blue, just like you, that means you _**have**_ to like it!" She said matter-o-factually, "That's like, a cosmic truth or something."

Lapis cocked an eyebrow, smirking lightly, "You know we're on a mission right?" Choosing to ignore the stupidity of that statement.

"Yeah, but we've got time to goof off right? We're still like... Hours from that address Azurite gave us." Jade shrugged turning back around and slumping in her seat, continuing to munch on chips.

Greg cleared his throat loudly, "Uh, actually we're almost there. Does that estate look about right to you two?"

True enough, the van was approaching row upon row of houses on the more open areas outside the city after they turned off the main road. And the crown jewel of this community sat atop the highest hill, a mansion of royal proportions with a big gate and high walls surrounding the property. The place looked more like a fancy castle than a normal home.

"Ugh, alright fine." Jade sighed, setting her chips aside, "I guess we've gotta figure out how to get in."

"There are Gems in there right?" Greg questioned.

"Yeah, supposedly." Lapis answered with a nod.

"Well, you could try asking," He suggested bluntly, "I mean, you are Gems too, maybe they'd like to see more of their own kind?"

Jade perked up in her chair, "I knew you were more than just a good driver, take us to the front gate captain!"

* * *

While the shorter Gem, Aquamarine, kept the massive bird at bay with her crystal drills. Labradorite, Thomas and another Gem by the name of Garnet were taking cover behind a fallen statue. Labradorite had explained their current situation, while Garnet gave them a short version of the situation with the bird. After finding out about Labradorite's condition, Garnet vowed to take them to the healing springs.

"If Aquamarine can get a hold of it, we can pin it down so I can finish it off." Garnet explained, keeping a close eye on their skyward foe, "It isn't very strong, just fast."

"Let me help," Labradorite said, ignoring her own strain, "I-I can draw it in, use me as the bait."

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed, "No way, let me be the bait, you're too weak right now!"

"I am a Crystal Gem," She argued sharply, "I know you are concerned, but this is what I do."

"Well what you do is going end up with your Gem shattered and you dead," Thomas scoffed, "I'm not allowing-"

Labradorite stood up, overshadowing the young man with a harsh gaze, "I do not take orders from a simple human, I will do my part, and you will sit here until we are done. Understood?"

Thomas stepped back, scowling up at her, "Fine, whatever." He grumbled through clenched teeth. Turning her gaze to Garnet, the Gem nodded and ran off. Charging into the open while Garnet ordered Aquamarine to halt her defense. As she ran, Thomas sat against the statue, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I can't believe her... I saved her life, and she treats me like I'm useless."

The fuming young man blinked in surprise as he heard something like laughter, coming from the stoic Gem Garnet, "Boy, you really don't get it do you?"

"What? You know something I don't?" Thomas questioned with a scowl.

Garnet sighed shaking her head, "She just wants to protect you, Thomas, even if that means making you mad... Trust me, I've been in her position with my own human." A faint smile gracing her lips.

Thomas blinked as he realized what was really going on, and smacked himself in the forehead, "Oh god I'm such an idiot!" A horrific screech from above signaled the monsters descend upon it's prey. Drawing all eyes to the scene, Thomas narrowed his own as a new plan came to mind, "You two, be ready!"

"Where are you going?"

"To do something stupid!"

Aquamarine hovered on a small board made of crystals, shooting Garnet a sideways glance as Thomas ran towards his friend, "So, I assume this doesn't end with both of them being eaten by a bird?"

Garnet shrugged, smirking, "Don't know, guess you'll have to wait and see."

"You are so lame."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, after the man at the gate made a call to the inner estate, they were in. The Van was taken and parked just outside, while an old butler escorted them in through the front door. The humans were all very polite, showing fine etiquette and not showing any surprise as the Gems mentioned why they were here. Maybe they weren't being controlled after all? They would find out soon enough, stepping into the main hall, a bright chandelier overhead keeping the beautiful home well let. Two sets of stairs around the edges of the room leading up to a finely crafted balcony.

Where they met their host.

She was of average human height, appearing as an elegant woman wearing a nice black and white suit. She had fine orange hair kept in a neat bun behind her top hat. Her skin was a light orange, eyes a sharp red. And her Gem rested in the center of her chest, a oval shaped, orange gemstone. She smiled politely down at her guests, leaning on the black and orange cane in her hands.

"Greetings, it is a pleasure to see more Gems... My name is Carnelian." She spoke calmly, that polite smile never leaving her lips as her voice echoed throughout the halls.

Lapis shot Jade a cautious look, but the green Gem waved her off as she stepped forward, "The pleasure is ours, my name is Jade, and these are my companions Lapis Lazuli and Greg Universe."

Lapis smiled lightly while Greg waved, Carnelian examining the three of them closely, "Hmm, you carry no Diamond symbol... So, you are Crystal Gems?"

"You've heard of us?" Lapis Lazuli asked curiously.

"Why of course," Their host spread her arms wide, "I've been here for so long, I've kept a close eye on what's been happening with Rose Quartz."

"You knew Rose?" Greg asked suddenly.

"Indeed I did, your wife and I clashed many times during the war," Carnelian smirked wickedly, "Oh the many times she nearly shattered me... A true master on the battlefield..."

Jade narrowed her eyes, shooting Lapis a warning glance, "Look, we came to find out what's going on here... Are you controlling these people?"

"Bah!" She scoffed waving them off, "I have no interest in controlling these people, I work for the family that owns this estate, as I have for many centuries... Well, myself and my comrades." A wicked grin splitting her lips as the doors on each side of the room opened.

Getting a sense that something was very wrong, Jade summoned her staff, "Greg your pack!"

"On it!" He nodded, taking off the shoulder bag and opening it up, revealing several jugs of water hidden within. A plan devised by Lapis herself when they departed.

"Thanks." Lapis smirked, drawing water from the jugs and preparing to face whatever was coming for them.

Carnelian laughed as she watched, "My my so feisty! Look, you Crystal Gems have a lot to answer for... When I learned you would be coming here, I made sure we were ready!"

As the spoke, two new Gems stepped through the doorways. Veterans of the old war, ready to crush the Crystal Gems standing before them...

* * *

Every step, every breath, every movement of her body sent white hot pain through her mind. She was on the verge of collapsing, the great green bird closing in overhead to snatch up its prey. Flying in low across the ground, releasing a terrible shriek that sent chills down her spine. She could see the shadow covering her form, hot breath right behind her.

Labradorite knew it was the end, she had believed she could outrun the beast and get it into position. But at this rate there was no way Garnet and Aquamarine could get into position in time to do anything about it.

"Not so fast you giant chicken!" The bird shrieked in surprise, feeling something grab onto its tail feathers and halting its advance. Looking back, Labradorite saw Thomas holding the monster at bay, digging in as he struggling against the surprisingly light monster, "Garnet!"

The fusion came in fast, slamming a mighty gauntlet across the monsters beak. The blow sent the beast spiraling through the air before it crashed into the nearby stairs. Garnet chased after it, intent on finishing the monster while Thomas approached Labradorite.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked panting slightly.

"I told you I could handle it." She said calmly, trying to regain her composure.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, save it for-"

"Lookout!" The call came from Garnet, the bird breaking free and flying right over her head. Racing towards the two it had deemed as the weakest of its prey.

"Thomas run!" Labradorite ordered, "I-I can-"

It was too late, Thomas stood his ground as the monster attempted to spear him with it's jagged beak. But the human moved with surprising speed, moving to the side and wrapping his arms around the monsters beak, digging his feet into the cracked arena floor. Garnet was definitely right, this thing wasn't very strong, but it still took much of his strength to stop it from barreling past.

"Will you shut up already!" The human groaned, eyes clenched shut tightly as he held the beast back, "You already died once protecting humans... No need to try fate twice."

Labradorite watched him, dumbfounded by his determination and tenacity. The bird struggled against him furiously before pulling away and throwing Thomas back on his butt. Unfortunately for the monster, it was far too late to escape. As four massive drill heads dropped down from above, pinning its wings to the ground while Garnet came in from above. Her gauntlet smashed right into the beasts Gem, causing it to poof into nothing.

"Done," She huffed in relief, bubbling the Gem before teleporting it away. Her gaze falling on Labradorite as she helped Thomas up, "Come on, let's get you to that healing spring."


	35. Betrayal

**I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XI: Betrayal**

* * *

Corundum, a tall thin Gem with deathly pale skin. The left side of her face and her upper left torso were covered by a swath of black. She had a narrow face with well rounded features, her lips split by two sharp canines. She wore tattered brown pants, and a raggedy set of cloth up top with metallic braces around her forearms and shins. Her bright orange eyes piercing into the Crystal Gems as she stepped out of the left door.

And from the right came Onyx. Another thin Gem with grey skin and long black hair. Wearing a dark cloak and wielding a large scythe, the silver blade shimmering in the rooms light. The reaper looking Gem stared at her foes with deep, empty black eyes while raising her scythe. Though, she most certainly looked less interested in fighting than Corundum.

"Get rid of them." Carnelian ordered with a wave of her hand.

"Stop!" Greg shouted, stepping forward, "W-Why do you need to fight? We didn't come here looking for any trouble we just wanted to make sure you guys weren't hurting people!"

Onyx blinked, lowering her weapon slightly as she shot Carnelian a confused look. The leading Gem shook her head, "No, with everything going on I'm sure Pearl will have no time to come looking for two lost underlings." She smirked wickedly, "Now is the perfect time to strike and get my revenge!" Without another word she jumped the edge of the balcony, landing before them and making Greg stumble back. This close it was easy to see her cane was actually a narrow blade.

Jade and Lapis got between them, both ready to fight, "We came here to make peace, but if you want to fight so be it! Now Lapis!"

With a swift lash from her water, the mighty chandelier was unhooked form the ceiling. It fell upon Carnelian, taking her off guard and causing her to roll back as it smashed against the floor sending shards of metal and glass in all directions. The sudden noise made Corundum growl in anger, charging forward with her metallic claws forming.

Lapis met her with a wall of water, halting the vicious Gem in her tracks while she struggled to break through the water. At the same time Onyx charged, attempting to strike Lapis from behind before Jade got in her way, meeting the scythes edge with her staff, "Not gonna happen you loyalist monster!" Her words made Onyx hesitate momentarily, giving Jade the chance to knock her weapon aside and kick her in the chest, knocking her back.

Carnelian stood up, narrowing her eyes at Jade, "You filthy traitor..." With a flick of her wrist, the blade fragmented into a serrated whip, "Let's see how you like my threaded cane!"

"Momma?"

All eyes snapped to the bottom of the nearest staircase. Standing there was a little girl wearing a white gown, her long raven black hair covering her eyes and nearly touching the floor behind her. Carnelian's weapon disappeared in an instant, "A-Allie, what are you doing up?"

"I heard a noise and got scared." She answered looking up at her.

"Come now, you must rest." The old Gem said gently, lifting up the little girl and carrying her up stairs. Not bothering to look back at the dumbfounded Crystal Gems. However, just as she turned the corner at the top of the stairs, she pulled a small lever.

Without any warning, Onyx and Corundum retreated, the floor beneath the Gems and Greg opening up and dropping them into darkness.

* * *

Back in Beach City, final preparations were under way. The townsfolk were moved to a shelter outside the city for safety, while the military had barricades built to slow the creatures advance. On the front line Pearl and Fletcher kept an eye out for any sign of it, as it was reportedly seen reaching Delmarva less than an hour ago. The artillery rovers were in position behind the main line of heavy guns, ready to hit the armor plated titan with everything they had.

"The stone plating on this thing could be a problem, but we've got techs working on some experimental weaponry." Fletcher stated, hands behind his back as he eyed the stormy skies overhead, "Mmm... I have a bad feeling about this?"

"We've prepared as best we can General," Pearl said calmly, keeping her eyes on the horizon, "Steven is going to try contact his father, hopefully they can get Lapis back here before the other two beasts arrive."

"Its not the monsters that worry me ma'am," The General replied scratching his chin, "I've a bad feeling... Don't mind me, just an old man thinking out loud." He chuckled waving it off before bringing up his binoculars, "We've got movement, looks like our first customer has arrived." Sure enough, on the edge of the horizon a massive form began to appear. The lumbering beast, several hundred feet tall, marching slowly towards the city.

The lieutenant standing by turned to face the men waiting idly by the artillery, "Alright boys lock and load our first target has arrived!"

The line immediately broke out into movement, everyone doing final checks on the weapons while Pearl brought a hand up to her communicator, "Peridot, is the ship ready?... Peridot, I need a status report on the ship... Peridot?"

"Something wrong?" Fletcher questioned as he turned to face her.

"Peridot isn't responding," She answered, quickly changing channels, "Jasper, I can't contact Peridot, where is she?... Jasper? Jasper come in!"

"Whats going on?" The General asked more urgently.

"I-I don't know!" Pearl exclaimed, frantically trying to contact them both, "I... I can't contact them... Where could they be?" She quickly flipped to a different channel, "Variscite! Come in!"

"You know this thing is attached to my ear right?" The sand witch replied in annoyance.

"Have you seen Jasper or Peridot? Neither of them are responding to their communicators!" Pearl exclaimed, beginning to panic as the beast in the distance lumbered closer with every massive step.

"What? They went to the ship... Said they were coming to you." Variscite replied confused, "That was... Some time ago."

"We need to find them!"

"Pearl if I leave the beach will be wide open." Variscite warned calmly.

"If I might interject?" Pearls head snapped around to look at the good General who had been listening in, "We've got time before the others arrive, and even if you're late our fly boys will keep them busy."

"G-General I don't think-"

He stopped her by holding up one hand, "We humans aren't as weak as you may think... My men will hold the line."

Pearl nodded her head slowly,gratitude showing in her eyes, "Variscite, I'm sending Hiddenite to the Sanctuary, the two of you get Azurite to find them... We'll hold the city as long as we can."

"Understood... Good luck." With that, their communication ended.

"Hiddenite," Pearl sent another call out, "Head to the Sanctuary and meet up with Variscite, she'll explain whats going on... Send Amethyst to me, we're gonna need more firepower here."

* * *

Jade groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head while she tried to figure out where she was. Looking around in the darkness she couldn't see anything, "Oh just great." She grumbled, her Gem lighting up and filling the massive basement with bright green light. This place had been used recently, likely to prepare this trap. Grey stone walls and bars sealing the door to the stairs at the far end. Aside from that it was empty of all things that might be useful.

"Jade?"

"Greg? Over here!"

"Yeah I got it, just follow the big light."

"Are you two okay?" Lapis questioned as she joined them while dusting herself off, "I only had enough water to soften the blow for one of you..."

"Yeah I appreciate it." Greg chuckled nervously, "That could have been bad."

Jade turned her light up and down the walls, looking for any other way out of this dungeon, "We've gotta do something, the Gems need to be warned about this..."

"I say we use your centipeetles to melt the supports and take this place down." Lapis replied with a smirk, "We escape in the chaos."

"Not a bad idea." Jade nodded with a mischievous grin.

"Hang on now, before anyone starts destroying buildings," Greg held up his hands, "I think you two should be more careful, there are human beings working here right? And what about that kid?"

Jade scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah... I guess you're right... So we need to take out those Gems," She quickly turned on Lapis, "We're already at a disadvantage, but I think we can even the odds with a little help from Celestine."

Lapis blinked, blushing lightly, "C-Celestine... Yeah, that would probably work."

Jade tilted her head, "Whats wrong? You sound nervous?"

"What? O-Oh it's nothing." Lapis waved her off, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

When the deep blue Gem extended her hand, Jade took it. Leading her through the steps of their dance, making Greg step back as the entire basement was filled with blinding white light as their forms merged together as one. As the lights faded, Greg was forced to readjust to the darkness. But suddenly a great glowing green crystal blade staff formed, dimly lighting the darkness and revealing the fusion to him.

"Wow, this is a new one for me." The older man laughed lightly, "Uh, hi, I'm Greg."

Celestine grinned at him, "Relax, I know you." She assured before turning to face the door, "Huh, alright time to get out of here... The Gems will likely try to stop us, you should get to safety."

"I'm not leaving a little girl in the hands of these evil Homeworld Gems," Greg replied, "You take care of the Gems, I'm going to find her."

Celestine blinked in surprise, caught off guard by his determined tone, "Well... Alright, just be careful and don't-"

Her words were cut off as the door to the basement opened, Onyx stopping at the door. Her scythe was already in hand as the lights came on, "Hmm, I knew I felt a disturbance, I should have known you would have fused, a trick you weaker Gems are fond of."

Celestine smirked, planting her staff in the ground with one hand on her hip, "You should have accepted our terms before, now it's going to cost you... Greg, we'll take care of her you go find the girl."

Onyx narrowed her eyes at that, "What are you talking about? What are planning for Lady Alsanna?"

"We're planning to get her away from you monsters!" Celestine declared heroically.

Onyx stepped forward into the wide open dungeon, her scythe blade shimmering while her anger boiled, "You have no idea what you're talking about... You will never touch her!" The cloaked Gem dashed forward, body phasing out into the shadows around them.

"Greg lookout!"

Sparks flew as the blade of Celestine's staff met with the scythes edge. The fusion pushing her back with superior might before Onyx jumped high into the air, vanishing once more as she targeted the human making a run for the stairs. However, her attack was once again halted by Celestine's blade, only further fueling the Gems anger.

"Why are you so fast!?" She demanded, trying her hardest to push against the fusion.

Celestine didn't bother with the stupid one liner, driving her knee into the Gems chin suddenly had her reeling back. Now that she was wide open, Celestine slammed the blunt end of her bladed staff into her chest. The blow sent Onyx crashing into the far wall, burying her form in rubble.

The fusion sighed in relief, turning her attention to Greg, "We'll find her together."

* * *

"THE MOON!?"

Variscite was forced to plug an ear as Hiddenite went off.

"ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS!? WHAT ARE THEY DOING UP THERE!? WHY LEAVE NOW RIGHT BEFORE A BATTLE!?"

"They are attempting to contact Home World." Azurite explained worriedly, "There is an abandoned Diamond Base on the moon..."

"So that's why they stole the ship," Variscite narrowed her eyes, "We need to catch them, is there any way we can reach the moon through Warp?"

"None at all." Azurite shook her head, "However... I believe Lion could make the trip."

"We have to ride on that furball?" Variscite crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Oh shut up and find that cat! We have to go now Pearl needs us all back here soon!"

"Where would he be?" The sand witch asked placing her hands on her hips.

As if on cue, Lion appeared through a Warp Hole with Steven on his back, "Amethyst said the others are missing what's happening!?" The boy asked frantically.

"Well that works." Variscite sighed shaking her head, "We'll explain on the way."

"Come on we've gotta go!"

 **. . .**

General Fletcher had to cover his eyes as the lights of fusion blinded him. After it had faded, the man was shocked to see a massive four armed woman standing before him now, "My god... I'm not sure this day could get any weirder..."

"I guess we'll find out," The fusion smiled while summoning in her long bow, "Call me Opal."

"R-Right," He nodded, "The first creature is almost in range, new reports from the techs say our new toy won't be ready for a few more hours."

"Then we shall handle this creature ourselves." She replied confidently, "I will take the field, try to make it focus on me while I look for the Gem, once I find it your boys can hit this monsters weak point."

"Understood, be careful out there uh... You two?"

Opal nodded with a smile, taking off at great strides towards the mighty beast in the distance. The fusion knocked an arrow made of light as soon as she was in range, aiming for the beasts face as she loosed it into the sky. The light projectile splitting into many that peppered the monsters unguarded face, the lumbering beast had barely been paying attention on its march. As a result the creature roared in anger, taking a step back and looking down at the fusion that had attacked it.

General Fletcher watched the scene worriedly, quickly getting on the comms, "Get a few drones overhead, we've gotta find this things weak point fast!"


	36. More Than A Warrior

**I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XII: More Than A Warrior**

* * *

After escaping the basement, Greg and Celestine made their way into a long hall. At the far end looked like the entrance to the room they had started at, shards of the chandelier still covering the floor, "Looks like we aren't far." The fusion stated, "Come on!"

"Whoa hey!" Greg called out, running after her as fast as he could, "Slow down! I'm not that fast!"

The fusion didn't bother listening, racing towards the door at full speed. However, before she could enter the main hall she was broadsided. Something with incredible strength hit her flank, the two of them slamming hard into the wall while her assailant jumped back.

"Jade! I mean, Lapis! I mean, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Greg shouted as he slid to a halt.

"Ugh... Did someone get the number on that truck?" Celestine grumbled, stepping from the rubble and rubbing her head before her eyes locked onto the attacker.

Corundum.

"What did you do to Onyx?" She demanded, clenching her sharp teeth while her eyes narrowed.

"She's in the basement, indisposed at the moment." The fusion smirked, summing her weapon once more, "Just like you're going to be soon!"

The two of them charged forward to meet one another in combat, Celestine's eyes widening in shock at Corundum's erratic movements. Unable to predict her attack, the fusion easily fell for the feint she launched. One fist supposedly aiming for her face making Celestine prepare to block it, only for her legs to be swept out from under her.

The fusion landed on one hand, using it to spring herself back and gain some ground. But Corundum did not give her any breathing room, pouncing on the Gem as she back peddled. The wild fighter managed to duck beneath a swing from Celestine's blade before uppercutting her right off the ground with incredible strength. Luckily Greg managed to catch her so she didn't just slam into the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly while helping her correct herself.

"Ow... She's got one heck a right hook." The fusion grumbled, rubbing her jaw, "What's going on? I'm not sure, she's moving like an animal I can't predict her attacks." Celestine said to herself more than to Greg, the man taking it as Jade and Lapis speaking to one another.

"Well, if she's anything like that other one... I think I know how you can predict her move." Greg said, taking on a determined look, "We're only gonna get one chance or she'll figure out what's going on... So you better make it count."

"Greg no, it's too risky," Celestine argued, "If we don't stop her..."

"You'll stop her," He replied instantly, giving a thumbs up and, without waiting for her to respond, quickly turned and started running towards the door, "Ooooh look at me! I'm going to go see Alsanna!" He shouted, waving his hands around.

Corundum snarled, dropping to all fours as she locked onto Greg. The floor beneath her feet tearing as she took off at blinding speed, "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF HUMAN!"

* * *

The brilliant lights around them vanished in an instant, replaced by dimly lit darkness as they exited Lion's Warp Hole. The majestic pink cat sliding to a halt before collapsing on the floor from exhaustion, a trip from beneath the Earth to the moon taking a toll on him. Steven quickly jumped down to check on his friend, petting Lion and thanking him for the help while Variscite and Hiddenite drew their weapons.

"Alright, we need to spread out and find them..." Hiddenite said, examining the large circular tower they stood in.

"Looks like we can only go up," Variscite replied as she looked at the floor above them, "We need to find the access port to activate the-"

A howling wind suddenly filled the chamber as the doors opened, quickly closing after two figures entered, "We should be out of comm range, we won't have to listen to them trying t-" Peridot stopped, eyes going wide with shock as she spotted their allies standing before them, "Oh great... The clods beat us here."

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed in shock, "How?!"

Hiddenite grinned and hike a thumb over her shoulder, "Lion Waaaarp!"

"Ugh... I should have known." The Quartz warrior grumbled face palming, "And I'm guessing Azurite knew where we were... FINE! If that's how it's going to be," Her helmet forming, "Peridot, get to the control room while I deal with these three."

"WAIT!" Steven shouted, running between the Gems, "We don't need to fight! We're all friends right? Just tell us why you're doing this?"

"Tch, friends." Jasper scoffed, "You really are naive kid, so what if we worked together to stop the Cluster huh? Our only other option was to wait for it to wake up kill us all!"

Peridot frowned lightly, after Jasper gave her a quick nod she activated her propeller hand. Lifting off and heading for the control room, "Stop!" Hiddenite called out, but she got far out of range faster than she could get off the ground.

"But... We helped one another," Steven went on, stepping closer to her, "You're Jade's best friend, and you fused with Lapis! You're just going to... To turn your back on them?"

"Grr... Shut up!" Jasper roared, taking a step forward and throwing a powerful punch at Steven.

"Lookout!" Variscite quickly grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back while she herself was slugged across the jaw and sent rolling across the ground.

"Variscite!" Steven and Hiddenite cried out, even Jasper went wide eyed, as if not believing she had done it.

The thin older Gem slowly pushed herself up, "I-It's alright Steven... You tried your best to make her see reason... But she is a Quartz," The sand witch spat while standing up, "All she knows how to do is fight."

Jasper's eyes lit up with rage, pupils narrowing to slits as she charged at Variscite, "SHUT UP!" She roared furiously, slamming into the sand witch and taking her straight into the wall.

Steven took a few steps back, fear in his eyes as he watched his friends hurting each other. The floor beneath him suddenly lighting up as he stepped on the control panel. Hiddenite blinked in surprise as a ring of stairs started rising from the floor, "Nice job Steven, let's go!"

"B-But what about Variscite!?" The boy asked worriedly.

"If we don't stop Peridot this whole trip has been for nothing!"

The boy begrudgingly agreed, following Hiddenite up the stairs to try and catch Peridot while Variscite was left at the mercy of Jasper. The large orange Gem backing up, watching as Variscite stood up again, her form significantly damaged by Jasper's enraged attacks.

"Hahaha... So this is really it huh?" The sand witch questioned, leaning on her scythe for support, "How long have you been planning this betrayal? Was anything you ever said about us true?"

"I don't need to explain myself to some two faced agent of the Diamond Authority!" Jasper retorted sharply, "I did what I had to in order to survive here, I was never interested in making friends with any of you!"

"And yet you still did, didn't you?" Variscite smirked, eyes covered by her disheveled bangs, "I know the feeling, a strange effect that kid seems to have on Gems..." She sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Is this really what you want Jasper? To go back to serving the Diamond Authority?"

"Just shut up!" The orange warrior charged, throwing a punch that Variscite managed to dodge. The sand witch catching her by surprise with a whack from the blunt end of her scythe, "Gah!" Jasper snarled, grabbed her by the wrist and throwing her hard into the hovering stairs, shattering them on impact, "You... You are pathetic, when I heard your story I thought I might have a potential ally in this... But no, you're one of these bleeding heart rebels now."

The green Gem coughed as she slowly stood up, leaning against the wall on shaking legs, "Yes... Because unlike in your beloved Empire, here I am more than just what I was made to be."

Jasper clenched her fists tightly, "You said it yourself, I'm a Quartz... All I know how to do is fight..."

"And yet here you are," She chuckled, "Orchestrating a mission behind our backs... Did Peridot even get a say in this? I was surprised to find out about her, she always talked fondly of Aquamarine since her fight with the Cluster..."

Jasper roared in anger, sick of hearing the words that only increased the conflict in her mind. She charged forward and threw another punch, striking the weak sand witch right across the jaw. However, Variscite refused to budge. The green Gem cringing in pain as she turned to face Jasper, looking her in the eyes, "Wh-What?!"

"You're right, we are very similar." Variscite said, Jasper pulling her hand back, "Maybe I don't care about this world as much as Garnet or Pearl or Amethyst... And standing here now, in front of someone who is more powerful than me in every way... And in a place where I have no access to my element," She chuckled, shrugging lightly, "It makes it really hard to want to fight... Makes me think of how easy it would be to jump on the Home World bandwagon."

Jasper sneered and threw another punch, this time Variscite stopped it with her own hands in a cross block. Though she was slowly pushed back across the floor by Jasper's far superior strength, "Just... STOP!" The orange warrior demanded, puling back her fists and slamming her head into Variscite block, shattering the defense and the structure of her arms.

The sand witch cringed in pain as her arms fell limp at her sides, "N-No... I don't think I can do that," Variscite sighed, a small smirk gracing her lips, "Because I think about that kid... His stupid face, its the kind of face that doesn't forget something like a betrayal of trust..." Ignoring the pain of her physical form, Variscite stood tall, "I can't hold my weapon, and I've got no sand to manipulate... But I'll be damned, if I'm going to let down Steven Universe."

* * *

Carnelian stepped silently out of Alsanna's room, closing the door as she left the human child to sleep within. The orange Gem looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath to calm herself while she leaned her head against the door, "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..."

Her lamentations were interrupted however, by a thunderous crash coming from down stairs making the Gem jump. Wiping her eyes, she quickly ran towards the main hall. Stopping at the top of the stairs as she spotted that fat human and a fusion entering from the side passage, a bit of dust and rubble covering the floor behind them.

"I know I said you only had one shot, but geez don't you think that was a little much?" Greg asked, wiping away some dust.

Celestine laughed nervously, "What, if I messed up she might have got you, can't fault me for being careful."

"I suppose not," Greg shrugged, "But still, that was one heck of a punch."

"So, you escaped." Carnelian interrupted, slowly descending the stairs, "And I'm going to guess you've already removed Onyx and Corundum..." She kept up the facade of control, despite her ever growing fear.

"That's right," Celestine smirked, "And check this out!" Suddenly springing her green crystal wings from her back, "BOOM! Wings! No stupid trap door is gonna work on us so bleh!" She finished by sticking out her tongue.

"Utterly repulsive," She scoffed in response, "Not just a fusion, but a fusion with the decorum of an animal... I shall deal with you swiftly." Her threaded cane forming from her Gem.

"Tch, you can try." Celestine replied, holding her staff at the ready. She planned to use the same tactic against her as they had on Corundum, make Greg the target, "Go find the girl now!"

"What?" Carnelian sneered, watching as the human made a run for the opposite set of stairs, "Hah! You fool!" She dashed towards Greg with her Cane in blade form, already anticipating the attack from behind. The orange Gem suddenly turned, slashing the unprepared fusion across the chest, making her cry out in pain and Greg halt in his tracks.

"Celestine! Are you alright?" The human called out.

"I know how you Crystal Gems operate," Carnelian scoffed, "You would never harm a human, even if this joke of a man gets to her she will fine... You are the only true threat here."

"Alright," Celestine groaned, getting up and rubbing her cut chest, "Then let's get this started."

The two Gems dashed forward, blades clashing against one another while Greg watched worriedly. Deciding he would only be a liability here, he turned and made his way up the stairs. The man beginning to check every room for the little girl, hoping the Celestine could handle herself against the Home World Gem. He didn't have to look very far however, spotting a door cracked open at the far end of the hall with a little eye looking out.

It didn't really surprise him that she might have heard all the ruckus, so he slowly approached the door and gave a wave with a friendly smile wanting to seem as non threatening as possible, "Uh, hey... Are you Alsanna?" He asked, stopping across from the door to give her some space.

She nodded slowly, opening up the door a little more and looking down the hall where sounds of battle echoed, "Is... Mommy over there?"

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Mommy? You mean Carnelian?"

"I... I think so." She nodded, holding her stuffed rabbit close to her.

Greg started to try and process exactly what was going on here, remembering the reaction of these Gems whenever the little girl was brought up, "Uh... No, she's somewhere else right now, the uh... Butlers are just playing a game." He assured, not wanting to scare her.

"A game?" Alsanna questioned tilting her head, "Can I play? Mommy doesn't let me play many games..."

"O-Oh um... Why not?" Greg asked, taking a seat on the floor to appear smaller than her.

The little girl opened up the door a little more, stepping out into the hall. Up close Greg could see she was very pale, and looked like she hadn't slept in awhile, "Mommy says I need to rest until I feel better..."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know... Yes?"

Greg scratched the side of his head, there was so much here he needed to understand, "Do you mind uh... Telling me about the Gems?"

"Gems?"

"I-I mean... Onyx, Corundum and your Mom." Greg clarified.

Alsanna's face lit up a bit, a pleasant change as she stepped out into the hall, "Oh, Onyx and Corundum are my caretakers, they play with me and read me stories when I'm feeling better." She smiled warmly, "They are lots of fun to play with, because they can turn into things like animals that I see on TV."

 _"So these vicious home world Gems are spending their time playing with a sick little girl?"_ Greg thought as he listened to her talk, "So uh... Have they ever done anything... Bad, around you?"

"Hmm... Mommy said I'm not supposed to cry," Alsanna said as she thought, "And my caretakers cry sometimes... Is that bad?"

"What? N-No crying isn't bad," Greg said frantically, "Why do they start crying?"

"It's always when I start feeling sick again... They come into my room and keep me company, try to keep me happy," Alsanna smiled fondly of the memories, "But it hurts really bad sometimes... So I can't have fun, and they get sad..."

Greg sighed, lowering his head slightly, "Oh boy..." He was finally starting to understand what was going on here, "I think... I need to talk with your mom." He said, looking at the little girl now sitting on the floor beside him, "Come on, let's go see her... Do you want a ride?"

"Sure!" She beamed happily, getting up quickly. Greg could feel the lump in his throat forming as he watched her act so happy, he understood exactly why these Gems were taking care of her. Why they were so concerned with protecting her from the outside world, and especially from their old enemies.

Alsanna was dying.

* * *

 **I'm a few chapters ahead of schedule so next weeks will be coming on Wednesday :D**


	37. Guilt

**Yay early update :D  
**

 **Hope you guys are excited, Jasper finally snapping has been a long time waiting X3**

 **Unfortunately I am a bit sick atm so sorry if I missed anything in editing lol**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XIII: Guilt**

* * *

This plan had been nothing but bad from the beginning, Peridot went along because she was afraid of what might happen if Yellow Diamond were to send more troops to the Earth. The Crystal Gems didn't need another war, but as she spoke with Yellow Diamond it seemed like a new War was inevitable. Steven and Hiddenite watching from the doorway as she spoke with the large Yellow Gem.

"You have failed at every stage of this operation, both Jasper and yourself are traitors who deserve everything that is coming to you." She said sharply, watching as Peridot squirmed under her powerful gaze, "However... Perhaps there is... Something, you could do for me..."

"Wh-What is it?" Peridot questioned cautiously, hoping for some slim chance to lessen the Earth's burden. Maybe if they surrendered, the Diamonds would go easy on them.

"Tell me everything you know about the Crystal Gems, their bases, their numbers, their abilities," Yellow Diamond smirked, "Do that, and I you will earn your place back in my ranks."

"A-And what about Jasper..." Peridot dared to ask.

"She will die with the rest of them."

"I-I can't just-"

"Yes, you can. And you will, or else you will be shattered as well." Yellow Diamond said with a wicked satisfaction on her face. In that moment, a single memory, from likely her closest friend among these Gems managed to show through her internal strife.

 _"You shouldn't be moving. The others can handle this."_

 _"Heheh... No they can't. It's too bad... Earth's sky is so pretty... I would hate to die somewhere I couldn't see it."_

"I... No!"

Her amusement disappeared in a second, so used to being able to bend any lesser Gem to her whim with a few intimidating words, "Excuse me? Are you defying my orders?"

"Yes!" Peridot shouted, determination filling her. Images of the Crystal Gems flooding through her mind. Their battles, adventures into ancient ruins, her discussions with Pearl or Variscite about the many things they discovered together! Peridot knew she had more fun here in her few short months than she had ever while serving Yellow Diamond, "I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!"

Yellow Diamond clenched her teeth sharply, "What do you know about the Earth!? You are just a simple Peridot!"

"I know more about it than you ever will, YOU CLOD!" Peridot delivered the final blow, Yellow Diamond's face twisting with shock and anger as she watched Peridot aim her blaster at the communicator and destroy it with a single shot. When it was finished, she collapsed into the Diamond chair behind her, as if the outburst of emotion had left her exhausted.

"That was amazing!" Steven exclaimed as he appeared at her side, Hiddenite close behind with a huge grin.

"Nice one Peridot, you really stuck it to that old rock." The samurai Gem laughed.

Peridot sighed, smiling faintly, "Thank you... I'm sorry for-"

A sudden crash sounded below them, no doubt coming from Jasper and her reckless attacks, "Oh no, Variscite! We've gotta get down their fast!"

 **. . .**

At the base of the tower, Variscite stood with heavy injuries. Her body badly damaged and on the verge of disappearing. But even now, in so much pain she stood before Jasper defiantly, "Y-You're attacks... They're getting weaker." The sand witch said slowly, leaning forward slightly as she fought to keep her balance, "You don't want to do this Jasper..."

The large Gem panted, frustration clear on her features, "Just SHUT UP Already!" She ordered, fighting back the lump in her throat, "Get out of my way!"

"You intended to do this in secret," Variscite went on, "You didn't want to have to hurt any of us..."

"GAAAGH!" Jasper screamed furiously, slamming her fist into the wall as opposed to Variscite's face, "Fine!... Maybe I didn't know what I was getting into to... But I can't go back, even if I really want to... So what more can I do?" Jasper questioned, her tone softening, "This is the end for me... And maybe you..."

"That isn't true!" Variscite argued.

"I never wanted to play by all their rules," Jasper went on, feeling this whole mess of a plan fall down around her, "And now here I am playing the part of the fool..." Looking up, she spotted Steven and Peridot coming down the stairs. She knew now that it was over, "So go ahead, judge me thoroughly... It's too late for apologies."

"Variscite!" Steven cried out, Hiddenite jumped down to get between her and Jasper immediately while Steven stopped the sand witch from falling, "Its over now, are you alright?"

"Jasper," Hiddenite clenched her teeth, sword in hand, "You're going to pay for this!"

"Stop!" Peridot cried out, "We don't have to fight! Jasper it's over you can stop!"

Jasper clenched her fists, staring down the small Gem, "No, we aren't done yet!" She charged forward, spin dashing mid sprint at Hiddenite. The smaller Gem dashing to the side and slashing Jasper across the arm, "Gah!"

"That's enough Jasper!" Peridot shouted, watching helplessly as Hiddenite left another speedy cut across her back.

Jasper slid to a halt, turning to face Hiddenite. The larger Gem panted, wincing in pain from her injuries while her helm reformed, "That's right you runt... COME AND GET ME!" She roared, charging once again, "Go ahead and hit me since you're able, I already know that I'm stable... I don't even know why I'm trying, but this fight doesn't stop till I'm dying!"

Hiddenite's blade clashed with the horn of Jasper's helm, pushing the smaller Gem back across the floor. However, before they could reach the wall she broke off, twirling around Jasper and cutting her ribs deep. Hiddenite didn't enjoy this, she was angry but it was clear that Jasper might have finally just snapped. The larger Gem was a warrior, fighting her entire life in service to the Diamonds. Things like friendship just conflicted with everything she understood about fighting.

"This will have no happy ending," Jasper went on, holding her damaged side and panting for breath, "I started this, despite all the warnings..." She managed to land a blow across Hiddenite's face, the smaller Gem tumbling back before rolling to her feet, she sprung off the wall with her blade aimed for Jasper's chest, "I know how you are... And you all know what I am... Maybe if things were different we could have been something like friends." The Gem didn't budge, even as Hiddenite's blade pierced right through her torso.

"Jasper... Please." Steven muttered, barely able to watch.

"Before I would've killed you, without giving you a chance." Jasper reared back, a tear running down her cheek as she slammed her helm into Hiddenite's. Effectively throwing the smaller Gem off, while Jasper gripped the sword stuck in her chest, "Every time your blade hits me, I hope it strikes me once again..."She pulled the blade free with a gasp of pain before shattered it.

Hiddenite narrowed her eyes, tossing her cracked helmet aside while she summoned a new blade. Dashing in to strike her once again.

"So go ahead and hit me while you're able," Jasper tried to dodge left and right, even throwing a few punches that narrowly missed the speedy blade wielding Gem, "The guilt weighing me down is unbearable..."

Images of the Gems, and their stupid smiling faces ran through her mind. Their battles, their adventures and even their moments of peace between missions. She had tried so hard to remain separate from the Crystal Gems, but despite her best efforts Jade slowly worked her over to their side. Even after what she'd tried to do when arriving on Earth, all the Gems treated her like an equal, maybe even... A friend?

A new slash across her legs had the massive Gem falling to her knees, now facing Steven as she panted for breath, "I tried to make your friends all disappear, and yet everything they care about is why I'm here..." An image of Garnet's departure running through her mind, "She gave me advice, I chose to run away but I know how to make it right..."

As Hiddenite watched from a distance, preparing for another attack, the small Gem gasped. Watching as Jasper reached up, grabbing the Gem resting on her face.

"AAAAAGH!" The warrior cried out in pain, pulling the Gem free from her body. Her body vanished in an instant, as she forced herself back inside of her Gem. The small stone hitting the ground with a faint clang. With the fight officially over, Peridot wiped her eyes, approaching the small Gem and picking it up.

"It's over..." Variscite muttered as Steven supported her.

Hiddenite put away her blade and sighed sadly, "Come on... We've gotta get back to Earth."

"I must rest for a moment but... Then I will go back with Lion, the others will need me there..."

* * *

Celestine jumped over the swing from Onyx's scythe, kicking her in the jaw to send her back before she was struck by Corundum from behind. The blow making her tumble forward before she rolled with it and swung her staff around hard slamming it into the wild Gems ribs, throwing her hard against the wall. Before she could get a moment to breathe she felt the jagged edges of the threaded cane in whip form wrapping around her body.

"AAGH!" She cried out as she was thrown by Carnelian into the ceiling, before pulling her back down into the ground. Smashing the fusion hard into the floor, finally releasing her as Onyx and Corundum surrounded her once again.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." Carnelian panted lightly, fortunate that her partners had gotten their second wind in time to help her.

Celestine stood up slowly, groaning and holding one disabled arm, "You'd be surprised how much I can take," She smirked arrogantly, "But, I give as good as I get!" Slamming a foot into the ground, she released her acid into the floor. Taking Corundum and Onyx by surprise as they were both attacked by two of the four Centipeetles released by Celestine. The acid spewing crystal creatures forcing them to back off.

"What in the name of-" Before Carnelian could even finish she was struck hard by the fist of Celestine, the blow knocking her top hat right off and sending her flying into the stairs.

Celestine approached her, blade staff in hand, "We didn't want this, we came to speak with you and in turn you tried to kill us... The war is over, Carnelian."

"Momma!" Celestine's eyes shot up, spotting Greg walking down the stairs with Alsanna on his shoulders.

"A-Allie... What are you doing up so soon?" Carnelian asked, trying to get up quickly but wincing in pain from the fighting.

"I was talking to the big hair man." Her smile turning to a frown at the Gems struggle, "Are you alright?"

"I-I was just uh-"

"She just had a little slip up." Celestine interrupted, offering a hand to the fallen Gem while her centipeetles disappeared. Allowing Onyx and Corundum to approach, "She's alright."

"Uh... Y-Yes that's right." Carnelian nodded, taking the fusions hand and pulling herself up before turning to face Greg and Alsanna.

"Miss Carnelian, I'm sorry we intruded here, and I'm sorry we broke quite a bit of your things..." Greg said honestly, getting a confused look from Alsanna, "But you and I need to have a talk about your daughter."

Carnelian blinked in surprise, "I... She is not leaving this estate, especially not with you." She said narrowing her eyes.

"She doesn't have to," Greg assured, "But my son, Steven, he has healing powers... I think he could really help her."

"I know of your sons abilities," She scoffed, "He can only heal Gems."

"Not true!" Celestine blurted before suddenly separating into Lapis and Jade, making Alsanna yelp in surprise.

"Steven healed Greg's broken leg before!" Lapis explained, "And Connie's eyes right?"

"That's right." Greg nodded confidently, "He can heal humans, I think he can help with her... Condition."

Carnelian took a step back, feeling like she had just had the wind knocked out of her, "I-I don't... H-How could I have missed..."

"Is something wrong Momma?" Alsanna asked, the little girl not understanding anything that was going on.

Carnelian was afraid to speak, worried she might just burst out into tears. Luckily Onyx was nearby, "No little one, she is just... Very happy."

"Let's get you back to bed." Corundum chimed in, morphing into a big fuzzy tiger.

"Yay! I get to ride!" The young girl laughed happily, Greg taking the hint and setting her down on Corundum's back. The Tiger working her way up the stairs and around the corner.

Once she was sure they were out of earshot, Jade looked at Greg, "So, she's sick."

"She's dying." Onyx explained, placing a hand on Carnelians shoulder. The leading Gem still in shock as she sat on her knees, "It is a long story... Allow me to be the first to apologize for our actions," She bowed her head solemnly, "I was once a Crystal Gem myself... But I fell in the great war, as did Carnelian-"

"I can tell my own story, thank you very much." The Gem trying her best to regain her composure while slowly getting up. Wiping a few tears from her face as she did so, clearing her throat before addressing the Gems, "The three of us have served this family for many centuries, however Alsanna's great grandfather came down with a strange illness... Something that seemed like a simple cold but leaves the heart damaged, once this happens it is only a matter of time before they..." She trailed off, knowing they understood, "Alsanna's father fell to the same illness, and her mother died during child birth... I took the place of her mother, hoping to explain everything some day but... She caught the illness herself just a few years ago and has been getting weaker ever since."

"Its okay, Steven will fix her up I'm sure." Lapis smiled, "If you don't me asking... How did you end up here serving this family anyways?"

"I was left behind by Blue Diamond during one of the final battles for this world," Carnelian explained, "I tried to stay hidden for awhile, plotting how to get off world or get revenge on Rose Quartz... But when I was found by a young explorer, I ended up tagging along and seeing the world." She smiled faintly, memories of better times.

"My stone was discovered by one of his predecessors," Onyx explained, "I was badly damaged, but we managed to find the healing springs in time thanks to Carnelian... As for Corundum, we found her during an expedition two hundred years ago... She was little more than a wild animal without much memory, likely on the verge of corruption... However, the master was able to calm her, making her a loyal ally."

"Oi... I still can't wrap my head around living for so long," Greg sighed rubbing his head, "But either way, I'm glad we can help her... Kids got a right to be happy."

"Yes well... I do appreciate your help, Mr. Universe." Carnelian admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it, you might be an alien, but you're still a parent." Greg grinned brightly, "I think we're done with this mission, we'll head back to Beach City, and I'll bring back Steven so he-" Greg stopped as he felt a buzzing going off in his pocket, "Oh, I've got a message... Hang on," He chuckled pulling out the phone and reading the handful of messages Steven had sent him, "Oh... WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BEACH CITY NOW!"


	38. Unending Anguish

**I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XIV: Unending Anguish  
**

* * *

Garnet stepped off the Warp Pad with her new friends, the human and a long lost Crystal Gem, as they arrived at the Healing Fountain. A well of tears created by Rose Quartz some time during the war to heal damaged Gems or possibly even humans. Garnet lead the way inside while Thomas supported the weak, damaged Gem he had discovered in the strawberry battlefield.

It was only a short walk until they arrived at the uncovered Fountain, a great statue of Rose herself standing in the center. Her tears rushing down into the waters below. Labradorite stared at her former leader with admiration as she stepped forward, forgoing Thomas' support in favor of finishing this herself. The tall silver Gem stepped into the waters, letting their magical power wash over her and mend the damage to her Gem. Allowing the former Crystal Gem to return to full power, eyes returning to their usual silver shine.

"It is done..." She sighed in relief, turning to face Thomas and the others, "Thank you, Thomas... I can never repay the kindness you have done me."

The human blushed lightly, shying away under those soft silver eyes, "Oh it was nothing, you don't owe me anything." He chuckled nervously, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "So uh... What happens now?" Thomas questioned, looking between Labradorite and Garnet.

"Now... I return my service to Rose Quartz." The Silver Gem eagerly declared as she stepped out of the fountain, "I am excited to see her once again."

Garnet's smile faded quickly, shooting Aquamarine a troubled look but the diminutive Gem could only shrug in response, "Labradorite... Much time has passed since you fell, Rose is... She's gone."

Labradorite looked like she'd been slapped, taking a step back, "Wh-What?... H-How? When!?"

"Easy," Aquamarine said, floating by her side on a piece of crystal, "Take a seat Labby, you look like you're about to have a heart attack."

Thomas watched the Gems reaction carefully. He chose to stay silent, figuring this Rose person must have been very important to her. Garnet took a seat by Labradorite's side while beginning to explain the disappearance of Rose Quartz, "Years ago she met Greg Universe, a human... The two fell in love and had a child."

"What?" Labradorite gasped in surprise, "But... A human? How is that possible?"

"We don't entirely understand either," Garnet sighed, "But Rose had to give up her physical form for him to exist, he now carries her Gem."

"A hybrid..." Thomas muttered as he listened intently, glad that they either hadn't heard him or decided to ignore him.

Labradorite remained silent for a few moments as she digested the information. Trying to wrap her head around the idea of a human child carrying Rose's Gem. It seemed so strange to her... Or at the very least, it sounded very inappropriate.

"Garnet... This child... Was he worth losing Rose?" Labradorite asked looking her in the eyes.

The fusion didn't need to think before responding, "Yes, Steven Universe is the kindest, happiest, most wonderful human I have ever known... And a powerful Crystal Gem."

Labradorite nodded, a determined fire in her eyes, "Very well... I know what my duty is now, I will serve Steven Universe as I did Rose Quartz."

* * *

Back in Beach City, the military unloaded salvo after salvo onto the encroaching monster. Opal had not luck finding the monster Gem which made striking it down from afar nearly impossible. While Opal kept the creature busy and away from the city, it was up to General Fletcher to come up with a new strategy.

"Sir, we've got a call coming in from command." A young man said as he approached, handing the communicator off to the General.

"This is Fletcher, what've you got for me?" He asked quickly, seeing as they had no time to waist at the moment.

"The techs have finished work on the prototype Thanix, and will be deploying it shortly to assist you."

"The Thanix?" Fletcher narrowed his eyes, "That's what you eggheads have been working on? I knew we were getting a new weapon but I never thought that would be ready so soon."

"Sir we've got incoming!"

"TAKE COVER!"

The men dove into cover behind their barricades, the older General only getting out of the way in time because one of his men tackled him to the ground. The flying object impacting the earth and sending both dust and dirt everywhere. The General coughed to clear the dust from his throat as he got up, shoving away the marine, "Get off me! What in Gods name just hit us?!" He demanded, stepping towards the crater.

The General gasped in surprise as he spotted a battered looking Opal lying within, "Get her up!" He ordered quickly, pointing to nearby men, "Make sure she's alright, artillery prepare a barrage!" He barked orders left and right, turning attention to the lumbering beast still roughly a mile out that had thrown the powerful fusion at them.

"Ngh... I-I'm alright General." The giant woman said, getting up slowly with the support of a few Marines, "But this thing isn't slowing down..."

"We've got support on the way," Fletcher stated while looking up at her, "In the mean time we'll do what we can to slow it, AIM FOR THE LEGS!" He suddenly shouted at the artillery line, men scrambling to set their targets onto the beasts colossal feet, "FIRE!"

Thunderous blasts of sound shook the earth as the rovers fired their salvo of shells at the great creature. A series of explosions going off near the monsters feet, making it howl in anger, stepping back slowly in discomfort from the fire and shrapnel unleashed by the human weapon.

"Give her another salvo! Once you're out pull back to the second line and redeploy!" Fletcher ordered before turning to Opal once more, "When can we expect the other Gems to return?"

"I'm... Not sure," Opal admitted, taking up her bow once more, "We may be on our own for now, but I'm sure they-"

A sudden flash of light interrupted the fusion, a Warp hole opening nearby. Seconds later Lion came out, sliding to a halt across the ground with Variscite tumbling off his back. Both of them looking rather exhausted, while the General was taken completely off guard, "What in the name of-"

"Variscite!?" Opal gasped, rushing to help her up, "What happened? Where are the others!? Are you alright!?"

"The moon, and I'm fine" The sand witch groaned as she got up, after the thorough beating given to her by Jasper she'd only taken a few minutes to reform out of a sense of urgency.

Fletcher nearby fell over in shock, "THE MOON!?"

"Look, I'll explain later... What's the situation here?"

"The monster is still advancing," Opal said, taking a moment for the next round of artillery fire to end before speaking, "Are you in any shape to fight?"

"If I've got sand, I can fight." Variscite nodded, "Unfortunately none of it appears to be here... Would it be possible to lure it towards the beach?"

"I doubt it." The fusion sighed, placing two hands on her hips while the second set crossed over her chest, "We need more power to stop it, or even just slow it down."

"Ahem," The General cleared his throat loudly, "I uh... May not have a full understanding of this, but... What if the two, or eh, three, of you fused?" He questioned, earning a surprised look from the Gems, "I mean... Two of you made something this strong, if you throw in her you'd be even more powerful... Does it work that way? Or..."

"General Fletcher, you're a genius."

* * *

Back at Rose's Sanctuary, Garnet sat on the edge of the fountain while trying to gather her thoughts. Labradorite had left with Thomas to retrieve his vehicle and head for Beach City, but in the mean time Garnet was having trouble sorting out a powerful force in the back of her mind. She could feel something, something so very close she felt like they needed to run and hide.

But she couldn't budge.

"Hey, you alright boss?" Aquamarine asked, hopping up onto the edge of the fountain beside her, "You seem a bit... Distant."

"I... I'm not sure Aquamarine," The fusion sighed, realizing how tense she was and taking a deep breath, "But I think we need to head home, something big is about to happen... And I fear it may involve Home World."

"You don't say..." Aquamarine lowered her eye slightly, stuffing her hands in her pockets, "I guess it's time then..."

"What?" Garnet questioned, looking down at the smaller Gem.

"Oh... It's nothing," She laughed lightly, "Come on, let's get out of here... I know about another anomaly, we'll clean that up and get back to Beach City."

* * *

Variscite was no stranger to fusion, having witnessed and partaken in it several times in the past. Though, fusion with an already fused being would be a new experience, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Amethyst running around in her head during their time as one being. But as Opal took her through the motions of their dance, she had little time to second guess her agreement.

The two alien beings were engulfed in a brilliant light, energy flowing through the air around Beach City. The great beast slowing to a halt as it watched the lights filling the hills between itself and the town. Sensing great danger, the monster kept a safe distance as a new being began to form from the blinding lights.

She stood nearly as tall as Alexandrite, equipped with six arms, and two legs. Her hair a dark purple color, kept back in rows of thick braids going down her back. Her skin was a mixture of colors, mainly a light green color filled with random flecks and stripes of purple and white. Her middle arms were entirely white with green gauntlets, her lower arms were purple with white gauntlets, and her highest set were green with purple gauntlets.

While down below, her powerful legs were guarded by thick purple shin bracers and white sandals. Her torso was covered by a flowing robe that stopped just above the knees, the robe itself was armored with a thick white chest plate and heavy purple pauldrons guarding her shoulders.

On the ground below, Fletcher backed up in absolute awe of the massive being standing before, or rather over, him. His men had halted the entire operation to stare at the mighty woman standing between them and the titanic beast marching on the city. The monster itself growling lowly, sending a rumble through the earth as it felt threatened by the new presence.

Six piercing eyes opened and burned into the beast, each one a different color of purple, white, or green. Her full lips cracked into a smirk as she waved a hand over her head forming a spartan style helmet. She narrowed all six eyes at the beast before looking down at the General, "Pull your forces back to the hills and wait for the opening."

Her thunderous voice nearly made the General jump when she addressed him, "U-Uh yes ma'am... You heard the giant lady, GET THE LEAD OUT AND MOVE IT!" He shouted to his men who quickly started scrambling.

The massive fusion chuckled while turning her attention back on the titan, "It's Fluorite, don't forget it."

With a flash of light a mighty green shield bearing the Crystal Gem insignia appeared in her upper left hand, while a great white crystal spear with a purple tip appeared in her dominant right hand. She stood firmly, like a titanic guardian over the city as she faced the beast with her shield held up and ready for battle. The monster snarled angrily at her challenge, the threatening feeling coming from this giant fusion agitating the giant being.

"Let's go!" She roared, with one mighty step Fluorite charged, her shield up and spear at the ready. The earth shaking with every step she took, while the monster facing her howled in anger before opening it's maw wide, a great sphere of light forming in it's jaws before it launched at the mighty fusion.

Skidding to a halt she planted her large shield in the ground and got behind it. Cringing as the blast struck her barrier, pushing her back across the ground slowly before she angled the shield upward sending the monsters blast high into the sky where it exploded into lights. Smirking confidently, the fusion raised her spear at the creature and proclaimed...

"You're march on Beach City ends today Monster!"

* * *

As they stepped off the Warp Pad, Garnet couldn't help but feel a strange tension emanating from Aquamarine. The two of them now standing at the ruins of the communication hub. Garnet narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked around, it looked like someone had already been here. Even the Warp Pad was functioning, which shouldn't have been possible considering Sugilite destroyed it.

"Aquamarine... What's going on?" She asked cautiously, noting how the diminutive Gem walked off the pad without a word.

"..."

"What do you know?" Garnet questioned, her tone becoming more serious as she stepped off the pad. The fusion keeping her distance.

Aquamarine stopped, turning her head slowly to look back at Garnet, "Look... We don't have time for this... I need to get this tower up and running."

"What are you talking about? Tell me what you know Aquamarine..." Her tone carried a warning, as her suspicions and worry grew.

The smaller Gem sighed heavily, "I... I'm sorry Garnet, I was hoping to avoid this but... Right now we don't have much time."

"Much time before what!?" Garnet demanded, anger and worry taking over, "What's happening Aquamarine? What do you know!?"

"Garnet... I'm sorry but... In a few hours, Home Worlds Vanguard force will arrive."

"WHAT!?" She demanded, rushing forward and grabbing Aquamarine by the collar, "You knew about this! And you didn't say anything?! Why!? Or... How!? I don't understand!"

"Stop it!" Aquamarine placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back with a burst of Crystals. As she landed the small Gem looked at Garnet sharply, "You don't know anything about who I was Garnet, before everything that happened during the War... I tried my hardest to keep it that way after Steven fixed me but..."

Garnet kept her guard up, eyes fixed on the small Gem, "How do you know Home World is coming?"

"You should know, you have a similar ability Sapphire." Aquamarine said sharply, stuffing her hands in her pockets and staring down at the ground, "I could see various paths of fate, though maybe not as accurately as you can... But once I was corrupted everything changed," She explained, trying to stay calm, "It wasn't the Cluster's energy that woke me up, but I knew you wouldn't question that explanation..."

Garnet could feel Ruby's influence taking over, "You lied to me... Tell me what really happened!"

"The corruption... It's still inside me... It messed with my powers, it keeps showing me the same thing over and over and over again, a single timeline that..." She said, shaking her head fearfully, "I see Home World arriving, and I see each and every one of you being destroyed..."

"Then why didn't you warn us!?" Garnet took a step forward, but halting her advance as a crystal skull appeared beside Aquamarine. It was clear that if Garnet attempted anything, the smaller Gem would fight back.

"I DID!" She exploded suddenly, "I've seen the end of this scenario a million times! Every day I was stuck in my Gem recovering from the Cluster I watched it happen over and over again! You want to know what would happen if I told you Garnet? You would gather the Gems, you would make a stand, and you WOULD ALL DIE!"

"Then why are we even here!?" She demanded furiously.

"Because... I thought, with the Gems all separated now, if we warned them they could hide," Aquamarine explained, "Sure... Some people might get hurt, but we have a better chance hiding and waiting for our time to strike than taking them all head on!"

"YOU'RE A COWARD!" Garnet exclaimed, her form shattering a burst of light as Ruby charged with her fist drawn back and a trail of fire behind her, "YOU WOULD SACRIFICE INNOCENT LIVES BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID!"

"Ruby stop!" Sapphire shouted, moving as fast as she could upon seeing the mouth of the skull lighting up. She grabbed her partners hand just in time, pulling her back to safety as the beam of light burned deep into the ground spewing dust everywhere.

Aquamarine was shaking, her Gem eye burning with blue flames as she held up her left hand, "I-I..." The skull shattered into nothing as her arm fell, "I just... I can't..." She sighed heavily. Turning her back to them, she approached the remains of the tower and got to work. Trying to rebuild it, so they might warn the others across the planet before it was too late.


	39. Arrival

**GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!**

 **I've gotten some time off because our head developer is on vacation :D so I have the next four chapters done and will be releasing them every few days to speed up the end of Season 2.**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XV: Arrival**

* * *

Fletcher watched in awe as the titanic beings clashed in the hills outside of Beach City, shaking the earth and reworking the very shape of the land with their attacks. And the whole time all he and his men could do was watch and wait for their opening, though against forces such as this the General questioned if anything they did could be of help now.

"Absolutely incredible..."

On the battlefield, Fluorite held strong as the beast rammed into her shield. The mighty fusion digging her heels in the earth to prevent being pushed back before jabbing forward with her spear. The sharp point piercing through the monsters armor and into the soft body hiding underneath, causing the creature to snarl in pain and pull back. But the fusion wasn't letting it off that easily. Stepping forward to press the advantage, she slammed her shield into the monsters face, shattering a few teeth before she spun around and drove her spear deep into the creatures left arm.

Howling in both rage and pain, the monster brought up its undamaged arm. The mighty limb came down on the fusion, forcing her to raise the shield to block the assault. As her knees nearly buckled under the assault, her face cringing from the stress as she was forced to use all three of her arms to hold the shield. However the beast had only used this attack as a diversion, now that she was wide open it unleashed a powerful blast of light from it's mouth.

"Gah!" The fusion cried out, the beam burning into her form as she was knocked back. Fluorite dug the blunt end of her pike into the ground to stop herself while the monster reared up on it's hind legs, towering over her as it roared to the heavens.

But it was in this moment that the mighty fusion saw their target. In the middle of the creatures unarmored stomach was a giant black Gem. Surrounded by nothing but thick fur, it was no wonder it had taken so long to be found given that the monster never walked on less than four legs.

The fusion had no time to strike though, as the monster came down with intent to crush her beneath it's mighty weight. She managed to roll out of the way, taking her spear with both hands and driving it hard into the monsters flank, causing it to howl in pain before snapping her pike with one bat of it's giant claws. The fusion back stepped to gain some distance while summoning a new spear and shield.

"General!" She shouted, her voice roaring across the hills, "The gem is on it's stomach! We have to make it expose the stomach!"

* * *

The tower was finished.

Sapphire had watched Aquamarine rebuild a tower capable of broadcasting across the planet and possibly even further. The ice cold Gem had been keeping a close eye on her clearly unstable friend while Ruby was off fuming somewhere, likely starting fires. Her rage was not unfounded, the betrayal left both Ruby and Sapphire absolutely livid, but for the sake of Earth Sapphire put her anger aside... Or at the very least did not show it. Instead the Blue Gem used her time watching Aquamarine to think about this whole situation and come up with her own plan.

"Done... Now maybe I can save them..." Aquamarine muttered as she placed her hand on the interface, "Just... Need to wait."

Now that her work was finished, Sapphire approached the hooded Gem from behind. She took it nice and slow, not wanting to startle her in this unstable state, "So what are you planning to do now?"

The blue Gem didn't turn to face her, only looked up into the sky, "The vanguard is going to take Beach City, there's no doubt about that... But everyone should get away, that's when I'll send out the message... We can survive and come up with a plan."

"And what happens after they take Beach City?" Sapphire asked.

"They will look for us," She replied simply, "Likely checking the Temple first... Then other Gem locations across the planet."

"The temple..." Sapphire repeated slowly, "Aquamarine, what happens when they explore the Temple?" She demanded, her voice going sharp. Sapphire already knew the answer.

"..."

"Answer me!"

"They find the Burning Room..." Her eyes falling to the ground slowly, "And the Gems there... Are destroyed."

"You and I both know we can't allow that!" Sapphire exclaimed, "Those are Gems who need healing! They are our responsibility..."

"So what are you suggesting?" Aquamarine asked, slowly turning to face her with a questioning gaze.

"You said you've seen this same scenario play out over and over again," Sapphire explained, growing more confident in her plan, "And you said if we- if Garnet leads the Crystal Gems we fail... So what if we remove Garnet from the picture?"

"I don't... What are you talking about?" Aquamarine replied confused, "You're going to die?"

"Maybe... But not before we seal the Burning Room."

* * *

Fluorite dug in her heels, using her shield to stop another light beam from the monster before her. Behind her stood the artillery ready to fire, General Fletcher on command and ready to give the order as soon as they had their opening. Luckily they didn't need to wait for long, the combined thinking power of Pearl and Variscite was more than enough to figure out how to force this beast to expose itself.

"Get ready general!" Fluorite boomed, taking off at an earth shaking sprint towards the beast. The monster roared at her advance, bracing itself for the attack. However, just before Fluorite could collide with the monster, she jumped high into the air. As she vaulted over the beast, the edges of her shield separated into a long whip attached to the shields handle. The mighty fusion managing to wrap it around the beasts neck before landing behind it, "HYAH!"

She pulled with all her mighty, the struggling beast being pulled up onto it's hind legs. It's belly completely exposed to the military.

"DO IT NOW!" Fluorite roared.

"All units fire at will!" Fletcher bellowed, "Hit that monster with everything you've got!" Thunderous booms filled the hills outside of Beach City as row upon row of artillery was launched. The shells all coming down hard on their target, causing the beast to roar in pain as they exploded against its soft underbelly and exposed Gem. The assault filling the fields with smoke and blocking all from view, but only seconds after the barrage made its mark did the monster cease to cry out.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" Fletcher ordered immediately, afraid of possibly hitting Fluorite.

The rovers ended their assault, the explosions stopping and smoke beginning to clear. When it did Fluorite finally lowered her shield and stood tall, the beast was no more than a Gem laying in the fields. She picked it up slowly, bubbling the large Gem and sending it to the Burning Room before turning her attention to the soldiers. They all watched her silently, as if waiting for some kind of confirmation.

With a smirk, she rose her spear high in the air, "Victory!"

 **. . .**

Sunset was falling upon Beach City, the men of the military were enjoying their victory over the monster while awaiting the arrival of the others. Less than an hour since their victory, and every man present had taken time to thank the Crystal Gems or express their amazement once they had separated from one another. Amethyst enjoyed the praise, now wowing the men with her abilities while Variscite took time to rest quietly.

Pearl was just finishing speaking with Steven who was still aboard the ship that had gone to the moon. She had gotten the full report on what happened, and was somewhat shaken by it. To think she had trusted either of them, and then they would pull such a stunt. Shaking her head, Pearl pushed the thoughts aside for now, knowing they had bigger things to worry about.

"Enjoying the view?" Fletcher interrupted her thoughts, finally finding her on the edge of staging area.

"Oh? General, no I was just speaking with Steven, finding out what happened with Jasper." She sighed lightly.

Fletcher caught on after a moments thought, he had already made a few assumptions given the abruptness of their disappearance, "Hmm, well I wouldn't dwell on it... Don't mean to sound insensitive, but we'll need you three clear headed for the next two beasts."

Pearl nodded in agreement, "I will be ready, you should be worried about Amethyst, who knows what she's getting into around here." She joked with a faint smile.

Fletcher chuckled a bit, "Yes well, she's keeping morale up... Though, if you don't mind me saying, all three of you look like you've seen better days," He added, tone darkening a bit as he looked towards the ocean, "I suppose I wouldn't understand, though I can't imagine being a Crystal Gem is easy."

"No... But it is worth it."

Silence followed as the two simply stared off into the distance, both likely thinking about different things. Before suddenly, the General sighed, "All this technology, and our savior fought with Shield and Spear."

Pearl cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Well, if you ask me, humans were far better fighters when they fought with steel."

"Ha, evidently my father agrees with you," Fletcher replied dryly, "He spent years teaching me how to use the family sword."

"You can sword fight?" Pearl questioned, smirking slightly.

"Aye, might not be as spry as I once was but I've got a few moves." He shrugged, grinning lightly, "Nowadays most soldiers learn to fight in close combat, so that helped with my training."

"Close combat? Hmm, after your Great World War I'd have thought you humans would have put more advancement into your guns." Pearl stated crossing her arms.

The general shook his head, "No ma'am, after that war I think mankind realized the kind of devastation that kind of conflict creates... Our military is now more focused on peace keeping, fighting with non lethal weapons like batons and riot shields."

"Interesting, I suppose I'm glad to hear that." Pearl smiled in response, "Come on, we should check in and see if they know when the other creatures will arrive."

* * *

"We will be making landfall in a few minutes commander."

"Good, Angelite, keep the aura around our ship so that fusion can't detect us," Rubite ordered, leaning back in her chair, "Prepare troops to storm the city."

"Uh, Rubite," Pyrite stepped forward holding small monitor, "We aren't detecting any organic life in the town... Is it possible they knew we were coming?"

"Commander!" One of the Peridots yelped suddenly, "A large armed presence has been detected outside the city limits!"

Rubite narrowed her eyes sharply, "No way... They couldn't have known we'd be here could they?"

Angelite frowned a bit, expanding her aura to make sure no being could detect them breaking atmosphere so quickly, "Should we find a new landing zone?"

"Hmm... No, the human military can't provide much resistance without weapons," Rubite stood from her chair, two arms crossed and two on her hips, "Prepare the EMP, widest range we can manage!" Gems started moving fast, the Peridots quickly prepping the ships core for the burst of power, "If they've abandoned their town we'll use it for our base, set a course for the shore and have all troops ready to secure the area!"

* * *

"What do you mean their leaving?" Fletcher narrowed his eyes slightly at the communicator in the center of the command table.

"A short while ago the two other creatures changed course, retreating from the coast." The man on the other end replied simply, "We're going to keep monitoring them for now, but we believe it is safe to let the people back into their town."

"Well... Alright sir, I suppose we'll help with the move back... Fletcher out." The General ended the call, though he looked more troubled than he should have been while turning to face Pearl, "I'm not the only one that thinks this isn't a coincidence right?"

The Gem nodded her head, "I'll contact the others and-"

Pearl was interrupted as a sudden burst of power washed over the camp, knocking both her and the General right off their feet. The two of them quickly getting up and heading outside, only to find every light in the camp had been destroyed. Men all over were picking themselves up or trying to get their technology to function, while out of the crowd came Variscite and Amethyst running up to them.

"Pearl!"

"What's going on?!" The substitute leader demanded worriedly.

Variscite stopped and pointed to the sky in the distance, "They have returned!"

Pearl's eyes widened, taking a step back out of instinct as her eyes spotted the large Gem warship descending upon the coastline, "N-No that's not... Not now... Please not again..."

"Hey!" Fletcher interrupted, grabbing her arm, "Alright the human is confused what in blazes is going on!?"

"Home World is back," Variscite replied sharply, "And that's no emissary vessel..."

"So what?" Amethyst scoffed, "We beat them before we'll do it again!"

"N-No..." Pearl muttered faintly, "We can't, not now..."

"What?" Amethyst questioned looking up at her, "But the city-"

"Has already been evacuated," Pearl narrowed her eyes sharply at the ship, "We have no idea how many Gems are aboard that ship, with everyone so scattered we can't risk engaging them now," She quickly turned to the still confused General, "Fletcher, I will explain everything I can on the way but right now you need to focus your men on moving the civilians further away from Beach City, Amethyst and Variscite I want you two to contact the others let them know what's happening!"

"Right." They both nodded.

The General ran a hand through his grey hair and sighed, "Giant monsters and now an alien invasion? You Gems definitely keep things interesting, I'll send out the order to help with evacuation."

"Good," Pearl nodded as they all began moving. A quick glance left her with only a single thought, _"Garnet, where are you... We need you now more than ever..."_


	40. A Rallying Cry

**I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XVI: A Rallying Cry  
**

* * *

In the late hours following the landfall of Rubite's ship, all towns around Beach City were being evacuated to safe zones at the fringes of Delmarva. The military was already setting up perimeters just beyond the safe zone, but any further action was impossible due to the Gem Warship jamming all form of communication and electronic equipment within. The Gems that had been working with Fletcher were at the main base, waiting for the return of the others.

Though they had wanted this to be kept quiet, word was spreading fast. By morning every news station in the world would be broadcasting their reports on the apparent alien invasion. But that wasn't something Pearl cared about now, the substitute leader was more concerned with gathering her forces and maybe even finding a way to contact Garnet.

Pearl was so lost in thought as she looked over the area maps, she had completely tuned out General Fletcher. But she was pulled back to reality as the tent flap flew wide open, "Pearl!?"

Turning fast, Pearl was surprised to see Celestine standing in the doorway, "What- You fused?"

"When we heard what was going on, we decided this would be faster." She grinned, separating into Lapis Lazuli and Jade, making Fletcher nearly jump in surprise.

"So whats the situation?" Jade asked a bit more seriously, "And who's the old guy?"

"Old?"

"His name is General Fletcher," Pearl explained, "He is coordinating human efforts in the area, I'm glad the two of you made it back so soon."

"Have the enemy Gems made any demands or tried to contact humans yet?" Lapis asked worriedly.

"Not yet," Fletcher replied, regaining his composure as he adjusted to the new arrivals, "But our satellites managed to get a good view of the area before they started blocking all signals, they've got roughly a hundred troops on the ground, no telling how many are in that ship though."

Pearl narrowed her eyes in thought, crossing her arms, "This isn't just a task force, like when Jasper and Peridot arrived... This is the Vanguard of a new invasion," She stated calmly, "We can bet that more troops will be arriving within the next few weeks... Or maybe even days."

"More of them..." Jade muttered worriedly, "But... How can we... They're only what, like ten of us? How are we supposed to fight a hundred warrior Gems?!"

"We'll need to stick to hit and run tactics," Pearl replied with a sigh, "That's how Rose and I operated in the early stages of the first war, we shatter what we can and get out alive t-"

"Ahem," Fletcher clear his throat roughly, "Sorry to interrupt... But do you Crystal Gems honestly think humanity is going to sit by and let you do all the hard work?"

"But sir," Piped up a young man at the nearest paper covered desk, "The brass said we're to hold position and-"

"I know what the brass said," Fletcher spat, shooting him a sharp glance, "They're too busy looking for a non-violent, but I'm taking charge of this operation."

Pearl blinked in surprise before a soft smile fell on her lips, "General... Thank you..."

"PEARL!" The cry from Amethyst startled everyone, the Gems quickly running outside the tent only to see nearly everyone crowded around any available screen or radio, "Guys over here quick!" Following her voice, they ran to a nearby open tent, inside was a large table with several monitors. They had all been linked to drones scouting above Beach City, but now the image was replaced with a familiar face.

"Garnet?"

"Hello," Her visor was gone, the fusion looking her viewers right in the eyes as she spoke, "I'm sorry we couldn't meet up in person, but I hope you're all watching or listening somewhere out there..."

"Who is she?" Fletcher questioned quietly.

"Our leader..." Variscite answered, "Now shh!"

"I'm broadcasting this message from the relay tower, it should be reaching any and all devices capable of receiving the signal... By the time you'll see this, I'm sure the Gems from Home World have already arrived."

True to her word, across the world every radio and TV was showing her message. Greg had to pull his car over upon hearing, turning up the volume so he could get a better idea of just what in the world was going on.

"I know you're all scared, waiting for some kind of guidance... But right now, all I can say is to prepare... We have enjoyed peace and our duty here on Earth for so long, but the time has finally come for us to go to war for this planets freedom once again."

Back at the mansion outside of Empire City, Carnelian had just managed to lull Alsanna back to sleep when Onyx called her to the study. She and Corundum were already watching as Garnet spoke, getting Carnelians attention immediately with her last line.

"I know you want me to come back, to lead you all in a glorious victory against these invaders..." She continued, sighing lightly, "But, right now I cannot be your leader... Because I have a mission."

In the depths of the Kindergarten, Oscar was calling out orders to the cluster prototypes that adjusted the makeshift satellite on his roof, "Hang on you got it!" He shouted, the image of Garnet's face becoming clear.

"The Home World Gems occupy Beach City, and our home... The Temple contains dozens of corrupt Gems," Garnet explained sadly, "Friends or former enemies who fell long ago... We have spent centuries recovering each and every one of those Gems, because they are, each and everyone, a promise."

Peridot, Steven and Hiddenite listened carefully after landing the ship not too far from the camp where Beach Cities people were staying. Jasper had reformed, and sat further back with her head hung low in shame for her actions. But even she could not ignore what Garnet was saying.

"A Promise that one day they will all be free, free of the fear and pain we inflicted on one another centuries ago... But right now, those Gems are defenseless in the Temple... If the Home World Gems find them, I know they will be crushed... Friends from ages past will die scared and alone."

Thomas had pulled the van to a stop at Labradorite's orders upon tuning into Garnet's message. The two of them had been halfway to Beach City when the relay had begun.

"I cannot allow that, which is why... By the time this message goes out, I will be in Beach City," Her voice wavered slightly, maybe out of fear, "I am going to seal the Burning Room, to protect the Promise we all made to those lost souls... Should I fall, it will be up to you to save the planet." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before smiling brightly at the screen, "But don't worry, I know we'll make it through this, we might not advanced technology or an army behind us... But we have each other."

The message ended, all screens and radios changing back to their regularly scheduled programming while the Gems were left in silence. Fletcher noted their stunned expressions or sad eyes, "So... She's in Beach City right now?"

Amethyst looked at the other Gems frantically, "Then... We've gotta go help her!"

"No." Pearl said quickly, eyes turned downward, "We have to trust her, just as she trusts in us."

Fletcher smirked lightly, "Well, she was wrong about one..." He opened the tent, showing the camps soldiers standing at attention, "MEN! Do the Crystal Gems have an army!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"And is this army ready to fight!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Maybe she hadn't intended it, but her message, her voice reaching across the world was not a warning but a rallying cry. The Gems had fought for so long as selfless defenders of the world. They gave so much of themselves to try and make up for what they had done to this beautiful world in ages past. For so long, the Crystal gems stood alone.

But no more.

* * *

Rubite stood just within the doorway of the home that supposedly belonged to the hybrid creation Yellow Diamond was so interested. It also held the sealed entrance to the Temple, the door protected by old Gem magic, something they could get through in time. But for now she was awaiting word from-

"Commander!" In the broken doorway, a Quartz announced her presence, "Yellow Diamond has received your message, and said she will be sending reinforcements from the nearest system as soon as possible."

"Good," Rubite replied while looking at the child's apparent sleeping area curiously, "Make sure the city is secure and start setting up blockades on the roads."

"Yes ma'am." She nodded before heading out, leaving Rubite alone momentarily.

The tall fusion stepped towards a large white box in the kitchen, narrowing her eyes as she grabbed a picture from its surface. The image depicted the young boy, along with the overcooked Quartz, the defective Pearl and their leader. She scoffed at their happy faces, tossing the image to the floor before turning towards the exit where she spotted both Pyrite and Angelite waiting for her to notice them.

"Good, you're here." She sighed before turning her gaze upon the room, "So this is the home of our enemy, wide open for the taking."

"Strange right?" Pyrite added, leaning against the busted door frame, "This place was empty, almost like they knew we were coming..." She shot an accusing glance at Angelite.

"W-What!?" She exclaimed, "Hey I was keeping us cloaked from vision the whole time!"

"It's not her fault Pyrite," Rubite intervened, "I have a feeling the Gems had absolutely no idea we'd be here... As we had intended, but I also think we may have caught them at a bad time." She chuckled in amusement, "The military presence could mean something was going on, something bad enough to make them evacuate... We just happened to miss the action."

"Lucky for us I suppose." Angelite grinned happily.

"Did you call us here for a reason or what?" Pyrite asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I was enjoying all the not doing anything around here."

Rubite crossed her arms, sighing slightly, "I have a mission for you two, I'd prefer it if our reinforcements could get here faster than just by ship." She explained, "So in the morning the two of you will be taking a repair drone through that Warp Pad and trying to find the Galaxy Warp, once it's up and running we can bring in all the reinforcements we'd ever need."

"Ha, these pathetic humans won't stand a chance."

A sudden flash of light interrupted Angelite before she could respond, the Warp Pad lighting up in the back of the room drawing all eyes to it as two Gems appeared there. A tall, square headed fusion accompanied by a small hooded Gem. The two of them stared at the dumbfounded Home World Gems with determined eyes. The smaller one stepped forward off the pad, removing her hood to show her glowing Gem eye.

"Well I thought we might have a little more time to do this... But seems fate has other plans," Aquamarine sighed shaking her head, "You've got all the time I can give you," She said calmly, "Seal the Burning Room Garnet."

Garnet nodded solemnly, "Thank you Aquamarine." She quickly turned and dashed through the Temple door.

Snapping out of her shock, Rubite summoned her massive sword, "STOP HER!"

Pyrite's rapiers appeared in both hands, she quickly discounted the tiny Gem and tried to dash around her flank so she could make it to the Temple door. But just as she passed the tiny Gem, something latched onto her leg. Before Pyrite could even react, she was thrown hard through the homes window by an unseen force and crashed onto the beach. Rubite's eyes widened in shock, holding a hand out to stop Angelite, "Get back!" She ordered, a dozen Crystal Skulls with glowing mouths appearing behind the diminutive Gem.

A massive explosion sounded throughout Beach City, the entire front of the beach house destroyed by the massive burst of light that came from the skull cannons. Rubite and Angelite had been blasted right back onto the beach with Pyrite.

"You alright?" Rubite asked, wincing slightly as she pulled up Angelite.

"I'm fine, you didn't need to do that." The smaller Gem replied worriedly, having survived the assault unscathed.

"Save the sentiment for later," Rubite scoffed and looked up towards the destroyed home, "We've got a bigger problem."

Aquamarine stood on the edge of the ruined home, the small Gem sighed scratching the back of her head, "Too bad, it would have been so much easier if you'd just died in that first attack... Now I'll have to get serious."

"Is she really saying that was one of her weak attacks?!" Angelite gasped fearfully, the Gem of nobility had little experience in a real battle.

"She's bluffing." Pyrite scoffed, narrowing her eyes, "No Gem her size could have power like that."

"No... I think we're dealing with a rarity." Rubite smirked, a strange sense of excitement filling her at the thought of battling this Gem, "Who are you?" She demanded suddenly.

"Oh me? I'm nobody special," Aquamarine shrugged casually, eyes cast towards the rising sun, "Ah... Morning, been awhile since I stopped to just enjoy the sunrise."

"You don't fit the reports we had on the Gems," Rubite replied ignoring her casual attitude, "You must be a recent addition."

"Nope," She chuckled shaking her head, "Just been a little... Out of commission for awhile."

"How unlucky that you just woke up to die AGAIN!" Pyrite was sick of this nonsense, she planned to silence this imp once and for all.

"Now now, the adults are talking." Aquamarine smirked, Gem lighting up once more as she pulled one hand forward while the other raised into the air. Pyrite gasped in shock as she was ripped right off her feet, flying straight towards the smaller Gem.

"PYRITE!" Rubite exclaimed, watching as a wall of jagged crystals formed between Pyrite and Aquamarine. There was nothing she could do in time, on impact her body was impaled all throughout. She was reduced to her Gem almost instantly, a Gem that Aquamarine prepared to crush under one foot.

But Rubite wasn't having it, moving at incredibly speed she lashed out with her massive blade in a horizontal arc. Aquamarine jumped back in surprise, only narrowly avoiding the slash while Rubite grabbed the Gem of her team member with one of her extra hands. The larger Gem retreated slowly, never breaking eye contact with Aquamarine as she handed off the Gem to Angelite.

"Take her Gem to the ship, she can reform there." Rubite ordered.

"But what about you?" Angelite asked, "You can't fight her alone sh-"

"GO!" She roared suddenly, making Angelite stumble back. She nodded her head slowly before turning and running towards the boardwalk. Many Quartz soldiers were watching from afar, taking the hint fast that they should hold back after being drawn by the explosion.

"Hmm, that was nice of you." Aquamarine said bluntly, a small smile on her lips, "Sending her away, because you're afraid you can't protect her."

"Shut your mouth rebel," She spat harshly, narrowing her eyes sharply, "I need my team alive to crush your pathetic Crystal Gems."

"Right right," Aquamarine rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Look, you and I... You may not know it but we've had this conversation a million times, well not always here... And maybe not always you."

Rubite was beginning to understand, "You... You're a very rare Gem... You have the sight."

"Ding dong, we have a winner." Aquamarine lazily mocked, "My name is Aquamarine, but I'm not rare at all."

"An Aquamarine?" Rubite blinked in surprise, "Impossible, Aquamarine's are nothing but low class workers! Mining out planets, operating drills or excavating Kindergartens!"

"You're right, that's all I was before Earth," She narrowed her single eye sharply, "But this world changed me, taught me to be an individual... I was the head of the Kindergarten operation beneath Yellow Diamond, she granted me the shards of a dead Sapphire," Aquamarine explained, pointing to the many points on her Gemstone, "They were infused by Yellow Diamond herself, the big yellow prick was not gentle... But the shards gave me this sight, the ability to look into many different time lines to see how things are going to play out and for a long time I only saw this invasion ending one way... With your victory."

Rubite gripped her sword tightly, "Are you saying that's changed?" She scoffed in amusement, "You're bluffing."

"I don't know really," Aquamarine laughed dryly, "Ever since Garnet jumped the track of fate, I can't see anything... You can't imagine how it felt, for so long I was helplessly seeing my frie-... My **_family_** being killed off by you Home World monsters... It numbed my heart, made it so hard to care about our fate because I could only ever see it ending one way for all of us... Or maybe that's just a poor excuse for being lazy?"

Rubite kept up her guard, watching as Aquamarine seemingly dropped her own and turned to watch the sun rise on the waters, "Then why are you here now?"

"Because, I can't see what's coming next," Aquamarine sighed contently, "I can't see our fates anymore, but I know they have changed... Does that makes sense?" She asked scratching the side of her head, "I was numb for so long, but now I know... I can't afford not to care anymore."

Taking in the sounds and sights of the world around her, Aquamarine turned to face her foe finally.

"So let's get right to the point... It's a beautiful morning, birds are singing... Flowers are blooming. On days like these, invaders like you..."

Rubite stepped back, watching as crystal skulls started to appear all around Aquamarine. Dozens of them all ready to fire at their masters command.

"Should be burning in hell."

* * *

 **I hope nobody is angry about all the Sans stuff going on lol I did say from the moment this character was introduced that she was a homage to Sans because he is probably one of my favorite characters in like anything XD**


	41. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! As of this morning I have finished typing out all of Season 2, so I will be uploading for the next few days to finish up then be breaking before getting into season 3.  
**

 **But the intensity of season 2 is far from over, so hold on and get ready for a feels trip!**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XVII: Goodbye**

* * *

A explosive burst of sand erupted between the two combatants as the beams struck the ground. Rubite had only just managed to avoid the attack, back peddling before she noticed the crystal skulls moving around her. She narrowed her eyes realizing that this diminutive Gem was trying to surround her, maybe keep her on the defensive. Turning sharply, the large fusion made a hard line for Aquamarine.

The smaller Gem smirked, raising a hand up to summon a wave of crystal drills. On command they launched straight at the Rubite, the fusion sliding to a halt before using her massive blade to deflect many of the drills. However, this left her totally open to the crystal skull that had appeared to her left. The bright open maw broadsiding her large frame with blue light that sent her sliding towards the water.

The fusion quickly jumped once regaining her footing, seeing another two skulls moving in from behind. But as she did so, a circle of skulls formed around her in the air. Thinking fast, Rubite threw her blade hard into the ground below. Just as the beams fired, Rubite vanished and appeared beside her blade in a puff of red smoke.

"Whew... That was close." The fusion sighed, narrowing her eyes at Aquamarine who appeared somewhat surprised.

"Teleportation, hmm, very interesting." She noted casually, "So you're a fusion huh? And here I remember the Diamonds hating that kind of impurity."

"Tch, well maybe you rebels were worth the change of policy." Rubite answered with a scoff.

"I'm flattered, but you're not like a Gem under the Diamond Authority." Aquamarine said with a shrug, "A little too much... Personality, for their tastes I think... So why are you here?"

"None of your business," Rubite replied sharply, "Now are you gonna talk or fight? I'd like to get this out of the way so I can deal with your friend in the Temple."

"So pushy," Aquamarine sighed shaking her head, "Well I guess I shouldn't stall any longer... I get the feeling you're in charge of this army," She noted eyeing the rows of Quartz soldiers watching from the boardwalk, "I'll get rid of you, and change our fates for good!"

Her eye started to light up brighter than before, the crystal emanating a blue flame that lashed out at the air around her. The Small Gem giving off a kind of pressure, Rubite could feel the weight of her power in the air. It made her feel unsteady, a sense of dread filling her mind as she watched more of the crystal skull appearing around Aquamarine. Little did Rubite know, this was all for show, the real threat came from behind. A single drill piece that she had dodged before, that now flew from the sands aiming right for Rubite's back.

"Gah!" The fusion yelped, feeling something hit her and stick to her spine, "What the heck was-"

"Now fall."

An immense power from above forced her to smash against the ground, taking Rubite by surprise. Four of the crystal skulls surrounded her, firing their beams of light at her stunned body. The fusion took the beams full forces, unable to stop the assault that left her in a smoking crater a few seconds later.

"You dead yet?" Aquamarine asked casually.

"Ngh... N-No..." Rubite grumbled as she stood from the crater, her body badly battered and covered in scorch marks.

"Hmm, guess I'll need more blasters." She smirked wickedly, raising one hand and pulling Rubite off the ground. The small Gem did well to hide the strain her body felt, but it was nothing compared to the pain of moving the Cluster.

Without waiting for Rubite to try and struggle, she slammed the fusion hard into the side of the bluff the Temple was built into. Before two blasters appeared overhead and launched their beams of light into her body once again. But Aquamarine was far from finished, yanking Rubite free of the cliff side, the diminutive Gem lifted her high into the air before slamming her down hard on the sandy beach.

"And that's all she wrote." Aquamarine sighed in relief, watching as the massive blade Rubite had dropped during the initial attack slid to a stop in the sands nearby. The smaller Gem turned away, walking back towards the destroyed Beach House to find Garnet and get out of here.

No such luck.

A flurry of red smoke erupted from the fallen blade, a badly injured Rubite appearing with one mighty fist drawn back. Aquamarine raised her hand as fast as she could, firing a single sharp crystal drill at the same moment Rubite's fist collided with her face. The impact of her mighty punch rocked the earth, blowing sand in all directions and making the temple shake.

"AGH!" Both Gems cried at once, each one thrown back onto the ground and tumbling to a stop.

Aquamarine was dazed for a moment, her body felt completely broken from just a single punch. But still, the small Gem stood up. Her legs barely supporting her heavily damaged frame as she approached the downed Rubite. The large fusion had been brought down, Aquamarine's attacks leaving her body with crippling damage. And the final drill fired left a hole straight through her chest.

"Y-You... Should be back in your Gems now..." Aquamarine stated, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Grimacing as she realized her drill shot had only missed Rubite's center Gem by an inch, "Dammit..."

"Heheheh... You think you're the only one Yellow Diamond messed up?" She questioned, turning her head to look Aquamarine in the eyes. Her amusement vanishing as she saw just how much damage her punch had done to the smaller Gem.

"Then why are you helping her?" Aquamarine asked, ignoring the regret in her enemies eyes as well as her own injuries.

"I... I guess I thought, if I did this maybe... I don't know," Rubite answered, turning her head to look at the rising sun, "Maybe if I did this, they'd leave me alone... I could remain in Gem space without having to fight." With a hiss of pain, the fusion started to rise once more while ignoring the hole in her chest, "But that... That is just a fantasy, the Diamonds hold all power... Perhaps I was stupid for trying to defy them in the first place."

"So you would just roll over and obey their orders even if it means your life!?" Aquamarine demanded, her heavily damaged body shimmering momentarily.

Her sword formed once again in her hands, Rubite staring down at Aquamarine, "Shut up... Just sit still and die already!" Raising her hands high, Rubite brought down her blade, intent on cleaving Aquamarine in half.

But just as it came down, Aquamarine vanished, causing Rubite's blade to hit nothing but sand. However, the diminutive Gem did not remain gone for long. Suddenly Rubite felt more crystals latch themselves all over her body. While Aquamarine appeared behind her, her crack filled Gem roaring with blue fire that began to surround her entire body.

"Like I said before, I can't afford not to care anymore." Rubite felt herself being pulled hard off her feet, dropping her sword in the process, "You're tough, I'll give you that, but let's see if you can handle this!" All around Aquamarine, crystal skulls, spike covered walls and hovering drill shots began to form, "MY FINAL ATTACK!"

Immediately she was slammed into the ground, drills raining down from above. But Rubite fought back with every ounce of her strength, rolling out of the way before she could be hit. The attack was far from over, her roll turned into a vicious yank from Aquamarine that threw her hard against the stairs of the Beach House.

"GAH!" Rubite gasped, fighting her way out of the rubble and jumping forward with her fists ready. The first crystal skull to get in her way was shattered by a powerful punch, the fusion quickly back flipping away from the two that appeared on her flanks to only narrowly avoid their beams of light. Mid flip she was slammed hard into the ground, before being pulled high into the air towards a wall of spikes.

"GYAAGH!" Summoning her blade, Rubite threw it as hard as she could. The massive sword smashed through the wall of spikes before Rubite could make contact. However, at the same time two more walls converged on her from all directions. The fusion just barely managing to avoid them by teleporting to her blade.

Before she could even grab the handle though, Aquamarine forced her back down to earth. Slamming her hard against the sands before she was pulled hard to the left, smashing Rubite through a large bolder near the edge of the boardwalk. This was the start of a vicious attack chain, for a few seconds Rubite was pulled left, right, up, down. Crashing through boulders, stones, and sometimes even the walls of what remained of the Beach House.

But after a few long, painful seconds of this merciless beating, it started to slow down. Dragging her limp form back to the sands with all her energy. Just as Rubite came to a halt, she was able to regain some of her sense. Though her body was smashed and crippled beyond movement at the moment, she was able to see Aquamarine. The small blue Gem's body was twitching, her form on the brink of fading while her crystal skulls and blue flames began to fade away.

"Well... A-Are you gonna do it... Or not?" Rubite managed, her big pink hair a filthy mess. It was clear, this small Gem had power well beyond what any could believe. If Rubite hadn't left her Gem in such a damaged state, this fight would have been finished a long time ago.

Aquamarine sighed heavily, lowering her head as she attempted to catch her breath, "You know... I want to hate you... I want you to just be some angry, arrogant Home World general that kicks and screams and curses me for killing her... I want to hate you the life you've taken away from me... But you're not that," She could feel a few tears falling from her eye, "You're just like us..." Turning her back to Rubite, Aquamarine started walking back towards what remained of the Beach House.

Rubite wasn't sure what to say, turning her head and watching Aquamarine walk, "A-After all that... You'll just walk away? E-Even with your Gem so badly... You're going to die, Aquamarine, and you would show me mercy?"

"Yep," Aquamarine stopped for a moment, turning around and giving Rubite a big stupid smile even while tears ran down her face, the sunlight giving full view of her heavily damaged stone. The blue Gem was filled with cracks, pulsing with light faintly as it neared complete shattering, "I'm done for, but Garnet succeeded, the Burning Room is sealed."

That look.

That stupid, happy grin.

It didn't make sense.

"What? What is this... Burning Room?" Rubite demanded, attempting to move but failing when her body failed to respond.

"Oh, that doesn't matter now." She answered, looking up at the ruined Beach House as Garnet stepped into the light, "Are we done here?"

"Yes we-" Garnet froze, eyes going wide as she laid them on the broken Gem Aquamarine carried on her face, "A-Aquamarine..."

"Yeah, I messed up," The diminutive Gem chuckled lightly, "But it's not so bad right?" She turned and looked towards the rising sun, "Earth's sky is so pretty... I'm happy I can die somewhere I can see it."

Garnet jumped down into the sands immediately, rushing towards Aquamarine. _"The healing springs! I have to get her to th-"_

"Garnet please... Don't."

The fusion slid to a halt, the heat behind her eyes finally flooding over and down her cheeks.

"It's okay... I think we did it," Aquamarine smiled up at Garnet softly, "We changed everyone's fate... This nightmare... My nightmare... It's over," She could feel her Gem splitting apart, her body began to flicker like a light about to die out. She turned to get one final look at the sun rise, her only regret that she couldn't say goodbye to the others.

"I am Happy."

And just like that, Aquamarine was gone.

* * *

A short while after the sun had risen, all the Gems had assembled at the military's forward base. Fletcher was glad that they could really get down to business planning out their actions against the invaders...

But the return of Garnet heralded terrible news for the Crystal Gems.

The soldiers gave the Gems their space. Allowing them a large pavilion for their meeting, on the center table rested the shards of Aquamarine in one of Garnets bubbles. The Gems sat in silence as the realization that she was gone sunk in. Though, after hearing Garnet's story of what she'd been going through... Maybe this death was merciful. In the end she died a hero, keeping not only Garnet safe but all the corrupted Gems in the Burning Room.

But the Crystal's Gems didn't want a hero, they wanted their friend back. Steven made that clear as he had spent over an hour trying to heal her shards. The crestfallen child now sobbed while Garnet held him. Amethyst and Pearl standing by his side, trying to stay strong for him. There was nothing they could offer to make him feel better, Amethyst herself couldn't hold back her tears, along with Peridot.

Jasper and Variscite said nothing, they were perhaps callous, or maybe understood that they were at war now and people were going to die. Jade and Lapis stayed close to one another, offering support through their mourning but saying little. Hiddenite hadn't known Aquamarine for long at all, so she wasn't quite sure how to feel. She was mostly afraid of what the coming of Home World might mean for the rest of them.

Aquamarine was gone, but she would never be forgotten.

 **. . .**

The Gems had separated by evening that day, taking their time to clear their heads before the planning they would need to do for the coming war. During this time, Lapis Lazuli found herself making a decision. After what happened to Aquamarine, she was afraid of just what might happen during in the coming days. She knew that it was time... So she went to find Jade.

It took a little while, but she managed to spot that puffy white mane just outside of the camp. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Lapis approached Jade. The green Gem was sitting on a rock, staring at the distant Beach City. No lights came from the town aside from those emanated by the war ship. No street lamps, no random rave lights from Sour Creams parties...

"Hey," Lapis started, putting a hand on Jade's shoulder, "Can I uh... Talk to you?"

Jade shot her a sideways glance, smiling faintly and nodding, "Sure, what's up?"

Lapis wasn't quite sure how to start, never having done anything like this before, "I just... Well, when I joined the Crystal Gems... I never thought I'd end up being friends with someone like you."

"Oh?" Jade tilted her head.

"I-I mean- After I was freed from the mirror, and I escaped this planet... I ended up bringing Home World back here," Lapis explained nervously, "I guess, for awhile I thought I might be one of the bad guys... And you, after Stevens Jailbreak, you left with Jasper to make sure she didn't hurt anyone else..."

Jade laughed lightly, "Oh she wasn't that bad, and you're not either! You had no idea what-"

Lapis held up her hands to make her stop, "I know, I know... What I mean is, from the moment I heard about you, you were doing things for others no matter what it cost you... Like when we went to the Sanctuary, you were just trying to make up for the first challenges..."

Jade sighed lightly, looking down slowly in thought, "Wow... The Sanctuary, feels like that was so long ago."

"Even in the Kindergarten, when you saved Hiddenite from that giant monster." Lapis went on, "I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I-I admire you, Jade."

The green Gem blinked, blushing lightly, "W-Well I admire you too... You're like my best friend here."

"You're mine too! B-But... I think I..." It took all of her nerve to say the words, "I-"

"Hey!" Lapis nearly jumped, hearing the ever so abrasive voice of Jasper assaulting her ears, "Garnets calling us together, I think we've got a mission."

"Oh okay, we'll join you in a minute," Jade smiled and nodded to the larger Gem, "So what were you saying Lapis?"

"Uh... Ya know what, we'll talk about it later." Lapis sighed, giving Jade a reassuring smile, "Let's report in."


	42. No Rest For The Weary

**Glad to see everyone enjoyed the first character death XD Hope that one didn't completely break you, this season is far from finished MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XVIII: No Rest For The Weary**

* * *

"I know we're all still shaken up by what happened... But we must turn our attention to this invasion." Garnet explained, joined by the Crystal Gems as well as General Fletcher, "First, however... I have heard all that happened while I was away, and I would like to address certain events."

Jasper crossed her arms, sitting further away than the others and huffed knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Pearl, you did well to coordinate with the humans to defeat that creature... Jade, you and Lapis have given us a chance to help more Gems and a very sick child, good work." The fusion nodded to each of them before turning to face Jasper, "And Jasper, Peridot... Normally, I would punish you for what you tried to do... But in light of recent events, I think it would be best if we put this behind us..." Garnet approached Jasper and extended a hand slowly, "From what I've heard, Yellow Diamond wants you dead just as much as she wants us gone, we cannot afford to be divided now so I need to know... Are you with us?"

Jasper looked at Garnet, surprised by her practical attitude regarding the situation. But she knew this couldn't be something she dropped for the sake of the mission. The larger Gem stood up slowly, before dropping to one knee as Garnet stepped back, "Garnet, I understand why you're doing this... But I can't just let it go, for too long I've been fighting what's happening here because fighting is all I'm good at... No more, I hereby swear my loyalty to the Crystal Gems, no matter who is in charge I will defend humanity until the end."

The big orange Gem stood up slowly, smirking confidently while Garnet blinked in surprise. While she had been kneeling, Jasper had changed the Yellow Diamond symbol on her chest into a star, "Jasper..." Garnet muttered before smiling softly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now let's get down to business." Jasper nodded, Garnet returning to the table with a sigh of relief.

Fletcher absentmindedly scratched his beard, "Geez, is everything you Gems do this dramatic?"

Variscite shrugged, "Either incredibly dramatic or completely stupid, there is no in between."

"Alright, now that we've taken care of that, it's time to plan for war." The fusion said seriously while looking over the maps of the area, "From what I saw, we're definitely out numbered... Their leader is incredibly powerful, to survive so much damage from Aquamarine... General we're going to need full support of your troops."

Fletcher nodded in agreement, "You've got it, but our technology won't help in there, this war is going to be strictly boots on the ground."

"That's fine," Garnet replied, "I've seen what you're men are equipped with, with proper training we can give the Quartz troops a real fight... Especially since we have someone who knows their tactics."

Jasper nodded with a grin, "Ha! I'll get your men in shape to fight General, but it'll take time."

"Much appreciated," Fletcher chuckled, "But speaking of time, how long do we have until they begin attacking the planet? Do we even know what they're going to do?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Pearl said stepping forward, "From what Garnet has told us, I think it's safe to assume these Gems were deployed as a vanguard meant to get rid of the Crystal Gems and secure access for more reinforcements."

"So they're waiting for more ships?" Fletcher questioned.

"Not yet, I don't think." Pearl answered, "There is still one way to get off world in an instant, it would just need to be repaired again..."

Peridot blinked as she realized, "The Galaxy Warp?"

"That's right," Garnet nodded, "There may already be ships on their way here with reinforcements, but if the Galaxy Warp is brought back online they can bring hundreds maybe even thousands of troops from worlds across the galaxy in minutes."

"My god," Fletcher muttered at the thought, "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"So we destroy it?" Amethyst asked crossing her arms.

"That's right, simply shattering the Galaxy Warp won't be enough though," Garnet explained and looked to Jade, "Your acid can break down the Galaxy Warp beyond repair, you'll go with Pearl and Hiddenite as your guard."

The green Gem nodded her head, "We'll shut it down."

"Good, the nearest Warp Pad is a few miles from here so-"

"We're going too!" All eyes were drawn to the end of the tent, where Steven and Connie stood with Lion. The large cat effectively keeping away the soldiers.

"Steven, you shouldn't be-"

"Garnet, no." Steven held up a hand to stop her as he walked inside, Connie following close behind with her sword. The young girl had already traded out her normal clothes for the uniform she'd worn when training with Pearl, "I know you guys want to protect me from another war, but I want to fight," The boy said confidently, "Connie and I both, this is our home too and we're Crystal Gems! So, we'll go with Jade too to make sure everyone stays safe."

Fletcher blinked as the child spoke, shooting Pearl a sideways glance, "Another story you forgot to mention?"

She laughed nervously, "W-Well uh... Kind of."

Garnet smirked lightly, "Alright Steven, you can go too... But you must be fused, for safeties sake, the two of you are much stronger together than apart." The fusion knew what he was doing this, the compassionate young boy had been so torn over Aquamarine's death, he was no doubt trying to make sure nobody else would get hurt.

Both Connie and Steven nodded, "Deal!"

"You sure about this Garnet?" Pearl asked calmly, "If those other Gems are there... It's going to be dangerous."

"We're going to war again Pearl, I doubt we'll be able to keep Steven from getting involved whether we like it or not," She sighed placing her hands on her hips, "Might as well give him some experience while we can."

* * *

The great manor was silent, the servants quietly going about their business while Carnelian watched the reports from her study. The news had been going on all morning about the space ship in Beach City and the apparent alien invasion of Delmarva. She knew well enough that Home World had returned with a vengeance, and the Crystal Gems were planning on facing them.

But it would go beyond the Crystal Gems, the whole planet might be forced into this chaos if they failed at stopping the invasion now.

And so Carnelian made a decision.

"Are we ready?" She asked, looking to the door of the study as Corundum opened it, Onyx standing in the hall behind her.

"Yes, Alsanna thinks we're going on a trip for the next few days." She nodded her head calmly.

"Good... Have Geoffrey pull the limo around front."

* * *

Deep beneath the Earth, hidden in the Sanctuary, passages long since hidden were reopened. A soft, metallic clang following every footstep as the keeper of this ancient world descended into the halls of forgotten names. Stepping into the light at the bottom of the passage, Lady Azurite looked upon the Nine pedestals circling the room. Each one held a scroll surrounded by white fire.

"It seems the time for watching is over." She muttered, her long elegant dress now replaced by a set of thick plate armor. Azurite approached the first pedestal and began gathering the scrolls, muttering lost names as she passed their tombs.

Once it was done, she placed them in a small bag on her waist. Closing the doors behind her as she returned to the main halls of Sanctuary. Her eyes closed, and breath tensed while nearing the Warp Pad.

"My friends, you gave everything to protect this world and this Sanctuary... It shames me to call upon you once more... But the World has need of your service."

* * *

Aboard the Gem Warship, Rubite sat in the captains seat overseeing reports from the soldiers guarding the area. Though it wasn't needed, the fusion had nothing else to do while her body repaired itself over time. Her battle with Aquamarine had left her form more heavily damaged than ever before. Even with her attempts to stay busy, her mind kept wandering to the things that impish Gem had said.

 _"You're just like us..."_

The words repeated over in her head, and she hated them. She wanted to ignore the idea that maybe, if she'd ended up here long before any of this happened, she might have been on the side of these rebels. Heck, a small part of her had wondered if that was still an option. But after hearing the shear number of reinforcements on their way by ship, it was clear that this planet was done for. Especially once the galaxy warp was operational again.

Speaking of which, Iolite was reporting in for her mission, "You called for me?" She asked casually.

"I want you to go after Pyrite and Angelite," Rubite stated, "I think they might need backup on this mission."

"What? Why would they need backup they're just fixing a busted Warp Pad?" Iolite argued.

"You really think these rebels are stupid enough to leave something like the Galaxy Warp unguarded?" Rubite replied sharply, in no mood to argue, "In case you forgot how powerful these rebels are, I'm in this state because of a Gem a third of your size!" She exclaimed, sitting up despite the strain, "Now go, give them your support."

"Yeesh, fine alright I'm going..."

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Pearl asked, standing before the Warp Pad they would be taking to the Hub, "The other Gems might have already arrived there..."

Hiddenite nodded, drawing her blade, "I'm ready."

"So am I," Jade added with her staff at hand, "Ready to make them pay for what they've done."

"We're ready too." Stevonnie replied, sword and shield in their hands. Although they weren't sure about the idea of killing another Gem, Stevonnie was determined to protect her friends.

"Good, be careful... And good luck, to all of us."

Without further delay, the three Gems stepped onto the Galaxy Warp, disappearing in a flash of light. Appearing seconds later atop the Warp Hub, the three quickly looking around for any sign of-

"Lookout!" Pearl pushed passed Jade and Hiddenite, her spear narrowly stopping the dual rapiers wielded by the orange Gem. The two Gems struggling against one another.

"Angelite hurry up with that bot!" She shouted and jumped back a few feet.

"On it Pyrite!" The golden haired Gem replied, putting the repair drone to work on the thoroughly smashed Warp Pad.

"Jade, Stevonnie, stop her!" Pearl ordered, "Hiddenite, with me!"

"Right!" The three of them replied, breaking off in different directions.

Hiddenite circled fast around Pyrite's right flank while Pearl rushed her front. While Jade and Stevonnie moved past her left and made a hard line for Angelite. The orange Gem narrowing her eyes sharply, "Defend the drone Angelite!" She ordered, her rapiers blocking both Pearls spear and Hiddenite's katana.

"Well, if you insist." Angelite smiled playfully at her onrushing foes. She raised both hands, the air around the platform shifting every so slightly, "Earth's atmosphere is so nice... Perfect for my powers!" Without warning, a blot of lightning arced between her palms before shooting at Jade and Stevonnie.

"Lookout!" Jade skidded to a halt grabbing Stevonnie's arm, the two diving out of the way while the bolt left a scorched hole in the floor.

Meanwhile, Pyrite jumped back as Hiddenite pressed the advance, "Ha! You're pretty good with that thing, for a runt!"

"And you sure run your mouth a lot for an idiot!" She retorted, deflecting a few jabs from Pyrite's blade, "Now Pearl!"

"Huh?"

The lithe Gem attacked from behind, stabbing forward with her spear, "TAKE THIS!"

"Tch, pathetic!" Pyrite dropped low, spinning and sweeping their legs out from under them. But both of the well trained Gems landed on one hand, springing off the ground and attacking Pyrite from both sides forcing her to back away while defending.

"We won't let you succeed!"

* * *

Back at the camp, Jasper had begun her work to teach these soldiers how to fight Gems. Her current exercise involving them attempting to halt her spin dash with a shield wall. Needless to say, they were failing miserably.

"Come on! Get up!" Jasper berated the soldiers after skidding to a halt, "You'll be facing tons of warriors capable of doing this and you can't evens stop me? How do you humans hope to defend this rock if you're not even going to try?!"

The men reassembled, forming up their shield wall and bracing themselves eagerly for the next attack. Despite Jasper's constant abuse, her methods seemed to be emboldening them. The men were fired up, ready to learn how to defend their world from these hostile invaders. If they were lucky, zeal might make up for the lack of experience and skill.

Meanwhile, Fletcher watched from the sidelines with Garnet. The two discussing how best to approach Beach City when the time came.

"The biggest issue at the moment is that EMP," Fletcher stated simply, "So long as that is active, we won't have any communications inside the area of effect."

"The EMP is being generated from their ship, according to Peridot it's an experimental addition to their power core." Garnet explained.

"Peridot, the triangle one?"

"Yes."

"Heheh, so she's your tech specialist?" Fletcher questioned.

"Basically." Garnet shrugged.

"Can she find us a solution? It sounds like we need to take out the ships core." The general stated crossing his arms.

"She tells me she's working on that, but we'll need a lot of fire power to crack that hull, they certainly won't let us just walk in." Garnet explained, watching as Jasper barreled through the soldiers line once again, but this time with far more struggle.

"My boys might have a solution to that, got a new prototype weapon." Fletcher smirked, "We just need a method of delivery."

"That was better, you might almost amount to something in a few years if you keep this up!"

"Is Jasper always this... Abrasive?" Fletcher added, scratching his head as he watched.

"Pretty much."


	43. Things Left Unsaid

**I apologize if things get a bit graphic in this chapter, but when the war begins I might be changing the rating to M. Because, as Greg said, "There's no such thing as a good war kiddo, Gems were destroyed... People too."  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XIX: Things Left Unsaid**

* * *

A clash of blade on blade filled the normally silent air of the Warp Hub. As warriors of both factions clashed for dominance, Pearl and Hiddenite pushing themselves to the very limit trying to get past Pyrite. But no matter how hard they pressed against this rapier wielding loyalist, she fought them back on every move.

Meanwhile, Jade and Stevonnie were trying to get around the thunder arcing between themselves and Angelite. The two getting into cover behind one of the shattered Warp Pads while sparks flew from the impact of Angelite's bolts.

"Jade! We've got a plan," Stevonnie panted, trying to catch their breath, "I can still bubble us."

"You remember this now?!" Jade exclaimed, "Okay, I think we've got this, I want you to bubble me and I'll rush her."

"What? Are you sure that'll... I'm not sure if I can keep you protected in a frontal attack." Stevonnie argued, doubting themselves momentarily.

"Hey, relax," Jade grinned patting her shoulder, "I believe in you, both of you, like I said before you've got the power to do anything." Without another word, Jade hopped their wall of cover and charging towards her foe.

"A forward attack?" Angelite blinked in surprise, "Fine, if you're that interested in dying!" She laughed, aiming both her palms at the oncoming foe. But as she fired her bolts, a sphere of pink light surrounded Jade. Angelite gasped in shock, her lightning bouncing off in different directions.

"HYAH!" Jade roared, closing the gap in seconds with a spinning jump. The agile green Gem smacked Angelite hard across the face with the blunt end of her staff mid spin, knocking her back as Jade flew past. The green Gem came down hard atop the repair drone, stabbing it clean through with the end of her staff. The small drone struggled frantically, goop flooding out of its core before it stopped moving.

"You did it!" Stevonnie called out eagerly, running towards Jade.

"Gah, you haven't won yet!" Angelite sneered, stumbling back as she got up, "Ow... That really smarts." She groaned rubbing her head.

Jade narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure this'll sting even worse!"

"Jade wait-" Stevonnie tried to stop her, as the green Gem drove her staffs bladed end deep into Angelite's stomach.

The white Gem gasped in pain, doubling over as it pierced through her frame. The poof of smoke drawing attention from everyone on the platform while Stevonnie stepped back, "Jade, you didn't need t-"

"We're at war Steven," She said, sighing as she reached down to grab the Gem, "It's either us or them now."

"Of course, I gotta save the wimp." Pyrite rolled her eyes, jumping another swing from Hiddenite before kicking her in the face to knock her back. The orange Gem landed and took off at a sprint towards Stevonnie and Jade, "You're the only ones dying here today!"

Jade stopped, turning to face Pyrite with her staff while Stevonnie prepared themselves by raising their shield. However, just as they were about to engage, another Warp pad came to life on their flank. A new Gem wielding two falchions appeared, a sinister smirk on her lips while her secondary mouth drooled with anticipation.

"Finally found you!"

Jade stiffened, thinking as fast as she could, the green Gem shoved Stevonnie hard to get them out of the way while she braced herself. Timing her movements, she narrowly dodged Pyrites stabs before ducking beneath the swing of Iolite's falchion. She responded with a swing at the feral looking Gem, but Iolite grabbed her staff mid swing. With a powerful yank, Jade was taken right off her feet and slammed gut first into Iolite's knee.

"GAH!" Jade gasped, the wind knocked out of her.

"You really had trouble with these runts?" Iolite laughed, lifting Jade by her hair to make her cry in pain, "You two are pathetic."

"Hey I was doing fine," Pyrite scoffed, ignoring Jade's struggles while kicking away the green Gems staff, "Angelite is the one who messed up."

"LET GO OF HER!" Hiddenite roared, charging with Pearl at the two Home World Gems.

"Oh please," Iolite chuckled, "You two should learn when t-"

Before she could finish, Jade pulled back one fist and cracked the feral Gem hard right across the jaw. Making Iolite drop her, "JADE!" Stevonnie cried out, tossing her their shield.

Jade caught it mid spin, slamming the blunt weapon into the back of Pyrites head, "Get off our planet!" She shouted, the blow making Pyrite stumble forward in a daze and leaving her totally open to Pearl and Hiddenite's attack.

"Grr... I have to do everything myself!" Iolite snarled in anger, separating into three. Two dashed forward with incredible speed, while the original broadsided Jade and sent her tumbling towards Stevonnie. The second and third got past the knocked over Pyrite and started hacking and slashing at Pearl. Their frantic, aggressive attack style pushing them both back onto the defensive. Pyrite regained her composure and dashed after them as well, turning the tables on the Crystal Gems fast.

"Guys hang on!" Stevonnie called, gripping their sword and running towards Pearl.

"Not so fast human!" Iolite sneered, sliding into their way, "Let's see how well that pretty pink sword does in a REAL fight!"

The fusion gritted her teeth, holding their sword tightly, "No, I don't have time for you!" _"I need to save them! I can't let anyone else d-"_

"KYAH!" Jade roared, landing on Iolite's back, "You're not rid of me yet you freak!" She hissed, acid dripping from her mouth and burning into the feral Gems back.

"Aaagh!" Iolite howled in pain, throwing back an elbow into Jade's stomach before reaching back with one arm and throwing her off by the hair. The vicious Gem doubled over panting, her back peppered with holes from the acid.

Jade winced as she stood up slowly, summoning her staff once again, "Help them Stevonnie, I can handle this one."

Stevonnie could feel a terrible sense of dread filling them, but knew they had to choose who to help. They didn't want to make this kind of choice, they wanted to fight the odds of losing another friend, "Hang on Jade, we'll finish them and be back to help!"

Jade didn't bother to respond as Stevonnie ran off after Hiddenite and Pearl, keeping her eyes on the larger Gem before her. Iolite looked absolutely furious, now injured by Jade's sneak attack, "Boy, you sure look upset." She mocked, putting on her best confident grin.

The feral Gem laughed between her raspy breaths, "You pathetic little Gem, I am going to enjoy shattering you..."

"You can try." Jade retorted, narrowing her eyes, "I'm not scared of some thug with a couple of swords."

"Heheheh... Then let's see how you like the pack."

Just as she spoke, Stevonnie drove their blade into the back of a clone. The double hissing as it poofed into dust, Hiddenite deflecting a few swings from the second one before Pearl stabbed it in the side of the neck. Pyrite had backed off as Stevonnie entered the fray, now standing before three sword wielding warriors.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She groaned in annoyance, "Hey Iolite your clones suck!" Pyrite shouted, beginning to retreat to her ally before stopping dead in her tracks.

Jade stepped back cautiously, Iolite's body was surrounded by a strange glow while she dropped into a low crouch. Her humanoid mouth vanished, the one filled with jagged teeth on her neck had taken it's place. While her falchions had transformed into wicked, gnarled claw gauntlets. Iolite's Gem now acting like a wicked glowing purple eye, targeted on Jade as she slowly separated into four beings.

Stevonnie could feel it, something terrible was about to happen, "JADE! RUN!"

But it was far too late for that.

They attacked like wild animals, two of them rushed Jade straight on while the others circled around. The green Gem raised her staff, bracing for attack when one of them struck from behind. Jade's eyes widening in horror as she felt the jagged fangs sink into her neck. The two attacking from the front met their target unhindered, a mouth clamping down on her right arm and the left side of her ribs.

"JADE NO!" Stevonnie cried, tears streaming down their face as they charged. Hiddenite and Pearl following right behind them, weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, Pyrite knew she didn't want to stick around for this, with the drone broken they couldn't fix the pad without a new one. So the orange Gem ran for the Warp Pad after grabbing Angelite's Gem and vanished in a flash of light.

"AAAAGH!" Jade cried out in pain, the vicious Iolite's taking chunks out of her form while the forth one attacked.

The forth grabbed her from behind, jumping high into the air with Jade's mangled form, "Such a nice Gem you have, it'll look so good as a pile of SHARDS!" She laughed manically, the two turning into a downward spiral. The green Gem couldn't break free, Iolite holding one hand behind her back while the other held the back of Jade's head.

Her eyes widened in terror, _"No! I-I can't die! I-I never told Lapis I-"_

But before she could even finish the thought, Jade's Gem was shattered on the floor of the Warp Hub.

* * *

Back at the camp, Lapis was trying to relax while mentally kicking herself for not saying what she had needed to. The blue Gem sitting on the same rock she'd found Lapis at, waiting patiently for her to return. It was no surprise that someone would find her here, it was the best view in the hole camp.

"Hey Lapis." Though the last person she expected to find her was Greg.

"Greg?" She blinked turning her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Steven, but Amethyst said he was off on some mission." He sighed plopping down into the grass beside her seat, "And now I'm just here..."

"Trying not to worry about him?" Lapis stated with a faint smile.

"Yep."

She laughed lightly, "I know the feeling... Hey Greg, do you ever... I mean, have you ever done, or I guess not done something you know you should have?"

"Uh... That's a little vague," He answered scratching the back of his head, "What do you mean."

Lapis Lazuli took a deep breath, bracing herself for the confession, "I love Jade... But I haven't told her yet, and now we're at war, and we've already lost Aquamarine and she's out there now and she mighty die and I-I should have just told her when I had the chance I'm so stupid if I had just said it before Jasper interrupted-"

Greg blinked as he Lapis continued on her rant, apparently she'd been keeping this bottled up for awhile. He grinned like an idiot and laughed, silencing the blue Gem "You Gems never cease to amaze me."

Lapis blushed deeply as he laughed, "Wh-What are you talking about!?"

"Even though you're thousands of years old aliens with crazy powers, you behave just like us humans sometimes." Greg laughed and patted her on the back, "Look, Lapis, I'm sure she'll be alright, and when she get's back you can tell her exactly how you feel, just don't miss this chance... If something were to happen to either of you, and if this kind of thing was left unsaid, you'd regret it for the rest of your life."

Lapis felt herself smiling faintly, sighing as she felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders, "That is a really long time... Okay, as soon as Jade gets back I'm going to tell her."

* * *

 **Fun fact, the hardest part of editing this chapter and the next is finding any place I called Stevonnie "Her, She" instead of "Them, Their" lol so sorry if I missed any of those in editing XD**


	44. Battle Against A True Hero

**Hey guys, this was supposed to wait until tomorrow but I will be leaving early and likely gone all day so here it is now :D  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XX: The True Hero Appears**

* * *

Pearl and Hiddenite slid to a halt, tears spilling over and down their faces. But Stevonnie didn't stop, gritting their teeth, _"NO! SHE ISN'T GONE!"_ The two children thought as one being, eyes burning with determination.

"Stevonnie no!" Pearl cried out, trying to stop them.

"STOP!" Hiddenite tried to follow, but the shock of what she had just witnessed made her fall to her knees. The necklace holding Turquoise's Gem snapping and falling to the floor before her.

"I WILL SAVE HER!"

Without warning, a blinding light suddenly erupted from their Gem. It's brilliant, luminescent pink filling the entire Hub with lights. A gust of wind drawing the attention of the Iolite's, the primal Gems turning attention from the green shards to the pillar of light surrounding Stevonnie. The incandescent pink light slowly fading away until all that remained was Stevonnie. The fusion had changed however, their clothing had reformed into beautiful pink rose armor, a design of rose thorn vines etched across the chest plate and pauldrons.

On their stomach, the exposed pink Gem of Rose Quartz pulsed of it's own accord. As if the Mother herself was bearing witness to her sons true awakening, all made possible by Steven's connection with his closest friend.

"Yes... There is still time." They said calmly, "You won't be killing anyone today!" Their Gem unleashed a pulse of energy, the wave washing over the platform like a blanket. Filling Pearl and Hiddenite with warmth as it did so.

Pearl watched in awe at the calm, safe feeling this filled her with, "It's like... She's here, standing right beside me..." Pearl muttered, tears falling as a smile graced her lips.

"What's happening..." Hiddenite muttered, eyes falling to the stone of Turquoise as it began to glow, "D-Did they really-" In a ball of light, Turquoise reformed, the small Gem laying on the floor of the Hub, "T-Turquoise?" Hiddenite dared to ask, tears flooding her vision.

"Hiddenite?" She replied in a bit of a daze, "Where... What's happening?" Hiddenite didn't bother to respond, throwing her arms around Turquoise and hugging her tightly.

"I'll explain it all once we're safe, I'm just so happy you're back!"

Meanwhile, behind the Iolite's, something far more miraculous was happening. The shards of Jade started to tremble, Stevonnie's healing light salvaging the scraps of life that remained within. The shards lifted from the ground and started to come back together, now pure of all corruption that had taken hold of them before. With a flash of light, Jade was coming back...

But this was not the same Jade they had seen before.

As she reformed Jade stood taller now, nearly the same height as Garnet. Her body was not as thin as before, her skin still the same tone of green however. Her hair was still a wild mess, but she no longer had tufts of it along her wrists, ankle and neck. She wore a black vest the same design as Jasper's but bearing a star in the center. Her dark green leggings started at her thighs and went down to her feet, but left the end of her foot and toes exposed. Her arms were covered by long dark green sleeves as well that started just beyond her elbow and ended by wrapping around her middle finger.

The green Gem landed on her feet, legs a bit shaky while she resettled into her old form. Jade's Gem now rested in the center of her chest, her face bearing a single big eye. Which she used to survey the crowd of Iolite's that seemed to have their sights set on Stevonnie. But at the moment, Jade didn't seem to care. The Gem hugged herself tightly, falling to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So you've got some shiny armor." One of the Iolite's scoffed.

"That won't save you from US!" A second laughed, the four of them charging together with intent to tear Stevonnie apart.

Pearl tried to move, but stopped as she saw Stevonnie take a whole new fighting stance. It was one Pearl knew well, but had never taught to Connie or Steven, "Th-That stance... It looks just like... L-Like... Rose."

With a burst of determination, both Steven and Connie are ready to fight. They've got her shield, her sword, even Rose's fighting technique... But have they inherited that most important of traits? Have they become... A hero?

 **(If you'd like to make this next section more intense, the music that goes with the song is "Battle against a true hero" From Undertale, the lyrics I'm using mostly come from MilkyChans rendition on Youtube, but she is way awesomer than me so go watch her version XD)**

The Iolite's jumped from all directions, but Stevonnie didn't budge. Just before the impact, she lashed out with incredible speed sending all four of them flying back in opposite directions. A small smile crossing her lips, seeing that Jade had been saved.

"H-How?" Iolite growled lowly, picking herself up from the ground, "I... Didn't even see her move!" Snarling in anger, Iolite stood tall, "You don't scare me! Make all the fancy lights but you're still just a PATHETIC HUMAN!"

Stevonnie took a deep breath, beginning to walk towards her foe, "No... Brace yourself now, the true heroine appeares I will stand up and lay down all of my fears... My friends you would have never tried to spare. Raise you Weapon try to fight me IF YOU DARE!"

The fusion started off with a sudden burst of speed, closing the distance between themselves and Iolite. Stevonnie knocked her back with a shield bash before trying to slash her chest, the feral Gem barely managing to avoid the swing. Growling in anger, Iolite lashed out, her clawed hand banging off of Stevonnie's shield. The wind was howling around them with the speed of their movement.

"Deep in our soul, this feeling comes through, I can feel all their hearts now beating as one!" Stevonnie turned, slashing at the Iolite trying to sneak up on her left before spinning and slamming their shield into the one on the right, "I'll give my everything to save them from you!" The forth jumped overhead, trying to bring her jaws down onto Stevonnie's exposed head, but the fusion turned her sword to the sky just in time.

Stabbing the clone right through her mouth and out the back of her skull.

"With all I've got, I'm striking you down! That is my honor my duty my VOW!" The other three Iolite's backed off and circled them slowly, "One day we'll find peace by fighting NOW!" Two of them attacked at once, Stevonnie back stepping away as they lashed out, deflecting all their blows with with shield and blade, "Everyone's hopes are shared in one dream! To live in peace, a dream I want to keep!" The original Iolite watched her clones performing so poorly and started to split herself into more and more that all charged for Stevonnie, "All of your numbers mean nothing to me!"

The Crystal Gems watched, standing in awe as Stevonnie repelled and poofed Iolites one after another. Their skill with the blade and shield making them nigh untouchable by such a wild, angry foe, "This is our one and last victory call, no one like you could slay this noble cause!" A claw from behind grazed their cheek, drawing a bit of blood while one set of fangs clamped down onto Stevonnie's ribs, the teeth breaking against the armor while the fusion turned and buried their blade deep into the attackers. The pressure put on left their ribs somewhat damaged.

"Undying! We're not gonna fall!"

Stevonnie slashed down another two of the clones before skidding to a halt, their breath hitching slightly from pain of the many small cuts and bites they had received. On the inside, with this newfound power and purpose, the two young ones spoke their mind, "I regret all of the things that have been left unspoken... I would give them all to you if I could just turn back the time!"

"GO STEVONNIE!" Jade roared as she stood up, waving a fist, "I believe in you!"

"You can do it! Both of you are unstoppable together!" Pearl added, cheering with her spear raised high.

Stevonnie smirked to themselves, the cheers making their heart swell with pride and joy, "Now we've been invaded our hope for peace is broken... But I will keep them safe this faithful burden is MINE!"

Stevonnie knew they couldn't keep up this constant attack, so when they finally targeted the original Iolite, they charged. The fusion cutting through every clone to get in their way, taking nicks of damage from all directions as they pushed through the swarming ferals.

"When you killed her I could feel our hearts falling... But I will bring us back to the top you can't break my spirit this time!" Iolite realized that Stevonnie knew, the feral Gem frantically trying to get back and defend herself with the clones. But the fusion just kept coming.

"This will be your last mistake it will be your final trial!" Her blade cut across the gnarled claws on Iolite's hands, shredding her weapons. The wild Gem retorted with a vicious headbutt to Stevonnie's exposed face, but the fusion refused to budge, "I won't run away even if you see me falling, there's nothing you can do to break our spirits this time!"

Just as all the Iolite clones pounced, Stevonnie shattered Iolite's defense. With one powerful thrust, she drove her blade deep into the wild Gems chest, "This will be your final breath, fight against a true heroine! Even it it means you must die..."

Iolite stumbled back, gasping in pain while gripping the hole in her chest. She looked at Stevonnie with pleading eyes, the obvious fear in them touching something inside of the two young ones. Stevonnie pulled her blade free, turning her back on Iolite. The feral Gem wasted no time, turning tale and running as fast as she could to the Warp Pad that would lead back to Beach City. She disappeared in a flash, likely poofing as she arrived.

"It's over."

The two humans separated suddenly, both covered in small injuries while laying on the floor of the Hub. The Crystal Gems rushed towards them, shaken from their amazement as the battle ended.

"Steven!" Pearl cried out, sliding to a stop beside him. She looked over both the children carefully, "They need medical attention..."

Looking down at them, Jade nodded slowly, "Take them back to the camp... I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?" Hiddenite asked, carefully picking up Connie while Turquoise stood behind her.

"I'll be alright, we shouldn't need to worry about them coming back anytime soon." Jade assured.

Pearl picked up Steven carefully, she couldn't quite place it but there was something about Jade that had changed and it wasn't just her appearance. Not only her tone but her disposition seemed different as well, maybe she was just back to her old self? Or maybe the near death left her somewhat shaken, "Alright, good luck Jade, we'll see you back at camp."

* * *

When Steven finally opened his eyes, he wasn't quite sure how much time had passed. But the sun was still high in the sky, while he was laying on a bed and covered with bandages in one of the military tents. Turning his head, he could see Connie sleeping soundly in the bed next to his own. The young boy sighed in relief, before a light buzzing from his Gem drew his attention.

The young boy placed his hand on the pink stone, a sudden warmth flowing through him. A feeling of love and happiness swelling within. Steven didn't need to question it, he knew with certainty what he was feeling.

"Thanks Mom..." He muttered softly.

"STEVEN!" The tent flap was thrown open, Greg standing in the light looking horrified. He ran to Steven and started checking him all over, "Are you okay!? Pearl told me what happened, you fought some kind of monster!"

"I'm alright Dad." Steven grinned, though Greg continued checking him over for a few minutes, "I don't know what happened Dad but... I could feel her, she was fighting with me."

"Connie?" Greg blinked shooting the still asleep girl a look.

The answer made Steven laugh, "No no, well yeah, but not just her... I could feel Mom."

Greg sighed, somewhat relieved as he sat on the bed beside Steven, "Kiddo, you've been getting into a lot of weird stuff lately... I suppose I should let you know, the Gems are all uh... Well they're outside, after what you and Connie did... They say it was incredible."

"I'm not really sure how we did it," Steven said placing a hand on his Gem, "I just... I wanted everyone to be okay."

Greg smiled softly and wrapped an arm around him, "You really are just like your mother..."


	45. Prelude

**I Remember Me**

 **Season II**

 **Episode XXI: Prelude**

* * *

After doing her job, shattering not only the Galaxy Warp but every other Warp Pad aside from the one she needed to leave, Jade had made it back to the camp. Or rather, the edge of the camp. Along the way she had been thinking, perhaps too much. Though she was revived from death, or near death more likely, something about her just felt... Off. She felt like a different person, or maybe just the same person she had been before all of this happened.

When she was about to die, the only thing she could think of Lapis Lazuli. And the things she'd left unsaid... But now, Jade wasn't sure if she could say those things. Some piece of her personality had died among those shards, her outgoing, unpredictable, impulsive nature. Now she felt more analytical, she found herself considering all her decisions and ideas as they formed in her head. The feelings were so familiar and yet so alien. She needed someone to shed some light on this situation. And who better to tell her who she used to be, than her only friend that remembered her from back then.

"Jasper." The orange Gem nearly jumped upon hearing the voice from behind her.

"Jade?" She turned around quickly, eyes going wide as Jasper looked upon the new... Or rather the very old, Jade, "Whoa... So this is what they meant..."

"I need to talk to you," Jade said scratching the back of her head, "Outside of camp please."

"You sure you should be talking to me first?" Jasper teased, crossing her arms, "Lapis has been climbing the walls waiting for you to get back after she heard what happened."

Jade blushed deeply, "Sh-Shut up... It's about that, just come on!" She ordered, sneaking out of sight as quickly as possible.

After taking a few minutes to slip away, Jasper found Jade hiding between a few trucks at the edge of the perimeter. Out of the way enough to avoid any patrolling soldiers. The large orange Gem crossed her arms, leaning against the side of the truck while looking at her rather stressed friend.

"Alright, so what's up?"

"Ugh where do I even begin..." Jade groaned rubbing the sides of her head, "I just... Okay, you heard what happened... I basically died."

"Yeah, and somehow those kids brought you back..." Jasper answered, not wanting to think so much on the details of her death.

"Right but... I don't know, I think something is still... Gone," Jade explained, starting to pace back and forth, "I'm questioning every idea, I'm overthinking things, I'm stressing out about every decision I can think of!"

"Hmm, sounds like you to me," Jasper shrugged, "I was a little weirded out by your new appearance when I came to Earth... And your behavior had definitely changed, but considering this rock also turned a Pearl into a skilled warrior, I figured I'd just ignore it."

"But I didn't choose to start acting that way... Or even my appearance, when Steven healed me the first time I just-" She stopped, looking at Jasper with wide eyes, "The corruption, it's gone!"

"How can you tell?" Jasper asked curiously.

"M-My hands, my mouth! I'm so nervous right now and I'm not dropping any acid!" Jade exclaimed, "A-And I can't summon those centipeetles! I can't even feel my connection to them anymore!"

"And this is... Good right?"

"I... I'm not sure actually," Jade replied, looking down at her hands momentarily, "I feel like a different person... I don't know if Lapis would even-" She shut up immediately, feeling Jasper's amused glare burning into the back of her head.

"If Lapis would even what?" Jasper repeated, the big orange Gem taking great joy in her friends awkwardness.

Jade blushed deeply, stiffening for a moment. Before the green Gem let out a long sigh and slumped against the truck opposite of Jasper, "Would even feel the same way... Now that I'm like this..."

Jasper tilted her head slightly, shooting a sideways glance at a nearby figure, "Well... Looks like you're about to find out."

Her eye darted up, Jade locking eyes with Lapis who had seemed to sniff her out. The green Gem immediately looking away nervously, "L-Lapis I... S-So I was just looking for you... I-I only just got back, and thought that Jasper might know where I could-" The Green Gem stiffened as she felt Lapis' arms wrap around her own. The blue Gem was now much smaller than her, but right now Jade felt tiny in comparison. After a moment, Jade started hugging back, her one eye brimming with tears as the two fell to their knees together.

Jasper walked away without a word.

"You stupid idiot," Lapis whispered faintly, her own voice shaky, "Do you really think I'd stop caring about you because you got a little taller?"

Through her tears Jade managed a short laugh, "I-Its not just that... I don't feel like myself anymore... I don't think I'm the same Jade you've been friends with for so long..."

Lapis didn't respond immediately, pulling back and looking Jade in her one big eye, "You know, when I heard you had been shattered... It felt like someone had ripped my Gem right out of my body, because there were things I wanted to say to you that would never get to... But then Pearl said Steven brought you back, and I was happier than I've been in a very long time..."

Jade wiped away her tears, taking a long breath to calm herself, "S-So... Does this mean... Are we...?"

Lapis nodded her head, grinning brightly as she hugged Jade tightly once more, "Until the end."

Jade returned the embrace, feeling her heart flutter at the confirmation of their shared feelings. The two Gems remaining entangled for a few moments of silence before Jade suddenly snickered, "So, what do you think our ship name will be?"

Lapis blushed and laughed, remembering her conversation with Hiddenite a while ago, "Oh shut up Jade."

* * *

Later that day, as the sun set on the horizon the Crystal Gems were all assembled in the predetermined war room. Fletcher and a few of his officers were discussing final preparations for their assault on Beach City, if everything went smoothly they would be moving out in the morning. Garnet waited for everyone to stop talking before she started explaining everything.

"We've done what we can to prepare, the longer we wait the better chance of Home World sending reinforcements to overwhelm us," The fusion started, hands behind her back, "With the General's help, we've coordinated a plan to drive the invaders off this planet... Go ahead General."

"Thank you Garnet," Fletcher nodded as he stepped forward, "Aside from you Gems, we have roughly three hundred men ready to engage the enemy thanks to Jasper's training... However, without any of our tech this is going to be an uphill battle... So our main objective is to disable the EMP being emitted from the ships core."

"I'll take it from here General," Peridot said, stepping up to the table, "I have outfitted the ship with a piece of human tech, the prototype Thanix Cannon, supposedly stronger than our Laser Light Cannons... If that's correct, we can use it to punch a hole in the ships hull allowing a small insertion team to take out the core."

"Effectively shutting down their EMP and giving us control of the sky." One of the officers chimed in.

"Yes exactly," Fletcher replied, "However, a few scouts have reported the enemy setting up large gun emplacements on a few of the towns rooftops... We have to assume they're meant to take out our air power."

"So we'll be tasking a team with destroying those guns, to give Peridot a clear shot at their ship." Garnet added calmly, "Meanwhile the bulk of our forces will advance on the city directly, hopefully drawing attentions away from the objectives."

"And how exactly are we dividing up our forces?" Jasper asked with her arms crossed, "Marching directly into a line of Quartz is gonna get a lot of you squishy humans killed."

"That's why I'll be initiating the attack," Variscite scoffed, "The general has been kind enough to find me a few trucks full of sand, so I'll be using a sizable force of constructs to force them to split up."

"That's right," Fletcher nodded, "Jasper and Amethyst will be leading our men in the forward assault, while Pearl, Hiddenite and Turquoise go after the AA Guns... Once those are down and we have our insertion point Garnet will lead a team of our Special Forces to plant charges on their ships core and take it down."

"As for the rest of you, once the main battle has begun, engage the enemy at your discretion," Garnet stated calmly, "Find any way to subvert their defenses, and help the humans drive them back on the field."

"It definitely sounds easy when you put it like that." Hiddenite joked dryly, earning a light swat from Turquoise.

"I know... But I won't lie to you, this battle is going to get bloody," Garnet sighed leaning over the table, "Anyone who survives can be healed but... This isn't going to be pretty."

"We understand Garnet," Fletcher nodded his head, "Humanity is ready to do our part."

"SIR!" The doors were throne open by a soldier, "We've got Gems at the rear perimeter!"

Garnet and the Crystal Gems shot up instantly, figuring they were under attack. Without waiting, every single one of them rushed towards the perimeter. Where two guards stood ready in the face of two cars. One of them was a dirty old van, the other being a long white limo. Standing outside of the two vehicles were a group of people Garnet had not expected to find here.

"Hey uh, is that you Garnet?" The husky human called out nervously, "You mind telling these guys were on the same side? And that I'm not a hostage?" He chuckled, Labradorite at his side.

"Oh yes a few men with shields and metal sticks," Carnelian scoffed with her arms crossed, "I am so frightened... If this is all your human military has to offer we are truly doomed." Behind her stood both Onyx and Corundum.

"Stand down, they're with us." Garnet said, sighing a bit in relief as she approached the new arrivals, "I didn't think... After whats happened I wasn't sure if anyone else would come..."

"You think we could ignore a desperate message like that?" Carnelian laughed mockingly, "Oh no, if this rock is going to be taken by Home World I intend to make them work for it."

"Same here!" Thomas grinned, "I don't really understand everything that's going on, but it sounds like we'll need all the help we can get... And this is a story people will want to hear."

"Thats right." Labradorite nodded her head eagerly.

Garnet smiled softly, "Everyone... Thank you."

"Save your thanks for tomorrow," Carnelian rolled her eyes, "Are these forces ready to fight? I've got someone waiting for me."

Fletcher turned slowly, facing the soldiers who all stood at attention. Their stupid, eager grins filling him with confidence, "Well? What do you say men?" He asked, aloud, "ARE YOU READY FOR A WAR!?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Then get your stupid arses some rest, we march at sunrise!"

* * *

 **And that, my lovable readers, is the official end of Season 2. I hope you've enjoyed this season as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

 **And now for the bad news, for one I wont be starting season 3 for a little while at least another week or two. And the second part...**

 **Season 3 will bet he finale of this story. Once it is over, I think I'll be closing shop. I'm sorry to everyone who submitted an OC I wasn't able to add in, with the way this has all gone I can't really try to force any more in. Especially because the war is going to take up most of Season 3.**

 **But enough of that, time to give credit to all those who's characters joined to make this season great :D If you liked the characters, let these people know! I appreciate all the effort that was put into them!  
**

 **Corundum - Ultimate Hunter X**

 **Onyx - F-ckthesystem125**

 **Carnelian - Reaperkiller43**

 **Labradorite - Earth'sChild93**

 **Hiddenite and Turquoise - KND Operative Numbuh 227**

 **General Fletcher - My little brother lol**

 **And now for a final, shameless plug. After finishing season 2 I started an idea I had for a Pokemon story, the first chapter is going up the same time this story is so if you're into Pokemon go ahead and get it out and let me know what you think.**


	46. Calm Before The Storm

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you survived the break better than I did! Anyways, before things get underway I need to remind you all that this season will be holding an M rating or at the very least a high T rating. I don't intend to pull any punches during this war, so I hope you enjoy :D  
**

 **No need to worry about that now though, this chapter is basically pure fluff lol so I hope you can all enjoy this bit of calm before everything goes to hell XD**

 **I Remember Me  
**

 **Final Act**

 **Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

Morning would be upon them soon... And with the sunrise, the war would begin. It would be chaos, death, pain and possibly defeat. No one was looking forward to the morning, but for now they would find peace wherever possible. While the humans slept.

Hiddenite had been practically glued to Turquoise since she was reformed, the two talking about everything that had happened while she was gone.

"So then this giant monster tried to snatch me right, but Jade shoved me out of the way at like that last second," Hiddenite went on while Turquoise listened with a smile, "And that made Jasper and Lapis suuuuper mad, so they fused into this giant angry green lady who spelled her name and killed the monster."

Turquoise laughed softly, "That last part doesn't sound nearly as heroic when you say it like that."

"Well that _is_ what happened," Hiddenite shrugged, hopping up onto the crate beside Turquoise, "You should have been there... Well I guess technically you were." She laughed nervously, "On the necklace."

"Yes, I could feel your presence... It made me feel safe," Turquoise smiled, putting her head on Hiddenite's shoulder, "Thank you."

The green samurai Gem blushed lightly, "W-Well it was nothing really... Steven's the one who healed you."

"Yeah, but you never gave up on me..." Turquoise sighed contently, intertwining her fingers with Hiddenite's, "Things are going to get pretty bad tomorrow... I think maybe, we should be Amazonite for it."

Hiddenite looked at her a little surprised, before nodding her head, "Okay... We will fight them together."

* * *

Jasper was anxious, pacing on the edges of camp while looking towards Beach City. As if the big orange Gem was waiting for them to attack.

"Yo I think you're starting to dig a rut." Amethyst joked as she walked by with Pearl.

"Shut up," Jasper grumbled, not bothering to look back at them, "How can you act so calm, we're going to battle in just a few hours!"

"I dunno, we just do it," Amethyst shrugged, "Better than stressing out."

"Of course," Pearl nodded in agreement, "You've gotta stay calm and relaxed, so you can go into battle with a clear head."

"Ugh, should have expected that kind of answer from you Pearl," Jasper rolled her eyes, "But Amethyst, you shouldn't be so calm, you're a Quartz just like me!"

"Meaning what exactly?" The purple Gem asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"We're soldiers, powerful warriors who live for battle!" Jasper said passionately while holding up a fist.

"Huh... Yeah, I'm not really into that," Amethyst said casually, "You've really gotta chill out Beefcake."

Jasper blinked, narrowing her eyes, "Beefcake?"

"Yeah, been trying to figure out nicknames for everyone... I think I got yours," Amethyst grinned while Pearl groaned in annoyance, "Look, I could spend all night worrying about what might happen tomorrow, but that sucks, so I'm gonna hang out with my best bud Pearl!" She grabbed the skinny Gem tightly, forcing her into a hug.

"Gah! Amethyst! Let me go this instant!"

Jasper sighed shaking her head, "Alright... Fine, I will try to calm down..."

* * *

Thomas hadn't really asked for a place to sleep after arriving, he could have slept in the van like usual but... Tonight he wasn't much in the mood for sleeping, or maybe he was just too worried. He knew that actually going into battle might be out of the question for himself... But Labradorite would be fighting, and that terrified him. To try and take his mind off things, the young man was already beginning to write out details of the camp and everyone there. The mornings battle would be a historical event, and he planned to document everything.

"Whatchya writing?"

"BWAAGH!?" Throwing his pencil and paper into the air, Thomas turned quickly to see Labradorite looming over head. The young man quickly regaining his composure and picking up the papers, "Ugh... Somebody should put a bell on you."

"I'm sorry," She smiled, hands behind her back, "So... What _are_ you writing?" The tall silver Gem repeated curiously.

"Well, whatever happens tomorrow is going to be speculated on by every news station in the world once it's over... So I'm going to be there, while it happens... And give the world the **_real_** story." He explained, setting the papers aside.

"You think your media would lie?" She asked curiously.

"They usually do," Thomas shrugged, "Eh, don't mind me... Just my inner conspiracy theorist showing again... I just figure somebody should let the world know the truth."

"That is very noble of you." Labradorite replied with a soft smile.

Thomas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know, maybe... I would feel noble if I could go out there and fight with everyone."

"But you are a human, if you were to fight you could get badly injured or worse." She pointed out.

"So?" Thomas questioned, looking up at her, waiting for a response but finding none, "Yeah, okay obviously I might get hurt or die or whatever... But I'm not scared of that, I can't be! Not when so many other good people, Gems and Humans, are going to be charging right into that same danger!" The human beginning to pace back and forth, "If I just knew how to do something other than write... But I'm no Crystal Gem, or even a soldier! I'm just... A normal human."

Labradorite was surprised by his passionate response, "You are a very strange creature Thomas Mercer." She sighed lightly, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, "I definitely wouldn't call you normal."

Thomas stiffened, blushing deeply, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"You found an alien in a field of strawberries, tackled a giant plant monster... Took the beak of a giant bird monster head on, and drove to the site of an alien invasion." She said softly, ignoring his discomfort, "I wouldn't call you normal... Maybe not smart either." Labradorite added with a short laugh.

Thomas felt a bit of the tension break with her teasing, "Oh that's very funny." He said with a roll of his eyes while sinking into her embrace.

"Either way, I'm glad you're here... Maybe you can't fight, but you have given me a very good reason to..."

* * *

Carnelian and her team were idly waiting for the dawn, eager to finish this and go home to their adopted human daughter. However, they did not expect to see Greg approaching with his son at such a late hour.

"Hey you guys," The older man waved with a grin, "Steven and I were having some trouble sleeping, and I heard you were in camp soooooo..."

"Your daughter is sick?" The boy asked bluntly.

Carnelian blinked, shooting Onyx a sideways glance but she simply shrugged, "Uh, yes she is... Your father assures me that you can heal her."

"That is pretty much the whole reason we're here." Corundum grunted lazily, currently hanging by her feet from the side of a truck.

"Yeah I can do that," Steven replied eagerly, "Once this is all over I can come over and fix her right up!"

"Good," Onyx nodded her head slowly, "We won't have to kidnap you then."

"Ha ha ha," Carnelian fake laughed, nudging Onyx with her elbow, "Now now, she is just kidding... Even if we were going to do that, we wouldn't be **_stupid_** enough to tell you, _right_ Onyx?"

The cloaked Gem cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, right, of course, what kidnapping? We weren't planning any kidnapping? What would give you such an absurd idea?"

Greg laughed nervously, "Alrighty then, I think it's time Steven goes back to bed."

* * *

While others worried over what might happen in the battle to come, some tried just to enjoy the time they had left together.

Jade laid on her back in the grass outside of camp, staring up at the stars while her hands casually played with the hair of Lapis. The blue Gem was also facing up to the stars as well, but she laid on top of Jade. The two had been silently enjoying each others company for hours, occasionally asking questions. Jade was still trying to adjust to her new self while Lapis was just happy to have her back and safe.

"So do you still like Chaaaaps?"

"Ugh... I'm afraid to try them."

"Why?"

"I'm scared I'll hate them." Jade pouted.

Her response made Lapis snicker, "You are such a baby."

"A baby with a love of fine snacks." Jade corrected, laughing a bit to herself afterwards.

Lapis rolled her eyes, sighing contently, "This is nice."

"Yeah... I sure hope we can spend more nights like this." Jade said, her tone darkening.

"Don't say that, we'll all make it through tomorrow," Lapis assured, her tone remaining calm and kind, "I know we will."

"I hope so... I just-" Jade stopped, memories of what Iolite did to her made the revived Gem shudder slightly, "I... Won't let that happen to you, no matter what."

Lapis remained silent for a few minutes, before she got up. She turned around to face Jade and smirked, "Let's fuse."

"F-Fuse?" Jade blinked while sitting up.

"We haven't fused since you came back in this new form," Lapis explained, "If we were powerful when you were corrupted..."

Jade started to understand, "We might be unstoppable now that I'm pure!"

"What do you say Jade," Lapis grinned offering a hand, "Do we fight tomorrow side by side, or together?"

Despite her new rather timid nature, the green Gem didn't need to consider this choice, taking Lapis Lazuli's hand, "Together."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of their lines, Rubite was looking over the Gem of Iolite. She had been recovered a few hours ago, found sitting on the Warp Pad within the destroyed Beach House. The wild Gem had yet to reform herself, which was fortunate because Rubite was furious. The large fusion was still repairing herself after her battle with Aquamarine, and finding out what happened from Pyrite left her in a sour mood.

Setting the purple stone aside, she stood up and marched towards the Bridge. Upon entering, the fusion was greeted by concerned, or frightened, looks from the Peridots. Rubite walked to the center of the Bridge, thinking this over carefully, "Get me a line to Yellow Diamond."

The Peridots looked between one another hesitantly, "I-Is that wise, captain?"

"NOW!" Her thunderous voice jolting them all in their seats, the Peridots all quickly going to work.

In just a few minutes the main screen came to life, a familiar face appearing before them, "Rubite? Why are you contacting me, your reinforcements are on the way."

"I don't care about that," She sneered, "You screwed up Diamond, the Crystal Gems are far more powerful than you warned."

"Bah, it is a handful of defective rebels." Yellow Diamond scoffed, sitting back in her giant chair, "Perhaps they are just taking advantage of your incompetence."

"Don't toy with me you giant yellow prick!" Rubite jabbed a finger at her, the Hierarch narrowing her eyes sharply at the insult, "We have engaged the Rebels twice since landing and on both occasions we've been outmatched!"

"Watch your tongue, fusion," Yellow Diamond warned, rising from her seat, "Your reinforcements are en route, do your job or I'll find someone who can. Now stop wasting my time, destroy these rebels, crush the humans, and make sure we never have to worry about this blight upon our history EVER AGAIN!"

"Tch, you don't get it," Rubite spat, "You're so obsessed with the Earth, getting your revenge on this planet that has done nothing but defend itself..."

Her eye twitched lightly, the Pearl beside her shrinking in fear of her rage, "Your reinforcements will be arriving in a matter of hours... Your loyalty has been called into question, I will depart for Earth shortly with a support force to take command of the operation, for your sake the rebels had better be gone by the time I arrive."

Rubite clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes. The fusion could clearly see that there was no point in arguing with her, Yellow Diamond was far too obsessed with this planet, "Of course... Rubite out."

The call ended, and the fusion sat back into the captains chair, sighing heavily and rubbing her temples, "Ugh... Tomorrow is going to be rough."


	47. Forward Unto Dawn

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Forward Unto Dawn**

* * *

Beach City came slowly into view, as the platoon of soldiers reached the top of the hill. They had been marching along the main road for a few hours. The town now lay in their sights, a massive ship looming behind it. The rows of men and woman, armed with their modern armor and all manner of weaponry from batons to tasers to smoke and hornet nest grenades. They were divided into three battalions of one hundred soldiers each, their plan to spread out and approach the city from different angles to help thin out the defenses. The three battalions each had their own designation and leader standing at the head.

The central battalion, commanded by Fletcher was dubbed Warlock Battalion, accompanied by Jasper and Amethyst. The one taking the right flank of the city, being lead by Pearl was Quox Battalion, being supported by Labradorite, Hiddenite and Turquoise. And the final battalion, taking the cities left flank and being lead by Garnet, was the Ironclad Battalion, guarded by Carnelian's team. Each group had their own objective, it was just up to their Crystal Gems to make sure these objectives could be carried out...

"Hold!" Fletcher called out, bringing their lines to a halt. Garnet and Pearl were already on their way to his side, waiting for the signal to begin the attack, "Everyone ready?"

"As ready as we can be, but there's still no sign of Steven." Pearl nodded slowly, "Once Variscite begins her attack we'll move out to support her, and put pressure on the defenses from the right side, while Ironclad puts pressure on the left."

"Better the kid stays out of this mess... We're lucky this town sits on a peninsula," Fletcher noted, "They can only retreat to their ship and won't be able to outmaneuver us... Hopefully with the pressure you put on we won't have any trouble taking down that Anti-Air."

"Well Celestine said she would cover the ship to make our opening," Garnet replied crossing her arms, "So the guns will only be trouble for your drones if we're lucky."

"Yes, but I'd prefer to remove them..." Fletcher stated, "If our drones start getting shot down we'll have metal raining down on us."

"Hmm, good point," Pearl nodded, "Once we've hit the cities perimeter, I'll leave Variscite in command of Quox and come assist you, those Guns will no doubt be heavily defended."

The General winced slightly as the first few rays of light broke over the waters edge in the distance, "Alright, Variscite will be starting soon..." As if on cue, a massive crash sounded near the edge of Beach City. Using his binoculars, Fletcher spotted a small army of sand soldiers standing in formation protecting a few catapults, "Speak of the devil..." Putting his scopes aside, he turned towards the men and women standing at attention while Pearl and Garnet returned to their battalions.

"Alright soldiers you know the mission! Were going to drive these invading scum off our planet! Until their ship is shut down we will have no communications or help from our forces beyond the safe zone!" Fletcher called out, pacing back and forth with the men, "Remember your training, and leave any fusions to the Crystal Gems! Now let's go!" He roared, pulling the silver engraved family sword from the sheath on his belt, "March! Forward unto dawn! And to our victory!"

"HYAAAGH!" The soldiers roared their response, banging batons on shields as the march began.

The War was officially starting, and would not end until the Gems of Home World retreated, or were destroyed...

* * *

"We're under attack," The Peridot exclaimed as the messages started coming, "Our flank is being sieged by some primitive weaponry... No Gems have been injured, and a Quartz squad is being deployed to destroy the Gem responsible."

"A single Gem?" Rubite narrowed her eyes, getting up out of her seat and walking forward, "Open the main view screen..." She commanded, the screens before her vanishing and opening to a clear window overlooking Beach City. The Sun was only just rising, so the hills along Beach Cities main road exit were still dark, but she could swear there was... Something out there, "Pull back that squad and fortify our positions, return fire with our AA Guns but keep our soldiers in the city." She ordered sharply.

"Commander?"

"We're about to get hit, seems these Humans have more grit than I thought." Rubite scoffed, turning towards her Team on standby, "Pyrite, I want you defending our anti-air guns, Angelite stay here and defend the ship at all costs, if Iolite wakes up tell her to get out there... We must hold out until our reinforcements arrive."

"And what are you going to do Rubite?" Angelite asked frowning slightly.

"I'm going to lead to defense, unlike that snob Blue Diamond I'll fight beside my soldiers." She spat, turning and heading for the elevator with Pyrite close behind.

"Glad something interesting is finally happening."

* * *

On the fields, Fletcher and his battalion were nearing the city limit. The various Quartz soldiers were ready with weapons up, on guard to meet the human forces head on. Standing overhead of the battle, Rubite was watching with her blade in hand and ready to start barking orders. Fletcher raised a hand, seeing as the Gems hadn't started attacking yet so he called the men to a halt. Amethyst and Jasper giving him strange looks.

"Is this your way of offering a surrender human?" Rubite called out, her voice carrying across the field.

"No, I came looking to collect yours," Fletcher replied quickly, not intimidated by this large Gem despite how big of a sword she carried, "We never wanted a war with your kind, leave this world now and you will not be harmed!"

A few laughs arose from the Quartz ranks, the idea of humans harming them was absurd, "Ha!" Rubite scoffed in amusement, "Your kind are weak, and will be crushed by the days end."

"Well if that's the case, I'll just need to make sure this battle is over before then." Fletcher chuckled, "Unleash hornets!"

The front line of soldiers grabbed the grenades off their belts, cocking an arm back and throwing the small black objects in unison. Rubite went wide eyed at the sudden aggression, "Brace yourselves!" She called out. The Quartz soldiers all standing ready to strike the objects back at them with their weapons.

However, just before they came into contact with them. The black grenades exploded, unleashing a hail of tiny rubber balls at high speed in all directions. Many of the soldiers taking by surprise and stumbling back as the front line was peppered with the pellets. Rubite growled in anger, toys like these were nothing but a mockery to her forces, "Quartz soldiers! Spin Dash attack! Grind these humans into the dirt!"

Ten Quartz soldiers jumped the barricade, sprinting towards the humans before jumping up into the air and beginning a joined spin dash attack. The multi-colored attack balls racing towards the humans at high speed. Fletcher narrowed his eyes, giving a nod to Jasper and Amethyst before getting back behind the shield wall.

"FORM UP!" He shouted, the men changing their shield wall into a new formation.

After much practice with Amethyst and Jasper, they learned it would be impossible for them to completely stop a high speed spin dash with just their shields... So they took a different approach to the attack. The front row knelt down, angling their shields back along with the rows of soldiers behind them. The General held his sword at the ready, openings being created back in their ranks so they could surround the gyro ball warriors.

Just as planned, all ten of the soldiers rolled right up along their ramps. Landing within in the trap circles, standing up and realizing one by one that the soldiers had them surrounded with a wall of shields that were slowly closing in. Many of the soldiers pulled out their weapons and prepared to defend themselves.

"Clever little..." Rubite fumed and jumped down from the rooftop, "Soldiers! ATTACK!" The other thirty soldiers around her roared with their weapons held high, charging over the barricade to assist their allies while Rubite locked eyes with the large orange Quartz at the head of the human line.

"General!" Jasper called out quickly, "We'll handle the leader, keep this line from breaking!" She ordered, running alongside Amethyst while the Quartz soldiers charged past them and into the human ranks. The two Crystal Gems breaking off from one another, Jasper summoned her helmet and charged at Rubite.

The fusion sneered and pulled back her massive blade, "DIE!" She roared, swinging at incredible speed for a weapon so large. But Jasper did not waver, jumping over the swing she punched Rubite hard in the jaw making her stumble back only to be ensnared by Amethyst's whips, "Gah! Ngh! Let me go!"

"This is for Aquamarine!" The purple Gem exclaimed, sending a shock wave down the lines. It hit Rubite hard, causing the whips to explode around her form.

"Nice work, now help the General with th-" Before Jasper could finish, Rubite's blade flew out of the smoke and into the air. Once there it shattered into pieces that scattered across the area, "What kind of attack was that?" She muttered, seeing no sign of the fusion as the dust began to clear.

"You're stuck now." Jasper stiffened, turning fast and trying to throw a punch. Her hand was caught by two of Rubite's own, the fusion tossing her like a ragdoll into the barricade around the cities edge.

"Jasper!" Amethyst cried out, gasping as Rubite appeared before her in a cloud of smoke. She grabbed the purple Gem by her shoulders and threw her right through one of the lamp posts along the road.

"With these shards everywhere, I can teleport instantly." The fusion chuckled, cracking her knuckles, "I can't use the sword when its like this... But I'll enjoy beating you Crystal Gems into the ground."

Amethyst groaned as she stood up slowly, rubbing her head and shaking off the rubble, "Great if she can just teleport how do we fight her?"

The answer came as Rubite appeared behind her, "You don't, surrender Crystal-"

A spin dash from Jasper slammed into her flank, sending Rubite crashing into an abandoned car. The orange Gem stopping beside Amethyst, her helmet reformed, "Go, help the soldiers fight, Amethyst."

"What!?" She exclaimed looking up at her, "What about you? You can't fight her alone she's gonna pick you apart!"

"No she won't," Jasper smirked wickedly, eyes burning into Rubite as she got herself unstuck from the car, "Garnet was afraid we might have to fight the fusion because our battalion was taking the central assault... So she gave me a little gift to give us a hand."

Amethyst blinked, suddenly grinning, "You lucky dog... Give her a good hit for me, and for Aquamarine."

"Yeah yeah whatever, now get outta here so I can focus this future vision garbage..."

* * *

Further away from the battle, Peridot was piloting her ship just outside of the battlefield. Watching the sun rise in the distance with a small sigh.

"You alright P?" The voice came through her communicator, from the fusion sitting on the roof of her ship.

"I'm fine, I guess I just wish that Aquamarine could be here too." Peridot replied sadly.

"Yeah... I think we all do, but we'll avenge her... I promise."

"... The battle is starting, I'm going to begin our attack run... You sure you can handle all that anti-air?" Peridot asked somewhat doubtful.

"There's nothing I can't do together."

Celestine stood tall from her spot on top of the ship as it began moving once more. The new, uncorrupt version of their fusion was different than she had been before. Though she still had the same light greenish blue skin, and the Gems were located in the same position as before. Now Celestine had a thick mane of electric blue hair that seemed to float behind her, and an additional set of arms. She had three eyes, two Blue and one Green in the same pattern as Garnets. The new Celestine wore a green and blue dress similar to Lapis' own, with Jade's sleeves now morphed into forearm guards on her upper set of hands, the lower smaller set of arms remained bare.

"The guns are targeting us... Get ready! The new gun will take a few seconds to charge up"

Celestine leaned over the side of the ship, looking upon the battle below and sighing, "Alright, once you've finished the objective get out of here so we can support the battalions on the ground." Without waiting for a response, two water wings appeared from her back and fusion took flight.

From the city below, flashes of light erupted from several rooftops. Balls of light racing towards the ship, intent on knocking it out of the sky. However, Celestine had other plans, her long blue crystal straight sword forming in two of her hands. Moving at incredible speed, she knocked aside the balls of light sending them flying off in different directions before they could hit the ship.

Another volley sounded from the guns, the fusion diving between the shots. Her blade slicing them apart mid flight and causing them to explode. She noticed the guns shifting position, a third volley fired and seemed aimed for her alone. Celestine smirked as her wing tips sharpened into ice, being fired quickly into the beams of light to make them dissipate.

While Celestine baited them, Peridot lined up her shot with the war ships main hull, "Alright, the cannon is ready!" She exclaimed, "How do you like the new teeth? Home World CLODS!"


	48. Clamor Of War

**CDL: Thanks for the review, I am glad you're enjoying the story :D as for what other SU Works I might do, I was putting some thought into a Momswap story. But not just a few random scenes like I've seen throughout the story section, I'm talking like a full on Episode by Episode change of characters and scenarios lol either way that probably wouldn't happen for some time after this is finished. Once this story if over I'll be taking a bit of a break from writing I think.**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Clamor Of War**

* * *

"What is our ETA Pearl?"

"12 Hours, my Diamond."

"Good, I will arrive as the sun sets on their pathetic little world... Make sure the Archon is fully charged... With it at full power I will ensure the end of this pathetic resistance... Even should our armies fail."

* * *

The Thanix Cannon roared to life, the barrel glowing a bright blue before firing a massive bolt of energy forward with incredible speed. The weapon was a prototype of the human military, only capable of being powered by the makeshift gem-tech engine Peridot had constructed for the ship thanks to its massive power draw. The bolt moved at speeds too fast for the ships shields to detect and deflect, making it unstoppable as it pierced the ships hull with a mighty explosion.

"HAHA!" Peridot jumped up in her seat triumphantly, "We have our entry point!"

"Seems the rail-gun worked." Celestine noted, "Alright now get out of here!" She ordered, knocking aside more of the light blasts.

"S-Somethings wrong! I've lost control, power systems failing!" Peridot called out frantically, "The gun overloaded my engine! I'm going down!" She shouted, the ship veering into a dive straight for the city below.

"Hang on Peridot!" Celestine cried, racing after her. However, her urge to save the pilot made her blind to the incoming volley, "AAAGH!" The fusion howled in pain, broadsided before she could catch up to the ship by a few of the light shots. Her wings destroyed, the fusion fell from the skies fast. Crashing hard through the roof of a building, while the sound of Peridots ship crashing nearby followed.

* * *

Garnet's battalion was pushing on the towns flank, the Quartz numbers rather limited in this area giving them the edge. For the most part, the soldiers following her were simply meant to keep the Quartz soldiers from ganging up on the Gems. While Garnet and Carnelian poofed them through their superior combat experience.

Garnet ducked under a powerful swing before uppercutting the brute soldier in front of her, sending the Gem stumbling back onto her butt. Before she could get up however, the bladed whip from Carnelian's threaded cane wrapped around her. With a powerful tug, she was pulled right off the ground and thrown at a few other charging soldiers.

The orange Gem adjusting her top hat and catching her breath, "Is it just me, or are the Home World soldiers a bit lacking in skill?"

"You don't have to tell me, each and every one of them should be as tough as Jasper... Might be fresh troops," Garnet noted, back stepping to avoid a few frantic punches being thrown by a big red Quartz. Before finally the fusion caught one, twisting her wrist back and lifting the Quartz up, "This could very well be the first real combat they have faced!" She added, throwing the beefy soldier through a store window.

"Either way it is good for us." Onyx noted, burying the blade of her scythe deep into the back of a fallen Quartz, "Should help the humans handle them."

"Hey!" Corundum called out as she landed nearby, "Look up there!"

Before she could follow the pointing hand, Garnet's eyes were drawn to a flash of light from above. Sure enough, it was Peridot firing the new weapon at the Gem Warship, "Yes! It worked!"

"Fall back!" A sudden cry went out from the Quartz soldiers, "Fall back to secondary defensive positions!" The Gems didn't bother to recover their own, retreating with their dwindling numbers while the battered but eager human soldiers cheered out joyously in their first victory.

Before Garnet could give out another order, a great explosion drew her eyes to the clouds. Celestine had been hit, and falling before her was the ship. Something must have went wrong, and now they were going down right in the middle of Beach City. Maybe that was the reason the soldiers were pulling back? Either way, looking at Ironclad, it was clear they were awaiting orders.

"Tend to the wounded here, anyone who can still fight start setting up a forward line in these buildings!" Garnet ordered quickly, "Corundum, you and Onyx go after the downed ship and get Peridot out of there, Delta Team with me we're going to shut down that core!" Following her orders the soldiers went to work, a team of six men geared in thinner stealth armor approached Garnet. Each one of them was also equipped with a long rifle, some of the only ones allowed to carry guns with their expert training.

"Ready to move out Ma'am." The apparent leader saluted.

"What am I supposed to do?" Carnelian asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Stay here with the men, be ready for a counter-attack," Garnet ordered, "I doubt Home World has been beaten yet... We can only hope the others are doing well enough on their own."

* * *

Variscite ducked under another swing from the enemies mighty axe, burying her scythe in the Quartz's neck and poofing her before stumbling back panting. She had been surrounded when trying to breach the city perimeter for Quox Battalion before they arrived. Her constructs were being destroyed as she made them keeping her from fighting out of this.

"Come on! Who's next!?" She demanded, crushing the stone of her most recent rival beneath her heel. In the streets around her, the soldiers had formed lines to contain the sand witch.

"Destroy this traitor now!" One of them shouted, charging forward with two others at her back. So far the only ones who'd been smart enough to take her seriously.

"Well you had to start using your brains eventually I suppose." She growled, gripping the handle of her scythe. Raising it up she managed to block the Hammer of her first foe, though the Quartz's superior strength had her knees buckling.

Before she could fall completely however, one of the second soldiers advancing uppercut her hard with an armored gauntlet. The blow knocked her right up into the air, where the third soldier met Variscite with a spin dash, smashing her hard into the street and grinding into her form before jumping back. The three Gems surrounded her, weapons in hand and eager for revenge...

"Gah!" One of them suddenly gasped, gripping the blue and white spear that had just pierced her stomach.

Variscite turned her gaze as best she could, standing at the far end of the street was not only Pearl, Labradorite, and a new fusion... But also the entirety of Quox Battalion. It seemed this attempted breech was more than enough to make the guards ignore the cities exposed perimeter. Realizing their folly, the Quartz soldiers roared out their battle cries, charging forward to meet them head one.

"Men prepare the shield wall!" Pearl ordered, turning to the new fusion beside her, "Recover Variscite quickly!"

"On it!" Amazonite answered.

She was the fusion of Turquoise and Hiddenite, with green skin, blue-green hair, and green eyes. Wearing a green dress, with a black metal chest plate, metal bracers on her wrists, and headband with golden plate engraved with a star. The fusion dashed around the flank of Quox Battalion as they formed their shield wall to meet the onrushing Quartz soldiers, dashing along the side of a building and summoning her bladed war fans.

She moved with incredible speed, making it past the soldiers and jumping into the street near Variscite, "Hey! Are you alright?" She asked, offering a hand to the downed sand witch.

"Ugh... I'm fine," She groaned, taking the hand and getting pulled up, "Where were you?"

"Working our way up the beach, these soldiers are wearing some heavy gear so the trek through sand was a bit... Slow." Amazonite laughed nervously.

"Well, now that those brutes are off my back..." Variscite chuckled wickedly, pulling sand together and beginning to create some soldiers, "I can make sure of all this sa-" She stiffened suddenly, feeling a sharp pain in her Gem. The constructs collapsed immediately while she cringed, "Gah... Those stupid Quartz..."

"Variscite..." Amazonite frowned, seeing a crack in her green Gem, "Don't worry about them, you shouldn't strain yourself." She pulled one of the green Gem's arms over her shoulders, "Come on, I'll get you to safety... You'll need to stay there until we find Steven."

"Great..."

* * *

A thunderous burst of air shook the area as Jasper met Rubite's fist with her helmet. The blow leaving a wed of cracks throughout the armor piece while the large orange Gem slid back on her heels, trying to catch her breath. The big buff cheetoh puff was barely holding her own against Rubite, even with the support of Garnet's future vision. Sure she could see all the possible ways Rubite might attack... And narrow down just how to avoid them, but with Jasper's lack of experience using the ability it was hardly the edge it could have been.

"You're awfully tough," Rubite commented, clenching her damaged fist, "Even for a Jasper, I didn't think you'd last this long."

"Bah, you're nothing," Jasper spat with a wicked smirk, "I've battled a fusion ten times the warrior you are!"

Rubite narrowed her eyes, "Bravado will only get you so far, even you must know that you can't keep this up for long."

"Should I care?"

Her response earned a chuckle from the fusion, "I suppose I should have expected that kind of response... You Crystal Gems are so annoyingly righteous and determined... But you still don't make sense to me, you are a Quartz... Even more so you're a Jasper, a commander level soldier that should relish the chance to fight and destroy for your Diamond Master, so what changed."

Jasper frowned slightly, her helmet repairing itself, "Tch, I realized maybe there's a world out there that isn't just fighting... And even if I have to wade through a sea of Gem shards to reach it, I will!" She declared passionately, spin dashing forward at full speed, _"For that stupid kid..."_

Meanwhile the rest of Warlock Battalion was facing their own problems.

Fletcher back stepped, the blade of a large axe just trimming the edge of his beard. The old man narrowing his eyes sharply before thrusting his blade into her chest, poofing the Quartz after a brief cry of pain. His victory was short lived however, as a mighty gauntlet slammed into the side of his head. The blow sent Fletcher tumbling across the ground while the soldier responsible charged him.

"General!" One of the soldiers cried out, getting in the way and holding up a shield to absorb the impact, "AAaagh!" He cried out, buckling under the strength of his foe. The Quartz relentlessly beating on the shield.

"Hahahaha! Come on human! What good is shield that you can't even hold up!" She laughed, viciously smashing into the soldiers defense.

Fletcher got up slowly, cringing as he felt something hot and wet running from just above his left eye. The punch had definitely broken skin, but he was far from injured. He rolled around the shield bearers flank, getting into position beside the vicious Quartz, "Get off of HIM!" He demanded, broadsiding her with the Family Blade and burying it hilt deep in her ribs. As she was poofed, the General stumbled forward, placing a hand over his blood covered brow, "You alright boy?" He asked the soldier who'd defended him.

"I-I think my arm is broken, sir." He cringed, getting up slowly, "Sir, your eye-"

"I'm fine, pull back to the rear line," Fletcher ordered, removing his officers jacket and slicing one of the sleeves. He tied the cloth around his head to help stop the bleeding from his brow while examining the field around them. His soldiers were holding as best they could, but the forward assault was going poorly. They had yet to face any casualties, but no soldier went without injury fighting these brutes, "Stubborn lot..." Even with their superior numbers, the human forces were taking a beating. The presence of their leader on the field seemed only to embolden the powerful Quartz soldiers, making them fight harder.

"DIE HUMAN!" His head snapped around just in time to see a Gem soldier charging him with a mighty crystal halberd in hand. She had it pointed forward like a spear, intent on driving it through his thin frame.

Luckily for the General, one of their own Gem allies was nearby. The end of the Halberd was ensnared by Amethyst's whip, pulling it right out of the soldiers hands with a powerful yank. Leaving the assailant weaponless, and momentarily stunned. So Fletcher took the chance, rushing her head on. The human had to duck beneath one of her punches before driving his blade up through her bottom jaw, poofing her in an instant.

"Nice one General." Amethyst panted as she rushed to his side, "Woah, what hit you?" She asked, noting his bloody bandage.

"A really big fist." He grumbled, "Thanks for the assist... Where is Jasper?"

"She's fighting their leader right now." The purple Gem explained, "But we've got other problems, Peridot managed to hit the ship, but crashed in the city."

"What?" He blinked in surprise, "Dammit, we need to get to her... And we still need to get those guns offline before Garnet disables the core."

"How are we supposed to get into the city, these giant jerks won't retreat." She questioned over the chaos around them.

"We need to fight them back, quickly before-" The man was forced to jump back, narrowly avoiding a flying Jasper as she crashed into the ground between them. The big orange Gem was badly damaged.

"Jasper!" Amethyst gasped, looking towards the towering Rubite nearby. The fighting had started to slow down, human soldiers pulling back with their badly injured brethren while the Quartz soldiers stood guard behind their leader, not needing to go far beyond the cities edge.

The fusion herself had taken some damage, but nothing near crippling, "Pathetic, your little future sight might have given you an edge, but you could never beat me." She spat, her blade reforming into her hands, "Now, with your Battalion falling apart, I will crush you... Human Leader."

The General narrowed his eyes, raising the blade of his weapon up at her challenge, "Alright, let's see how good you know how to use that toy of yours shall we?" He questioned, stepping forward slowly, "And the name is General Fletcher, make sure your historians know who it was that defeated the Home World Army on this day."

Rubite chuckled darkly, taking a step forward when suddenly a bright light appeared between them. A large Warp Hole forming, and out of it flew Lion. On his back were two figures, a fully armored Stevonnie with Rose's Flag tied tight to their back who hopped down instantly with their weapons drawn. And following her lead was-

"Azurite?!" Amethyst gasped, "W-What are you doing here?"

The six armed, fully armored Gem smiled back at Amethyst, "I have come to fight, of course."

"Someone else you forgot to mention?" Fletcher asked with a half smirk, glad to see the boy had arrived and could help heal his injured men.

"HA!" Rubite scoffed, burying her blade into the Earth, "I don't know who you are, but in case you haven't noticed... Your army has been beaten, they can barely hold their ground against my soldiers... Two more Gems won't change that."

Stevonnie growled, stepping forward, "That's what you think! Together we'll crush-"

"Now now children," Azurite chuckled, placing a hand on Stevonnie's shoulder and walking forward. She was standing at eye level with Rubite, in the center of the field between their armies, "Allow me to speak with this one..."

Rubite smirked at her confidence, the blue Gem walking right up to her unfazed, "You think you can fight me? You're not even a fusion... And without an army behind you you've got no chance."

"No chance, you say?" Azurite repeated, smiling faintly and remaining absolutely calm, "It's that attitude, that will make you lose this war... I have watched over humanities history for thousands of years... And even now, humans still find ways to surprise me... And they will again, because they are tenacious... Determined, stupid, and sometimes overly ambitious... But their hearts are noble..."

She turned her back to Rubite, walking towards the men and woman watching behind Fletcher. Azurite took a single look at this army and could see what they were all thinking. That this battle was lost, that these Gems were too powerful for humans to fight... That they might all die. It was reasonable, considering how badly beaten some of them were. Many only standing on the support of their friends and comrades.

"So that's it?" Rubite scoffed, "Lack of combat ability and power will be made up for because humans are _noble?_ " She demanded, "Don't make me laugh!"

Azurite ignored her, looking upon the humans, "You do not know me... But for millennia I have watched, and safe guarded the history of mankind. Recording the details of this beautiful, free world... My name is Azurite, and this the first time I have seen the surface world in thousands of years... And I must say, it is an honor, to stand in your presence... The presence of humanity... I understand that you are scared of how this day might end... But I know, that your kind will prevail!"

Fletcher understood what she was doing, a good morale boost might just get these soldiers back into fighting shape... Or at least buy them some time.

"I cannot see into the future like Garnet, but I do know... That humanities great history does not end here!" Her voice rising so all could hear, "I am honored to stand before you, on the day of reckoning, because for so long I have watched this world change and advance... I may not be able to see what is to come, but I can say with certainty... That tomorrow, when this storm has passed I will return to my role as Guardian of Earth's history... Knowing I can hold my head high, because today, for one glorious moment..." She slowly turned back to face Rubite, the tall blue Gem's hands glowing as the scrolls she had collected formed and began to float around her, "I WAS A CRYSTAL GEM!"

The scrolls unfolded, rolling out and bursting with light as Nine figures formed out of them. Each one appearing as a crystal like construct, all wearing different armor from ages past and wielding weapons from ancient times. They were definitely humans, but appeared as these ancient crystal warriors... Veterans of the first war.

"Now go! Fight for you freedom!" Azurite cried, a thunderous roar erupting from the men and woman behind her. The warriors of crystal that had formed lead the charge, taking even Rubite by surprise as they attacked with incredible speed and skill.

As they charged past, Azurite had to take a breath, while Jasper started to get up, "Ugh... What are... Who are those people?" She asked, seeing the soldiers clash once more with the Quartz forces. The ancient warriors cut through the soldiers with incredible skill and precision, "They're... Wait, I have seen those men before!" Jasper gasped, looking up at Azurite as the memories of the old war ran through her mind.

"That's right," Stevonnie nodded, "Pearl showed me once... Told me about a group of human warriors who gave everything in the first war..."

Azurite nodded her head, a soft smile on her lips, "The Fallen... Plus one."

On the field of battle, Rubite called the retreat as she battled two of the crystal humans. One dressed like an old samurai, while the other wore old knight armor and wielded a rapier, "Fall back into the city! Call all forces back to the secondary defensive positions!" She ordered.

The Knight whom Azurite affectionately referred to as "Plus One", charged her with incredible speed, dashing through her defenses to engage Rubite directly, "En Garde!"

* * *

 **Just a bit of a history lesson in case anyone is confused, The Fallen were shown in the episode "Rose's Scabbard" Their armor appears in Rose's secret armory. However if you look at the image each set of armor has a double, so I decided to cut that number in half to be only 8 warriors instead of 16.**


	49. Gridlock

**KillJoyGem: Remember Isaac? The Sanctuary Guardian? He is her "Plus One" to the Fallen  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Gridlock**

* * *

"En Garde!" Isaac called out, his rapier biting deep into Rubite's shoulder with a jab beyond any normal human speed.

The fusion hissed in pain, punching him hard across his crystal jaw to send the human away before two more Fallen Warriors came at her. One of them wearing the garb of an old Celtic warrior and wielding a mighty axe, while the other attacked with the blade and gear of a Chevalier. They moved with incredible speed, cutting through any Gems that stood in their way.

Rubite jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blade of the former's axe and swinging her sword overhead to crush him. But before it could land the Chevalier met her with his own saber, holding back to blade. The Celtic Warrior roared out his battle cry, jumped up past their struggle and slamming one mighty fist into Rubite's face. The blow powerful enough to send her sliding back across the street.

When she finally stopped, looking up at the advancing forces moving unhindered through the streets of Beach City, Rubite knew they could not hold the out position. Not against these ancient warriors. Turning tail, she started retreating with her troops, having bought enough time for most to reach the secondary position.

"Angelite! Come in!

* * *

Angelite watched through the viewing glass as forces across the city pulled back to the second line. It was clear they were losing this fight, slowly but steadily. At this rate they might not even need to make use of the hole that had been blown in the war ship. The white Gem herself watched it all unfolding with growing worry, fearful of what might happen if the ship was to be stormed by these primitive beasts.

"Ugh... What's happening?" Angelite's attention was drawn to the doorway as Iolite entered.

"Oh thank the Diamonds you're finally up," Angelite sighed in relief while approaching her, "We need you on the field, now. The humans have overrun our forward barricades and Rubite has called a retreat."

Picking her ear, Iolite seemed to ignore her momentarily, "Hmm... Can't even take one nap without everything going crazy around here..."

"Iolite!"

"Yeah yeah I got it, I'm heading out..."

"Angelite! Come in!"

She snapped back around to the main screen as Rubite appeared, the tall fusion looked like she'd taken quite a beating, "Yes I'm here! What's going on?! Are you alright!?"

"No time to explain, I want you to open up a barrage just beyond our secondary line! We need to buy time for our reinforcements to arrive." She ordered quickly, the sounds of battle raging around her.

"Yes ma'am! All weapons prepare to open fire across all flanks! Commander, Iolite is up and on her way to you." Angelite quickly added.

"Don't bother, we need to buy time," Rubite replied, "Send her to that downed ship, we need to make sure it stays off line if it could cut a hole in our armor like that... And if whoever piloted it is still alive they could make a good bargaining chip."

"Y-Yes ma'am, I'll redirect her... Good luck."

* * *

"TAKE COVER!" Fletcher roared, seeing the massive gun ports opening on the enemies ship overhead. The push deeper into Beach City had been going well with Azurite and her Crystal Fallen spear heading the attack. But as they neared the next line of fortifications the ship itself began roaring to life. With his command, the men and women began breaking off from the fight. All of them getting behind the now ruined buildings and various overturned cars as brilliant lights filled the skies above.

Thunderous explosions racked the city, humans and Gems alike were sent into cover by the oncoming barrage that filled the skies and streets with smoke. Buildings were laid to ruin, and the earth torn asunder with various impact craters. The General himself was nearly buried, if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of Jasper the rubble surely would have crushed him.

"Ngh... You alright Fletcher?" She asked while tossing the building chunk aside.

"Ugh... Yes, I'm fine..." The human groaned while getting up, dusting himself off.

"Good, but we can't risk advancing with those guns pointed at us." Jasper stated, looking around at the soldiers scrambling to help injured or trapped comrades.

Fletcher slid his blade back into the sheath while looking towards the enemy ship, "If they had that kind of fire power armed this entire time... Why not just wipe us out immediately?"

"Hmm, if I had to guess... I'd say they're using most of the ships power to keep up the EMP field," Jasper stated, taking a seat on a chunk of rubble, "Or it could be because that ship isn't outfitted with terrestrial weaponry."

"What do you mean?" The general asked, unfamiliar with any type of Gem tech.

"Those cannons don't fire light beams like most of our weapons," She explained, "Those guns fire solid rounds... Heavy shots meant for space combat where the weight means nothing."

Fletcher blinked, beginning to understand, "I see... So your saying the shots are so heavy that under Earth's gravity they can only travel so far."

"That's about the size of it."

"Tch, I guess we're lucky..."

"Lucky?" Stevonnie questioned, approaching from an alley with Azurite close behind, "How is this lucky? With those guns looming overhead we can't advance!"

"Yes, but we've also got them trapped." Fletcher smirked, resting a hand on the pommel of his blade, "So we've got time... Time for Garnet to finish her mission."

* * *

Peridot's eyes opened following the thunderous sounds of weaponry outside. Looking around the overturned cockpit she sat in, the green Gem quickly started to get up. The sense of urgency catching to her immediate thoughts. She knew that there could be soldiers coming for her right now, so she needed to get away from here as fast as possible!

"Gah!" She yelped, missing a step and falling flat on her face. Peridot groaned and looked down at her feet, one of her limb enhancers had been damaged in the crash leaving her down a foot, "Stupid things..." She grumbled, pulling off the other robotic foot to even out before she started running towards the ramp.

After slamming a palm down on the release a few times, it was obvious this escape was sealed. However, a new route opened up after a sudden burst of light came from above cutting a hole clean through the metal and making her jump back in fear.

"Peridot!"

"Celestine!?" She blinked in surprise, seeing the four armed fusion sticking her head inside, "Oh thank goodness!"

"Come on we've gotta get out of- AGH!" The fusion was suddenly hit by something, pulling her away from the opening and taking her straight to the ground outside. The two Gems tumbled to the ground, Celestine quickly kicking off the familiar Gem that had attacked her. Standing up slowly, the fusion stared down the rabid beast Iolite.

"My my look what we have here..." Iolite chuckled darkly, spying Jade's Gem in their fused form, "I thought I killed you already?" Her lower mouth licked it's lips hungrily, the sense of challenge making her heart race.

"Tch, so you're Iolite..." Celestine smirked, the influence of Lapis taking over slowly.

"That's right," She sneered, her scimitars forming slowly, "A pleasure to meet you, I can't wait to see what that little blue Gem tastes like."

"Ha... Ha ha..." Celestine lowered her eyes, blade appearing on one hand, "Good... Now I finally know..."

"Hmm?" Iolite raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"

"What the bitch who killed my Jade looks like!" Celestine's hand shook as she gripped the handle of her blade tighter, _"You sit this one out... I want her all to myself."_

The two Gems dashed forward, Celestine opening with a forward thrust that Iolite jumped clear over. The fusion ducked low as the feral Gem tried to lop her head off with a double bladed swing, using one of her extra arms to grab Iolite by the wrist before slamming her hard into the side of the downed ship.

"Agh! You'll pay for that you little-" Before she could finish, Celestine delivered a powerful knee to her bottom jaw. The blow lifting Iolite right off the ground, where Celestine met her with a vicious crowning. Sending Iolite crashing down into the ground hard, the fusion responsible landing nearby with her fists clenched tightly.

"Get up you loyalist bitch!" Lapis ordered through Celestine, "I'm going to show you how outclassed you really are!"

* * *

"Hurry up with that repair, we need this hole sealed."

"Ugh, I know no need to keep breathing down my neck." The Peridot's standing before the massive hole in their ship continued fuming at one another. Frantically spraying down the damaged metal with the repairing gel, ordered to fix it up before the Crystal Gems could exploit it...

Unfortunately for them, Garnet and the humans were already in position. A sudden snap sounded, a silenced weapon firing from outside. One of the Peridot's jumped back out of fear, "Get down!" She ordered looking up at her comrade, "Hurry up why are you just standing-" She stopped, the second Peridot turning to look at her.

A hole had been blown clean through her Gem, before she could even speak the stone shattered. Seconds later a grappling hook pierced through the edge of the damaged metal securing a cable. The surviving Peridot quickly got up, forming her blaster and preparing to shoot the first human she saw and get her revenge.

Luckily the first one up the line was Garnet, the fusion hopping the edge with her gauntlets already formed. Using them as a shield to deflect the light blasts being fired from the Peridot's blaster attachment. The fusion quickly swung up over the side and kicked the smaller Gem square in the chest, slamming her into the adjacent wall. Before she could recover, Garnet delivered a powerful blow to her Gem. Solemnly shattering it while the human soldiers climbed up the rope.

"We're in, which way to the core?" One of them asked Garnet, keeping his rifle aimed down the hall.

"Give me a moment... This way!"

The squad followed close behind her, racing down the halls as quickly as possible. They couldn't be too cautious, chances were they would be detected either way and they had no time to fight off an army or disable security systems. Racing down seemingly empty halls as they moved deeper into the massive ship. The soldiers put their training to good use, checking around all corners and making sure someone was always watching their back. But even they knew something wasn't right here, this place should be buzzing with activity.

"We're almost there..." Garnet said suddenly, slowing down her sprint before a large door that opened up to a lift, "We need to go down..."

"Alright, you two stay here and cover the elevator," The Captain ordered, "Anything comes this way you take it out."

"Yes sir." They both nodded, standing at the ready with their rifles.

"The rest of you let's go."

The five of them stepped into the lift and started heading down, ready for whatever might be waiting for them at the bottom. It was a short ride down, the lift doors opening to show them a line of Peridots, at least a dozen of them, all aiming their blasters at the door.

"Come out with your hands up!" The one leading them ordered, Angelite. The Captain cursed, lowering his gun and holding up his hands slowly while the others did the same. Garnet followed along, her gauntlets still fully formed. They stood in a line before the team of Peridots and their substitute leader.

"Good..." Angelite sighed in relief, "Just a small team like I thought... And would you look at that, lead by the Rebel leader herself... Or should I say, leaders? You pathetic war machine..."

Garnet smirked faintly, "My oh my, I didn't expect to see someone like you here Angelite, last I remember... You were busy licking the boot of White Diamond." The memories from Sapphire's time among nobility giving her a good idea of how this Gem would behave.

Sure enough, the pale Gem narrowed her eyes sharply, "I've moved up in the Hierarchy, and I've no time to listen to the venomous words of a traitor... Honestly, for someone with the gift of foresight you sure make some terrible decisions."

"I decided to be happy, to be a person, not some nameless Gem." Garnet retorted sharply, giving Angelite a brief moment of hesitation, "You know that feeling don't you? When you are referred to by name, not as some Facet or Cut number... When you can be _the_ Angelite, not _an_ Angelite."

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, slashing a hand through the air, "Shut your filthy mouth!"

She was distracted, even the Peridot's seemed a bit unnerved for a brief second. Which gave Garnet the opening she was waiting for, her gauntlets were already pointed at the ceiling. So in an instant they fired, launching like rockets into the roof above. The explosions startled both the soldiers and the Peridots, debris raining down from above and crashing into the floor between them.

The Captain knew what Garnet was doing, seeing a nicely sized wall of cover she had created, "Get to cover!" He ordered, sliding down behind the wall with his Rifle in hand. The other three soldiers followed, getting into cover while Angelite clenched her fists.

"Open fire! Kill these primitives and that rebel!" She shouted, the Peridot's taking aim and opening fire with their blasters. The light green blasts splashing against the wall of debris between their forces.

"Give me the explosives!" Garnet ordered as she knelt down, her soldiers returning fire between blasts and taking out a few of the enemy Gems.

"Take them," He replied handing her the satchel, "That C4 can be remotely detonated, just get it in place and we'll blow this core to pieces!"

"Alright, once I get it in place be ready to fall back." Garnet said calmly, ducking as a laser flew past her head.

"You're gonna need support," The captain looked to his men who all nodded, "Let's give the lady some cover fire boys!"

"Hoorah!"


	50. Clash Of Power

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Clash of Power  
**

* * *

Another incredible blow from one of Celestine's fist sent Iolite rolling across the ground. The feral Gem gasped for breath as she attempted to get up, struggling on weakened limbs while the fusion thoroughly beating her stood at a distance. She had forgone the crystal blade in order to make this wild Gem suffer, with Lapis in full control she was taking her sweet time beating the sense out of Iolite. Peridot had managed to climb herself out of the wrecked ship and watched the ongoing fight, confident the fusion could end this.

"Heh... Heheh... You are one angry Gem," Iolite chuckled weakly, standing up slowly, "That little green one inside of you... She was no match for me, especially once I'd gone primal... I wonder just how well you would hold up?" She questioned, the mouth on her neck licking it's lips slowly. The Feral Gem dropping into a low crouch as that familiar glow surrounded her frame.

"Tch, if you think I'm stupid enough to let you change..." Iolite's eyes widened, the crystal blade forming in Celetine's hands as she dashed forward, "YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Peridot's eyes widened as she caught a flicker of movement, "Lookout!"

But it was too late.

Celestine was struck by an incredible force, the attack sending her crashing through the walls of Fish Stew Pizza. The fusion buried beneath a mound of rubble, while another fusion stood between her and Iolite, "Sorry about that brat, but I'm gonna need this one alive." Rubite smirked, looking back at Iolite, "You hanging in there?"

"Barely," She chuckled, delaying her power change, "A few minutes earlier would have been nice..."

"Sorry, had to make sure the humans wouldn't advance into our range," Rubite replied, her blade forming as Celestine burst free of the rubble pile, "Secure that Peridot, we can use her and these two as hostages."

"You think I'll let you do that?" Celestine scoffed, summoning a crystal blade in each hand, "Peridot, get out of here, I'll catch up once I deal with these two."

The small green Gem nodded, "R-Right..." Hopping down from the ship and making a run for the nearest alleyway. But Iolite would have none of that, the feral Gem rushing after her at incredible speed.

"Idiot." Celestine muttered, employing the same tactic she had during their fight at the mansion. Turning and moving at an even faster speed to catch Iolite, intent on striking her from behind before Rubite could warn her.

"Not so fast!" Rubite smirked as she got in her way, making Celestine jump back with a swing of her massive blade.

The fusion narrowed her eyes, looking past her to see that Iolite had nearly caught Peridot. Mentally cursing herself for putting the tech Gem in this position, she hadn't expected Rubite to be this fast, "Grr... Get out of my WAY!" She roared, lashing out with all four blades.

They collided with Rubite's in a flash of sparks, the massive blade holding strong against Celestine's assault, "I don't think so, you're both going to be our prisoners, rebel scum!"

"Aaagh! You bitch! Get off me!" Both of the fusions turned their heads to the sound of Iolite crying out in pain.

It seemed Peridot was luckier than they thought, as two new Gems entered the battle. Corundum having managed to leap into the fray at just the right moment to intercept the feral Gem. The two of them tumbled across the ground snarling and snapping jaws at one another before breaking off, both animalistic Gems glaring at one another as they began to circle.

"Are you alright?" Onyx asked as she moved to Peridot's side.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She panted slightly in relief, "You two have exceptional timing."

Celestine smirked as she jumped back to stand by their side, "Seems we've evened our odds," She said while shooting Onyx a glance, "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," Onyx replied, "Now you give this prick a beating while I help Corundum take care of-"

"No." The Feral Gem interrupted, no taking her eyes off Iolite, "I want this one all to myself..."

Celestine's brow furrowed, "I wouldn't do that, she's a wild one... Not like normal Gems..." The fusions eyes widened as the same glow beginning to form around Iolite appeared around Corundum as well.

"Oh I am well aware," Corundum chuckled, her teeth growing sharper while jagged claws formed similar to Iolite's own weapons, "We were both created by Blue Diamond... Isn't that right?"

Iolite didn't bother to respond, her normal mouth already replaced by the jagged fangs of her second one.

"That's what I thought... Gems created and trained to be mindless animals beneath a controllable facade, she and I both..." Corundum dropped low, her back feet digging into the ground as she prepared to attack, "We're Beasts!"

The two launched off the ground towards one another, fangs and claws bared with an animalistic ferocity in their eyes. The two lashed out, sparks flying as their claws made impact in the air. Corundum pulled back, allowing Iolite to make another swing before clamping her fangs down onto the outstretched arm. The Gem howled in pain before slamming a fist into her face, causing Corundum to let go. The Earth Gem countered by grabbing Iolite by the shoulders and spiraling downward, the two of them crashing through the roof of another building.

Rubite watched them disappear within the structure as her eyes fell back onto Celestine, "Well, no point in delaying this any longer..." She aimed her blade at the smaller fusion, "What do you say we finish this?"

Celestine held her blades at the ready, hesitating momentarily before replying, "Before we do... I need to ask you something."

Rubite was confused by her response, but didn't let her guard down, "Very well... Speak, Rebel."

"You're a fusion... But definitely not a normal one," Celestine stated simply, "You are a single personality, we've been around enough fusions to know when there are really two Gems inside... So what are you?"

Rubite narrowed her eyes, ignoring the snarling as Corundum crashed through the wall of the building with Iolite's fangs to her neck. The Earth Gem slashing at Iolite's chest with her claws to make her back off, "I was one of the first experiments Yellow Diamond did with forced fusion... The two Gems that make me were lost, as far as I can tell... I am myself, with no trace of who I was before."

Celestine listened to her explanation, taking it all in slowly, "Tch, of course... I shouldn't be surprised she did more terrible things to pollute the nature of fusion..."

"Bah, fusion is just a cheap way to make a weapon," Rubite scoffed, "That's all it's ever-" The larger Fusion was forced on guard, Celestine moving at incredible speed to strike at her. Their blades colliding against one another and locking into place.

"You're WRONG!" She shouted furiously, "Fusion is supposed to be beautiful! A bond! A show of trust!" Celestine exclaimed, despite their difference in size, the furious fusion started to push Rubite back, "The Diamonds turned it into terrible experiments..." She jumped back, standing on guard before Rubite, "Maybe the Gems you were before knew that... Maybe They really did care about one another."

"Shut your mouth..." Rubite growled, clenching her fists tightly, "You know nothing."

"I know you're no friend of the Diamonds, or else Aquamarine wouldn't have let you live." Celestine said sharply, "You and I both know she had the power to crush you even with a cracked Gem!"

Rubite was taken aback, guard lowering for a moment, "She... Shut up! That traitor was weak! She shouldn't have shown me any kind of mercy!"

"You're wrong," Celestine clenched her teeth, "It's because she was strong, that she didn't kill you... Even knowing that you had sealed her fate, she knew you weren't a bad Gem... Because you're not like Home World Gems, you know what's going on here is wrong..."

"Ha! If you think you can convince me to turn traitor you're gonna need a better argument," Rubite scoffed slashing a hand through the air, "Once our reinforcements arrive this petty resistance will be the first to fall! You should just SURRENDER!" Rubite was done talking, this argument only adding to the conflict in the back of her mind. She charged Celestine with all her might, blade lashing out with intent to cleave her in half.

And Celestine met her head on, blocking her massive weapon with two of her blades while the secondary ones stabbed forward into Rubite's lower arms effectively disabling them, "I will never back down, YOU HEAR ME!?" Rubite stumbled back, her lower arms limp at her sides while Celestine's fiery gaze burned into her, "I would rather die today, than survive a thousand years by turning my eyes away from the world!"

Rubite held her sword at the ready, somewhat hesitant after the Fusions fiery promise, "Fine, if that's the way you want it... NO MORE HOLDING BACK!" Though, after the damage Rubite had already taken today, between her fighting with Jasper and The Fallen, she was nowhere near her full strength.

Meanwhile, Corundum and Iolite tumbled away from one another after another vicious mauling. The two both panting heavily, covered in open wounds that would have made a human being bleed out by now, or poof a normal Gem. But neither of them looked close to finished, in fact the two of them looked excited. Considering their creation was written off as failed experimentation, they were separated and left to different fates among the Empire. Never having a chance to truly test their abilities against someone of the same prowess.

Iolite chuckled a bit as she prepared for another attack, "Oh I like you, finally a real monster to test my mettle against..."

Corundum smirked, not daring to lower her own guard, "I could say the same, too bad you're on the wrong team."

Iolite pounced, Corundum meeting her mid air with a clawed hand going for her throat. But Iolite managed to catch her wrist, grabbing Corundum's other hand as she attempted to counter. Pulling the arms aside, Iolite slammed her head hard into Corundum's own before they both crashed into the ground below.

"Well now I'm on top." Iolite growled in amusement. A sudden shock wave knocked Iolite right off of her catch however, even pushing Corundum across the ground a few feet. The two Gems ignoring each other for a moment as they took in the source of the impacts.

Further down the street, Rubite and Celestine lashed out with their blades. Every impact unleashing a shock wave in all directions from the incredible force behind their strikes. The very ground beneath their feet beginning to crack apart under the weight of the battle.

Nearby, Onyx and Peridot stood in cover, trying to hold against the shock waves being unleashed, "This is insane! How much power do those fusions have!?" Peridot shouted frantically.

"Too much, it would seem." Onyx replied, narrowing her eyes at the display of strength, "An unstoppable force meets and immovable object... But how long can they keep it up?"

It wasn't until the very earth beneath their feet caved inward that they stumbled back, neither wanting to lose their footing in this newly formed crater. Both fusions keeping their eyes locked on one another while panting for breath. The incredible strain on their physical bodies evident, as they seemed to struggle even to move their weapons after ending the bout.

"Unbelievable..." Iolite muttered, ignoring her foe as she watched, "Nobody should be that strong... Rubite is the most powerful warrior I have ever known..."

"You... You're very strong," Rubite panted, trying to keep up a confident facade, "I've never been pushed so hard in my life... Well, aside from Aquamarine... But I'm not sure she could have handled me toe to toe like you... Who are you?"

"Celestine..." The fusion replied, not lowering her guard.

"No, I mean your names." Rubite corrected, taking another step back, "Who are you?"

"Ha... Of course," She shook her head slowly, "Lapis Lazuli, and Jade... I could say the same about you, the only one we've faced that could push us to this extent was the Cluster... And that was before Jade had her corruption purged... You're really a monster, aren't you Rubite?"

"You and me both, it seems..." Rubite chuckled, lowering her head slowly, "Unbelievable... I spent such a long time thinking I was this unstoppable war machine, and ever since I've come to Earth it's been new challenges left and right... Even your Jasper gave me a few good hits."

"You've underestimated us, just as the Diamonds did during the last war," Celestine replied simply, "It's why you'll lose again too."

"Heheh... Maybe, but I don't think you understand," Rubite sighed shaking her head, "Just what Yellow Diamond might be willing to do to remove this planet... She's become obsessed ever since you destroyed the Cluster... That obsession is going to destroy this world, and likely her..."

Now _**that**_ got Celestine's attention, "What do you know Rubite?" She questioned.

"Nothing for certain... But I wouldn't put it past the big yellow prick to have had a backup plan." Rubite turned her head to Iolite, motioning for her to come back. It was clear this battle was pointless now, and she was tired of fighting for the moment...

"A backup plan for what?" Celestine demanded, "The invasion?"

"No... The Cluster."


	51. Burning Skies

**Enigma: Please be patient, her time will come. I have a lot of characters in this story and can't constantly give them all spotlight.  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Burning Skies**

* * *

"A backup plan for what?" Celestine demanded, "The invasion?"

"No... The Cluster."

Before Celestine could question any further, a sudden explosion coming from the Gem Warship caught their attention. Rubite's eyes widened as she looked towards the ship, seeing various lights along the hull flicker out, "What in the name of... Angelite! What's happening up there!?" She demanded over her communicator.

"Ngh... S-Sorry Commander... I-I thought we could... Stop them..." The voice responding was clearly under great stress, possibly caught in whatever that explosion had been.

"Dammit... Hang on I'm on my way! Iolite let's go!" Rubite ordered, taking off at a sprint towards the ships main ramp.

Celestine thought about chasing after her, but after taking another step she felt incredibly weak. Falling to one knee and gasping for breath while Onyx and Peridot joined her, "Come on, that explosion was likely Garnet's doing... We need to get back to the others."

 **. . .**

Meanwhile inside the ship, Garnet ran down the halls as fast as she could with the soldiers behind her. She was carrying a man over each shoulder, the ones that'd been wounded in their fire fight. The retreat had no resistance, the remaining Peridot's all scrambling to try and either fix the core or get power back up to any of the ships systems. But with the main core so heavily damaged this ship wouldn't be space worthy ever again.

"Fletcher! This is Garnet can you hear me!?" She called out over the comms, seeing their escape hole up ahead.

"Yes I hear you loud and clear Garnet," The man replied enthusiastically, "I trust that explosion was your doing?"

Garnet felt a wave of relief wash over her, "The field is down, and the ship is offline... We'll be clear of the ship in a few moments, you are clear to call in that air support."

 **. . .**

"Sure thing ma'am, nice work." Fletcher replied with a grin, turning to face Pearl who had joined him on the line just a few minutes ago, "The Core has been destroyed and we're clear to advance again, I'm gonna call in that air strike to soften them up and we'll move in for the kill."

Pearl nodded with a determined smile, "Good idea, I'll contact Quox Battalion and Ironclad to let them know the plan."

"Uh... Guys?" Stevonnie said slowly, looking up into the sky after healing another wounded soldier.

"Good, with their weapons down we've got them on their heels," Jasper smirked and clenched her fists, "Time to drive them off of this rock."

"P-Pearl... General..." Stevonnie attempted to get their attention again, stepping back in horror.

"We'll have to send a force to knock out the AA Guns once we breech their perimeter and-"

"GUYS!" All eyes fell onto the fusion after their sudden outburst. They didn't speak after they acquired everyone's attention, just pointed up. Following their direction, a great sense of dread fell upon the Crystal Gems. As the skies above were filled with what appeared to be a dozen more Gem Warships. Each one descending upon Beach City and the surrounding area from the stars.

"No..." Pearl muttered weakly, "W-We were too late... They're here..."

"This is it, we're so screwed!" Jasper exclaimed furiously, "We can't fight that many of them! We're totally-"

"Jasper, Shut up." Fletcher suddenly interrupted, the eyes of the Crystal Gems falling on him. The old man pulled the bandage away from his head wound, the split skin having clotted well enough on it's own by now, "Send word across the Battalions, we're pulling back to the hills." He ordered before tuning into a different communications channel, "Command this is General Fletcher reporting in."

"General! Thank god, it's good to hear your voice sir... What's the situation?"

"We've got a metric shit-ton of aliens falling from the sky," He replied without hesitation, "The EMP Field is down, so get those Drones in the air and hit these bastards with everything we've got."

"Y-Yes sir, we'll begin launching the Drones immediately."

"Good, make sure these stupid space Rocks have to work for this landing zone." He replied before hanging up, returning attention to the Gems around him, "What are you all standing around for? GET MOVING!"

* * *

Angelite looked up from her seat against the wall, seeing the doors of the lift open and Rubite come charging in. The room was a mess, Gem shards and some human blood across the floor. At the far end was the destroyed core, debris scattered all around it and the Peridot's frantically trying to get things working again. The tall fusion spotted her friend and approached quickly.

"Angelite, are you alright? What happened up here?" She questioned, kneeling down beside her.

"Th-That fusion... Garnet, she lead a team through the breech before it could be repaired," She explained, wincing in pain, "I thought we could stop them here at the core... I'm sorry Commander."

"Its alright, our reinforcements are coming down as we speak," Rubite explained with a smile, "And the human forces are in full retreat along with the Crystal Gems... What were our casualties?"

"We lost six Peridot's, another four were returned to their Gems," Angelite explained, "Two of the humans were badly injured... But if they have that infernal child waiting they will likely survive."

"Two humans won't make any difference," Rubite sighed patting her head, "This war is as good as over."

"Commander," Rubite turned to see a Quartz soldier standing at the lift, "The other ships are tracking enemy air forces on their way."

Rubite stood up fully and faced her, "Make sure our guns are online to support them, we cannot let them stop our reinforcements from landing."

* * *

In the skies overhead, a squadron of drones raced towards the ships bearing down on the Earth. The two Drone Host Fighter Planes within the swarm taking full measure of the alien ships. The Drone Hosts were speedy, narrow fighter planes equipped with a signal booster that allowed the Drones to remain linked up with Command. A single Host could provide the signal for up to fifty drones removing the need to actual pilots. Though the Hosts had to be exceptional at what they did, luckily the two deployed were among humanities best...

"You have the green light boys, engage those ships at your discretion," Command informed the two Pilots, "We'll keep track of your progress as best we can... Good luck."

"Roger that Ghost Eye, we are beginning our attack run." The Wingman replied, "Let's do this Garuda 1!"

"Roger that Shamrock," The Lead pilot replied with a smirk, highlighting the enemy ships and arming missiles, "This is Talisman going in, aim for the engines while our Drones try to knockout those guns!"

"On it, right behind you!" A thunderous crackle of explosions shook the skies around them, causing both Hosts to make sharp turns in different directions. Lights flashing in the sky, as the first enemy ship opened up with it's weapons to try and deter them.

"Watch yourself Shamrock, looks like they're not just gonna let us walk right up to those engines." Talisman grinned confidently, rolling his Fighter to avoid a few stray light beams.

"Well good thing we're not walking."

 **. . .**

"Take those things down NOW!" The Jasper standing in the center of the Bridge ordered, watching with growing rage as the UAVs flew circles around their weapons. Out of the hundred aerial vehicles only a few were getting shot down as they peppered the ships hull with rocket fire.

"Gah! You Peridot's are USELESS!" She roared in anger, "Initiate a wide spread Flak Burst!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, weapons charging, initiating in 3... 2-" A thunderous explosion shook the bridge, throwing a few Peridot's from their seats while the Jasper stood against the force, "Agh! Our main gun has been hit! One of those stupid Drones flew right down the barrel!"

"Grr... Clever bastards... These humans are fighting dirty." The captain grumbled and opened up a comm channel, "This is Anchor 3, do not come to our aid, get your troops to the ground and avoid this swarm!"

"Captain! You can't just tell them to leave us like that!" One of the Peridot's argued.

"I can and I DID!" The Jasper replied sharply, hanging onto her chair as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Engines hit! We're going down!"

"All ground units brace for impact!" Jasper ordered over the comms, the dozens of Rubys and Quartz soldiers down in the hangar rushing to secure positions, "The rest of you keep those guns blazing! We need to thin out this swarm so it can't take down anymore ships!"

* * *

Outside of Beach City the human soldiers ran for the hills, knowing they needed to regroup as fast as possible before the reinforcements from Home World could launch a counter attack. The Gems did their part, helping to carry away the injured soldiers or even using Lion to Warp them directly back to camp as they retreated. It wasn't until they had reached the foothills outside of the town that the General slowed down, stopping to take a breath and look back to the skies behind them.

Beams of light cut through the air, molten steel rained down, and a massive war ship was falling from the sky. The old man shook his head slowly while catching his breath, "That's one ship down... But the others will reach landfall before they can be taken out I'm guessing..."

"General," Stevonnie slid to a stop beside him, "We should keep moving."

"Relax children," He sighed waving her off, "I think we're safe for the moment... Besides these old bones are getting a bit sore from all this exercise." Fletcher chuckled, "Sorry to say it though... Looks like Beach City is gonna need a little cleaning up once this is over."

The fusion looked towards the sky battle and smiled faintly, "Don't worry about it... Come on, we can at least keep walking."

"Stevonnie!" The sudden cry came from Jade nearby, the green Gem running towards the two of them, "I'm glad you're all alright." She beamed while coming to a stop.

"Jade, good to see you too." They smiled in response, "Are Lapis and the others alright too?"

"Yeah they're fine, but Variscite has a crack in her Gem you need to fix." She explained quickly, "Garnet and her team are heading up along the coast to avoid the falling debris but should make it back to camp in a few hours."

"I'll go find her." Stevonnie nodded before running off.

"Good to hear." Fletcher nodded, "We need to get back to camp, with the EMP down we can bring in more forces... We'll definitely need them." The sound of engines drew all eyes to the main road nearby, as a line of transport trucks pulled up alongside the exhausted and injured human army. The General letting out a heavy sigh of relief, "Well, at least we aren't walking home."

* * *

Rubite was on the grounds outside, overlooking the arrival of the ships as the sky battle was waged overhead. The Drone numbers were thinning out quickly, and it wouldn't be long before they were either all destroyed or forced to pull back. With that matter handling itself, she turned attention to the hundreds of Rubies and Quartz soldiers now being unloaded from their respective ships.

"Anchor Fleet and her battalions reporting in." A Jasper announced as she approached, several other Jaspers or similar appearance following close behind, "We were informed you would be in command until Yellow Diamond arrived, what are your orders?"

Rubite looked over the large number of Gems now under her command, there must have been over a thousand... Mostly Ruby foot soldiers, a couple hundred Quartz and a few Jade Scouts, "First priority is the recovery of Anchor 3, I want our forces ready as possible before we march on the humans military's forward base."

"Yes ma'am, we'll deployed search and rescue teams right away." The lead Jasper nodded, motioning for one of the others behind her to get to it, "Looks like things have been pretty rough down here."

Rubite chuckled lightly, crossing her arms, "You have no idea... These humans, and their Crystal Gem allies are quite the handful."

"Well with our full force here they won't stand a chance." The Jasper scoffed with a wicked smirk, "I can't wait to crush them."

"Don't underestimate them... They've done nothing but surprise us with their tenacity since we arrived." Rubite warned calmly, "I lost more than half my standing force during this initial battle, and it's only just mid day." She laughed dryly while staring up at the sun, "Truth be told, I think we should just give up on this rock."

"But there are traitors here! Traitors to the Diamond Authority!" The Jasper argued.

"They've been here since the last war," Rubite shrugged, "And never did anything against the Empire other than defend this world, if you ask me none of this is worth the trouble for one organic planet."

"Hmph... I see why Yellow Diamond plans to take command."

"Yes, because she is too obsessed to let this job fall to anyone else." Rubite chuckled, "Oh well, I'm here now... The least I can do is try to wipe out the Rebels before she arrives... Rob her of that pleasure."

"Well, anyways... Our forces should be ready to move out in a few hours," The Jasper replied, choosing to ignore Rubite's borderline insubordinate tone, "That should be plenty of time to recover the survivors of that crash."

"Good..." Rubite nodded slowly, eyes turning to the hills beyond the city, "I told you, human General... This war will be over before the days end..."


	52. Desperation

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Desperation**

* * *

Mid day arrived sooner than expected, the human forces deploying reinforcements to their new forward base just a few miles beyond Beach City. Artillery and more boots on the ground fortifying the area in preparation of the battle to come. Many of the Gems and human leaders were convening to form a new plan in the command tent, seeing as their original plan to drive the enemy off world quickly failed miserably.

"We don't have much time before they march against us," Garnet stated, leaning over the map on the table, "With our current numbers we can't expect to stop them here without a plan."

"What are you talking about?" The newest arrival, Commander Forge, questioned. He was much younger than Fletcher, shaved military haircut with a strong jaw and dark skin, "Scout reports show that our numbers are near the same."

"Yes but on the field of battle it can four, maybe five humans to suppress a Quartz," Fletcher replied, "We took a real beating during the initial battle Forge, don't believe me go check the infirmary."

"... So what would you propose?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Garnet.

"With the support of their reinforcements we might not be able to engage them... Not yet anyways." The fusion stated, "Not only have they tripled the number of Quartz in their ranks, they've got hundreds of Ruby foot soldiers at their disposal now as well... And you can bet they will start fusing to try and crush us."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Forge demanded.

Garnet simply smirked, her visor flashing red for a moment, "It's what I would do."

"Well we can't just fall back," Forge argued, "The refugee camps would need time to be evacuated... We need to contain this, we can't wage a war that destroys the entire country in the process."

"Be lucky you didn't have to see what was lost in the first war," Pearl scoffed with her arms crossed, "The damage done so far is minuscule in comparison."

Forge glared at the lithe Gem, shaking his head slowly, "You damn aliens... We've got good men and women dying right now because of your stupid war, if it was up to me we would turn your kind over to these invaders and be done with it."

Garnet narrowed her eyes, about to speak when Fletcher cut in.

"When they first came here it wasn't to take home some rebels, Commander," Fletcher said sharply, "They were going to wipe us out, turn our planet into a Gem colony or worse... The Crystal Gems have done nothing but protect humanity for thousands of years, and many of them have died for this planets freedom." The anger in his eyes was obvious as they burned into Forge, the General had acquired a great respect for the Crystal Gems in light of recent events, "If you have a problem with them, go back to base and tell them to send me someone who knows what the hell they're talking about. Is. That. Clear?"

Forge kept his eyes on Fletcher, pride taking a significant blow from this public tongue lashing, "Crystal..."

"Good, now... I think we can work this situation to our advantage, if you're willing to take a chance Garnet." Fletcher sighed turning attention back to the Gems.

"That seems to be our only choice at the moment." Jasper scoffed from her seat nearby.

Garnet nodded, "Right, let's here what you've got Fletcher."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Forge is correct about one thing... We cannot allow this war to spread far," He stated calmly, "Unlike the last War, the Earth is far more populated... If it were to reach the extent of destruction it did the last time around... Millions of lives would be lost." The General shook his head slowly at the thought, "While you Crystal Gems might be considered a secondary objective... I think it is safe to say that these Loyalists would jump at the chance to hand your shards over to their Master this... Yellow Diamond you've mentioned."

Garnet crossed her arms, beginning to understand, "You want to use us as bait..."

"Precisely." Fletcher nodded his head, "Take to the field, draw out the full might of their army... While they are distracted, we bring up every piece of artillery and heavy ordinance at our disposal, Steven can cover you with his bubble while my men unleash hell on their army," He smirked faintly, "Then our soldiers charge, hopefully they will be weakened enough to overpower."

"What about their scanners? Can't they pick us up?" Jade questioned.

"Not exactly," Peridot chimed in, "Gem Tech scanners are meant to track high concentrations of organic life and Gems... The hills the soldiers will be hiding in belong to Rose yes? The wealth of life there might let the human forces go undetected..."

"Hmm... A risky plan..." Garnet replied, deep in thought.

"I know, but we can't wait for them to come marching over the countryside, or for more Gems to reinforce them," Fletcher added, "We keep their eyes fixed upon us, and we might just pull it off... We do have one thing that will make them all the more eager to bring the full measure of their strength down on top of us... The child of Rose Quartz."

Many of the Gems blinked in surprise, "You... You're right," Jasper spoke up, rising from her seat with a smirk, "Home World doesn't care about Steven, but the Gem of Rose Quartz, the human-Gem hybrid... That could very well take priority."

"We won't make them do anything," Garnet cut in, turning attention to the fusion nearby, "Stevonnie... This is your choice, we might be able to pull their attention without having to put you in such danger..."

They frowned slightly, "I... No, we want to do this," They nodded together in agreement, "If everyone else is going to be in danger, I want to help."

Fletcher nodded grimly, "We'll begin making preparations for the battle, I will join you once they are finished."

"General you can't be serious!" Forge exclaimed in shock, "Leading the men into battle is one thing, but I will not let you throw you life away like this!"

"Let?" Fletcher scoffed, not bothering to look at the younger man, "Funny choice of words there, considering I don't recall asking your permission, get to work Forge..." He ordered, walking towards the tents exit, he stopped a placed a hand on Stevonnie's shoulder before leaving, "If you've got a moment... I would like to speak with you two."

 **. . .**

After the Gems had moved to the perimeter of the Forward Base, and Forge had gone to work getting things prepared for the attack. Fletcher waited patiently outside the tent for Stevonnie. As the fusion stepped out he took a seat on a nearby crate, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before looking up at them.

"I'd prefer to speak with Steven and Connie, if you don't mind." Fletcher stated simply, taking the Fusion by surprise.

"O-Oh uh... Sure." They replied, separating in a brief flash of light that made the General squint for a moment.

"Hmm, unbelievable," Fletcher chuckled shaking his head, "Even seeing it with my own eyes... I find it hard to believe that powerful warrior on the battlefield is two children..."

Connie shot Steven a confused look, but the boy merely shrugged, "So you wanted to talk to us?" Connie asked, Rose's blade resting on her shoulder.

"Yes yes... First, I would like to apologize." The General said, crossing his arms.

"Apologize for what?" Steven asked tilting his head.

"Apologize for relying on the both of you..." He explained with a sigh, "It shouldn't be your job to help fix this mess, and I feel... Somewhat, powerless as an adult, in comparison to what you can do together..."

"Hey don't worry about it." Steven grinned, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah it's not like you caused this invasion." Connie added with a shrug.

Fletcher cocked an eyebrow at their responses, digesting the words and their apparent carefree disposition. A faint smile resting on his old lips before he chuckled shaking his head. _"These kids... I understand why the Crystal Gems admire them..."_

The General stood up slowly, looking down at them, "Thank you... But there is one more thing I wished to discuss," Turning his attention to Steven, "It seems that you've given the enemy one heck of an impression... You've become a symbol, just like your mother, you're someone that not only Gems but humans can rally behind," Fletcher explained calmly, "In the future, I see you becoming a great leader... Heh, perhaps you already are, but either way when we go to battle it will be up to you to make the enemy bring down their full might upon us..."

Steven nodded his head slowly, determination burning in his eyes. Fletcher looked towards the troops already making preparations, this next battle could determine the fate of the Crystal Gems... Maybe even the Earth itself.

"If we are to have a chance... Make them Hear you."

* * *

"Our forces are ready to march commander."

"Good, we'll push to their forward base and wipe them-"

"Commander! Enemy forces have been spotted!"

Rubite quickly went into alert mode, refusing to be caught off guard like the last attack, "How many are we dealing with? And what is their ETA?"

"Hold on... They've stopped just beyond the main road and are holding position," The Peridot replied over their communicator, "Its a small group... But I'm detecting multiple Gems and at least two humans among them."

"Tch, they're probably trying to negotiate." The nearby Jasper scoffed crossing her arms.

"Maybe..." Rubite replied, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Get our forces moving, if they want to talk we will talk... But not without the full might of our army behind us."

"Yes Ma'am." The Jasper nodded, beginning to shout orders that would be spread out through the ranks. The ruined Beach City was bustling with movement as the hundreds of Home World soldiers started to move.

Rubite looked to the distance, narrowing her eyes sharply in thought, _"Just what are you Crystal Gems playing at?..."_

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jade, Lapis, Amazonite, Jasper, Peridot, Variscite, Labradorite, Carnelian, Onyx, Corundum, Azurite, Fletcher, Connie, and Steven.

It had been a long walk, but the band of Heroes now stood atop a hill outside of Beach City. The area surrounding it was mostly flat, along with the main road that lead to their town. Their trek had been silent, as they all knew what might happen here. This location would be the site of what could possibly be their final battle. Calling this plan risky was an understatement, if they all fell here... Chances were the Earth would be doomed forever, and mankind wiped out over the course of a long and bloody war.

A great rumbling in the distance held their attention, a small cloud of dust giving away the position of the enemies army as it made its way out of Beach City and to their position. It seemed they had made a good start, no doubt detected by the enemies ships.

"We need to buy time, keep them focused on us while the humans get into position." Garnet reminded, "Be ready to fight Crystal Gems!"

"No!" Steven shouted suddenly, "Let me talk to them first... There is something I have to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from Beach City, at the edges of the military safe zone. Alarms were blaring, soldiers preparing for battle as a new threat had been spotted approaching their camp. One that was heading straight for the site of the upcoming battle...

Thomas and Greg found themselves watching the strange figure approaching. He appeared to be alone, and mostly human from the looks of him. Though one side of his body was covered in crystals, like he'd been sewn together. The soldiers on guard prepared to meet this creature, standing with their shields at the ready.

"Oi! I'm looking for Steven and the Crystal Gems!" He shouted, taking the soldiers off guard.

"Uh... State you name!" One of the guards shouted, "And what is your business with the Crystal Gems!?"

The forced hybrid laughed boisterously, "I'm Oscar! And I'm their reinforcements you daft idiot!"


	53. One Voice

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **One Voice**

* * *

"Are our men ready to move out Corporal?" Forge questioned, watching the wall of enemy forces in the far fields slowly approaching the General's position. He didn't like this plan at all, would rather they let these damn aliens walk into an artillery line than something this risky... But he didn't know what they were capable of, only what he'd been told.

"Yes sir, all six battalions are beginning to move through the hills," He replied quickly, "If the General keeps up his end, and our men are careful... We should be able to surprise the enemy and hit their flank when the time comes."

"Good, lets move."

 **. . .**

Meanwhile, atop their hill, the Crystal Gems awaited the movement of the Home World army to cease. The entirety of their force stood before the Gems, a wall of multicolored soldiers both big and small. At the head of their force, Rubite stood tall with Iolite and Pyrite at her sides. They looked ready to fight, though as their wall of soldiers came to a halt a short hundred feet from the hill it seemed they were at the very least curious as to what the Crystal Gems were hoping to accomplish with this display.

The tall Red fusion raised on hand, signalling her forces to hold as she stepped forward. The only ones following her being Iolite and Pyrite. The three of them approached the hill, stopping just before the base and looking up at the Gems.

"So... The Crystal Gems, and the Human Leader, Fletcher I believe..." Rubite started, looking up at them, "So, I suppose this is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is you're trying to accomplish here?"

"I came to talk with you!" Rubite blinked, expecting Garnet or even Fletcher to have been the one to answer her. But instead, she was faced with a small... Evidently human child.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Pyrite scoffed.

"No, that boy..." Iolite growled lowly, "He smells of the one who defeated me at the Warp Hub... Him and that other child beside him."

"I see..." Rubite muttered, narrowing her eyes at Steven. The boy did not break eye contact, a passion visible in his features... Staunch determination, "You must be the hybrid, the child of Rose Quartz."

"That's right," Steven replied with a nod, "Rose was my mom."

"Very well... I take it you must be the one that leads this foolish resistance?" Rubite questioned, the boy stepping forward a little ways down the hill so he could speak with her on equal ground.

"No, Garnet and the General are the ones in charge," Steven corrected after coming to a stop, "I just wanted to talk with you... I've heard a lot of stuff about you, Rubite."

She smirked in amusement, despite being faced with an army of Gems that would kill this child on her command, the boy seemed so calm. Even taking on a friendly tone, "Well I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, I do not have the pleasure of knowing what to call you other than a hybrid, or perhaps I should refer to you as Rose? After all you do carry her Gem..."

"Just Steven is okay," He answered, flashing a big grin despite her obvious attempts to get under his skin, "Nice to meet you." Iolite growled lowly, unnerved by the boys calm attitude despite the power she had witnessed before. While Pyrite and Rubite both just looked confused. The army behind them was equally confused, the silent fields letting his voice carry far.

"Uh... Yes well, you said you wanted to talk, so talk," Rubite said, unsure how to react to this child's strange disposition, "I did not march my army all the way out here to waste time."

"Right, you marched out here because you are trying to hurt people." Steven corrected, frowning slightly, "Look... I can't say I understand everything that has happened between Earth, and Home World but... Ever since I freed Lapis Lazuli, and started learning about the first war, I've been trying to understand why things have to be this way."

"Bah!" Pyrite scoffed, "You naive child, there is nothing to understand, the Diamonds wanted to use this planet and your traitorous mother didn't let them have it!"

"Pyrite, shut up." Rubite ordered, not taking her eyes off Steven, "You've no doubt heard of the Diamonds, Steven, is it really so hard to understand why things have come to this?"

"Well... Yeah," The boy replied, "So what if some big important Gems tell you to hurt people? Or take over planets? Why do you have to do that?"

Rubite understood what he was saying, even though many of the soldiers behind her cried their outrage at this radical kind of thinking, "ENOUGH!" She shouted back at her forces, before returning her gaze to Steven, "Things are different on Home World... Its not like the Earth, you cannot live freely, or be an individual... You are a Gem that serves one of the Diamonds, that is the fate of all Gems created within the Empire... As just another Stone."

"But is that all you have to be?!" Steven demanded suddenly, "You, Rubite, you're not just some Rock, you're a person! I've heard how you talked to Celestine, and Jasper, and even Aquamarine!" The fusion tensed up slightly at her mention, "And I think all Gems can be people, ALL OF YOU!" He started walking down the hill slowly, "You all have feelings right? You aren't just some kind of machines!"

"Steven!" Several of the Gems cried out, stopping as Fletcher got in their way.

"Move it old man he's gonna get himself killed!" Jasper shouted grabbing him by the collar and lifting him right off the ground.

"I will not!" The old man shoved her back, causing Jasper to drop him, "Let him speak..." Pearl looked to Garnet, the fusion's brow furrowing with indecision.

"Relax!" Rubite called out suddenly, chuckling as Steven walked past her and towards the army of Gems, "Let the boy finish! I want to hear what he has to say..."

"Thank you," Steven nodded his head to her before looking at the many Gems before him now, "All of you! I want to ask you all something now! What do you know about the Earth?"

A series of confused words rose from the crowd, a few Ruby's shrugged in response in the front row before one called out, "It's an organic world!"

"Okay, what else?"

"It's the base of operations for Traitors!" A Quartz shouted, followed by many shouts of agreement.

"That's what I thought," Steven smiled faintly, "And that's it right? You don't know anything about the people here, or the places, or anything that **_really_** matters! You're only here, because some big yellow lady said we were bad and needed to be destroyed, right?"

"Well..."

"I mean..."

"Maybe..."

"Yeah..."

"You're out here, fighting to the death for a planet you know nothing about," Steven continued, trying to make himself louder so he might be heard by all the Gems in attendance, "How many of you have already lost a friend in this invasion!?" He demanded, "When that ship went down, how many Gems were destroyed trying to take a planet that doesn't mean anything to you personally? Or meant nothing to them!?"

The armies response was silence, and many down turned heads...

Pyrite crossed her arms, shooting Rubite a sideways glare, "You know this isn't exactly good for Morale..."

"Yep," She chuckled in response, "I am well aware... This child is a genius." Rubite added, _"Planting the seeds of doubt, whether your empathy is real or not... You are a very clever child."_

"It feels bad right? Not understanding why someone you cared about had to die..." Steven shook his head slowly, "I lost a friend recently too, I almost lost another because of this stupid war... I don't want to fight, I wish Gems and humans didn't have to hurt one another... But I know that the Diamonds won't let that happen, so before we do this... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry!"

Many of the sunken heads shot right up, a thousand eyes falling on the child.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to find a way to stop this! And I'm sorry for every Gem and Human that is going to get hurt in this pointless war... That's all I wanted to say." The boy slowly turned his back to them, walking back towards the hill. He stopped and briefly looked up at Rubite, who wore a faint smile, "Alright, I'm ready... Let's get this over with." Steven told her, walking past to join his friends atop the hill once more.

"Steven," Rubite said suddenly, causing him to stop for a moment, "Now it's my turn to ask a question... Have you ever taken a life before? A Gem, Human or any other kind?"

"Yes..." He didn't bother turning around to face her, "I helped destroy a single Gem..."

"Who, and why... Speak up please." Rubite added, she could feel a shift in the air around them. The words of this boy carried some kind of warning, a warning that change was rapidly approaching... And Rubite wanted all in attendance to be ready.

"The Cluster," Steven answered, half turning to look at the fusion once more, "Because it was going to destroy my home, and hurt my friends."

"You only fight when you have no other choice... You would prefer to find peace for everyone, so nobody has to get hurt... A noble way to approach fighting, but what will you do when you find yourself faced with a cold blooded killer? Someone that does not care about peace and just wants absolute control... If you keep on like this, that's exactly what's going to happen..." Without another word, Rubite turned and began walking back to her own forces. Iolite and Pyrite followed while Steven returned to the ranks of the Crystal Gems, digesting what Rubite had told him.

Fletcher chuckled, placing a hand on Steven's head, "Good work..."

He smiled softly and looked up at the old man, "You think they heard me?"

"Oh, I know they did."

In the nearby hills, the human army was in position. Once the Gems engaged the invading forces, they would launch the assault on their flank, a wave of artillery to shake them up before marching in with the troops. Hopefully, with the now doubtful armies preparing to attack the Crystal Gems, things would be somewhat easier. However, both sides were in for a surprise...

"Form up!" Rubite shouted, her blade forming in hand, "March! Surround the hilltop! I don't want these Crystal Gems to escape!" She commanded, and after a moments hesitation they started to march, the army splitting down the middle to slowly encircle the Crystal Gems.

"Lapis, let's go." Jade said, taking her hand.

"Right!" The blue Gem grinned, the two quickly merging in a flash of light to form Celestine.

"Ugh why did I agree to do this!?" Peridot questioned, blaster at the ready. She knew that fighting head on would be impossible for her so she would have to stay back and shoot.

As the fusion commenced their forming, Rubite called the soldiers to one final stop, "Fletcher! This is your last chance, surrender and none of you will be harmed! Fight and you will all be destroyed!"

Azurite narrowed her eyes, summoning her scrolls and bringing the Fallen back into existence around the hill top to help in their defense.

"Bah! You expect me to throw in the towel after all this?" The human laughed, "The only thing you'll get from me is a boot in the ass, you big red bit-"

"General please!" Amazonite interrupted, clearly under the influence of Turquoise, "The children are right here!"

"Haha! I like your enthusiasm old man," Rubite laughed, "Alright then, all forces! COMMANCE THE ATTA-"

Before she could finish, a blaring horn sounded from the main road, followed by a low rumbling within the earth. A familiar van coming into view, with a familiar figure standing on top. Garnet's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting to see such a group of misfits arriving now of all times.

"Is that..."

"No way..."

"He isn't that stupid is he?" Jasper asked, spotting Greg driving the van.

"Thomas you idiot..." Labradorite muttered with a soft smile, spotting that red striped hoodie in the passenger seat.

On top of the car, a familiar Gem human hybrid was standing with incredible balance, "Stop here!" He ordered, stomping the roof a few times as the van came to a hard stop, "Oh boy... Looks like those Crystal Gems have got themselves into quite the mess." Oscar chuckled in amusement.

Rubite facepalmed, "By the stars what is it now!?" Her forces coming to a stop to see what the new arrivals were exactly.

"Commander!" Her comm suddenly went off, "We're detecting a large Gem presence moving beneath the Earth!"

"WHAT!?"

Thomas and Greg hopped out quickly, the young man quickly getting out his pad and pencil to start taking notes of the scene while Greg waved to the Gems, "So uh, you said you're their reinforcements, how exactly do you plan on helping?"

"I'm going to fight of course! You daft idiot," Oscar laughed boisterously, his arm slowly forming into a horn, "But eh, I also brought my own kind of friends." Bringing the horn to his lips and blow, the blaring sound echoing across the fields under the mid day sun.

Following the horn was total silence, nothing but a low breeze sweeping through the grass.

Until finally, the earth behind Greg's van started to crack apart, opening into three large tunnels that had been dug deep through the Earth.

"Come on you big brutes!" Oscar shouted, "Reclaim your title! AS CRYSTAL GEMS!"

Sudden howls and roars echoed within the darkness, Rubite's army watching in horror as hundreds of monstrous creatures emerged from within. They were malformed, covered in different limbs and moved like animals. They started forming up into ranks behind Greg's van at Oscar's direction, Thomas writing as fast as he could to document everything that was happening before his very eyes.

"This is insane!" Greg shouted, "These things are on your side!?"

"Bloody right they are!" Oscar laughed, "Forward my army! DEFEND YOUR HOME!" The Cluster Prototypes charged, howling in anger and eagerness as they broke rank, rushing at the Home World Gems with wild fervor.

Rubite had to think fast, "Form up! Pull back from the hill top and form ranks!"

 _"Was this some kind of trap!? What are these monsters!?"_ She thought frantically while her army started to pull back.

Fletcher watched the monsters with ever growing confusion, "You know you guys really suck at this whole need to know information thing."

Jasper laughed, "Hey how were we supposed to know the crazy old experiment would turn up here to help?"

"Help, right... These things are on our side right?" Fletcher asked quickly, grabbing his radio.

"Yes they're with us." Garnet replied, "Quickly, warn Forge!"

"Forge come in this is Fletcher, commence the attack but do not hurt the new uh... Creatures, on the field, they are our allies!" Fletcher shouted into the radio.

"But sir we can't launch artillery with these things charging in!" He argued, "We'll hit them too!"

"I don't care, abandon the artillery and charge! We don't need it anymore!" Fletcher replied, tossing the radio aside and drawing his sword with wild grin, "I think it's safe to say the game just went into overtime, let's do this!"

Rubites army had formed up, Ruby's fusing all across the front line to brace themselves for the attack as giants. Rubite at the head of the line and ready to cut into these monstrosities. However, just as the monsters started passing by the Crystal Gems hilltop...

"We've got incoming!" A Jasper shouted, pointing to the hills on their left flank. Hundreds of human soldiers charging from their hiding places behind them, they had broken rank in this surge of vigor brought on by the arrival of reinforcements.

"ALL FORCES BRACE FOR BATTLE!"


	54. A Turn Of The Tide

**Alright everyone good news all around! I have finished typing almost everything left in this story! The whole next 10 chapters are done and I'm working on the ending as I post this. So I'm going to be uploading daily for you guys, hope you're ready because if you thought the last chapter was intense you're in for a wild ride!  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **A Turn Of The Tide**

* * *

"Steven! Stay here with Connie." Garnet ordered, summoning her gauntlets in a flash of light, "Everyone else, this is our chance to end this! LET'S GO!" They started charging down the hill together, running with the tide of Cluster Prototypes. The creatures opening a path for them to the front of the lines while Garnet kept barking orders, "Celestine! Amazonite! We're going after Rubite, we can't let her get away again!"

"Right!" The fusions nodded, Celestine's wings forming behind her while Amazonite summoned her war fans.

"Pearl, Fletcher, take teams to handle her body guards, if they start tearing into our ranks we don't stand a chance!" Garnet continued, grabbing Celestine's hand while Amazonite took the other, "Peridot and Onyx, defend Azurite so she can channel her constructs! Everyone, good luck and be careful! Alright let's go Celestine we can't waste anymore time!"

"Yes ma'am!" The blue fusion grinned, taking off with both Amazonite and Garnet hanging on tight. She flew high over the field trying to pick out Rubite a midst the armies about to collide.

"Alright, Amethyst with me we'll cut a path through the line for the others!" Jasper called out to her Quartz ally.

"Got it let's go it!" The purple Gem eagerly shouted while running ahead of the others.

"I'll go after Pyrite," Fletcher called out, remembering the orange Gem Rubite had ordered to shut up, "Labradorite and Carnelian with me!"

"Then I'm going after Iolite," Pearl nodded, "Corundum and Variscite come on!"

"Good," Corundum growled lowly, "I was hoping to fight her again!"

While the plans were made and the teams set out, the charging monsters roared out as they neared the front line of the Home World Army. Oscar emerging at it's head, crystal arm morphed into a wicked spiked club. He swung it high overhead while jumping at the first large Ruby fusion in his way, "GET OFF MY PLANET!"

As the monsters made impact, the clamor of war racked through the once peaceful fields. The cries of battle reaching into the skies as the monster slammed into the ranks of these invading Gems. The monsters attacking wildly with all manner of limbs at their disposal, though they possessed incredible brute force they were outmatched by the invaders superior skill in combat.

On the far flank, Forge had his own shield and stun baton in hand while charging with the men, "Let's teach these aliens what happens when you mess with Earth!" He called out, earning many cries in response from his own men. The few within their ranks that had made it through the first battle uninjured started raising up flags, ones that bore the Star of the Crystal Gems.

The far flank was not as prepared as the front, but had a much easier enemy incoming. Many of the Quartz soldiers breaking their formation and charging with violent spin dash attacks. Their lines crashing together with violent roars from both sides, Gem warriors slamming into some men while Human Soldiers shield charged into a line of Rubies and trampled their diminutive forms.

Away from the battle, Steven and Connie could only watch as the real war began. The earlier battle had been nothing but a skirmish in comparison. Now three large forces were tearing into one another, there was no stopping it now. Steven could do nothing but watch, "This... This is so wrong..." The young boy muttered.

"I know Steven... But we both knew this was going to happen... Well okay not the part where Oscar shows up with an army of proto-clusters but-"

"I get it," Steven sighed shaking his head, "I just thought... Maybe I could change some minds, maybe stop this from happening..."

"I suppose us bringing Oscar and his army didn't help," Thomas said as he approached them from behind with Greg following, "Sorry about that..."

"We didn't know about any plan," Greg rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We thought you needed help."

"Its okay Dad, I understand." Steven assured them, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I just wish I could have done something more..."

* * *

"Down there!" Garnet called out, pointing to the tall red Gem working her way through the battlefield. Down below Rubite was cutting a path of carnage through Oscar's army, not only slicing through but also shattering the monsters that got in her way, she seemed to be working her way through the army with no clear purpose in mind. Maybe she was going after Steven?

"Alright we're going down!" Celestine replied, angling them towards the big red fusion and descending back towards the ground. Many of the Proto-Clusters were backing away from Rubite as the fusions landed, Garnet getting in front of the angry Red Gem while Amazonite and Celestine took her flanks to keep her surrounded.

Rubite looked furious, eyes darting between the fusions around her, "Of course, I should have guessed you'd come after me together." She spat harshly, "Get out of my way Garnet, I've got a child to cleave."

"You will not touch him," She replied sharply, gauntlets at the ready, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"NO!" Rubite snarled, summoning a second massive blade for her other two hands, "He will pay for his lies!"

The fusion suddenly charged at Garnet, both blades drawn back to cut her down before she was suddenly broadsided by a gust of wind from Amazonite that sent her tumbling across the ground. She managed to jump back to her feet just in time to see Celestine dashing in with four blades in hand. The big red Fusion blocked the lunging attack, sparks flying as their blades met just as they had before.

But something was different this time, and Celestine could feel it as Rubite began to push her back across the ground, "You fool, when we fought before I had already wasted some of my energy battling your pathetic friends!" She chuckled, suddenly using a spare hand to grab one of Celestine's wrists. The larger fusion lifted her off the ground and threw her hard at Amazonite, "Now you get to fight me at my full power!" She laughed as Amazonite slid to a stop, getting knocked back onto the ground as Celestine crashed into her.

Garnet narrowed her eyes sharply, squaring up to meet the massive fusion up close, "I don't care how strong you are, I won't let you hurt my planet... And I won't let you hurt my friends."

* * *

A midst the chaotic battlefield, Fletcher was on the trail of Pyrite with his companions close behind. They had spotted her working her way towards the human's attack front, and given the skills that Pearl claimed this one possessed her efforts could prove enough to break the human army. The battle on this flank was already a mess, and bodies were beginning to pile up. Many men foolish enough to engage the Quartz soldiers without back up were already lying dead or dying.

But it wasn't totally hopeless, the men were emboldened and seemed to be giving just as good as they got. Shards littered the ground in many areas or sometimes even with the bodies of men who had taken them down with their dying breaths.

"There!" Labradorite pointed with her silver blade, seeing a flash of movement before four more humans dropped to their knees with blood running from various wounds.

"She's fast!" Carnelian added, holding her cane in it's blade form, "We'll need to get her to focus on us!"

"I think I can handle that," Fletcher replied grimly, seeing so many good men fall only seemed to be making the old man push himself harder, "Get ready to hit her with everything you've got once I have her in close!"

"Fletcher wait!" Labradorite tried to stop him, afraid of just how outmatched this human would be, but the old man refused to listen.

"HEY!" He called out to Pyrite after distancing himself from the Crystal Gems, "Pyrite! Touch another one of my men and you'll regret it!"

The orange rapier wielding Gem came to a stop, turning slowly as the General called out to her, "Pfft... Oh really? You're going to do something about it?"

"That's right," Fletcher nodded, brandishing his blade, "Why don't you try fighting someone who knows how to use a weapon... Or are you scared?"

She narrowed her eyes sharply, "Alright, fine... If you want to die so badly old man then LET'S GO!" She moved with a sudden burst of speed, faster than both Carnelian and Labradorite had thought she might.

And as a result, they were both helpless in stopping her twin blades from piercing General Fletcher's body.

"General!" Labradorite cried out, charging from the left flank.

"You stubborn fool!" Carnelian scolded closing the gap on Pyrite's right flank.

Pyrite ignored them, chuckled as she started to pull back her blades before suddenly, "Gah!" She yelped, stumbling back as she was punched square in the face by the human leader.

"Heheh, well that was a little closer than I would have liked," Fletcher chuckled, removing his officers coat. A hole had been stabbed clean through the coats right shoulder and just barely through the coats left ribs, "Lucky for me, you were focused on stabbing and not cutting." He had no wounds aside from a short open cut on his right arm.

Pyrite narrowed her eyes, Labradorite and Carnelian stopping nearby, "You should be bleeding out on the ground, I stuck you!"

"No... Not quite," Fletcher replied simply, "I used my blade, and my forearm to turn your rapiers away from their intended targets." The General explained, tying a patch of cloth over his bleeding arm, "Kept you from hitting anything vital and just grazing me."

"Tch, you got lucky."

"That's right," Fletcher smirked while pointing his blade at her, "Keep underestimating humanity, it will just make killing you that much more enjoyable."

* * *

On the other side of the field, Iolite tore the Gem from another Cluster Prototype. Smashing it between the teeth of her second mouth and swallowing it before moving to the next creature. This flanks battle was beginning to get more and more one sided. The overwhelming surge of Cluster monsters rampaging without any predictable pattern or fighting style had the Home World Forces backing on their heels.

Iolite didn't seem to care however, she was cutting a path of carnage through the Cluster ranks and seemed intent on fighting to the death. With this kind of force arrayed against them, she knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed and driven back to Beach City. And because of this she held nothing back, already in her Feral form and tearing apart anything that got in her way.

Luckily for the allied forces, Iolite was not the only monster on the field today.

"IOLITE!" Just as her jaws were crushing another Cluster Gem, the feral one was broadsided. Tumbling across the ground while both claws and fang dug into her. She fought back viciously, slashing as her attacked while trying to gain some leverage. She already knew who it was, finally managing to get her feet up and kick Corundum in the chest sending her flying off.

"You alright?" Pearl asked as she came to a stop beside Corundum.

"I'm fine," She growled lowly, getting up and keeping her eyes locked onto Iolite, "You two should leave this one to me."

Variscite shrugged, "I mean hey I'm down for being lazy."

"No," Pearl shot her a glare, "We're fighting together, we can't take chances like that."

"Considering our last fight was nothing but a stalemate, maybe you should listen to them Corundum?" Iolite snickered, dragging her claws across the ground, "You can't beat me alone..."

"Maybe not..." She growled already stooping into the feral state, "But I can take whatever punishment you might give out... These ones can not."

"You're time here has made you soft," Iolite spat, ignoring Variscite and Pearl as they kept her surrounded, "You're an animal, you shouldn't be worrying about protecting people these pathetic Rebels or any of these primitive humans! They will make you weak."

Corundum cracked a fanged smirk, "No..." Alsanna's bright smile flashing in her mind, "It is because of her that I am strong!"

Iolite snarled in anger, "Fine, if you won't listen to reason I'LL SHOW YOU!" She roared, launching forward with such power the ground beneath her feet cracked, "JUST HOW WEAK YOUR LOVE MAKES!"

Corundum launched forward as well, the two wild Gems clashing mid air. A repetition of their earlier battle, claws and fang tearing into one another while they fought for dominance. Iolite managing to come out on top mid fall, pulling back Corundum's arms to keep her from breaking free and driving her down into the ground. The two made impact in a burst of dust and dirt.

"Corundum!" Pearl called out, spear in hand as she ran towards the cloud.

"Pearl no stay back!" Variscite commanded, knowing that getting mixed up in this kind of fight would only make it harder for Corundum.

Before Pearl could reach the cloud of dust however, a sudden explosive burst of air following a high pitched screech blew the dust away. Iolite being thrown from the crater by the incredible burst of noise as well, the wild Gem skidding to a halt and looking with wide eyes at her foe. A sudden sense of fear gripping her, instincts telling her something was very very wrong.

Corundum's now glowing green eyes burned into Iolite, streams of steam wafting from her mouth after the sonic scream. She did not bother to speak, merely crouching low and springing high into the air. Mid flight she opened her mouth wide and unleashed another terrible scream, Iolite jumped back across the ground to avoid the earth shattering assault.

Pearl watched as Corundum landed and chased after her, "She's... She's got Iolite on the run..."

Variscite nodded as she watched, "But long can she maintain this kind of power?"

"Long enough... I hope."

* * *

 **Hey guys, tiny little end apology. I had the chapter almost completely edited, and then my power went out T~T**

 **So I redid the editing but I probably missed some stuff because I was frustrated by that. Anyways hope you enjoyed the start of the FINAL COUNTDOWN TO THE END MUWAhAHAHAA**


	55. Just A Human

**Gonna add some Theme Music to this chapters battles lol XD  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Just A Human  
**

* * *

(I had a lot of trouble finding music that really fit this battle lol, so let's go with **Megalo Strike Back** )

"Carnelian, Labradorite... Help my men, I'll handle this one."

"What!?"

"Oh you can't be serious." Pyrite laughed boisterously.

"You heard me," Fletcher shot the two Gems a glare, "Save as many lives as you can, I owe this orange bitch for what she's done to them."

Carnelian rolled her eyes, "Oh very well, but if you get yourself killed don't bother haunting me." She scoffed, "Let's get going Labby."

Labradorite hesitated momentarily, looking between the General and Pyrite for a moment before nodding, "Alright... Be careful Fletcher!"

Pyrite's laughed died down as they ran off to join the main battle, "You do realize, without them you have no chance against me."

"I might surprise you." Fletcher smirked, "Now are you going to talk or fight?"

Gritting her teeth at his lack of reaction to her jab, Pyrite dashed forward at the human once again. She was intent on cutting that sharp tongue from his mouth before this battle was over, "Let's see how confident you are once I CUT YOU HEAD OFF!"

Fletcher charged her as well, catching on to the movements of her weapons quickly. He side stepped to avoid a slash before stabbing forward, the blade grazing Pyrite's neck as she tried to move. The Orange Gem growled furiously at the contact, roundhouse kicking the General square in the chest to push him back. The Old man stumbled back a few steps, forced to duck as Pyrite's counter attack sliced a few hairs off the top of his head.

"DIE!" She shouted furiously, stabbing downward at him. The General managed to roll out of the way before lunging forward, his blade feinting a stab at her ribs. Pyrite moved to guard the false attack while Fletcher cocked back his free hand and punched her right in the mouth, "Agh! Why you little..."

"What? Never been sucker punched before," Fletcher taunted, sword at the ready, "Welcome to Earth, down here we don't have a problem fighting dirty."

"Fighting dirty?!" She grit her teeth hard, Pyrite was letting her arrogance get the better of her. As a result, Fletcher had her in the palm of his hand. She was getting so angry that her movements were getting sloppy, making it easy for the General to take advantage of her openings.

 _"Why can't I read him!?"_ Pyrite thought while preparing for another attack, _"Anyone else... I can see how they will react to my fighting, I can taunt them, learn how they're going to fight based on their personality and find their weaknesses!"_ She charged forward once again, aiming for the General's head with her blades. The old man responded quickly, using his own blade to divert one of hers while his free hand grabbed her other arm by the wrist. Realizing he had her now, she looked up at him with burning eyes, _"How is this possible!? How can he hide his actions from me!?"_

"You won't be able to figure it out," Fletcher scoffed, pulling her forward and slamming a knee into her stomach. Causing Pyrite to gasp with the wind knocked out of her before Fletcher raised his blade to stab it into the Gem on her back. Pyrite only just barely managing to break free and roll away, picking herself up and panting for breath, "You can't read me because I've got you dialed in, and yet you still think I'm just some pathetic human." He sighed shaking his head, "You're a sadistic, angry little thing aren't you? At least your soldiers have a decent head on their shoulders, and some sense of loyalty or duty... But you-"

He was forced to stop as Pyrite charged him once again, the human ducking beneath her swings and sweeping out her legs. Pyrite landed on hand and sprung herself off the ground, getting high above the General and coming down with both blades in an overhead arc. But Fletcher did not waver, raising up his blade sideways and holding it with both hands he managed to block her attack with a flash of sparks.

Their faces only inches away, both pushing against one another to gain the upper hand, "You don't have any loyalties, or even the smallest sense of honor," Fletcher continued, "You'd kill and torture your own kind just for fun if you could get away with it," Cocking his head back, Fletcher slammed it hard into Pyrite's own causing her to break off and stumble back, "Hmph, I almost feel sorry for you." The old man added, a small trickle of blood running from the split skin on his forehead as a result of the headbutt.

Pyrite panted while still glaring at the old man, "Feel sorry... For me? H-How _**dare**_ you..." She replied sharply, "I am an elite warrior!" She roared, charging forward and striking at the General with speedy jabs and slashes, sparks flying between them as he back peddled and fought to deflect the attacks, "I have killed thousands! My skills are unmatched across the Empire! I am here because there is no one else who could crush your pathetic planet! I. AM. PYRITE!"

Fletcher cringed as her movements started to pick up speed with the growing anger. He winced as his old bones began to give way under her furious assault, the General suddenly hissing in pain as the tip of her rapier bit deep into his shoulder making him stumble back away from Pyrite. The orange Gem laughing wickedly as she dashed forward, "HA! Not so high and mighty now HUMAN!"

The old man side stepped another swing, the edge of the blade managing to catch the corner of his forehead and slice open the skin. The hot red liquid pouring down from it and blinding his left eye. And Pyrite pressed the advantage, lunging forward in an attempt to stab him again. But Fletcher was more than ready to fight her off, no matter the cost. The old man cringed in pain as he caught her rapier, the blade piercing right through his palm. While he let the other one only just graze his ribs, the General pulled Pyrite forward and aimed a stab for Pyrite's face, hoping to poof her. The Gem was fast enough to duck under the blow, throwing her head up and slamming it into Fletcher's chin. The orange Gem releasing her rapier and taking a few steps back, leaving the blade buried in Fletcher's hand.

"Are you insane?" Pyrite laughed looking at the bloody General, the old man growling in pain as he pulled the rapier free, "You are seriously still trying to fight me?"

Fletcher spit a bit of blood on the ground, rubbing his sore jaw "You damn right I am... I can't afford to let you keep going this way, or my men will suffer for it."

"Bah!" She scoffed and charged him after summoning a second rapier, "You're men are WEAK! That is they must SUFFER! But I'll make your death quick! RIGHT NOW!" The orange Gem lashed out furiously at him, trying to get through his weakening defenses. The General himself knew that if he didn't do something soon he would fall to her blade as well, and so he looked for whatever opening her could find. If he could just get a single opening moment he could end this battle.

 _"Dammit, I can't keep this up, I need to hit that Gem of hers and end this... NOW!"_

With all his might, Fletcher lashed out against her. His blade knocking one of her swords out of her hand while the other buried itself in his shoulder. Fletcher ignored the pain and attacked with all his might, but just as he was about to strike her with the Family Sword. The stress of the days fighting finally caught up with him, his blade snapping just a few inches above the hilt, "You can't be serious!" He exclaimed seeing most of the blade land in the dirt nearby.

Pyrite's eyes widened, filling with sadistic joy, "YES!" She laughed, summoning one of her blades and lunging forward, "DIE NOW HUMAN!"

But Fletcher refused to give up, he still had a slim chance. As her blade lunged at his exposed torso, the Old Man grabbed a hold of its edge. The blade slicing open his good hand badly, and still carrying enough momentum to pierce through his body. He wasn't strong enough to stop it, but managed to divert the blade ever so slightly.

The Orange Gem's eyes widened as she felt Fletcher grab a hold of her with his blood soaked palm, his other hand holding the broken hilt of his sword. Pyrite tried to struggle, but was helpless as he yanked her forward, "AAAGH!" Fletcher roared, bringing down the broken sword and driving it into the Gem on Pyrite's back. The few inches of steel that remained managed to pierce through her stone.

Pyrite gasped in pain, eyes widening in terror as she and the General fell to the ground, "N-No th-this isn't supposed t- I-I'm not..." Tears welled up in her eyes, feeling her physical form beginning to waver.

"Good," Fletcher muttered weakly, "It's done."

Pyrite clenched her eyes shut, rolling off of Fletcher with a huff. The two now laying side by side in the grass, "Y-You... You're going to die too... How can you be so calm?" She demanded, feeling her Gem begin to crack further.

"I don't know really," Fletcher replied with a smirk, "It was a good fight, and I'm not getting any younger..." He tilted his head slightly, seeing the tears spill over and down the sides of her face, "Die with some dignity soldier," He ordered weakly, gripping her hand as if trying to comfort Pyrite, "You might be going to hell, but you're not going alone... I'll keep you company on the ride down..."

* * *

(For this part I recommend " **Evangelion The Beast II OST")**

Meanwhile on the far side of the battlefield, a mighty crash shook the earth as Iolite narrowly avoided another crushing blow from Corundum. The earth giving way beneath her fist, sending cracks out in all directions. The force of the impact sent Iolite rolling away, the feral Gem righting herself mid roll and splitting into several Iolite's that all dashed out around the newly formed crater to surround Corundum.

 _"This one... She pushed her feral power far beyond what I thought possible,"_ Iolite thought, trying to catch her breath and think of a way to stop this monster from crushing her, _"But there is no way her body can sustain this much stress for long... If I can just keep avoiding her, I might be able to wear her down... No, it's too risky... I should get away while I can... Just keep surviving, that is all that matters."_

Without a word, five of the Iolite's charged Corundum. The primal Gem still standing in the center of the crater, her fist buried within the earth. Though none of the clones were stupid enough to assume she was truly stuck, their caution made little difference. As they dashed in and attempted to strike at her with their crystal claws, Corundum launched off the ground with a sudden burst of power.

The Wild Gem flying high above them with her jump, flipping head over heels as she came down. Slamming hard into the ground and kicking up a storm of dust from the dry earth. Blocking the vision of the many Iolite clones within the crater.

"This is insane," Pearl muttered as she watched, holding her spear tightly, "I had no idea Corundum was so strong... I can... I can feel her power, like a pressure weighing down on me!"

"The Diamond's did whatever they could to make better war machines," Variscite sighed as she watched, "I'm glad to see some their their work is coming back to bite them for it."

"Aaagh!" One of the Iolite clones cried out, being tackled out of the dust with Corundum's fangs buried in her neck. Snapping the Clones neck with a sharp twist, letting her body poof away as two other Clones charged from out of the cloud behind her. Both sliding to a stop on Corundum's flanks and lunging at her, the wild Gem back stepped to put some distance between them. Body tensing as she sensed a third Clone behind her, effectively surrounding her. But Corundum didn't stop, turning fast she charged the one waiting for her while the others continued the chase.

"Got you now!" The waiting Clone snarled, charging with one clawed fist drawn back.

Corundum threw forward her own super charged fist, carrying far more force than the Clone had anticipated. As their knuckles met, the Clones arm gave way almost instantly to the superior force. The Iolite crying out at the sudden pain as her arm was crushed, elbow snapping back along with a mangled hand. While Corundum grabbed her by the neck with her free hand, pulling back the opposite fist and driving it deep into her chest.

Just as the Clone was poofed, two hands tore from the dirt below and grabbed Corundum by the ankles to hold her in place. The final Two Clones lunged at her, going for the neck and torso with their razor claws. The one holding her legs yanked down hard, pulling Corundum knee deep into the earth to lock her in place before springing free behind her. Intent on burying her fangs and claws into the wild Gems back.

But she would not be brought down so easily.

As the remaining three Clones came down on her, Corundum threw her head back. Slamming it hard into the face of the one behind her and quickly grabbing the stunned clone by her arm. Pulling her forward and using her as a bludgeoning tool, she smashed the other two down into the ground before her with a vicious slam. With the three clones left in a daze, Corundum inhaled deeply and unleashed a powerful sonic scream, the force of it destabilizing their bodies and causing them to disappear with pained screams.

With that done, she turned to the crater behind her to look for the real Iolite. But she was nowhere to be found... Corundum pulled her feet free of the earth and tried to start following the scent, cringing in pain and falling flat on her face shortly after. Pearl and Variscite arriving only moments later, both of them looking over the unstable Gem with concern as her form flickered.

"Wh-Where..." Corundum muttered, unable to move.

"She took off while her clones were attacking you." Variscite scoffed, "Bloody coward..."

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked, kneeling down beside her, "Using that kind of power couldn't have been easy..."

"Curse it all..." Corundum groaned, "I was hoping I could defeat her... But I will need to retreat into my Gem and recuperate for now... I am sorry."

"Hey," Pearl smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be, you did more than either of us could have."

Corundum looked at the kind Pearl and chuckled faintly, "Th-Thank you..."

After she had returned to her Gem, Pearl picked it up and looked towards the ongoing battle. From here it looked like the Home World Army was in full retreat, stragglers being taken down by the pursuers, "Variscite, get out there and make sure they don't pursue them too far or we'll have their ships firing at us."

"Right, probably best if we don't lose our new reinforcements so soon." Variscite nodded with a sigh, forming wings of sand and taking off towards the armies. Pearl watched her leave for a moment before turning and heading off the find Garnet and the others. With the Home World Army defeated, they needed to regroup and decide what would happen next, once they finished counting their losses...


	56. Believe In Steven

**Probably the last song I'll do in this story right here lol X3 hope you're ready for some feels. Let me know if I got you feelisified with the stories last song :D  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Believe In Steven**

* * *

Amazonite slid across the ground narrowly avoiding swings from Rubite's massive sword, coming to a stop and unleashing a powerful gust of wind from her fans. The mighty red fusion stabbed her blade into the ground, weathering the assault before launching forward at her once again. The attack had Amazonite backing on her heels, unleashing powerful gusts of wind from her fan blades that Rubite stubbornly charged through.

"You'll need more than air to stop ME!" She roared, raising her blade high up and bringing it down hard.

"HYAAGH!" Celestine flew in at incredible speed, broadsiding Rubite with her blade and burying it clean through the taller fusions ribs, "NOW GARNET!"

Rubite hissed in pain, grabbing Celestine by the hair and smashing her into the ground face first. She raised one mighty foot and stomped on the blue fusion just as Garnet made her move. The battered afro fusion jumping up and slamming her fists together around Rubite's head, the blow unleashing a shock wave and making her stumble back. The taller fusion gripping her head in pain, trying to regain her senses while Amazonite launched her attack.

"How's THIS!?" She exclaimed, her bladed fans slicing apart the ground beside Rubite. Amazonite raised her arms up, pulling large chunks of ground from the Eart, "Now fall!" She commanded, clapping her hands together. The boulders following her motion and slamming together against Rubite, but miraculously the stubborn warrior held her four arms outstretched, managing to keep them at bay through great struggle.

"Seriously?!" Celestine groaned as she picked herself up from the dirt, "What is Rubite made of!?"

Garnet stepped up beside her, "No, we can't slow down now we've gotta lay on the pressure, Keep it up Amazonite!" She ordered, aiming her gauntlets and unleashing a volley of missile fire at her, "Celestine! Go for her back NOW!"

Her wings formed up as she nodded, "On it!"

Amazonite kept pressing the boulders against Rubite, using all her control over them and exert as much force as possible while the rocket hands from Garnet exploded against Rubite. The attacks chipping away at her resistance, wearing her down while Celestine raced in from behind. Summoning a blade in all four hands, she attacked. Stabbing Rubite through her two stronger arms, and twice through her back and out her stomach.

"Agh!" The big red fusion gasped out, eyes wide in pain as she struggled to maintain her stance, "N-NO! I-I will have my answer..." She growled, looking up towards the hill where Steven and Connie watched from, "Ngh! AAAAAAGH!" Rubite roared out, pushing hard against the boulders with all her might. The massive stones suddenly shattered against her fists, falling to rubble as she turned on Celestine.

The smaller fusion tried to jump back, but wasn't fast enough as Rubite grabbed her by the neck. She turned and threw her at the others with all the force she could muster. Garnet managing to catch her without too much trouble, turning her cracked visor back onto Rubite. The mighty red fusion's eyes burned into them, her body so badly damaged from their battle. Taking another step towards them, Rubite fell to one knee. Her body shaking from the immense strain on her physical form, she hadn't been pushed this hard since her battle with Aquamarine...

Garnet sighed in relief, looking at the others, "Alright, let's end this."

"STOP!" The four fusions looked towards the hill, seeing Steven running down it with Connie, "Stop fighting please!"

Rubite narrowed her eyes, trying to get up once again, "Y-You... I will... Must crush you..."

"Steven get out of here," Celestine ordered, keeping her eyes on Rubite, "She's insane and won't stop this until she's been destroyed!"

"NO! We don't have to fight anymore! The Home World Gems are retreating," Connie explained as she came to a stop beside them, "It's over..."

"Enough people have already been hurt," Steven said, looking up at his friends, "Please Garnet..."

The damaged fusion looked into his eyes for a moment before sighing, "Very well... It's your lucky day Rubite, return to your base... This battle is over."

"I-I'm not going anywhere... Without that boys HEAD!" Rubite panted, managing to stand up fully, "He... He will pay for what he's done to me!"

"He didn't do anything!" Connie exclaimed, the fusions summoning their weapons to defend Steven.

"Yeah in case you weren't paying attention, we were the ones that kicked your butt." Amazonite chimed in with a shrug.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Rubite exploded, taking a step forward and jabbing an accusing finger at Steven, "YOU! You can't just show up, give your speeches and... And..." She clenched her eyes shut tightly, resisting the heat that burned behind them and the lump in her throat, "Make us believe in you... Just to STAB US IN THE BACK!"

The Crystal Gems lowered their weapons for a moment, beginning to understand what she meant. Steven seemed to have caught on as well, the young boy walking towards Rubite, "I'm sorry... I told you I wasn't the one in charge, and I swear we had no idea the Cluster Creatures would be coming..." He stopped just a few feet from her, looking up at the tall fusion, "I'm sorry this had to happen Rubite, but I meant every word I said... I wish this could have turned out differently."

Rubite collapsed.

Falling to her hands and knees, the fusion dug her fingers into the earth. She could feel the heat behind her eyes finally starting to form tears, "N-No... Dammit... Dammit dammit dammit!" She pounded the ground beneath her, tears falling from her eyes to the grass below. She wanted to hate this child for the way he'd made her feel, she wanted to blame this whole disastrous inner turmoil on his hollow words so she could move on and continue being the callous war machine she was.

But it wasn't just Steven that made her feel this way. It was this planet, those Crystal Gems, that damnably determined human leader. They all gave her pause, made her second guess what she was doing. Made her feel so... Weak.

It was over now. Their army had been routed, and with the overwhelming force of both the humans and these new monsters it would only be a matter of time until they were driven off world. But she could not return to them now, she refused to continue leading their armies in this failed campaign. She would remain her, let herself fade away if need be. Anything was better than returning to this maddening war.

"That's it then..." She finally spoke after the long silence, her voice shaking, "We're done here... Your battle is won, Steven Universe... Go be with your family..." The fusion didn't bother looking up at him, trying to retain some of her dignity at her weakest moment.

Although the illusion was nearly shattered as Steven placed a hand on her shoulder, offering Rubite support.

(Final song, a duet :3 The lyrics are a slightly modified version of Milkychans **"His Theme"** )

She looked up at him, more so confused than before, "What are you doing? Leave me be, this is goodbye... You can't help, so please don't try..."

The boy smiled warmly, "It's not fair to be alone, after what you've been through, so let me just ease your pain. Please let me stay with you." He took a seat on a piece of the smashed stones beside her, "I'll continue to reach out, I won't abandon you. My love for all fuels me, to keep trying to help you."

Rubite tried to resist his support, she didn't want to be treated like this. She didn't deserve it, not after what she'd done, not after what she would have done. "I don't deserve, your mercy... If you won't fight, please just leave."

"I will give you my mercy, because it's clear to me, that fighting won't solve anything... Forgiveness isn't easy." He spoke softly with the tune, "I will stay right by your side, I know it's frightening, to think you shouldn't be here... But that my friend is why, I will spare your life always."

"Why must you, stay with me?"

"I'll continue to reach out, I won't abandon you."

"Your battle's won,"

"My love for all fuels me."

"Go be with your family."

"To keep trying to save you."

"I don't deserve, your mercy."

"I will give you my mercy, because it's clear to me,"

"If you won't fight please just leave..."

"Fighting won't solve anything, forgiveness isn't easy."

Rubite found herself sitting beside him, the young boy comforting her with his presence in a way no one ever had. Or maybe... There was someone there, a faint memory from the past. From before she was made into this thing by Yellow Diamond. As the faint memories manifested in the corners of her mind, a sense of who she used to be began to come together. Neither of the two noticed Steven's Gem was glowing faintly, Rubite was too busy trying to see past the tears in her eyes. Beginning to remember who she was, who _they_ were before all this... Before she was alone.

"No one came... Or heard my cry."

"I will stay right by your side, I know it's frightening."

"I'm so glad, I met you, child."

"To think you shouldn't be here, but that my friend is why,"

"Forgive me... Stay with me."

"I will spare your life always, and hold you tight and close."

"You're the first true light,"

"We can stay together here,"

"I've ever seen..."

"Until your ready to go..."

Garnet and the others watched quietly, seeing that Steven had resolved this mess on his own. With that done, they turned their eyes to the battle field. The fighting was over, for the most part, and now they would need to recover their wounded... Regroup, and drive the invading Gems off off Earth. No, this battle was far from over.

* * *

For a soldier, it is their duty to follow orders to the very end. And serve to the best of their abilities no matter the odds. And for a soldier of the Diamond Authority, this was far more important than anything else in their life. Even if it were to leave them cracked, fading away a midst a field of fallen enemies and allies on some world they knew nothing about...

To one such soldier, a simple Ruby, this was all that mattered. Torn apart by a Cluster beast. She had been waiting for her shattering to occur, a few cracks already lining her Gem simply from being trampled in the aftermath. But suddenly, she could feel a strange warmth flowing through her. The cracks in her Gem being washed away by a resplendent light. Perhaps they had won the battle! And even decided to heal her!

She reformed in a flash of light, sitting up on the ground and looking to find her savior. Expecting to see herself surrounded by Gems, or maybe even find herself back on one of the ships. But instead, she was faced with a tide of unfamiliar faces. The Ruby found herself surrounded by a number of Gems, Humans and Cluster Creatures.

"Agh!" She gasped and started to back away.

"Easy now," A hand rested on her shoulder, turning her head she saw the face of that young boy who'd spoken to them before the battle. A big tired smile on his face, "You're safe."

The Ruby doubled checked the army that surrounded them, a number of the Gems were ones from their own ranks. Now standing here with the humans and these disgusting monsters!? "I-I don't-" She stammered nervously.

"I healed you," Steven explained, "You can go back your army now, if you want." Without another word, the boy continued walking the fields. A small mixed force following him, the mass of humans, Gems and Clusters all following Steven as he continued healing anyone he could find.

The Ruby looked around, seeing many others of her kind also following the boy. She felt a strange sense of joy rising within her, and did not hesitate. Getting up, she quickly joined the growing force behind the small child. Though none of the followers bothered speaking to one another, they came together now under a single banner of peace. After witnessing the days atrocities, being reminded of just how deadly war was for everyone... Neither human or Gem were eager to have enough bloodbath like this. As for the Cluster Monsters, they had managed to hold onto something. Perhaps who they used to be, or who they wanted to be again. Either way, they did not act out as they had done before, but followed Steven just as they did Oscar.

Though Steven was a Crystal Gem, he demanded no allegiance from those who followed him now. His massing force made up of those who simply did not want to fight anymore.

Human soldiers who'd seen their share of blood on the field today. Considering there had been no serious armed conflict in nearly a century, these men and women were getting the first taste of a real war in their generation. Some were angry to see Steven healing the enemy Gems as well, but they did not interfere... To many of them this boy had saved their lives after the battle, the least they could do was lay aside their weapons.

And the Gems were wavering in their loyalties, though none would openly admit to desertion from the Empire. Many felt that they deserved to know the real reasons they were forced to fight and die, they refused to be war machines for the Diamond Authority ever again. They were not Crystal Gems however, many still not trusting the alleged rebels, but they were no longer their enemies either.

As the day turned into evening, and rain began to pour down upon the land, many saw this as a sign. Both a literal, and metaphorical shower that washed away the blood, dirt and anger from their bodies. All the while following the young Steven Universe, as he continued to heal every surviving soul he could find...


	57. A New Storm

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **A New Storm  
**

* * *

Back in Beach City, the remaining Gem forces held onto their defensive positions. Though they had lost over two thirds of their army in the field, they still needed to hold out and wait for Yellow Diamond to arrive. Surely she could pull them out of this mess. And with the ships looming overhead the Crystal Gems and their human allies could not risk marching on the city... Not yet anyways.

Angelite had gotten the reports on the battle from Iolite, she'd seen no sign of Rubite so she had to assume the worst. She wanted nothing more than to leave this dirt ball and go home, but until Yellow Diamond arrived she-

"Angelite!" One of the Peridot's suddenly called out, sounding rather excited, "We've picked up a ship entering atmosphere!"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, "Is it Yellow Diamond?"

"I think so!" She exclaimed eagerly, "It's heading down here, moving fast."

"Assemble the troops," Angelite ordered, "I want all of our remaining forces to give a grand display, show Yellow Diamond that we are not beaten yet!"

* * *

"I don't care what the boy wants! Those are enemy forces he's been healing out there! They should be locked up, executed even!"

"You have no authority over him or the Gems he is saving," Garnet retorted angrily, "They have all agreed they will not be apart of any further conflict, and Steven's trusts them."

Ever since the battle ended, Forge had been insistent on wiping out any and all remaining enemy Gems. Luckily the man lacked the Stones to really give an order against the Crystal Gems. So for now it was all just shouting, some chest pounding to try and assert his position as being in charge since Fletcher was still tied up in the med bay. Either way the Gems were having none of it, as far as they were concerned, Steven was in charge of the Gems he'd saved.

"We cannot march on Beach City with a horde of enemies right behind us!" Forge argued.

"No we cannot march on Beach City because those ships will blow us to pieces." Jasper scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps the Cluster Creatures could tunnel us into their fortifications?" Pearl suggested.

Forge groaned in annoyance, "Don't even get me started on those freaks..."

"Oi! You got a problem with my army?" Oscar demanded from his nearby seat, "Cause unless I'm mistaken we just saved your arses!"

"We had a plan and you ruined it!" Forge shouted at him, "You and your army of freaks should head back to whatever hole you crawled out of before you mess up anything else."

"We need them, your army has sustained heavy losses as it is," Jasper stated, leaning back and looking towards the tents exit, "Ugh, Fletcher better get patched up soon... Don't know how much longer I can deal with this idiot."

"FLETCHER IS NO LONGER IN CHARGE!" Forge suddenly exploded, slamming a fist down onto the table. Looking up at them slowly after his outburst, "I am in command of our forces now, and you will show me some respect."

"You arrogant little worm." Jasper grabbed him by the collar, yanking him right off his feet and dragging him across the table, "You sit here throwing your tantrum and beating your chest, insulting our own allies and you think you deserve our respect?"

"Jasper!" Jade exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna stand by and listen for one more minute while this prick runs his mouth," She shrugged Jade off and brought Forge to eye level, "Now you listen to me human, I've got no choice but to deal with you until Fletcher is back in fighting shape, but if you keep up with this tantrum and your annoying squawking I will make you wish you'd died on the field today!" She released him, dropping the man on the table before turning and storming out of the tent.

Garnet sighed as she went, shaking her head, "We'll reconvene later... Everyone should get some rest, it's been a long day."

* * *

Dirt and sand blew away across the beach as the new ship landed. Not quite as large as the Gem Warships, but carrying far more authority. The vessel lowered in, extended a long ramp to the earth below. As the doors began to open, Angelite stood ready to meet Yellow Diamond. Behind her, standing in formation along the beach was all that remained of their army. A fact Angelite was not looking forward to explaining to Yellow Diamond.

A piercing light from within the ship broke the darkness of evening, the massive silhouette of their true leader blocking out much of it as she emerged. The massive Gem walked slowly down the ramp, eyes scanning the ranks of her army with scrutiny. All the while her Yellow Pearl followed close by her side, ready to assist her Diamond in any way possible.

The army before her was silent, the only noise on the whole of the beach was both the tide and Yellow Diamond's own footsteps. But after she came to a full stop, feet touching the cool sands surrounding her, Angelite stepped forward.

"It is an honor to see you once again, my Diamond." She bowed her head obediently, knowing all to well the etiquette of dealing with Diamonds, "I wish only that we had time to prepare a better greeting, unfortunately today has been quite... Eventful."

"Hmm, save your excuses," Yellow Diamond spoke down to her in a calm, analytic tone, "I did not cross our Empire for pleasantries... I trust that this is not the whole of our force, with so many ships I should see many more Gems standing before me."

Angelite swallowed dryly, keeping her composure, "As per your orders, we marched to wipe out the Rebels and their human allies shortly after the reinforcements arrived... However, we faced an unforeseen adversary."

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes slowly, "Are you telling me there is something other than the Rebels and those primitives on this rock?"

Angelite nodded her head, "As our forces were about to engage the Crystal Gems, an army of monsters emerged from the-"

"Monsters?" Yellow Diamond interrupted with a scoff, "So now you make up stories to cover your leaders incompetence... Where is Rubite? Does she think herself so above me that she will not even see to my arrival?"

"N-No my Diamond... Rubite did not return from battle," Angelite begrudgingly admitted, "Th-The creatures that attacked us were, we believe, some of the early fusion experiments."

Her suspicious gaze turned to one of slight surprise following the revelation, "Hmm... I see..."

"Y-Yes, those forces, combined with the Crystal Gems and their human allies quickly overran our army." A Jasper explained as she stepped forward, taking a bit of the burden off of Angelite, "But they cannot advance on this city, else our ships weapons would destroy them."

"Pathetic," Yellow Diamond scoffed, hands resting on her hips, "You could not handle an army of primitives and mindless monsters... I see I should have never relied on such incompetent soldiers, or a filthy fusion to lead them..."

"My Diamond," Angelite stepped up, "With all do respect, Rubite lead our forces with perfection, helping us hold the city under dire circumstances... She has even given her life t-"

"She failed, that is all that matters." Yellow Diamond cut her off sharply, "I will hear no more about that nuisance... Pearl, have my guard prepare the Archon, it is clear to me these rebels are too stubborn to be handled by weak soldiers and their incompetent leaders."

"Right away, My Diamond."

* * *

"And then Jasper just dropped him right on the table and stormed out... After that Garnet decided everyone needed a bit of time to cool off." Pearl sighed, fidgeting with her hands while sitting in thought.

"Sounds like Forge isn't doing to well under the stress of this situation," The injured General chuckled weakly, laying flat on his back and torso covered in bandages, "Being lifted and tossed like a rag doll by a giant orange woman probably didn't help... How are you holding up?"

Pearl hesitated for a moment, "I... Well, better than Forge, I'd like to think."

"That still leaves a pretty wide area between okay and cracking." He joked, not bothering to try and move lest he reopen his wounds.

Pearl smiled faintly at his attempt to amuse her, eyes noting a few small orange shards on the table beside Fletcher's bed, "Are those hers?"

"Aye."

"You're going to keep them?"

"Aye."

Pearl raised an eyebrow, "Why? Some kind of trophy?"

Fletcher stifled a chuckle, "No no... Nothing so morbid, but I feel somewhat obliged... I didn't think I'd be making it back after our battle, neither did she," Fletcher clenched his hand tightly, the same hand that had tried to comfort Pyrite in her final moments, "You Gems are interesting beings..."

"Oh?" Pearl replied, wanting him to elaborate.

"Yes, despite being immortal beings of Light and Stone, holding thousands of years of experience, knowledge and memories... You're very afraid of death," Fletcher explained, turning his head slightly to stare at the shards, "It is... Very _human_ of you."

"Hmm... That still doesn't answer why you're keeping her shards." Pearl pointed out, leaning back and crossing her arms, "Or am I missing something?"

"Heheh, no no, I suppose I'm just letting a bit of my old man side show," Fletcher shrugged slightly, "Let me put it like this... It is said that you only see the true nature of a person in their final moments." He stated calmly, "Despite all that she was during our battle... Angry, sadistic, arrogant, looked like a real monster from where I was standing... But in her final moments, I didn't see a monster... I saw regret, and fear... Whether or not it was for the right reason, I think she still deserved a few seconds of peace before the end." He sighed heavily, looking away from the shattered bits of Gem, "As for why I'm keeping them... I guess it's my way of apologizing."

"Apologizing?" Pearl repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"For making her go alone..."

* * *

"So this... Thing, is the Archon" Angelite asked, watching as the soldiers worked. Carrying massive cables connected together throughout Beach City, all leading from the many ships to a single, massive diamond shaped Gem in the center of the ruined down.

"That's right," Yellow Diamond smirked as she watched the connector's getting placed, "Once we have powered it up fully, the Archon will destroy both the rebels and any other form of resistance this pathetic planet can muster."

"Is it really that powerful?" Angelite asked, seeing the massive Gem begin to pulse more often as more power was fed into it, "What is this Archon exactly?"

"You could call it a Cluster, it takes a great amount of energy to activate, but once awakened it will feed on all the organic life energy it can find." Yellow Diamond explained, taking great pride in her new monstrosity, "Once it is fully charged, it will take its true shape... A being of immense power, enough to roll over this planet in a matter of weeks..."

"Amazing," Angelite muttered, though she was more so terrified of such a being existing, "How did you make it?"

"Well, unlike the original Cluster, this back up was created from a single Gem, bio-engineered with the traits of our rarest and most elite Gem types." Yellow Diamond stated.

"A single Gem?" Angelite blinked, "But... How could a single Gem contain that much power?"

"Producing a replacement for my Cluster so quickly does have it's drawbacks," Yellow Diamond answered, scowling a bit to think that her being could have any kind of weakness, "You see, the Gem itself is very fragile... But I have countered this, the Archon is capable of creating barriers out of energy."

"But a barrier can be shattered... Are you sure it can stand up to an army taking shots at it?" Angelite questioned.

"Ha, not barrier, barrier ** _s_** ," Yellow Diamond corrected, "My creation can stack these shields, layering them with little to no drain on it's energy." She explained, crossing her arms proudly as the Archon began to shimmer, nearing a fully charged state, "Nothing can touch my creation, and it obeys only me thanks to the restricter bands I have attached to it's body."

A sudden beam of light erupted from the top of the Archon, the light piercing into the sky above. The brightness causing Angelite to shield her eyes and step back, "Agh! Wh-What is it doing?!"

"It is awakening! Steel yourself, lesser Gems, and lay your eyes upon my greatest creation!" Yellow Diamond laughed, arms spread wide, "With the Archon at my command, no human army or Crystal Gem can stand in my way, the Earth is DOOMED!"


	58. The Archon

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **The Archon**

* * *

Jade and Lapis ran towards the edge of camp, many of the soldiers and Crystal Gems already there watching the piercing beam of light rising from Beach City. The light seeming to push away the clouds above, giving full view of the stars appearing as the sun set. While it seemed to be pushing away the clouds, the truth was the Archon was drawing energy from the sky itself through water in the air.

"Garnet!" Jade called out, spotting her among the crowd and running to her, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," She answered worriedly, "But I've got a bad feeling about it..."

"Saddle up boys!" Forge suddenly shouted from the rear of the crowd, "New orders from command, the enemy ships have shut down, so we're moving out!"

Jasper narrowed her eyes, "Are you out of your mind? What about that beam of light? What if they have some new weapon waiting for us!?"

"Relax," Forge scoffed, waving her off, "A second wave of drones are going in before us, they'll hammer those ships and whatever that light is so we can clean it up without much trouble..." Looking around at the men and women who had yet to start moving, he clenched his fists tightly, "Well what are you waiting for? I said MOVE OUT!"

Without waiting any further, the soldiers started to move throughout the camp. Despite the obvious disapproval of the Crystal Gems, they began to gear up and prepare for a new battle. The Gems gathering outside of camp while the soldiers formed up, being followed by their large artillery rovers while beginning to set off towards the city. The beam of light fading away after a few more moments.

"I don't like this Garnet," Pearl stated calmly, "We have no idea what that light was."

"I agree," She replied grimly, "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice... We can't let these humans march to their deaths."

"Are you serious?" Jasper scoffed, "We're going to possibly throw our lives away because of human stupidity?!"

"I'm not going to force any of you to come," The fusion answered, "But I'm going... It is our duty to protect-"

"INCOMING!"

A narrow beam of light burned across the ground towards their encampment. The soldiers and Gems scattered in all directions to get out of the way as it cut through tents and various vehicles. The burned line suddenly erupting in a massive explosion, setting fires throughout the camp and sending the military in a panic trying to put them out. While the Gems started picking themselves up and trying to find the source of the destruction.

"Up there!" Variscite pointed out, far off towards the city an object was hovering above the town.

It was some kind of being made entirely out of a large blood red Gem. Its main body was diamond shaped, narrowing out to a sharp point on the bottom. The torso surrounded by a golden ring that hovered a few inches from the beings body. It had two hands, each with three Gem fingers that were disconnected from the body, floating and rotating around the base of the hand. Each hand also had a golden ring surrounding it. The head was also disconnected from the body, hovering just above the torso, the sharp diamond shaped piece had two glowing golden eyes.

"What on earth is that thing?!" Pearl called out over the chaos.

"Guys!" The voice was that of Steven's, the boy running towards them with Rubite following behind. Beyond them the force of healed survivors of their battle were spreading out to assist in preventing the fires from spreading through the camp.

"Steven!" Jade exclaimed, running towards him and ignoring Rubite for a moment, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, we're all okay, what about everyone here?"

"I can see injured soldiers throughout the camp... And Labradorite has been poofed," Azurite noted calmly, "I will help with the search and rescue efforts... But we must stop that thing before it has a chance to fire on us again."

"We don't even know what that thing is!" Jasper replied sharply, "If it could take a shot at us from all the way over there how can we even get close to it?"

"We'll go." Lapis Lazuli answered, "As Celestine we should be fast enough to close the distance, get in there and distract it."

"Right," Jade nodded, "Let's do it."

A sudden roar of engines overhead drew their attention. A new wave of drones flying in with their ace pilot hosts leading the attack, "We've gotta hurry! Those drones don't stand a chance!"

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Yellow Diamond laughed boisterously, watching as her Archon fired upon the human encampment, "YES! See the power of my creation, see how easily it can do what you lesser soldiers could not!"

Angelite stepped from behind her cover, having been frightened by the Archon charging it's light beam, "Th-That's insane... How could any single Gem have that kind of power?" She muttered, watching as the fires raged in the distance.

"M-My Diamond!" A sudden voice called over the comms, it was a Peridot aboard one of the ships, "We've got incoming! A new wave of the UAVs that attacked us before!"

"Hmm? No matter," Yellow Diamond chuckled darkly, "Archon! Turn you powers to the sky, eliminate these pesky flies!"

The Archon slowly turned, aiming a crystal hand at the skies above. Dozens of small black shapes began to appear in the darkening sky as the drones came into range. The fingers on its hands began to spin, bolts of energy jumping between them before firing a massive beam of light into the heavens. Moving its arm in a line, and cutting through dozens of drones that exploding seconds after the impact.

"YES!" Yellow Diamond laughed, "Even their most powerful weapons can do nothing to stop it!" The Hosts leading the drones turned away, narrowly avoiding another beam attack that cut down many of the remaining drones.

 **. . .**

Garnet and the other Gems watched as the drones were cut from the sky lighting it up with fiery explosions, racing towards Beach City on foot in hopes of avoiding detection. The humans were left behind, busy trying to regroup after the devastating attack.

"I'm going ahead!" Celestine called out, her wings forming, "I'll make sure it doesn't fire at the humans again!"

"Be careful!" Garnet warned as she lifted off, the winged fusion not bothering to give a response as she blasted off at full speed towards the city.

"Whats the plan Garnet?" Jasper asked as they continued to run, "How do we fight something like that?"

"We give it everything we've got and hope for the best," She replied quickly, looking at the Gems following her, "Fuse if you can hold a stable connection, we are going to need all the power we can muster for this one..." Her eyes fell back on Celestine who flew far ahead, "One fusion is not enough..."

Rubite was following along as well, though her body had yet to fully regenerate, she could not ignore this... Not after what Steven had done for her.

 **. . .**

"Well well well," Yellow Diamond chuckled, watching as single Gem came down from the sky in the center of the town. Standing just across from herself and the Archon, many of the surrounding Gems summoned their weapons immediately, "Stay your weapons, I can only imagine this rebel has come to surrender... After seeing the power that I wield..."

Celestine narrowed her eyes, ignoring Yellow Diamond for a moment as she examined the Archon, "The power you wield?" She scoffed in a mocking tone, "Funny, I didn't see you firing any giant lasers."

"Tch, the Archon is my creation," Yellow Diamond spat, "You would do well to beg for mercy, else I'll turn it on you... And burn you from existence."

"Ha, so you can't get anything done with your armies, or your own power... So you've resorted to an attack dog?" Celestine smirked, summoning her blades in preparation, "Pathetic, no wonder everyone thinks you're the weakest Diamond."

The right nerve had just been struck hard, Yellow Diamond's expression twisted with rage and she pointed a finger at the fusion, "Archon! Your orders are to destroy this disgusting fusion! NOW!"

The Archon moved, raising a hand at her and preparing to fire another energy beam. The Gems in the surrounding area quickly started running for cover, fearing what might happen if they were hit. As the beam fired, Celestine launched into the air, avoiding both the beam and it's following explosion. Her wingtips sharpening into icicles and firing rapidly at the Archon, testing the defense.

But the icy shards never made impact, shattering against a barrier that flickered around the Archon upon collision. The super being aiming its other hand at Celestine, causing the barrier to push towards her like a hovering shield. Celestine halted her attack, backing off as the first hand fired another beam of light at her. The fusion flying around in a circle before dropping low to the ground.

 _"Holy crap that's a strong barrier,"_ The fusion thought while gripping the handles of her blades tightly, _"We can't even touch it from this distance!"_

Turning sharply, Celestine raced across the ruined streets between them. Landing for a brief moment to jump high above the Archon, "Let's try POINT BLANK!" Striking downward with all four blades, the fusion smashed against the barrier. Managing to pushing the Archon down against the ground, but a thick barrier between them still prevented her from doing any real damage, "Oh come on!"

Before she could retreat, the Archon aimed its secondary hand at her. The fusion suddenly being blown away by the force the barrier slamming into her body, pushing her back and through a number of barely intact buildings. Kicking up dust and debris in the process.

When it finally stopped, Celestine groaned as she started getting up. Seeing a flash of light coming from the Archon she went wide eyed, "OH CRAP!" She exclaimed, back flipping to her feet and jumping away just in time to avoid the beam of light that impacted her location. The explosion following leaving a large crater at what used to be Greg's Car Wash. The fusion turned towards the Archon with a faint smirk, "Hmph, nice move... Sneaky one aren't ya."

"Now you begin to understand," Yellow Diamond sneered, arms crossed as she watched the display, "Not even a fusion as powerful as you can even touch my creation."

"Maybe not alone!"

All eyes suddenly darted to the edge of the town, where the Crystal Gems stood together between what remained of the buildings. Most of them were fused together, reducing their numbers but increasing their power exponentially. Stevonnie, Oscar, Garnet, Opal, Amazonite, Rubite, Jasper, Corundum, and two new fusions taking to the field this evening.

The first of the new fusions was Sphalerite, the fusion of Onyx and Carnelian. Standing just as tall as Opal, wielding a wicked chain weapon with a hook on the end. She had midnight black hair, pale orange skin with black stripes marking her every few inches, and only having two arms. She wore a black duster, boots and a formal set of black pants and a white shirt.

The second was Zircon, the fusion of Peridot and Variscite. Dark green hair woven back into dreads, pale green skin and four arms. Standing just a bit taller than Jasper, the lithe bodied Gem carried dual scimitars in her upper hands with a wrist blaster attached to her smaller lower arms. She wore a loose white cloak over her body, beneath the cloak the fusion was armored by a dark green vest and a lighter green skirt. Forearms and legs protected by white bracers.

Yellow Diamond looked upon them momentarily, "My my my... Isn't this precious." She chuckled in amusement, "So this is it, the rebellion... The so called, _Crystal Gems_ , who have been interfering with my work for so long..." Her analytical gaze slowly examined each and every one of them, "And you... Rubite, so you finally turned traitor, I suppose it would have been too much to ask for you to just die with dignity."

Rubite stepped forward, "Yes, I live because of the kindness of these Crystal Gems, and because of a child who believes this does not need to end in conflict!" She called out, making sure everyone could hear her, "Stop this Yellow Diamond, before more lives are lost!... Or do you care so little for the lives of your subjects?"

"Rubite..." Angelite muttered, staring at her friend worriedly.

"Bah, my subjects understand that sacrifices must be made for the good of the empire." Yellow Diamond spat harshly, "But if you insist that I not put anymore of them in harms way... Fine."

The Crystal Gems looked confused by her response, but did not lower their guard.

"I still intend to crush you, but to make my victory all the sweeter... And cement my power, I will use the Archon to do it." Yellow Diamond grinned wickedly, "Go my Archon! Destroy the Crystal Gems!" Without warning the Creatures eyes lit up, two beams of light firing at the band of heroes.

"MOVE!"


	59. The Beast

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **The Beast**

* * *

"MOVE!"

The Crystal Gems scattered, the beam of light hitting the ground where they had stood and erupted into a massive explosion sending debris and smoke in all directions. The many fusions quickly fanned out to try and surround the Archon. While this occurred Yellow Diamond watched with growing amusement, the Gems watching appeared more so troubled than excited to see their impending destruction.

"Be careful!" Celestine called out to them, "Just like the Cluster did, this thing is surrounding itself with a barrier, we'll need to crack that to do any real damage!"

"Alright!" Jasper grinned eagerly, "You heard the lady, Crystal Gems ATTACK!"

The orange Gem took off in a spindash, slamming into the Archon's barrier from the flank while the other Gems attacked as well. Opal unleashing a hailstorm of arrows from above while Zircon fired light blasts from her wrist guns. The attacks splashing against the barrier but having no effect. The Archon responded by pushing the first layer outward, throwing back Jasper while aiming its primary hand at Zircon. The beings palm glowing before firing a mighty burst of light, the fusion only avoiding the attack thanks to Opal tackling her out of the way.

Garnet lead the second attack, jumping high above the Archon and slamming down with her gauntlets. Stevonnie adding in with Rose's Blade stabbing at the shield, followed by Celestine and Sphalerite. The two fusion slashing into the barrier with their own weapons before the Archon turned its eyes up firing another blast of light. This one went up between them all before exploding, throwing the many fusions away and into the ruined buildings surrounding the area.

"Yes yes! Attack with all your might Crystal Gems!" Yellow Diamond laughed as she watched, "Know that your efforts are FUTILE!"

A thunderous crash sounded against the barrier, Oscar slamming down on it with his crystal arm formed into a mighty hammer. While Corundum lashed at it with her razor claws, the weapons doing nothing to damage the shielding around this seemingly untouchable being. The Archon's crystal arms morphed into a multitude of spinning Diamonds around it's body, adapting to fight multiple targets at once. Two of them taking aim at Oscar and Corundum.

"Come on you big BASTARD!" The forced hybrid roared furiously as he slammed his hammer against the shielding, "GAH!" He gasped out in pain, a single narrow beam piercing through his human shoulder and knocking him back across the ground. Corundum saw it coming and attempted to retreat, but before she had a chance to run two barriers formed on both sides of her and slammed together. The force nearly crushing her body before she was blasted through a nearby building.

Rubite jumped high overhead, summoning two of her massive blades and coming down, "NOW!" She called out, Amazonite channeling a powerful burst of wind behind Rubite to increased the force of her strike tenfold. The two blades slamming against the barrier hard enough to cause the earth beneath the Archon to cave inward. The barrier protecting it straining to the very limit against her assault while three diamonds took aim.

Two shots fired at Rubite, piercing through her left leg and right arm, while the third fired a powerful explosive shot at Amazonite. The fan wielding fusion brought up a wall of earth to defend herself, but the defense was decimated and her form sent tumbling through the street.

"Do you understand now?" Yellow Diamond asked with a victorious grin, "You are hopeless to stop my creation, it is the embodiment of a perfect weapon... Surrender now and accept a quick death!"

Garnet stood up, her heavier studded gauntlets forming, "If you think a few lasers and a shield are enough to stop us..."

"Then you're forgetting how badly we kicked your butt during the last war!" Opal finished with a confident smirk.

"Crystal Gems!" Stevonnie called out, raising her sword high, "Are we going to surrender!"

"NO!" Amazonite and Zircon called out together while standing up.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Jasper laughed, slamming her fists together, "Besides! Why give up when these Home World weaklings are finally giving us a REAL challenge!?"

Yellow Diamond gritted her teeth at their confidence, "Fools... Archon! Do not hold back! Crush them all!"

 **. . .**

As the second round started, Corundum was still picking up her heavily battered form from the rubble. She managed to get up onto her hands and knees when she felt a familiar presence nearby, putting her on high alert and forcing her to try and get up faster.

"Relax," Iolite spoke from behind her, "If I wanted to kill you I'd have done it already."

Corundum turned slowly to face her, "Tch, because the last two times you tried went so well."

"Yeah well I-" Iolite stopped herself, shaking her head, "No, not the time for fighting, at least not each other."

Corundum didn't trust her, but the sounds of explosions outside meant that maybe it wasn't the time to be fighting her again, "What do you want Iolite, I'm trying to win a battle here."

"Trying and failing, as far as I can see." Iolite scoffed, taking a seat across from her, "You haven't used your feral form yet, why?"

"I..." Corundum hesitated for a moment, angered by the idea that Iolite could have sniffed out her weakness so easily, "Because my body has not yet recovered from the last time I used it..."

"Exactly," Iolite smirked, "Now look, I'm definitely not jumping sides like Rubite... But you and I both have instincts, and yours should be telling you this Archon thing is damn near unstoppable." She didn't wait for Corundum to respond, knowing it was the truth, "But, you and I possess incredible power... Together we might even be strong enough to defeat the Archon!"

"Fusion?" Corundum narrowed her eyes sharply, "You want to fuse with me? You really think that will change things?"

"Think about it," Iolite urged, "You and I both have access to the feral Gem power, we fuse and that power becomes even greater!"

A sudden explosion nearby shook the building, making Corundum flinch slightly, waiting for the shaking to subside before looking up at Iolite, "Alright... Fine, but you're taking a big risk here... The power I have is far greater than yours... You will not leave this fusion unscarred, both physically and mentally."

Iolite nodded, offering a hand to her, "Either that, or we all die at the hands of this monster..."

"Tch, if you think the Archon is a monster, you are in for a real surprise."

 **. . .**

Stevonnie was send sliding back, using Rose's shield to block a beam of light and deflect it up into the sky. Panting for breath as they looked back at Celestine, the green and blue fusion getting up weakly, "Ugh... Thanks..." She groaned out while standing up holding her side.

"Don't mention it." Stevonnie nodded, watching as the Gems started picking themselves up once again. The Archon fighting off another wave of their attacks with little effort and not a single scratch.

"Even with all of that this thing hasn't given an inch." Celestine stated as she got up, "Think it's about time I brought down the ocean on this monster."

"Maybe, but would that even be enough?" Stevonnie questioned, "I mean... Maybe it isn't just force, or size... We need more power to crack those shields."

A sudden flash of light drew their attention to the nearby ruins. Silence following the light before a few heavy footsteps sounded, a new figure emerging from the shadows of the alley, "Who is that?" Celestine muttered, not recognizing the new fusion.

She stood taller than even Opal, purple skin with messy splotches of white across her form. A long main of Silver hair going down her back. She had no eyes aside from Iolite's purple Gem. She wore no shoes, a pair of tattered black and white pants with an orange tank top. Her hands already had the armored claws attached to them, a wicked smirk on her face as she licked her lips, revealing that Corundum's Gem was on her tongue.

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow at the new arrival, "Another one? Very well, it will make no difference in the outcome."

The new fusion, Charoite, took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh while relaxing her body, "Alright... Let's strip off our humanity, shall we?" A low, sinister chuckle escaping her lips as a multicolored aura surrounded her body. The Gem dropping down onto her hands and feet.

"What are they doing?" Garnet asked, recognizing Iolite's Gem.

"Corundum?" Sphalerite muttered, "She's going feral... While fused?"

To all in attendance, the raging aura around the new fusion and her shaking form made it appear like she was in pain. Her gauntlets stripping away in place of new jagged claws on the ends of her fingers. Her body changing form to a more lean, agile form while a crystal spines jutted from her back. Charoite's jaw opening wider than normal, rows of jagged teeth filling inside.

On the inside, Iolite battled the terrible primal cries in her mind. Hanging on as best she could while Corundum lead her through the transformation.

 _"Just bear with it Iolite!"_ She ordered, their new body arching her back, _"This isn't easy for me either!"_

Yellow Diamond watched the transformation with a modicum of interest, "Physically changing... This isn't mere shape shifting, this is... Blue Diamond, I see some of your failed experiments found one another... How adorable." She scoffed.

 _"J-Just a little more,"_ Charoite's claws dug into the earth, Gem eye glowing bright white as her mouth opened revealing her long jagged teeth and unleashing a terrible feral roar into the night sky that sent chills down the Gems spines, _"THERE IT IS!"_

Charoite sprung forward with incredible speed, her claws and feet tearing apart the earth where they had been milliseconds before. She moved faster than anything the Crystal Gems had ever seen, Yellow Diamond seemed to be surprised by the sudden change as well but wasted no time in handing out new orders.

"Archon! Destroy that thing now!" She commanded.

The Archon's eyes lit up, firing a beam of light at high speed. But Charoite was too quick, slamming a hand into the earth she flipped high over the explosion that followed its attack. Flipping head over heels at the Archon, the super being bringing up the barrier to stop her assault. But Charoite did not wait for the impact, opening her mouth and unleashing a terrible sonic scream at the wall of light before her with far greater force than any thought possible.

A sound like shattering glass rang out, as layer upon layer of barrier was destroyed beneath her assault.

"Impossible!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed in shock.

Charoite came to a stop as a focused barrier stone walled her form in mid air. The monstrous fusion roaring out in anger, raising one of her clawed hands and smashing it right through the first layer. Pulling back her hands one after another and crushing layer after layer of barrier surrounding the Archon, the super powered being quickly adding layers as fast as it could.

 _"COME ON!"_ Iolite and Corundum roared within Charoite. Their bodies and minds in a burning net of pain, the incredible power they wielded threatening to destroy their Gems from the sheer strain it put on them to channel it.

"Gah! Don't just defend yourself!" Yellow Diamond shouted fearfully, slashing a hand through the air, "FIGHT BACK!"

Responding to her commands, two diamonds took aim and began to charge. Charoite realizing too late what was going on, and cried out in pain as she was blasted away. A beam of light piercing her ribs, as well as cutting her left arm clean off. She landed hard in the streets, rising up while fighting through the pain and roared out furiously, unleashing a sonic blast that shattered a few more layers.

Rubite watched from nearby, awed by this display of raw power. Though, from the looks of that wound Charoite had suffered, it might not be enough. The fusion looked around quickly, an idea forming as to how they might finally break through to this creature. If it was raw power, she could think of nothing more powerful than the weapon that had managed to tear clean through their own war ship.

The Archon fired another wave of blasts, Charoite dashing between them on her three remaining limbs before slamming into the newest layer of barrier. She could feel her body growing weaker, getting harder to maintain. She dug her teeth and nails into the barrier, managing to rip it away as if it were tissue paper. And in that single moment, the Archon was fully exposed.

"NO!" Yellow Diamond gasped.

"HRRYAAAAAAGH!" Charoite, Iolite and Corundum roared together, charging with their remaining claw stretched out to tear into the Archon's body, a weaker sonic blast hitting the creature.

But the Super Being would not be felled so easily, a beam of light erupting from it's eyes just before she could make physical contact. It split her arm right down the middle, before curving hard and slicing through the left side of her face. The beam only narrowly missing Iolite's Gem, before the following explosion sent her flying back across the ground.

And this time when the fusion came to a stop, she did not rise.

"Unbelievable," Jasper muttered, Garnet clenching her fist tightly, "All that power... And it still wasn't enough to defeat the Archon."

Zircon watched fearfully, her visor scanning the Archon, "She managed to do some damage to its body but... We've reached the limit of our capabilities..."

Yellow Diamond found herself releasing a breath she'd been holding, the tension fading as the primal fusion ceased all movement, "You see?" She spoke again, slowly regaining her domineering presence, "Even your mightiest weapons are not enough to destroy the Archon, you have failed Crystal Gems!" Yellow Diamond laughed, "Now, Archon, finish them!"

But... The Archon did not respond.

"Did you hear me? I said FINISH THEM!" Yellow Diamond shouted, narrowing her eyes sharply.

She failed to see, that Charoite's final attack had gotten through. Though, not in the way any of them anticipated. The Archon's body had not been harmed, but the three Golden Rings that surrounded it's arms and torso were cracked and slowly breaking away. The Archon itself raised a hand before it's own eyes, looking at the cracked ring. It could feel something, the voice of Yellow Diamond in the back of it's mind.

But unlike before, it was not an overruling command, it was a simple nuisance. The Archon's eyes narrowed, with a sudden burst of energy the Rings were shattered. Drawing suspicious looks from the Crystal Gems as well as a gasp of shock from Yellow Diamond.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed, eyes turning onto the downed Charoite, "You! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Power..."

Yellow Diamond went silent, paling a bit as the Archon spoke. It's voice was deep, rumbling and cold. It carried a great weight to it, the very sound seemingly putting pressure on the surrounding area, "No... With the restricters destroyed..."

The Archon turned on it's creator, aiming a glowing hand at Yellow Diamond while it's eyes burned in anger, "Power Overwhelming..."


	60. The Sacrifice

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **The Sacrifice  
**

* * *

"Power Overwhelming..."

Yellow Diamond thought fast, seeing the great beam of energy about to be launched her way. She summoned her weapon into existence, a mighty golden crystal sword with a black and white handle. Just as the beam fired at her, she raised it in her defense. The beam striking the flat side of her blade, splitting and shooting off past her and into the distance. Some of the stray shots even cutting through one of the remaining Gem warships, while one of the split beams cut deep into Yellow Diamond's shoulder making her cringe in pain.

"My Diamond!" One of the watching Gems called out, many of them summoning their weapons, "Protect Yellow Diamond!" She roared, charging into battle with dozens of other Gems all attacking from different directions. The Archon would have none of it, it's other floating crystals firing lines in all directions that had the area erupting in explosions that sent the attacking soldiers flying. Some of them poofed instantly by the blasts while the Crystal Gems regrouped.

As the Archon's attack halted, Yellow Diamond dropped onto one knee cringing in pain, "Ngh... Y-You fool, you will pay for your disobedience!" She shouted in anger, eyes going wide as the Archon aimed several diamonds at her, intent on wiping her out entirely this time.

"Bringer of misery... Die." The beams fired, and Yellow Diamond clenched her eyes shut while holding up her blade to try and defend herself once more.

But... The Beams never reached her.

A suddenly clang sounded as they struck something else, opening her eyes Yellow Diamond looked in shock as a mighty pink shield had formed between herself and the Archon. It was being held up by Stevonnie, the fusion pressing their back against it with all their might to try and stop the attack. Yellow Diamond could see this one carried the Gem of Rose Quartz, even her Shield. There was no doubt this was the hybrid child she had taken such an interest in dissecting.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, "I did not ask for your help Rebel scum!"

Stevonnie groaned as they held up the shield under the assault, "W-Well too bad! I'm not gonna let anyone else die in this stupid war! Even if that means saving someone like you!" Their legs suddenly started to buckle, "Ngh! C-Can't hold it!"

"HANG ON!" Yellow Diamond looked back, watching as Opal and Garnet charged in and threw their bodies against the shield to help hold it up, "We've got your back Stevonnie!"

"Draw fire away from them!" Sphalerite shouted, lashing at the Archon with her hook blade, followed by Zircon who fired a hailstorm of shorts at the barrier.

"Come on you stupid rock!" Jasper shouted, slamming into the barrier while Celestine charged forward stabbing at it with four swords.

Yellow Diamond's eyes darted between the Crystal Gems, shocked by their behavior. She would have expected them to take great enjoyment in watching her die, especially considering this thing she created was meant to wipe out them and this pathetic rock. Logically, it didn't make sense... But then again, neither did the rebellion.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Yellow Diamond raised her sword and stabbed it deep into the earth. Suddenly, yellow crystals erupted from the ground just beyond Rose's shield and spiked out towards the Archon. The Super Being forced to halt the beam attacks to raise a stronger barrier in order to block the erupting shards. As the lights of it's attack faded, Stevonnie looked up at Yellow Diamond.

"Make no mistake, you filthy hybrid, this does not make us allies." Yellow Diamond scoffed, pulling her sword free of the earth, "But... I have no interest in being destroyed by my own creation, so for the time being... We shall have a truce."

* * *

Rubite had run away from the fight, not because she was trying to escape, but because she knew they needed something more powerful to really hurt the Archon. She silently prayed that it had not been completely destroyed or removed by the Gems in the city. Lucky for her, the destroyed Crystal Gem ship still rested in the streets where it had crashed earlier today. Letting Rubite breath out a sigh of relief.

She ran to the ship and started inspecting the main gun, the experimental weapon that had been strong enough to punch a hole right through their ships hull. It had to be strong enough to shatter the shields of the Archon. If it wasn't, she feared that the Crystal Gems, and likely all of Earth were both doomed. But Rubite wasn't doing this for the Earth, or even the Crystal Gems.

No, she fought for the sake of a boy who gave her hope.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

The fusion turned sharply at the sound of Angelite's voice, seeing not only her friend but also a group of enemy Gems behind her, "Isn't it obvious?"

The remaining Jasper crossed her arms with a slight smirk, "Well, considering you have no technical expertise and that weapon is in clear need of repairs... No, unless you plan to bludgeon the Archon to death with it."

Rubite sighed scratching the back of her head, "What do you want?"

"To help." Angelite replied, pointing to one of the Peridot's watching, "You, get the others and help prep this weapon."

"Wh-What!? But she's the enemy now!" The Peridot argued.

"If we don't stop the Archon we're all dead," The Jasper retorted sharply, "You, me, and Yellow Diamond," A thunderous explosion sounded as another beam of light cut through one of the landed Gem Warships, "Now get to work!"

* * *

"General, you shouldn't be up, please return to the tent and-"

"The stupid thing almost burned down on me," Fletcher scoffed, waving the man off, "Return to your duties boy, and do not bother me again." He ordered, returning attention to the lights coming from Beach City. He wanted to be there, to see the monster that had so casually killed his own people. But Fletcher was not stupid, in this state he would only be a liability. In fact, any normal human on that battlefield would be useless against something with that kind of power... It was a fact he despised.

"Sucks right?" Fletcher turned his head, not noticing the approach of the young man who had arrived with the Cluster Creatures, "Not being out there with them..."

"Yes... It does." He nodded, returning his gaze to the city.

"I wish I could be there," Thomas added, pulling a Gemstone out of his pocket, "I really wanted to get a look at the one who did this to Labradorite... But Garnet said she'd be fine, so I probably shouldn't go getting myself killed before she comes back." He laughed nervously.

Fletcher chuckled lightly, "Yes, as far as I've seen these Gems can get pretty scary when they care about something... But I think we humans have done all we can in this battle, it is up to the Crystal Gems to finish this."

"They will finish this." Thomas nodded with a smirk, clutching Labradorite's stone tightly, "I believe in them, and so does everyone else here..."

* * *

Zircon slid back as a wall of crystals erupted between herself and the Archon courtesy of Yellow Diamond, blocking a wave of light beams. The fusion quickly jumped up into the air and unleashed another volley of light shots. The Archon taking aim to shoot her down when Celestine and Opal assaulted the barrier on both sides to draw away its attention from her. The Super being unleashed a pulse from the barrier throwing them both away and shattered the crystals left behind by Yellow Diamond.

"Still no progress," Yellow Diamond panted lightly, "I am better at creating weapons than I thought." She chuckled in amusement.

"There's gotta be a way," Garnet replied quickly, "The Cluster wasn't invincible, so this thing shouldn't be either."

"Of course, the Archon is fragile as any Gem," Yellow Diamond stated with a scoff, "The barrier is the problem, I thought even someone as dull as you could have solved that by now."

"For someone who apparently knows everything you were quite surprised when it turned on you." Garnet shot back with a faint smirk.

"Hey!" A sudden shout from Rubite drew their attention, the big red fusion stood at the far end of the street wielding what remained of the Thanix Cannon, many of the cables that had been used to charge the Archon were now linked to it. "Everyone get clear!"

The Gems knew what it was, and started pulling back to a safe distance, "What is that?" Yellow Diamond demanded, following Garnet while the Archon turned to look at Rubite.

"Its the Thanix Cannon," She explained, "A human weapon, strong enough to punch a hole right through one of your ships!"

"What?! Impossible! No human weapon could-"

"FIRE NOW!" Rubite shouted, the Peridots operating the Gun nearby started beginning the firing sequence.

"10 Seconds to fire!"

The Archon could sense the immense power building up within the weapon. Eyes narrowing, it aimed several diamonds at Rubite charging them to fire. Yellow Diamond pointed as she saw the Archon preparing to attack, "We've got to protect that weapon!" She shouted, seeing no other way to possibly pierce the Archon's defenses, if what these rebels said was true... It might be there only chance, "Intercept those attacks!"

Stevonnie was the first to move in, as the four beams fired. Getting in position, they raised up their shield and braced. Their legs nearly buckling under the force of the beam but she held her ground. The second beam was interrupted by Celestine, the fusion using all four blades to turn the beam down into the ground. The final two were blocked by large crystal pillars brought fourth by Yellow Diamond.

Rubite aimed the weapon, locking into the very center of the Archon. The Peridot's watched the meter reading show off the incredible power being gathered in the glowing gun barrel, "It's charged! Firing NOW!"

A sound like thunder roared from the gun, the Archon pulling back it's attacks the reinforce the barrier. A split second later, the rail gun unleashed a massive blast of energy. The electric blue light moving at incredible speed, piercing clean through the Archon's barriers and ripping a chunk from it's side. The super being managing to move just enough to avoid some of the damage.

"Did that do it?" Garnet dared to ask as she watched the Archon react slowly.

One of it's crystal hands touched the hole, eyes glowing hot with anger and pain. The hole in it's side began to slowly mend itself, stemming any further cracks that might have been forming and burning up some of it's own reserve energy. Before suddenly it aimed all the diamonds at it's disposal at Rubite, their tips glowing with energy before firing an incredible blast of light.

"MOVE!" Stevonnie called out, tackling Yellow Diamond to get her out of the way while the other Gems scattered.

"Rubite!" Garnet called out, seeing the fusion attempt to move before her legs buckled. The damage from their earlier battle had not healed yet, leaving her weakened. As a result, the perma-fusion was engulfed in light before it erupted into a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared from the streets, Yellow Diamond shoved Stevonnie off of her, "Gah! Do not touch me again, filthy human." She grumbled while getting up and dusting herself off.

"Rubite!" Stevonnie called out ignoring the Diamond, running towards the fusion. She was still standing, body smoking and covered in dust. She had a firm hold on the Thanix Cannon, but it looked to be heavily damaged.

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes at the sight, "That's it then... We're finished," She grumbled, returning her gaze to the Archon. The super being seemed to be taking a moment to recover from the massive energy expenditure, "Unless you've got another one of those guns laying around... And someone competent enough not to miss."

(This next scene can go either intense or sad, if you want sad I say go with "Undertale" Theme from undertale lol)

"N-No..." Rubite coughed suddenly, taking a step forward, "We are not... Done yet." She shot a glare at the technicians, "Start charging the weapon... NOW!"

"Ch-Charge it again?!" The Peridot repeated in shock, "B-But the barrel has been totally destroyed!"

"The Power focusing device is gone!"

"The gun can't handle another burst of energy like that it'll-"

"Blow up." Rubite finished with a nod, "And create one hell of an explosion..." Her plan became clear, as she took another step forward.

"No!" Stevonnie exclaimed, "I won't let you do this!"

Looking down at her, Rubite smiled faintly and placed a hand on her cheek, "Steven... I'm sorry..." Stevonnie suddenly doubled over in pain, a crippling punch striking them in the stomach, "Get out of here! All of you RUN!" Without waiting for further interference, Rubite charged the Archon with all her might. Carrying the damaged Cannon under her arms. The Peridot's didn't need to be told twice, they quickly started up the charging sequence for the gun and switched it to manual fire before they turned tail to run. The Crystal Gems did the same, Garnet grabbing the injured Stevonnie and running for the edge of the city.

The Archon saw what she was doing, sensing the massive energy build up once again. It aimed at her and started to fire beams of light, but Rubite was not ready to fall here, not yet. She dodged and moved as best she could to avoid them, her upper left arm sliced off mid run. But after crossing the distance she rammed the Cannon into the Archon with all her might.

The Barrel didn't make contact however, instead slamming into the barrier that was being reinforced more and more by the Archon. Rubite gritted her teeth, digging in her heels while trying to force it through with every bit of strength that she had.

 _"I can do this... For him."_ She told herself, cringing in pain while the gun began to glow bright. She knew that if she couldn't get through the barrier the damage would not be enough, _"So he never... Has to fight... Again."_

From the outskirts of the city, Garnet watched while supporting Stevonnie. Yellow Diamond standing by with her eyes narrowed sharply, "The barrier is too strong, she isn't powerful enough to get through it alone."

Rubite's legs started to buckle, the Archon beginning to push back against her as the cannon maxed out its power. All she had to do was pull the trigger to set it off. But the fact of the matter was, she could not breach the barrier... Not alone anyways.

"Hraaagh!" Rubite's eyes darted down, spying a familiar Gem tearing into the barrier with her remaining mangled hand and fangs. The first layer being stripped away by her incredible strength even in the so terribly damaged state.

Celestine gasped as she watched, "It's Corundum and Iolite! They're still in this!" Hope filled in the eyes of the Gems watching all around Beach City, as Charoite tore away another thick layer of shielding.

 _"A-Alright Charoite..."_ Both Iolite and Corundum spoke as one from within the primal fusions mind, _"This is it... Your final task... Just one..._ _"_ Her fangs sinking deep into the final bit of defense, _"ONE MORE LAYER!"_

It tore away after a moment of struggle, Rubite slamming the barrel of the damaged gun against the Archon's torso. At the same time she grabbed Charoite and threw her backwards away from them both, "Now RUN! Get out of here!" She ordered, the wild Gem watching with shock as a smile spread across Rubite's face, "And thank you..."

Rubite pulled the trigger. The Thanix Cannon overloading with the power drawn from the Gem Warships, unleashing it all in one mighty burst of energy. The explosion shaking the entirety of the land, the city itself was engulfed in a massive blast and forced all who bared witness to shield their eyes from the blinding light. The smoke and dust flooding the skies and the crater that used to be Beach City while the Gems of both factions looked on to see any sign of the Archon. While some of them were only concerned with the well being of the one who'd detonated the weapon.

"Did that do it?"

"I... I think so."

"But... Where's Rubite?"


	61. Crystal Gems

**Only 3 chapters left!  
**

 **I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Crystal Gems**

* * *

The explosion was visible from miles away, the cloud of smoke reaching high into the sky before beginning to disperse. The soldiers at the recovering camp watched it pass in silence, a gust of wind reaching them a few moments later from the sheer force of the explosion. Many of the now Neutral Gems and humans waiting to see some sign that the battle was over... But they got nothing but a cold night silence following the blast.

Though, after a few minutes it was broken by the sound of an engine.

Fletcher turned quickly, spotting a few soldiers rushing to block the road as Greg's van started off down it. The car pulling to a halt while Thomas and the General moved towards it. The middle aged man inside honking the horn furiously trying to make the soldiers move, "Out of my way! I need to get to the City!"

"Sir! We cannot allow you to pass, please step out of the vehicle this is-"

"Stand down men stand down!' Fletcher ordered as he approached the car with Thomas, "Mr. Universe, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

He narrowed his eyes at Fletcher, "I'm going to find my son General, and make sure he's okay... Make sure all the Crystal Gems are alright."

"Greg you can't just go running into the middle of that," Thomas argued, "What if that thing they're fighting is still there!"

"I'm sorry, I can't sit and wait anymore," Greg replied sharply, "So either get out of the way or get run over!... Oh who am I kidding, I'm not gonna run anyone over... But please move!"

Fletcher sighed heavily, tapping his hand on the passenger side door, "Alright, I'm in." He said and pulled open the door, struggling a bit to climb into the passenger seat with his injuries, "You in, boy?" He asked Thomas with a grin.

Thomas scratched the back of his head, "Yeah... Screw it, if I'm gonna write a story about this whole mess I've gotta see what's going on up front right?"

"That's right," Fletcher nodded as Thomas pulled back the door and hopped in, "Get out of the road you idiots we're moving out!"

"General!"

Fletcher groaned as he leaned back in the seat, "And there's the thorn..."

Forge ran down the hill towards the vehicle, "What do you think you're doing!? You're injured, and those aliens are over there destroying an entire city! I will not let you-"

"Bah!" Fletcher interrupted with a wave of his hand, "There you go again assuming I was asking permission!" He laughed and patted Greg on the shoulder, "Step on it! We've got a battle to watch!" And Greg did, putting his foot to the floor. The soldiers dove out of the way as the van sped past, racing down the road towards Beach City and leaving Forge and the many other Gems and soldiers behind.

* * *

As the explosion faded, a thick dust fog blocking sight in the newly formed crater than had once been Beach City. The Crystal Gems were watching silently on the outskirts, many of them defusing in the aftermath, waiting for something to happen. To see some sign that the battle was over, that the Archon had been destroyed and they were safe from its seemingly unstoppable rampage. Steven watching with tears at the corners of his eyes, hoping beyond hope that Rubite was alright.

Seconds later, the answer came.

The sound of heavy footsteps neared the edge of the cloud. The Gems watching in silence as the figure of Rubite became visible, but... It was clear she was not alright.

Her body had been virtually destroyed, flickering in and out of existence as she walked towards them. Trails of smoke wafting off her body, all four of her arms had been completely destroyed and a few large holes blown through her torso. Her eyes were empty, the two visible Gems on her body so terribly cracked and battered it seemed like at any moment she might cease to exist.

Steven's eyes brimmed with tears upon seeing her state, "RUBITE!" He cried out, running towards her as fast he could. Knowing that if he didn't heal her soon, she would be gone forever.

"St-Steven..." She said weakly, a faint smile showing on her face as tears ran from her empty eyes. She dropped to her knees as the boy approached, falling forward to the ground, "I'm... So sorry..."

The boy made it there, getting between her and ground and reaching out to heal her Gems. But before they even made contact with his palms, her body poofed from existence, her Gems bursting into shards that fell to the ground below right before Steven's eyes. The young boy watching in horror as it happened, dropping to his knees and staring at the shards in despair.

"STEVEN! RUN!" A sudden light shined through the dust cloud, a piercing blast of light racing towards the child. And none of the Crystal Gems were fast enough to reach him in time.

"You stupid Child!"

Someone grabbed him by the collar, throwing him aside and raising her massive blade in an attempt to whether the attack. But this blast was sheer, unrivaled rage. Yellow Diamond's blade was not enough to stop the attack, the weapon shattering and the massive Yellow Gem being blasted and thrown back across the ground. A sudden burst of energy clearing the dust cloud in what used to be Beach City, revealing the Archon to them once more.

It's body had been heavily damaged, many large chunks missing while anything left was filled with cracks. It only had one hand left now, a broken looking amalgamation of shards that had likely been it's other two hands before. It pulsed with power, trying to repair itself. But for the moment, it was defenseless.

Steven picked himself up off the ground, looking at his savior with confusion before running towards her, "Y-Yellow Diamond, you saved me?"

The badly damaged Gem Matriarch cringed as she tried to move, "D-Don't read into it... That shield of yours is going to be useful in destroying this thing."

 _"Why did I protect this brat?"_ She asked herself, getting up slowly despite her injuries, _"I didn't think... I just moved..."_ A memory from earlier ringing clear in her mind.

 _"What are you doing?! I did not ask for your help Rebel scum!"_

 _"W-Well too bad! I'm not gonna let anyone else die in this stupid war! Even if that means saving someone like you!"_

"Rebel Scum!" Yellow Diamond suddenly shouted and looked back at them, "This is our only chance! We must destroy the Archon before it can regenerate it's shields or we are doomed! Boy, your shield, it can deflect the Archon's attack... A fatal flaw in my creation, it's energy beams cannot be blocked by it's own barriers that is how it is able to use them both at the same time..."

Steven stood tall understanding her plan and wiping the tears from his eyes as they filled with burning determination, "Crystal Gems!" He called out before Garnet had the chance to, drawing all eyes to him, "Get me to that Archon!"

(Undertale "Hopes And Dreams" OST :3)

"You heard the man!" Jasper grinned, "Let's MOVE!"

Yellow Diamond tried to take a step forward, but after taking that blast she had a hard time moving. The Golden Matriarch forced to watch as the Gems charged off without her, silently hoping they could finish this...

With the dust cleared the Archon could see them all incoming, aiming it's mangled arm at them it started to fire heavy beams of light. The Crystal Gems scattered, Garnet carrying Steven who held up his shield to defend them if need be. The fusion holding him close as they crossed the gap between them and the Archon.

"I hope you've got a plan Steven!" She called as they ran.

"I do!" He replied quickly, "If that thing get's up even one barrier we won't be able to touch it, but Yellow Diamond told me how to beat it!" The boy explained quickly, "Its own lasers can pass through the barrier! If we can reflect one of it's own beams I think we can destroy it!"

Garnet smirked, "Alright you heard him, get this shield into position!" A sudden blast caught them off guard, the attack piercing right through Garnet's torso. As she fell back, cringing in pain, she tossed Steven to Jasper, "D-Don't stop! Finish this!"

The large orange Gem nodded her head and kept going while Garnet fell behind them. The Archon started firing heavy beams, aiming for all the incoming targets. Most of them being dodged and exploding against the edges of the crater behind them. A stray beam caught Jasper in the leg, making her stumble before she quickly threw Steven, "JADE!"

The Green Gem yelped as Steven landed on her back, the boy grabbing on tight, "H-Hey there!" She grinned, they were getting closer every second, almost in position, "How are we doing this!?"

"Do you remember how you stopped the giant bird?" Steven asked with a grin.

Jade blinked in surprise, the memory of the first day in her new life flashing before her eyes. She grinned right back at him, "Alright, let's do it!"

"Give us some cover guys!" Steven called out as they slid to a stop. The Crystal Gems getting between them and the Archon, pulling out their weapons and attacking. Sure enough, the Archon had managed to raise at least a single layer of barrier to stop them.

Steven summed two shields, crouching and angling the first one up, "NOW JADE!" He ordered, the Green Gem jumping against the shield and springing high into the air over the Archon, "MOVE EVERYONE!" He ordered while throwing Jade the second shield, Lapis caught Jade in the air, holding her in position over the Archon.

As the Gems dispersed, The Archon turned it's eyes on the only one remaining before it. Its eyes glowing brightly, it fired a mighty beam of light at the boy. The Attack crashing into his shield, starting to push him back slowly, "Ngh! S-So strong!" He cringed, trying to re-angle the beam of light to Jade, "I-I Can't hold it alone!"

"You're never alone Steven!" Pearl shouted, pressing against the enlarged shield beside him, "Because we are all the Crystal Gems!"

Amethyst pressed against the shield beside him as well, "And together we'll always save the Day!"

Variscite and Peridot joined in right behind him, "And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way!"

Suddenly three new bodies arrived, pressing against Steven as best they could. It was Greg, Thomas and Fletcher, the trio of humans having arrived just a few moments ago, "That's why the people of this world Believe in you!"

"G-Garnet!" The fusion placed her hand weakly on Steven's shoulder.

"Pearl!

"Amethyst!"

"Jasper!" The big brute added, plowing her shoulder into the shield as the Archon poured on more energy. The lights splashing off of their defense shined brightly in the nights sky, many of the Home World Gems watching the battle started to cheer for the Gems.

"Variscite!"

"Peridot!"

"Hiddenite!"

"Turquoise!"

"Onyx!"

"Carnelian! Also why are we singing!?"

"Because this is intense! OSCAR! AHAHAHAAHAHAA!"

"AND STEVEN!" The boy shouted with determination, finally managing to aim the beam up at Jade. The bolt of light flying up to both her and Lapis Lazuli, it bounced off their shield with much less force and angled straight down at the Archon.

Piercing right through the top of it's head. The eyes of the Archon went wide, the cracks throughout it's body suddenly starting to glow while it started shaking. The super powered being let out an wail of pain to the heavens, before it's body exploded in a flash of light, sending shards in all directions and throwing the Crystal Gems back on their butts, Lapis carrying Jade down nearby while silence filled the area.

The surrounding Gems watching silently, as if to be absolutely sure that the Archon was destroyed or not. But after a few moments of silence, the Gems watching erupted into a joyous roar of cheers and victory cries. Chanting "Crystal Gems" in the aftermath of the battle, knowing that if not for the determination, and sacrifice of them, the Archon might have destroyed them all.

The Crystal Gems laid in a heap on the ground, exhausted from the battle and finally able to take a breath of relief. The humans with them all breathing a collecting sigh, happy to see it was finally over and that monster destroyed...

"ENOUGH!" A sudden voice pierced through the noise, bringing silence once again and the attention of the Crystal Gems. Yellow Diamond stood with her blade in hand, eyes narrowed at the Rebels, "We aren't done here, not by a long shot."


	62. Hit The Diamond

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Finale Part 1: Hit The Diamond**

* * *

"We aren't done here, not by a long shot."

The words sent chills down the spines of the Crystal Gems and their human allies. At present, they were in no shape to fight, but taking one look at Yellow Diamond it didn't seem like she was at her most powerful either. The Gems got up slowly, facing her with sharp looks while Thomas helped support Fletcher. Greg stood between Yellow Diamond and Steven, somewhat nervous in the presence of the massive Gem Matriarch.

"That's right, you've served your usefulness and destroyed that monster," Yellow Diamond sneered, "I told you we would have our truce, and now that the Archon is destroyed it is done..." Her eyes scanned the edges of the crater where many silent Gems watched the display, "Now, destroy these Crystal Gems!"

But even on her command, the Gems refused to budge. The Crystal Gems looking around worriedly, expecting the attack to come from any direction. Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes sharply, seeing her own soldiers disobeying her commands.

"What's wrong? You're all capable of fighting, and they're weak!" Yellow Diamond shouted out at them, the realizing that they refused to fight the Crystal Gems made her angrier than anything else, "Grr... FINE! If that's what you want, I will destroy them myself!"

"NO!" Yellow Diamond's eyes darted down to the boy, Steven, stepping forward past his father. The child covered in dust from the battle and a few scuffs, but all in all he was the least injured of the bunch aside from Greg and Thomas, "Nobody else is going to get hurt here today." He declared confidently.

Yellow Diamond glared daggers at him, "You think you are in control here _boy_?! Fine, I'll start with you!"

"I'm not going to fight you." Steven replied quickly, "You aren't totally evil Yellow Diamond, you saved me before!"

"Bah, I needed your shield to end this, nothing more." She scoffed, raising her massive sword, "If you won't fight, that just makes it easier for me to crush you!"

"Steven!" Greg cried out as the boy marched forward.

"Don't worry Dad, I can handle this one," He flashed a smile back all their worried faces, "Let me protect you guys this time."

"Ha! So it is a duel then?" Yellow Diamond laughed in amusement, "Very well, if that's what it takes... Summon your weapon Steven Universe, and prepare yourself!"

The boy's shield formed on his right arm, "Do what you have to, Yellow Diamond, but I don't want to fight you." He repeated, remembering one of the last things Rubite had told him... When she was still fighting against them.

 _"You only fight when you have no other choice... You would prefer to find peace for everyone, so nobody has to get hurt... A noble way to approach fighting, but what will you do when you find yourself faced with a cold blooded killer? Someone that does not care about peace and just wants absolute control... If you keep on like this, that's exactly what's going to happen..."  
_

"Tch, I wouldn't want to fight me EITHER!" She stabbed her blade into the ground, row upon row of golden crystal spikes erupted from the earth and raced towards Steven.

"Agh!" He yelped in surprise, the bubble forming around him and blocking the attack. However as the shards erupted beneath him, Steven was thrown towards the edge of crater. He crashed hard into the ground, the bubble popping on impact and leaving him in a daze, "Ugh..."

"You are weak, if you do not fight me with everything you've got you WILL BE DESTROYED!" Yellow Diamond roared, leaping high into the air and coming down on Steven with her blade.

Something suddenly burst out of the dirt nearby, a familiar and badly damaged figure lashing out at her and defending Steven. Causing Yellow Diamond to land further away, as Iolite stood between her and the hybrid child, "I-Iolite?" Steven muttered as he stood up.

"Boy... Listen to me," Iolite panted, clearly under heavy stress. Her body flickering the same way Rubite's had, it was clear her Gem had taken heavy damage as well in the cannon explosion, "I understand... What you want to do... Maybe I didn't before, but after seeing this world... Through her eyes," The wild Gem turned slowly, tossing Steven the undamaged Gem of Corundum and inadvertently showing off her terribly cracked Gem. It was clear that Iolite had somehow managed to shield Corundum from the blast, "I-I know that you want peace... You want to protect this beautiful planet and it's innocent people but..." Her eyes slowly returned to Yellow Diamond, "There are those, like her... Who cannot be reached by mere words, I was one of them... Maybe I still am." She chuckled sadly, "No matter what she said... I refused to believe that it was her love for this world... Or a single person, that made her so much stronger than me..."

"Hmm, so you're still alive." Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes, "I would suggest moving... This is between me and the boy."

"Steven," She continued after dropping to one knee, her body starting to fade, "I understand now what I could not after our battle on the Warp Hub, with so much power I couldn't understand why you would fight for anyone, why you would tie yourself to these lesser beings and make yourself so weak...I was wrong... You are gentle, and don't want to hurt anyone, it was that devotion that helped you defeat me, it is your love for this world and all of it's people that makes them rally behind you... But it is because you cherish the life of your friends, your family, and everyone on this planet, that you must protect it..." A faint smile graced her lips as she went on, "You might be human, but you are also a Quartz... Rose Quartz, one of the most powerful Gems to ever exist... You must unleash that power, I know you have it within you I can feel it... Please, do it for all those who stand behind you... One final battle, and peace may be restored..."

Her body vanished in a poof, the shards of Iolite's Gem falling to the ground below.

"I-Iolite..." Steven sniffled, looking at her shards. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "You... You saved me... Even though we were enemies... Something you saw through Corundum... It made you believe that this world was worth fighting for," His fists clenched tightly, the tears in his eyes glowing momentarily before vanishing, "And I watched you die... I couldn't save any of them," Images of Aquamarine, Rubite, and the many faces of those lost on the field of battle on this bloody day ran through his mind, "I thought I could stop this, save everyone... But no, I-I failed so many of you... I can't just watch anymore."

The Gem of Rose Quartz began to glow brightly, surrounding Steven with an aura of pink light. He could feel his heart beat quickening, a sudden presence in the back of his mind. The faces of all those friends he hadn't seen for days because of this conflict. How many of them were depending on him, how many of them worried about him? He could feel them all now, standing right beside him.

Lars, Sadie, Jamie. Peedee, Ronaldo and Mr. Fryman. Kofi, Kiki, Jenny, Nanefua and Mr. Smiley. Buck and Mayor Dewey. Sour Cream, Onion, Yellow Tail and Vidalia. Steven couldn't lose, not with all of them believing in him!

"I won't watch this ANY MORE!"

A gust of wind picked up around them, blowing dust and dirt away as the light surrounding Steven's body expanded. Steven himself was beginning to change, Pink Rose armor forming around his body like it had Stevonnie, while his hair grew longer and wild like Amethyst or Jasper's. The lights and wind making Yellow Diamond step back as she watched the transformation.

"Yes... Bring your full power to bare," She muttered with a faint smirk, "You must earn this planets freedom..."

The Crystal Gems watched in awe as the transformation ended, the young boy now full armored and ready to fight. His eyes burning with determination, and a shield on each hand, "Are you ready?" He asked suddenly, eyes locked onto Yellow Diamond.

"I am..." She replied with a short nod, raising her blade, "We end this now."

(For a good battle theme I think the "Zinnia Battle Music" From Pokemon ORAS works good here X3)

Steven took a single step forward, his body suddenly glowing brightly before he rolled forward into a high speed Spin Dash attack. The charge taking everyone by surprise, Yellow Diamond only just barely managed to back step out of the way before taking a swing at him with her massive golden sword. Steven was still mid roll, but managed to deflect the blow with his shields while skidding to a halt.

The young boy jumped forward just as Yellow Diamond lunged at him with a stab. Steven managed to jump right over the blade as it stuck into the dirt. He landed on it's flat surface and ran right up to Yellow Diamond's face, cracking her good across the jaw with a powerful shield bash. The Golden Matriarch recoiled a step back, before grabbing Steven by the hair with her free hand and slamming him hard into the ground.

"Hmmph, is that all you've got earthling?" Yellow Diamond scoffed, ignoring her stinging jaw from his strike.

Steven got up slowly, undeterred by the counter and smirking eagerly, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Mockery will not help you win this battle child!" Yellow Diamond growled in annoyance, bringing her blade up and slamming it down atop Steven. The young boy holding up both shields to whether the blow before suddenly raising a bubble up around himself. Instead of holding it, he pushed it out, popping it and causing Yellow Diamond to stumble back while Steven Spin Dashed and drove his shoulder into her gut. Effectively knocking the wind out of her before giving her a strong uppercut with his shield.

"Oooh!" Jade winced as she watched the blow land, "Dang Steven... He got really scrappy all of a sudden."

Jasper laughed, punching her palm, "Yeah he did! Looks like he's finally unlocked his Gem Powers, he is a Quartz after all, just like me and Amethyst!"

"But can he really do it?" Pearl questioned worriedly, "Handle Yellow Diamond on his own?"

Garnet smiled lightly, "I don't think she plans to kill him... Not anymore at least."

"Really?" Lapis asked, watching Yellow Diamond send Steven flying with a heavy kick, "She sure seems pretty angry at him."

"Go Steven!" Hiddenite shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"YEAH Steven!" Turquoise added in.

Greg suddenly jumped forward, "COME ON STEVEN!" He roared excitedly, "YOU CAN BEAT THAT BIG BANANA BREAD GEM NO PROBLEM!"

"Well he'd better not die." Carnelian huffed crossing her arms, "We still need him."

"He won't lose." Connie replied with a confident smirk, "He can't lose..." She watched her friend fighting, letting the idea settle in that he was battling basically an intergalactic space queen to save the Earth, _"You just keep getting more amazing, Steven Universe..."_

"Yes yes! Fight me with everything you have Steven Universe!" Yellow Diamond commanded, her blade cutting deep into the earth with every swing at the child. She was attempting to keep him on the defensive, "You will need far more power than this if you are to protect this pitiful world!"

Steven started back stepping, trying to avoid or block the high speed slashing and stabs coming from Yellow Diamond's massive sword. The young boy rolling forward between her legs, spin dashing at her from behind. But Yellow Diamond was fast enough to counter, swinging her sword hard and striking Steven hard in the ribs. His armor stopping it from cutting into him but the blow left his armor plating cracking away.

The boy was sent rolling across the ground by the hit, rolling to his feet and grabbing his side as he hissed in pain, "You are still too weak, what do you expect to do if another invasion occurs huh? Just talk Blue Diamond or White Diamond down? Nonsense, you'd be CRUSHED!"

Yellow Diamond stabbed her blade into the ground, a short burst of crystals flinging Steven a few feet off the ground. Now that he was open, Yellow Diamond turned and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him tumbling across the ground with even more of his armor damaged. The boy picked himself up, wincing in pain.

"I would find a way! Gems and Humans don't have to be enemies!" He shouted while jumping at her with another spin dash.

Garnet listened intently to their talk, "Hmm... Strange."

"You picked up on it too huh?" Carnelian asked.

"Picked up on what?" Jasper questioned.

"It almost sounds like Yellow Diamond is trying to teach Steven..."

"Gah, this old trick." Yellow Diamond scoffed and swung at him with her golden blade, expecting to cut away another chunk of Steven's armor. But this time when her blade neared, the boy lashed out with his now long wild hair, it struck against Yellow Diamond's blade in a flash of sparks as Steven imitated Amethyst's Hair Blade, "What!?"

Following through with his momentum now that the blade had been stopped, Steven banged both shields on the sides of Yellow Diamond's head causing her to cry out in pain and stumble back with ringing ears. Her eyes opening with a new fury, Yellow Diamond stabbed at him with her giant blade. Steven managed to land himself on the flat edge again, but Yellow Diamond took this opportunity to fling him high into the air with her mighty strength.

"Steven!" Many of the Gems cried out.

The boy righted himself mid flight, grinning as he started to fall and aimed himself at Yellow Diamond, "I'm ending this NOW!" He declared, breaking into a high speed Spin Dash at the Golden Matriarch.

Yellow Diamond stepped back, simply ready to jump out of the way of the attack. But as she took another step she felt her earlier injuries hitting her, the damage done by defending this infernal child causing her leg to buckle and forcing her to one knee, "D-Dammit..." She growled and held up her blade, "I'LL BLOCK IT!"

"GO STEVEN!" The Crystal Gems and their human friends cheered as the Spin Dashing hybrid clashed with her blade.

Sparks danced between them, and Yellow Diamond realized this was more than just a simple Spin Dash. Too late did she figure out that he was using the hardened razor hair ability as well, accompanied by the high speed spinning, it was only a matter of seconds before Yellow Diamond's blade snapped in two. Allowing Steven to plow forward at full force and crash right into Yellow Diamond. A massive burst of dust erupting as they struck the ground together, blocking all view of the two fighters.

But as the dust began to settle, and silence filled the crater that had once been Beach City.

All in attendance could see...

That Steven was the only one still standing.


	63. New Horizons

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Finale Part 2: New Horizons**

* * *

It was nearing midnight now, in the aftermath of the days chaos. But the final battle had seemingly come to a close, under the starry night sky, Steven Universe had defeated Yellow Diamond.

The boy panted for breath, slowly stepping off of Yellow Diamond and backing away. Giving her a chance to get up while the Crystal Gems moved towards them, "There... It's finished." Steven sighed, his armor vanishing along with his shields. Though he still retained his long wild black hair.

Yellow Diamond cringed in pain as she sat up, body badly damaged by his attack, "Yes... I suppose it is..." Yellow Diamond looked up at Steven and his Crystal Gem allies, "Tch, disgusting... To think I could be bested by something like you."

"Maybe... But if you hadn't saved me earlier, you probably would have won." Steven offered with a friendly smile, "I'm sorry I had to fight you, but thank you, Yellow Diamond, for saving me."

"Bah... I do not want your thanks... Now leave me be, rebel scum," Yellow Diamond scoffed and looked away, pride in tatters, "I do not even want you mercy, you would get no such treatment from-"

"Oh just shut up already," Jasper sighed and stepped forward, offering her a hand, "Come on, we've got armies to address."

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to look around and realizing that the crater of Beach City had been surrounded. Gems, Humans and the Cluster Experiments all watching them, thousands of eyes waiting to see what would happen next. Taking a deep breath, Yellow Diamond conceited and took Jasper's hand, getting pulled up to her feet, "I suppose you have a point... But first." Her eyes fell on Steven once more, "A word, privately."

After taking a moment to walk some distance from the others, Steven turned and looked up to Yellow Diamond, "Alright, so what's up?"

"Steven Universe, just like your infernal mother, chances are your name is going to become quite a popular taboo among the Empire," Yellow Diamond sighed, taking a seat on a chunk of rubble to ease her sore body and be on a more equal level with the short child, "You have earned your victory... With this defeat, I will no longer have the pull among the Hierarchy to pursue a larger invasion... I am done wasting my valuable time with this backwater rock, and I will encourage the other Diamonds that it is not worth the effort."

Steven blinked, realizing what he was trying to tell her. Though she talked about it like simple politics, he could tell that maybe she didn't want this anymore. The boy nodded his head with a small smile, "Thank you, that is all we could ask for."

"Thank me? For what?" She scoffed shaking her head, "It is simple logic... But be warned, should Blue Diamond or White Diamond decide on another invasion, even just to recover some of the Empire's pride in this loss, there is nothing I can do about it..."

Steven nodded again, "I understand but... Why couldn't you tell the others this?"

"Hmph," Yellow Diamond stood up slowly, beginning a slow walk back towards the others and refusing to look back down at him, "Because you are the only one here I might consider... An equal."

While Yellow Diamond prepared to address the others, Forge and Fletcher stood with the human soldiers who formed up nearby. The proto-clusters all stayed in a relative messy group with Oscar keeping them in check. While the neutral Gems that Steve had saved were waiting and some even returning to speak with the Gems on the opposing side, many even rejoicing in the survival of friends they had seen fall in battle.

"Pearl, open up all comm channels," Yellow Diamond ordered over her communicator, "I want everyone to hear this..."

"Yes, of course My Diamond, are you well, you sound injured?" The Pearl questioned worriedly, devotion to her Diamond absolute.

"Just do as I-... I am fine, just tired." Yellow Diamond sighed shaking her head, "Your concern is... Appreciated."

"All lines are open, you may address them when ready."

Though she was exhausted, Yellow Diamond spoke with the same authority and power in her voice that she always had when in command, "Hear me now! All who serve under my command, this is your Diamond speaking... It seems that, we will be leaving Earth... As it has been decided, this planet is of no threat to the Empire... And to conquer it would cost far more resources than it would gain, as we have seen through only a single day of conflict..."

The Gems of Home World had to agree, losing nearly half of their ships and most of their armed force in the matter of a few hours.

"Repair what ships we can, and begin the process of loading up and sending off our forces to return to their posts." Yellow Diamond continued, "As for the Rebels, seeing that Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion is gone... The Rebels shall no longer be considered a threat to our pursuits, and shall be struck from our reports... As far as the rest of the Empire is concerned, this was a failed expedition due to humanities overwhelming numbers and... Tenacious soldiers."

With that, Yellow Diamond turned away from the army before her. Stopping as she noticed just how many of her own Gems looked on reluctantly from the human side. She sighed heavily, knowing that strange look, as she had seen it many times during her original time on Earth... This planet had a funny way of making Gems want to be more than they were created to be, and she hated it.

"One final edict... Any Gem that wishes to leave the Empire, and remain here... This is your only chance," She stated, surprising all in attendance, "And shall be reported as a casualty of the battles that took place today... Make your choice, we will be departing as soon as possible."

 **. . .**

After her new orders, the Gems that wanted to remain with the empire returned to their ships to begin repairs and preparations for take departure. The human military forces spread out to give the Gems their space but remained nearby the Crater to keep a close eye on them under Forge's orders. While Oscar left with his army of Clusters, vowing to return and enjoy the celebrations via Warp Pad once they were all home.

While the Crystal Gems took some time to rest, Steven had something to take care of.

He'd already succeeded with one Gem, giving her to Corundum once she'd reformed, so he was confident he could do the same for the ones who made all of this possible. He neared the site of her destruction, seeing a familiar Gem sitting before the shards with knees tucked to her chest and arms wrapped around them. He could tell Angelite had really cared about her.

"Hey," He said with a smile as he stepped up beside her, "Mind if I uh-"

"Go away... You've saved your world, let me mourn my friend in peace." Angelite replied sharply, refusing to look back at him.

Steven understood she was hurting, but grinned and walked around in front of her, "Well what if you didn't have to?" His Gem already starting to glow, palms alight with healing energy while Angelite eyed him suspiciously, "What do you say we finally let her be who she was before?"

 **. . .**

Jade sat back on the ground, with Lapis laying on top of her just as she had the night before the battle. The two of them relaxing and enjoying the star light overhead, and discussing some of the more important issues.

"So... Your really gonna try them again?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Once we're done here, I'm going to eat a whole truck load of Chaaaaps, I don't care how they taste."

 **. . .**

While the celebrations began some time later, Garnet stood silently with Pearl and Amethyst, watching as Steven danced with Connie among the partying soldiers.

"It's really over now... I can't believe we did it." Pearl sighed contently from her seat, feeling really safe for the first time since they had gotten that message from Lapis Lazuli so long ago.

"Yeah, we really did." Amethyst grinned and wrapped her arm around Pearl and giving her tight hug, "Come here P, gotta give you props for making it, I was so worried." She teased.

Pearl blushed lightly, laughing a little, "Oh really? You were worried about me? How sweet."

Garnet smiled softly as they continued their joking banter, eyes locked on Steven, _"So you've finally gained full access to your powers as a Gem... And you saved the world, maybe not alone... But this is your victory Steven, and we can never thank you enough for it... Rose would be so proud."_

 **. . .**

Taking a moment away from the noise, Thomas had been writing down some final notes on the days events when a bright light erupted from his pocket. He realized what was happening and quickly pulled out Labradorite's Gem, giving her space to reform outside the Van. The multi colored Gem summoning her weapon almost immediately after forming and looking around frantically.

"What is- Where are the... Thomas? Wh-What happened?" She asked worriedly, hearing the sounds of celebration within the camp.

"Easy, it's alright," He assured while and held up his hands, "You were poofed by some kind of super Gem weapon, but the others stopped it... The war is over, we won." Thomas grinned, "You had me worried there for a bit, getting blasted like that I-"

Labradorite suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, making the young mans face light up bright right, "Is it really over?... I don't have to fight anymore?"

Thomas nodded, returning her hug, "Not if you don't want to, the Gems have got plenty of new members..."

"Good," Labradorite laughed lightly in relief, "Because when you finish that book, I plan to be the first one to read it."

 **. . .**

It was early in the morning when Steven woke up, long before the sunrise. He stepped outside of his tent, seeing the result of the military's celebrating in the form of passed out soldiers sleeping all over the place. He walked to the edge of the camp, seeing his fathers Van and heading over to it. In the heat of the nights celebrations, he hadn't really had time to speak with him.

Luckily for Steven, Greg hadn't been getting much sleep either. As Steven opened the doors to the back and saw him sitting there fiddling with his guitar, "Oh hey kiddo, thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was but, couldn't stay asleep," Steven shrugged as he climbed into the van, leaning against the wall next to his father, "Everything is so quiet now... I keep thinking something is wrong because of it, everything has been so loud and busy the last few days."

"The silence is keeping you up?" Greg asked curiously.

"I guess... It's hard to believe its all over," He sighed leaning against his father, "Everything was so crazy... But we won, and now it's all going to be peaceful but... Is it really that simple?" He asked, looking up at his father.

Greg was starting to understand and smiled, putting a hand on his head, "It is, you did an amazing thing, you and all the Crystal Gems just saved the world again... And you came out of it with a sweet new set of hair!" Greg joked ruffling Steven's messy long black hair, succeeding in making Steven laugh, "Come on, you can help me work on this new Album, this ones gonna be gold I know it!"

And the child eagerly joined him, feeling truly safe now. And together, on this early morning, the father and son played music together. Reminiscing about a more peaceful time together, long into the sun rise.

Though the night was long, and their battle tough, when the sun pierced the horizon it did so over a peaceful earth. A peace earned through the sacrifice and bravery of both humans and Gems. As the sun rose into the sky the following morning, hundreds of soldiers from both sides watched as the war ships that had once darkened their skies lifted from the Earth.

And flew off into the space they had come from.

It was finally over...

But this was not the end of the adventures for the Crystal Gems. With Steven's new power, and hundreds of new Gems on Earth seeking freedom from the Empire, new tales are bound to arise. Though, for now, it seemed that Steven and the Crystal Gems had all earned a long rest...

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the ending of our Story. I have to thank everyone for all of their support and reviews throughout this adventure, and for all the amazing OCs that were submitted.**

 **Once again I apologize to anyone who I couldn't fit into the story.**

 **But don't worry everyone! This isn't the true end, you've still got one Chapter to go. Because what would an amazing story be without an Epilogue to answer some unfinished questioned? Stick around to see our end credits and where everyone is after the Battle!**


	64. Epilogue

**I Remember Me**

 **Final Act**

 **Epilogue...**

 **This entire chapter with the Theme "An Ending" or "Undertale" From the Game Undertale is damn near perfect feels for reals.  
**

* * *

"Hello? Oh, just the voicemail, she must have already left for her next class... I'll just leave her a message."

"Hi Connie, it's Steven! I was hoping to catch you before your next class but... Guess I messed that up haha."

"Anyways I've got a lot of good news for you, I'm finally moving back into the Beach House! Dad gave the okay yesterday that everything is back in shape... Hard to believe it took a whole Eight months, but that's probably because they were still helping build the new Beach City, which was officially finished a few days ago by the way! Everyone is super excited to be moving back in, they thought it was gonna take a lot longer but with so many new Gems volunteering they finished it up a lot faster than expected."

"Mr. Fletcher finally came back out here with some of the soldiers. They set up a Memorial in the Old Beach City Crater, everyone from town came along with us to pay our respects, I'll have to show you when you're next in town."

"The Gems are all doing good too, Peridot managed to fix all the Warp Pads again so they stop by pretty often to check in. Lapis and Jade were just here the other day, I haven't seen them much lately but now that they've cleared out the Lunar Sea Spire they said they'd be stopping by more often... Though I think they both like living their now."

"A lot of the new Gems on Earth are starting to leave the Sanctuary finally, I think they're getting more open about seeing the new world now that Thomas' book has made people less afraid of them. Oh! He opened up a library with Labradorite in New Beach City, we should go there next time you're in town."

"Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are back to going on missions, I tag along like always but its usually pretty easy... Everything seems kinda easy after the Archon I guess..."

"Jasper has been looking after the new Gems, she even went and cleared out that old Adamant Fortress where the dragon was so there are a bunch of Gems living there now too... She's all worried that we need to be ready for another invasion but, I think she's just happy to be in charge of soldiers again."

"I got a message from Carnelian last week, they took Alsanna to the doctor again and now they can't find a single trace of her sickness. She's been super happy lately, especially since she's got a new Gem friend to play with, and Iolite is getting along with her well from what I'm hearing."

"Peridot and Variscite have been looking into Yellow Diamond's work on the Cluster Experiments too, they thinks we might be able to defuse them and use my powers to fix all the old Gems... I sure hope she's right..."

"Anyways, I think I've left a long enough message, call me back when you get the chance!"

 ***Click***

"Alright, I think we're ready to finish with the Burning Room."

"Heheh, you sure about that kid? You've only got one Gem left... But maybe this one should just stay put away."

"No way! I said I would get them all free, and healed... Besides, you beat her last time, what's the harm in letting her get some fresh air?"

The diminutive Gem sighed with a soft smile, stuffing her hands in her pockets "Yeah, I guess you're right... If the dragon gets out of hand I'll just..."

"Show her a bad time?"

"You know it kiddo."

* * *

 **And there it is, I hope everyone has enjoyed the ending and I apologize if it was not all you wanted it to be, this is the first story I've ever finished so I'm probably not the best at making endings lol**

 **Anyways, enough excuses! Time to thank all of those that made me want to finish this story! Everyone that had a kind word to say, a suggestion, and everyone that gave me an OC to help make this story great! First I'll start with the character makers!  
**

 **KND Operative Numbuh 227 , The creator of Hiddenite, Turquoise and Amazonite! If you want to see their actual appearance go check out his deviantart he has their pictures up there!**

 **Enigma , The creator of Pyrite! I hope you all liked her character, she made for an Epic fight with Fletcher :3**

 **OPFan37** **, I owe you a huge apology, though your character was technically in the story I never had the chance to change her back into her Gem. For anyone wondering, the plant monster that attacked Labradorite and Thomas in their first encounter was supposed to be Amber, a very well thought out OC created by OPFan37.  
**

 **F-ckTheSystem125 , The creator of Onyx, one of Alsanna's lovable care takers! Thank you for all the reviews as well! **

**ExpertOfTheBlade , though you did not directly do it, it was your submission that I couldn't fit into the story that inspired me to create the Archon and for that I give you a big thanks!**

 **Ultimate Hunder X,** **The creator of Corundum, I loved turning her into the super power along side Iolite lol thank you for the submission and your reviews I sure hope I made her all you wanted her to be :D**

 **Reaperkiller43** **, the creator of Carnelian! Hope you all enjoyed the fancy home world Gem turned ally XD**

 **Earth'sChild93,** **The creator of Labradorite! Thanks for all the reviews and the great character! I hope she turned out how you wanted her in the story!  
**

 **My Little brother** **, and finally the proud creator of General Fletcher is my younger brother lol**

 **Now that the character creators have been named, its time to thank everyone that gave me the reviews and messages that made me want to keep going. The pats on the back that brought smiles to my face on even my worst days.**

 **Loosecat56, Demonslayer4, Frozem1, Magicornis1, ShadeNightmare, SuperBailey, ExpertOfTheBlade, NicoSnowAngel, XWolf26, P3anut, Ella, and many Guests. Ninja Pony, Cfintimidator, Patton, Wardog 4, KND Operative Numbuh 227, Unmei96, LostPropertySheriep, The Fandom Flipper, Earth'sChild93, KillJoyGem, Enigma, Katkin113, DarkCry007, PrivacyisPriv-y, SpiderWilliams13, DarkPhantom13, Morvank The Dark King, Nameless Panda, LittleAlexMartinez61910, LoveForeverNow, SeaOfFallingStars, AtlanticGalaxy46, IAmDaRaptor, Insomnia1231, FaxMachine114, SpectabulousCat, TheLunarOne, TooLazyToLogin, Anonymous, Yoshi1029, SuperSaiyan15, King of The Shadows, Black Tourmaline, Ultimate Hunter X, OmegaEntertainment, SuperBailey, RAn, Hades The OC Creator, Emperor Of Chaos, Decimator1227, Dog, Imaginary Lex, CDL, OMAC001, Axius Revan, 8BitNaga, Yoshi, Monkeygirlz3, Valley95, Celeste Fairy Of The Bright Mo, Natwutz, and JesusChrist The Messiah.  
**

 **I had to reread every single review to finish that. And in doing so I was nearly brought to tears from the overwhelming support and feedback I got from you guys over these last few months. I wrote this story because I wanted to give back to the amazing show and all its community members creating such great art, comics and all other fan made content.**

 **I never thought our story would get this popular, and I never thought my writing could make so many people so happy. And for helping me see that, I have to thank all of you. From the bottom of my Heart, I thank each and every one of you that left me just those few words of encouragement, to let me know that what I did mattered.**

 **I can never truly express how good that can make a person feel. And don't ever underestimate how much a few short words can mean to someone.**

 **Anyways, all the feels aside, I would like to say I am also sad to see this story ending. But maybe it won't be over forever, I've left it open in the end with many diverging paths. I don't think I'll ever write something this big ever again, but the possibilities for little One Shots revolving around the new characters and where they are now still exists.**

 **So hey who knows, maybe I'll catch you all in the SU section again someday.**

 **Until then, this is CommanderECH, signing off for the last time on I Remember Me, thank you all for reading.**


End file.
